Looking Glass
by FriendofYggdrasil
Summary: The Branwen twins must return to their tribe in Anima after the fall of Mountain Glenn; Summer and Taiyang are determined to go with them. Primarily Summer POV, with other character perspectives scattered throughout. Sequel to IWNS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes** : Hey, what's kickin. I'm Friend, and this is the sequel to I Will Not Scatter. Just a quick heads up, the majority of this story will be from Summer's point of view, taking place after Mountain Glenn. There will be chapters, including this one, that will be in other people's POVs and at different points of time. This will be the only volume in Summer's perspective, before going back to Raven. Also, if you're new here, welcome! Hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own RWBY, just the OC's.

 **Music choice** : Hanazeve Caradhina and First Layer from the Made in Abyss OST (holy fuck, great show, I cried like a baby)

Looking Glass

Chapter 1

Candle

 _Nine years before team RWBY_

Yang hummed under her breath as she put one small foot in front of the other. The eight year old had been walking since dawn, following the dirt road mile after mile. Behind her, Ruby was sitting in the little red wagon, her red hood up as she peered about at the scenery.

Patch had never seemed big to Yang before now. The town, which she had left far behind her, was made of cramped cobbled streets, bicycle lanes and low tech buildings; it was always quiet compared to Vale, which she loved to visit with her father and uncle.

Now Vale was BIG! The Kingdom was amazing, full of gleaming buildings, life, stores, and people, people, people; Yang could barely wrap her head around how many humans and faunus lived there. She couldn't wait to move to Vale for school.

"Yang?"

Yang smiled over her shoulder at her little sister. Ruby's face was pinched, tired; Yang felt a flicker of worry.

"Yea, Ruby?"

"How much farther is it?"

Yang took a breath, looking ahead of them; the road went on and on, lined by autumn leaves and old oak trees. She pulled the picture out again, the one she'd found under the dresser.

A tall, pale woman looked back at her with crimson eyes. Her hair was nearly as unruly as Yang's, black and long; there was a scar underneath her collar bone. At first look, the picture wasn't very remarkable; the woman was just smiling at the camera, as if someone had just told a dumb joke and she was trying not to laugh. However, she was holding a bundle in her arms, one wrapped in a familiar blue blanket; blonde hair and lavender eyes peeked up at the woman, a tiny hand waving at her as baby Yang laughed.

On the back of the photograph was writing, in a style that Yang had instantly recognized as Summer's.

" _Our girls! At the new place by Talford Lake 3"_

Yang hadn't known exactly what to make of this discovery; what was more, was that she had actually recognized the woman. She had shown up in their house one night; Yang had found her digging in their fridge, trying to get milk for Ruby's cereal. Their uncle had strangers over frequently, though, so the incident had slipped from her mind until she saw the photograph.

Experience had taught her not to ask her father about anything related to Summer. So she had taken the photograph to her uncle Qrow. Her uncle, who was very casual about most things, had become quite serious as he held the photo; however, he had sat down with her that afternoon and told her the truth. The woman in the photograph, 'Rae' as she had introduced herself that one strange night, was her biological mother.

Yang had never even considered that Summer wasn't her mother, and had grown quite upset as she peppered her uncle with questions; Qrow had assured her that Summer was her mother, and that Yang was special, because she had more than one. One that was apparently alive, just…not with them. Yang had decided right there that she was going to find Rae again.

"It's not far, Ruby, I promise," Yang said, putting the picture in her pocket. "See! There's the road-sign! Talford Lake, one and a half miles! No sweat!"

Ruby nodded wearily.

"Ok. Hey Yang?"

"Yea?"

"I really need to peeee," Ruby squirmed. Yang sighed good-naturedly.

"Okaaay," Yang set the wagon's handle down, folding her arms. "Go behind the bushes."

Ruby clambered out of the wagon, her too big hood flopping down over her head. Yang chuckled. Ruby trotted over to the bushes, pushing her way through the shrubbery. Yang kept a careful eye on her sister and their surroundings. Patch had very few Grimm overall, but one had to always be prepared for such things. Yang had even seen Beowolves once, before her father beat them to ashes.

"Don't go far!" Yang called.

"I'm noooot!" Ruby sang back to her. Yang could still see the red of her hood through the branches.

Yang waited patiently. Then less patiently as the minutes went by. She huffed, rolling her eyes as she looked up; it was getting pretty late, and they still had to make the trip back home. Yang wasn't afraid of spending the night in the woods; she could just climb a tree or something. However, she couldn't risk Ruby like that.

"Ruby, c'mon!"

The red cloak didn't move. Yang frowned slightly as she started to break out in goosebumps on her arms. She pushed forward through the shrubbery.

"Ruby? Hey, answer me, okay-" Yang reached out and tugged at the cloak which promptly fell to the ground. It had been hanging from the snarled branches of the bushes.

Yang's heart stopped.

"Ruby?!"

She spun, desperately scanning the brown, red and grey of the forest for her sister.

"Not funny sis! Come out and I promise I won't kick your little butt!"

The only answer was the wind whispering through the trees. Yang panted fearfully as she trotted further into the forest. Her fists were clenched, and she could feel the heat from her Semblance rising in response to her fear.

"Ruby?! Ruby, where are you?!"

"Rubyyy, where are youuu," mimicked a mocking voice.

Yang spun, her fists up defensively like her father had taught her, stance widening. A boy with dark hair and red eyes was grinning at her from a tree, swinging his legs impetuously.

"Where's my sister?!" Yang demanded angrily.

The boy giggled impishly, before suddenly jumping to the ground; he popped to his feet, tilting his head as he smirked. Yang glared. She would punch his smug mouth right in, and if he'd hurt her sister, he better pray that's all she did.

With another cackle, boy suddenly spun and took off running through the undergrowth. Yang's jaw dropped in outrage.

"Hey, get back here!"

Yang sprinted after him, aura fueling her limbs to give her an extra burst of speed; yet the boy was just as fast as she was, and apparently knew the woods well. He would let her get close, before twisting away or leaping over a log or rock, laughing all the while. Yang kept trying to cut him off, but she never could.

After several long minutes of this chase, Yang lost him in a thicket by a mossy mound besides an old tree. She could still hear his laughter, taunting her. Angry and afraid, Yang circled the tree, trying to find a way to get at the punk.

"Oh you are so dead-" Yang growled, circling again.

"Well... I mean, technically," chuckled another voice.

Yang started, glancing over her shoulder. She didn't see anyone, though a shadow moved across the boulder to her right; however, it was just a stray cat. The cat stared at her blatantly, its tail waving in lazy loops behind it. It was an odd looking feline, but Yang didn't have time for cats.

"You know, you really are wasting an incredible amount of energy," the cat yawned. "Your sister is perfectly safe."

Yang blinked slowly. She must have hit her head on a branch, maybe she'd knocked herself out. Because she couldn't be hearing a talking cat. That was impossible.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" the feline chuckled, standing up in a luxurious stretch.

"Wh...what?"

The oddly mottled creature leapt to the forest floor without a sound.

"Hmm. Looks like you got your father's brains then. Shame."

Yang felt dizzy as she stared at the grinning cat by her feet. Her vision was going dark around the edges.

"That's it, love. Nighty night."

The ground seemed to swell up to meet her as she collapsed into the leaves.

….

Yang groaned, rolling over as she tried to get comfortable. Their bedroom must have the window cracked, because she was pretty cold. The eight year old debated getting up to shut it or just flaring her aura under the comforter to get warm. She sniffed, suddenly unsettled by something, or a lack thereof. Slowly, she realized she couldn't smell roses; their room always smelled like roses.

Her eyes shot open as she remembered the forest. Yang sprang up and nearly knocked herself out as her head crashed into a root. She whimpered, pressing her fingers to the knot on her forehead. Golden aura trickled across her vision as the welt began to heal.

Yang peered blearily at her surroundings. It looked like she was in a bedroom, one made of twisted boughs, roots and rocks. It was dry but cool, as a breeze fluttered through the open doorway. Yang climbed off the pile of furs and blankets she had been resting on, looking for some sign of whomever had brought her here. Yet she was alone.

Apprehensive, she approached the open door. She could see out into the night, across a field covered in lush, waving grass. In the distance, she noticed the outline of another forest, this one green and alight with bonfires. Yang looked up and gasped; overhead, she could see thousands of fireflies, swirling in wild, beautiful patterns against a velvet black sky.

"-think you're doing, but if you don't send them back I will personally make your miserable nine lives a fucking nightmare."

"Let's be reasonable, now, love. It's not like we're going to hurt them."

Yang almost rushed out of the house when she heard the 'cat's' voice. However, she managed to restrain herself. Instead, she crouched down and scurried around the perimeter. She was awful at sneaking, and her footsteps seemed loud, even to her.

"Reasonable? You want me to be reasonable?" said a woman, her voice tense, simmering with anger. "I think taking your fat head off is mighty reasonable right about now, wouldn't you agree, Waiting?"

"Waiting…"

"Waiting, you bloody snitch, I thought we were pals?"

"Heh, waiting."

"I'm calling you Wanker from now on-"

"Set. Shut up," the woman growled. "You went behind my back."

Yang poked her head around the corner of the house. She could see several figures standing together; one was possibly a man. Another looked like a little boy with short ginger hair; the last was the woman, dressed in black and red. She was wearing a frightening helm, like a Nevermore's skull. Her armored fingers were clenched around her sword hilt.

"Oh come now-"

"Try me. Try me the fuck again, and pull another stunt like this," the woman stalked towards the man. His figure was shifty, like a heat mirage. Set held his hands up to placate her.

"You don't come near them, either of them, ever again. They are not involved. Our problems are not their problems, and it will be over my dead body that you try to change that. Am I making myself clear?"

The man sighed dramatically.

"You can't keep them out of it forever! Sheltering them won't keep those two out of their reach, you know that. Especially Ruby!"

 _Ruby?_

"They're children! Dust, you think you're better than _him?_ You aren't! You're just like him!"

The man frowned suddenly, a stark contrast to the loopy smile that had been plastered to his face before. It frightened her; Yang covered her mouth as she gasped. There was something inhuman about him, when he made faces like that.

"You're forgetting yourself, Raven."

Yang tilted her head curiously.

"I'm not forgetting a damn thing," Raven spat. "You stay away from my kids."

 _Raven…._

Yang's eyes widened as she inhaled.

"Oh yeaaaa, you're the real mother of the bloody year," scoffed Set.

Yang walked out from behind the wall; hiding had never been her strong suite anyways. Set grinned at her and waved. Raven's shoulders stiffened. Yang stared, mouth parting as she tried to find something to say; she had a thousand questions, yet none of them would come to her save one.

"…Mom?"

Raven paused, hesitating, before turning towards her.

"Welp! I'll give you two a minute, eh?" clapped Set, sauntering off behind the house. "I need to go run an errand anyways. C'mon Wanker!"

The ginger boy smiled at her before darting after Set. Yang and Raven stood there in the grass, the moment seemingly frozen until Yang broke it by walking steadily forward. Raven let her hand drop from her hilt, her hands reaching up to remove her helmet. The woman from the photograph, and from her memory, shook her hair free as she looked back at her.

"Hello…Yang," Raven said. She gave a small, nervous smile.

Yang, despite her confusion, beamed and rushed forward; she wrapped her arms around Raven's waist. The woman halted, surprised, before hugging her back. Yang sniffled suddenly, tears springing to her eyes unbidden.

"Mom," Yang said again, burying her face.

"Heeey sweetheart," Raven said softly. "It's ok."

Strong, gentle hands picked her up, pulling her into a hug as Yang cried. She smelled like campfire smoke and spruce trees.

"Shhh honey, it's ok."

…

"Where have you been?" Yang asked. "Why did you leave?"

They were sitting on a toppled, stone monolith in the middle of the field; all around them, fireflies flickered and danced. She could hear music in the distant forest, singing and wild whooping. Figures darted throughout the forest, shining and strange. Raven leaned back on her hands as she watched the fireflies, her eyes thoughtful.

"Some things are too difficult for…grownups to explain, in a way that will make sense to children," Raven said after a long minute. "It wasn't because I didn't love you, or…daddy, or mommy. Or Ruby."

Raven stared out across the field, to some far away point as she took a shaky breath.

"Because I do. But because of that, I also had to make a very hard choice: to do what I wanted, or to do the right thing."

Yang frowned in confusion, looking out over the sea of grass.

"How was leaving the right thing?" Yang protested. "I didn't even know about you!"

"…I know. I didn't want you to."

Yang turned towards Raven sharply, her lavender eyes widening with hurt.

"But why?! That's not fair!"

"No, it's not," Raven whispered, glancing her way. "I'm sorry."

Before Yang could ask her more questions, however, the grass below them rustled as two small figures burst out of it, giggling. Ruby was running hand in hand with a little girl with bright orange hair. Yang leapt to her feet.

"Ruby!"

Her sister beamed up at her. In the dark, her eyes gleamed a silvery blue as she grinned.

"Hi Yang!"

Yang frowned.

"You scared me! Where did you go?" she demanded.

Ruby paused, rocking guiltily on her feet.

"I dunno. I don't know what happened! But, look," Ruby pulled the other girl towards them, gesturing. "I made a friend! This is Penny!"

"Sal-u-tations!" Penny smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you again!"

Yang made a face.

"Again?"

Penny bobbed her head awkwardly, suddenly bashful.

"Um-yes! Again, for me, but not yet for you? I think? I'm not sure."

Raven huffed, brushing hair from her eyes in frustration.

"Penny…We talked about this."

"I know! But then I saw Ruby!" Penny smiled brightly. She seemed nearly even more innocent than Yang's sister, if such a thing was possible. "And well. I wanted to introduce her to my friends!"

Penny pointed up at the fireflies, smiling merrily.

"They're so lovely! And Ruby was scared, so I knew they'd make her feel better!"

Ruby kicked at the ground, embarrassed. Yang didn't have a clue what the odd little ginger was talking about; but Ruby liked her, so that counted for something. Ruby was a great judge of character.

"Huh," Yang shrugged, patting the stone beside her. "Ok then."

Ruby clambered up next to her, followed by Penny. Raven glanced towards the forest as the singing increased, narrowing her eyes. Yang followed her gaze.

"Mom…where are we?"

Raven sighed. She looked tired. Ruby scooted in between them, giggling as she moved to the edge of the rock, swinging her legs over the side.

"Somewhere you shouldn't be, through no fault of your own," Raven said. "You will need to leave soon. It's dangerous here."

"But it's so beautiful!" Ruby exclaimed, tossing her hands up. "Look at that thing! It's like a shiny giraffe!"

Her sister pointed exuberantly at a strange creature strolling across the grass towards the forest. It was shining, with a multitude of faerie lights. Yang had never seen anything like it before. Raven smiled at them.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, you're coming back with us, right?" Yang asked, suddenly hopeful. "We can go home together!"

"Oooh yea!" Ruby bounced. "We wanted to find the cabin in the photo, to see if you still lived there-"

Raven's eyes widened fearfully, making Yang pause.

"-and we did even better, because we found you! And Penny, too!" Ruby giggled.

"A mission success!" Penny declared, pointing up.

"I see," Raven said after a moment, glancing away. "Girls, listen-"

"Uncle Qrow will be happy, and I bet dad will be happy too," Yang cut in desperately. She could see the answer on Raven's face.

"Babies. I can't," Raven shook her head. Yang felt her heart drop and her shoulders slumped. Raven winced.

"Listen, sweethearts," Raven started quietly. "There's things I have to do that…I can't walk away from. And daddy and I aren't on the best of terms anymore."

Yang stared back out at the field in disappointment.

"Well…you can still come visit us!" exclaimed Ruby. "That would be good, too!"

Raven nodded, smiling sadly.

"I can manage that."

"Yea?!" Yang grinned. "That would awesome!"

Her mom nodded again, before turning back towards the forest. Finally she stood up.

"It would be. But now we need to get you kids home, ok?" she said.

Ruby and Yang acquiesced to this agreement, following Raven down the sloping stone and through the field; Penny trailed after them, pointing things out to Ruby the whole time. Yang couldn't remember the last time she'd been so excited. The last few years had been hard; her dad, whom she loved with her whole heart, had been so sad and distant since Summer died. Uncle Qrow was great, but he had his own job too, and was often gone on long missions as a hunter. It would be nice to have visits to look forwards to.

They finally reached the house once more. Set was sitting in front of it, watching them approach. Yang wasn't sure what to make of the strange, shifty man who was possibly also a cat. A circle of stones covered in strange markings were laid out before him.

Raven held Yang's and Ruby's hands as they walked into the circle. Ruby gave Penny a final hug; the ginger hugged her back fiercely.

"I'll see you again soon, right?" asked Ruby.

"Oh yes! Very soon, actually!" proclaimed Penny. "Don't forget about me ok?"

"Of course not!"

Raven watched them, brushing at something on her cheek. Yang held her hand tightly in hers as her mother knelt beside her in the circle.

"You promise you'll visit?" Yang asked, wrapping her arms around her. Raven pulled her close; her hands were trembling.

"Yes. I promise."

Yang sniffed and smiled brightly. After a long moment, Raven let go. She stood and walked away, stopping outside the circle. She didn't look back.

"Do it," she whispered to Set. The strange man cracked his knuckles, standing quickly.

"Alrighty girls! Safe travels!"

The stones began to glow and the circle was immersed in light. Yang held Ruby's hand tightly as the light spread over them, warm as a summer's breeze. The last thing Yang saw was Raven glancing back over her shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

…

Yang woke with a start, shooting up in her bunkbed. Team RWBY's dorm room was dark, save for the silvery light of the half-moon shining through their window. Yang glanced around, the fragments of her dream haunting her even as they flittered away.

Disturbed, the brawler climbed out her bed as quietly as she could; Ruby and Weiss were generally heavy sleepers, though Rubes could occasionally be a bit of an insomniac. However, her partner was a notoriously light sleeper.

Yang looked up at the bed that hung over her own. Blake was curled up, her face peeking out from under her covers at the room; her eyes were still closed.

Sighing slowly, Yang tiptoed to her desk and pawed blindly for her card key. After locating it, she felt for the door handle leading to the hall and slipped outside. The hallway was quiet, the lights dim. Next door, she could hear Nora snoring; smiling, Yang shook her head and made her way down the hall in her pajamas.

Yang wasn't sure where she wanted to go, but she felt walking might help her hang on to the fragments of dream a bit longer. It had been extremely vivid, more like a memory than a dream; however, it clashed with her memories of the event from so long ago.

She and Ruby had tried to find the cabin by the lake, and found it they did; but they also found Grimm, and Yang had almost gotten herself and Ruby killed. If Qrow hadn't reached them in time, they would have died.

She frowned as she turned a corner and made for a staircase to the roof. She pushed the door open, lost in thought. Perhaps she had eaten something a bit undercooked and gotten strange dreams for her troubles; but something about the dream was nagging at her, especially with recent events.

Yang had been searching for Raven for years, from seedy dive bars, to criminal underground club scenes. It shouldn't be a shock that she had dreamed about her long lost mother, and considering how weird things had been all semester, her brain had plenty of fuel for all kinds of shenanigans.

 _And yet…_

Yang walked out onto the dormitory roof. The fall air was brisk, but Yang rarely felt the cold anymore. Her Semblance generated plenty of heat from the kinetic energy she stored; sometimes, if she didn't burn it off, she was literally a walking furnace. She had accidentally scorched through many an outfit when she had been little.

The martial artist leaned against the wall, looking out at the school grounds below. Beacon was truy beautiful at night. Tall towers, white granite, and shining windows against the backdrop of the largest Kingdom on Remnant.

Yang had fallen in love with Vale the moment she saw it. It was vast, determined, and independent; it spat in the face of the Grimm and the older Kingdoms that had looked down on it for its optimism and youth. She loved its blunt but honest citizens, its streets, from the seediest bar in South Vale to the ritziest apartments in downtown. The only downside of coming to Beacon was that she was no longer in the thick of it; Signal was near the heart of the Kingdom, and Yang and her friends had spent endless afternoons walking its streets after school. There was still so much of it she had yet to explore. She honestly missed those days at Signal; where things had been so simple and full of endless wonder.

Yang sighed, trying to comprehend her dream and frustrating herself for her efforts. She wished she could just ask someone and get an honest answer about things; but her father became utterly obtuse when it came to the women who had been in his life, and Qrow was…well, he was Qrow. There were other people she could ask, she supposed; but the easiest routes were ones she had already exhausted.

Ozpin had been headmaster when her parents had been students; and according to the yearbooks, Dr. Oobleck and Professor Goodwitch had also attended Beacon at around the same time. Yet she wasn't certain if they'd known either Raven or Summer closely enough to have any clues as to what had happened to either of them.

The door to the roof creaked behind her and Yang turned curiously towards it, before smiling. Blake walked out, her eyes flashing in the dark. Her partner stopped self-consciously, when she spotted her.

"Um…Yang? What are you doing up here?" the faunus asked.

Yang winked at her partner habitually, trying to be casual.

"Oh, ya know, just enjoying the night air! Come join me!"

Blake rolled her eyes, but that could have meant literally anything in Blakese. The faunus made no sound when she walked her way, trailing like smoke over the rooftops gravel. Yang had always been fascinated by how effortless she made something as mundane as walking look.

"We have class in the morning," Blake reminded her, sidling up to her.

Yang hummed, nodding.

"Yes, but the night is beautiful right now, so we should enjoy it," Yang proclaimed cheerily. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Your lack of snoring did," Blake smirked. Yang pouted playfully.

"I don't snore," she waved. She had no idea if that was true or not; but she would never admit to it.

"Uhuh. And you would know that how exactly?" Blake teased, leaning next to her.

"I just do," laughed Yang. "That's for old guys like my dad, or uncle."

"Mmhm, sure."

Yang glanced at her partner, taking in how pretty she was, even after climbing out of bed. Blake was, in a lot of ways, like magic; she defied the laws of possibility just by existing. The faunus was a bundle of contradictions, that balanced out to just make…Blake.

"Well…actually," Yang started. "Have you ever had a dream that felt more real than a memory?"

Blake met her eyes, and Yang felt her heart speed up. Her partner's golden irises were the prettiest things she'd ever seen.

"Hmmm," Blake rested her chin on her bare arms. "Once. I dreamed I was eating a huge buffet of seafood ramen; when I woke up, though, I remembered that I had only _wished_ to eat at the buffet. It was extremely disillusioning."

Yang chuckled, looking out at the skyline in the distance.

"That does sound disappointing."

Blake sighed in regret.

"If only I had dine and dashed."

"…You wanna go get seafood?" Yang asked suddenly. She felt her cheeks heat up when Blake glanced her way skeptically.

"It's like two in the morning," Blake pointed out.

"Yea. So? Vale's the Kingdom that never sleeps," Yang grinned cheekily at her partner.

Blake snorted, shaking her head.

"Ok. Let's go," the faunus chuckled.

"That's the spirit. Who needs sleep anyways?"


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Glass

Chapter 2

Busan

 _Present._

Busan was the largest Settlement in Anima; boasting over eight hundred thousand people, it was larger than most other Settlements on the continent combined. A coastal city, Busan also attracted a lot of trade from overseas. It's very patriotic citizens hoped that it would one day become a Kingdom of its own.

Perched at the southernmost reaches of Anima, well away from Mistal's prying eyes, Busan also attracted those individuals too off color for even Mistralian authorities to tolerate. Corrupt hunters, traffickers, assassins, pirates: Busan took them all and gladly. If a hunter or witchfinger had been blacklisted by the Councils of Remnant, places like Busan were the only locales where they could still find work that really paid.

Anima had more than her fair share of such individuals. Blacklisting ruined a hunter's career and followed them wherever they went; and blacklisting was unfortunately dealt out quite liberally by the Mistralian Council and the elite ruling class that owned them. Crossing the wrong person in Mistral could wind you up on the blacklist; or worse, make you a mark for witchfingers. Busan, however, didn't give a damn about the List, so long as you did your job.

Ebony and Charles Clearwater, a brother and sister pair of hunters, had wound up on the List over a decade ago; all because they had refused to fuck a Councilman. It was a story that they told with much color and mirth in the hole in wall dives where they congregated with others who shared similar fates. People who had signed up to serve their Kingdoms, but only found themselves fucked over; sometimes literally. No one in Busan held much love for Mistral's Council.

That night, the siblings had been going round for round with a salty old woman named Bre, whose shaved head and wild assortment of tattoos made her one of a dozen such people in the bar. They were, all of them, quite drunk.

"Les hear another one then," slurred Bre. "You kids are fun. Oh! I know!"

She nearly knocked over her ale, caught it, and knocked it back with a sigh.

"What's the worse job you ever took?! Bet you ten lien I can beat it!"

"Ha, you're on!" laughed Charlie. "Hands down, worse job was in Menagerie!"

"No it wasn't!" Eb exclaimed, slapping his shoulder. "It was on Saurus with that weird fuck!"

Charlie gaped at her dumbly for a moment, before making a face.

"Oooh yeaaa! Man what was his name?"

"I can't remember that shit," Eb protested. "Hans? Hansel? Hamilton?"

Charles smacked the side of his head in frustration. Eb laughed at her ditzy brother before slapping her hand on the table.

"Hazel!" she exclaimed. "His name was Hazel!"

"Like the nut?" cackled Bre.

"Yea! Oh maaan, this guy was scary!" Charlie leaned forward on the sticky wooden table. "Just, plain ole bonkers! But super tough!"

Eb nodded, laughing.

"Ok! So, this was before we got listed," she explained, taking another shot of whiskey. "Ahh dats good. But yea, this job had all sorts of red flags, but you know how it is; Vale is so big brother with hunters all the time, gotta make that paper somehow."

"Mmm I feel ya," Bre nodded, her eyes crinkling round the edges.

"So we were supposed to be escorting these kids from the outskirts to this, like, a secret facility-"

"Whaaat?" drawled Bre, smirking. "Was he trafficking?"

"No no no, we steered clear that shit," said Charlie. "But that was the thing that was weird! He was like…helping them escape? At least that's what he told them; but these kids were bonkers too! Absolute headcases, all of em! So he needed extra muscle to keep Grimm off em, cuz they were drawing the cunts like flies to honey!"

"Right, right, so what was so scary then?" asked Bre, smiling.

"It was a disaster is what! Lemme paint the fuckin picture: here we are, running through the highlands with these drugged up nutters, no transport, no air support, nothing," said Ebony, waving her hand across the air.

"Every Beowolf and ruddy Boarbatusk from twenty Dust damned miles was sprintin after us-" waved Charlie, mimicking her. His hand knocked over his tankard and he cursed blackly.

Impatient, he waved at the bartender, before going on with his very embellished version of the story. Ebony, however, noticed that the bartender was having a swift, quiet conversation with a homeless woman who'd come in off the streets. Ebony frowned, picked up a soggy napkin, and tossed it at the bedraggled woman.

"Hey! Quit holdin up our drinks, fuck tits! You smell like sour cheese on a horse's dick!"

The homeless woman didn't even look her way as the bartender paled. Ebony frowned.

Just like that, many things happened all at once, too many for the drunk ex-hunters to follow effectively. The blinds shut. One of the bouncers heads was suddenly facing the very wrong way, his huge bulk collapsing to the concrete. Three men in a booth stood up and began shooting down patrons left and right. Bre was finishing her drink; as Ebony rose, her hand flying for her weapon, Bre's free hand shot out and pulled a pistol on her. Eb blinked slowly as Charlie suddenly keeled over, his skull slamming against the table.

Bre sighed in slow satisfaction as she finished off her drink, winking at her.

"Whu-" Eb started, before glancing up.

The homeless woman was staring at her with intent crimson eyes. The last thing Ebony saw was a black boot swinging towards her chin.

…

Ice cold water splashed in her face. Ebony jolted awake with a start. She coughed, violently and tried to activate her Semblance; however nothing happened. Eb coughed again. She couldn't see a thing.

"Where am I?" Eb panted. "Charlie?!"

"Your brother's still snoozing, kid," said a familiar voice.

"You bitch, you touch him and-"

A knife's edge pressed against her bare throat. Eb shut her mouth.

"Yea, I've heard it all before. So we're gonna skip that part, and get to where you answer our questions."

Ebony took a deep breath, trying to get her bearings. She could hear traffic, but it was muffled; and she wasn't sure what direction it was coming from.

"Alright?"

"Alright," Eb gritted out.

She heard papers rustle. She took a sniff, trying to get more information on her surroundings: oil, must, mildew, rust. Could be anywhere in bloody Busan.

"So. Ebony Clearwater. Graduated from Atlas, top tenth percentile. Didn't like the scene, so you and your bro moved to Vale. Familiar with the BTF?"

Ebony exhaled through her nose. So they were witchfingers. She could handle witchfingers.

"Baiting Task Force?" she asked. "Had a few friends on the force. Rough job."

"Mmhmm. That all?"

"Yea?"

BTF didn't have jurisdiction in Anima. Anyone they wanted to bring in would have to be acquired by bounty hunters. But Ebony had no active bounties on her head. She had a guy who made sure of that. These guys had to be fishing.

Rough fabric suddenly pulled down over her head; Eb had no time to protest as water poured over her head again. She tried to breath, but couldn't; she kicked her feet wildly.

Her lungs screamed in agony as the clock ticked by; on the verge of blacking out, the canvas was ripped off her head.

Ebony heaved air in, wheezing. As she panted, Bre spoke roughly.

"Don't lie to me again. It's not worth it."

"F-Fuck!" Ebony coughed. "I have rights you bitch! I know witchfingers can't torture, not without breaking statutes-"

"Baby, you're shit outta luck," drawled Bre, sounding bored. "Cuz we ain't witches, just bitches. And you're fuckin with the wrong ones."

Ebony panted blindly, fear crawling up her limbs.

"Got it?"

Eb cursed under breath, nodding resentfully.

"Right then. I know you two were under investigation for Grimm Baiting, so let's skip that. I wanna know who approached you two to make those charges disappear?"

"Just some guy ok! He never told us his name!"

"Oh? How did he maintain contact then?"

"Stooges! Strangers, every time someone else would come to us, telling what he wanted" Eb pleaded.

"Ok. What was the price then?"

Ebony coughed again, to buy herself time.

"We…We just did a few jobs with Hazel. Escorting nutters-"

Bre scooted her chair closer. The screeching metal filled her with more terror than staring down a Settlement Killer.

"Oh?"

Ebony sweated, heart thundering as she wished she could push away.

"Yea!"

"Ya'll break those kids out?" the older woman asked.

"No! We just walked in and…people working there ignored us! No Semblance glyphs, nothing! We strolled through the madhouse and Hazel would point out who he wanted; then the orderly's would let them out! They let us take them!"

A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, then her cheek, resting at the corner of her mouth.

"Hm. So that was it?"

"Yes!"

Ebony heard canvas rustling behind her head and panicked.

"No! Please, nonono! There was one other thing, ok, but we didn't know!"

Ebony trembled. She'd never been so scared in her life.

 _Oh Dust, oh gods, let me live! I'll never do wrong again, just let me live!_

The room was deadly quiet.

"We didn't know," she sobbed. "We didn't know she was a huntress!"

No one spoke as she cried.

"We were supposed to break into a house, make it look like a robbery gone wrong! And then, then, we'd be free from those bullshit charges!"

"So you broke into a huntress's home and killed her?" asked another voice behind her. It was cold, sinister.

Ebony shook her head desperately.

"We just thought she was a dirty cop!" protested Eb. "It's what he said! And all the pigs in Vale are on the take anyways, we figured one less wouldn't hurt nobody-"

"What. Was. Her. Name?"

A hand laid threateningly on her shoulder.

"Arc," Ebony whispered. "Joan Arc."

Another voice cursed blackly.

"Oh you cunt!"

A wave of heat washed over her.

" **You** killed Arc?! She was in bed – they found her infant son covered in her blood! You absolute piece of shit!"

Ebony sobbed again, too scared to be ashamed.

"We didn't know! It was just a job!" she plead.

"A job?!"

A scorching hand wrapped around her throat.

"That woman was a hero!"

Ebony's eyes watered in pain

"And she was the current head of the BTF," observed the quiet woman. "You've been very illuminating, Ebony. Thank you."

The scorching hand pulled away; her neck was searing in pain. She trembled.

"Now. One final question. Did you ever have a run in with a woman named Summer Rose?"

"..that wolf faunus?" Eb coughed. "She was an investigator for the force, yea. She interrogated us once, but that's all we ever saw of her! I swear!"

 _Please, Dust, let that be enough._

"…I see."

The cool hand rested on her neck. Ebony shook fearfully.

"Thank you, for your honesty. "

Then hands rested on either side of her head. The last thing Ebony ever thought of was of her childhood home in Atlas, wishing she had gone back.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Fuck. I made myself sad.

Music choice: The Funeral by Band of Horses

Looking Glass

Chapter 3

Funeral

 **….**

 _Do you remember the first time I ever got you to laugh? Like, really, really laugh? Because I do. That's one of my favorite memories. I remember thinking how you must hate me, and all I wanted was to change your mind; but it seemed like the harder I tried, the more irritated you got with me. I realize now that you were still 'buffering', trying to process everything while you studied us; at the time, I just thought something was wrong with me._

 _But when you looked me in the face that day in the cafeteria and started laughing at something silly I'd said, I thought it was the prettiest sound in the world; and I wanted to hear you laugh forever. Raven, wherever you are, whatever you're doing, I hope that you're still letting yourself laugh. Because baby, the world could really use some more beautiful things in it right about now._

 **…** _ **..**_

Summer sniffed, wiping at the tears on her face with her forearm again. The sun was shining overhead. The wind was warm, and full of the scents of life surrounding her: flowers, insects, birds, people.

"Ophelia McManus. Benjamen Stromwood. Sierra Smith. Naga Torwell-"

The tears were coming freely now. Besides her, her teammates stood solemnly in their combat outfits; the twins were wearing the same expression of stoicism while Tai's jaw clenched.

"Murt Thompson-"

More people started crying. Arc paused as her voice hitched reading the name of her colleague and friend. Taking a breath, she carried on; behind the little warrior, all of her daughters stood in their own combat uniform or best dress. She squinted at the next name.

"Evan…Evan the Eternal Punchking of Beacon the third-"

Taiyang laughed, wiping at his eye. Nearby, the remnants of JADE, were smiling and crying as well. Evan's friends and family, including his 'support group' called Hunter's Who Punch Things had similar reactions. Summer's mentor and Evan's surviving partner, Artemis Adel, was shaking her head with a small smile.

"He's so stupid," Artemis chuckled tearfully under her breath. Summer was probably the only one who could hear her.

Arc continued to read the names of all the students and hunters who had given their lives at the fall of Mountain Glenn; OBSN and another freshmen team had been killed, as well as two junior teams. Other teams had suffered like JADE, losing one or more teammates. There was a boy who was the sole survivor from a sophomore team; he had a hollow look in his eyes as he stared at the memorial that had been erected on the grassy hill to honor the fallen. His parents kept stroking his hair.

Arc even gave honor to many non-hunters who had risked everything to aid in the evacuation. Police officers, soldiers, firemen, paramedics, fast-food workers, pre-school teachers, doctors, and a very brave accountant who led rescues of dozens of people in the building where he'd worked. Everyday citizens, many without active aura or Semblances, doing what they could to help. Summer took a shaky breath as the tears on her face dried.

A cool hand wove its fingers through her own. Summer sniffled again, smiling sadly as she glanced up at her partner and girlfriend. Raven returned her smile, turning to listen to Arc and Ozpin wrapping up the memorial service.

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon, stood in the center of the crowd by the engraved monument. He looked much older than his twenty five years right then.

"There is not much one can say that could really do justice to the memory of these fine people," Ozpin said at last. "All I can promise is that those responsible for the fall are being held accountable; and I will not rest until every single one of them is found. However, I would like to request that we each of us honor the memory of their lives, and their sacrifices, by living well. And with love."

The Headmaster bowed his head gently.

"Thank you, for joining us here today."

No one spoke as he turned away, laying a pale hand on his colleague's armored shoulder before drifting away into the crowd. Quiet conversations broke out amongst teammates and family members. STRQ huddled together in the shade, drying their tears and collecting themselves.

Classes for the semester had been cancelled; all teams had been automatically graduated to the next year, and summer break had started. Those students who had died fighting had been posthumously appointed their hunter's licenses, and burned on the pyres of the Hunter's temple with full honors.

Summer sighed at last, pulling her hood up for comfort.

"Let's go home," Tai said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. Summer nodded at her boyfriend, linking her arm through his. STRQ trailed down the hill quietly to the dormitory, feeling the sunlight and sorrow in equal measures.

…..

As Summer reached the door to team STRQ's dorm room, reaching out to swipe her card key, she paused; sniffing, she could feel her hackles raising. Something was wrong. She noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

Behind her, Raven froze as well; the boys had stopped at the water fountain a few feet away and had yet to notice anything was amiss. The girls shared a glance. Neither of them had brought their weapons to the funeral.

Tensing, Summer pushed the door inwards, signaling to her teammates to wait. The room was exactly as they'd left it, save for their weapons; Raven's and Qrow's had been laid out on the floor. Lounging by them, looking utterly unimpressed, was Nwyfre Donovan, the twin's adoptive mother; the same adoptive mother who had been on the verge of kidnapping her children out of a warzone several days previously.

Raven's face took on a range of emotional expressions before she sighed, pushing into the room first. Summer followed close on her heels, as the boys came in after them.

"Mom, seriously?" Raven started tersely. "You couldn't just ask to talk to us-"

"You couldn't just carry your bloody weapons like I taught you?" Nwyfre retorted. The woman was adorned in black, grey and red armor, a patchwork of frightening attire. Her dreads had been woven with beads and sharp things.

Qrow grumbled, flopping onto a bed carelessly.

"It was a funeral-"

"So? The dead don't care either way. You know better," Nwyfre drawled.

Taiyang was glaring at the woman lounging on the carpet.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right," Taiyang said angrily. "This isn't your house. It's ours, and we don't want you here. Leave, now."

Raven was glancing between Tai and Nwyfre anxiously; Summer knew she needed to deescalate things quickly.

"Let's keep cool, huh?" Summer said, holding her hands out. "Mrs…um, Branwen? We've all had our fill of fighting to last a lifetime. If you really need to talk to them, that's fine; but if they don't want you here, I'm going to ask that you please go."

"Oh thank goodness. I have a little girl's permission to talk to my kids," Nwyfre droned, eying her wryly. Summer's ear flicked in irritation, but she kept her temper.

Taiyang, however, did not.

"Lady, I am real sick of your shit," Tai growled, stalking forward dangerously. Nwyfre smirked at him.

"Sit down, boy, before you get hurt," Nwyfre chuckled.

"Tai," Raven pled. She smelled afraid, though Summer was sure it wasn't for herself.

"No! Fuck you!" Taiyang shouted at Nwyfre, clenching his fists. "You self-centered b-word! Have some respect! We just lost so many people, not that you even give a damn, and you think you can come marching in here like you own the place?! Like you own them?!"

Qrow groaned in exasperation as Raven tried to insert herself between Taiyang and Nwyfre. Nwyfre hadn't even bothered to stand up; however, there was a liquid grace to her posture that Summer knew indicated a person who could go from absolute rest to frightening violence in a second.

"Haha. Ahhh. B-word?" Nwyfre repeated. "Dust. Give me a break."

Raven rested her palm on Tai's chest, looking at her mother.

"Mom, please stop," Raven said quietly.

Nwyfre sighed, shrugging.

"I haven't done anything yet. Your little boyfriend there's doing most the talking. Like a yappy poodle."

Raven's ears reddened at her tone as Tai's temple pulsed.

"Tai," Summer said calmly. "Cool down. Please."

Nwyfre smirked at her knowingly. Summer didn't like the look the older woman was giving her; it looked very much like the ones she'd seen hundreds of times on the twins, but there was a darkness there that neither Raven nor Qrow possessed. Summer felt that Nwyfre would slit her throat wearing that smile, and not feel an ounce of regret. It was scary.

Taiyang folded his arms stubbornly, but his blue eyes cooled slightly.

"Ma, really," said Qrow. "What do you want? Other than to bully our friends?"

Nwyfre eyed her son.

"Just to talk. I haven't been able to reach you by Semblance for the past several months. In person is the only option," she shrugged again.

Raven raised an eyebrow, her posture relaxing somewhat as she realized a fight wasn't going to break out.

"…What?" Raven asked. "How...why not?"

"Because someone bugged your room, apparently," Nwyfre said, her eyes trailing to a corner of the ceiling. "I blamed Tormund at first, but I don't think it was him."

"Bugged?" repeated Summer curiously.

"Mhmm. See that little mark up there," Nwyfre drawled. STRQ glanced at the ceiling. Now that Summer was looking for it, she could see a pale collection of scratches hidden in the corner by the vent.

"Every time you come into this room, that little glyph has been severing any aural connections between you and anyone else's Semblance," Nwyfre explained casually. "Textbook stuff. But very effective."

The twins exchanged nervous glances.

"But, why? No one else knows about you besides Tormund," said Qrow, squinting. "And it hasn't effected Raven's Semblance at all since we've been back-"

"Raven's Semblance is a bit more complex than mine," Nwyfre said, tilting her head. "Anyways, it was likely Ozpin; or one of his lackeys."

Qrow frowned immediately.

"You don't know that."

"I told you, he was keeping tabs on you," Nwyfre rolled her eyes. "He probably overheard one of our conversations – that was my fault, I should have prepared you better."

"If he did, then wouldn't he have just expelled us?" Qrow retorted.

"No. Not if he wanted to 'save you from the bad lady'," Nwyfre made air quotes. "Besides, he thinks he can use you. He wouldn't want to waste your potential by being overly rash."

Raven shifted her weight nervously, staring at the glyph in the corner.

"So, what do we do? If our cover is blown, then…"

"Well that's what I'm here to ask you, actually," Nwyfre said, sitting up. "Since you've both made it very clear that you are going to do whatever you want, I wanted to know what that was."

The twins blinked in unison. Summer's ears flicked nervously.

"We haven't had time to even think about that," Raven said after a moment.

"Well, time to start thinkin," Nwyfre replied. "Because I've been away from the tribe for too long as it is, and it will take nearly a month for me to get back. I leave in two days."

Raven inhaled slowly.

"If we go back with you for the summer, will we be able to return?" Raven asked.

"If that's what you choose, yes," Nwyfre said. "That would put us back on Anima in time for the moot, and then give you time to be back before fall semester."

"Right, well," Qrow sighed, brushing his hair with his fingers. "Can we have a day to think it over?"

Nwyfre stood up lazily, nodding. Taiyang was still glaring daggers at the woman, but she didn't spare him so much as a glance as she brushed past them all towards the door.

"I see you tomorrow," Nwyfre said. Raven's mouth parted momentarily, as she tried to say something; but Nwyfre touched something on her wrist, and disappeared from view. The door clicked shut behind her.

The twins exhaled, Raven sitting down her bed and resting her forehead in her hands. Summer trotted over to her and sat down. Tai started pacing in the middle of the floor.

"Dude, no offense. But I really, really, really don't like her," Taiyang proclaimed, fingers still clenched.

"She ah, can be a bit of an asshole, before she decides she likes you," Qrow waved from the bed.

"A bit of an asshole?! No, that was two hundred percent asshole! That was asshole concentrate! Who does shit like this?!" Tai stopped, throwing his hands up. "You never told me who she was or what any of that stuff in Mountain Glenn was about!"

Summer leaned against Raven's shoulder, kissing it. The human leaned into her touch subtly, and Summer smiled as she pressed her mouth against her skin.

"Tai it's complicated," Qrow huffed. "I wanted to tell you, but honestly. I figured you'd handle it better from Rae."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai protested, hurt bleeding into his voice.

"Man look…you're always so quick to assume the worse about us," grumbled Qrow. "And you're always goin on about trust, but you're a big ole hypocrite when it comes to trusting us. And you fucking know it."

Taiyang gaped at his partner in shock. Summer winced, but she knew that Qrow had a point; even if he was making it very, very bluntly. Raven met his eyes, still holding her head.

"Rae?" Tai asked. "Do you feel the same way?"

Raven nodded slightly.

"Oh," Taiyang said. "I'm. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Raven said, shaking her head. "You weren't exactly wrong not to. We um…aren't the best people."

Summer nudged her shoulder in objection. Raven's mouth tugged upwards slightly.

"We didn't come to Beacon to become hunters, originally," Raven admitted. "Our tribe, our family, has been fighting against some very messed up things in Anima; for a really long time. Unfortunately, there are many hunters there who support those messed up things, and we often find ourselves at odds with them. So initially, Qrow and I came here to learn how to kill those people."

Taiyang stared at Raven. Summer tried to get him to meet her eyes, which he did after a long pause.

"…you knew?"

"I did," Summer said gently.

"And you didn't tell me," he stated. "I was the odd guy out this whole time?"

Summer's ears drooped automatically.

"Tai, it wasn't my place-"

"None of you thought you could talk to me about this?" Taiyang asked sadly. "Because you thought I'd what? Freak out? Judge you?"

"Yea, basically," droned Qrow. Summer shot her teammate an exasperated look. Qrow shrugged.

"What? We're bein honest," he sat up. "Look, I love ya man. You are one of my favorite people, despite the fact that you think you're like eighteen and dress like a forty year old dad; but you've had a really different experience of life than us. So sometimes, when you're faced with things that don't add up with what you think is good or right, you can come across as a bit of a prick. And we can be a bit, ah, sensitive about being judged."

Taiyang scratched the back of his head, looking rueful and distressed. Summer wanted to hug him.

"Alright," he said after a long minute. "So um. You guys plan on going back to visit these people then?"

The twins nodded.

"Got it. Guess we better start packing," Tai said, glancing round the room. "I need to reorganize the fannypack anyways."

"We?" asked Raven, her brow furrowing.

"Yup. I'm coming with you," Tai said, folding his arms.

Summer's ears perked automatically.

"What? Oh no no no," Raven shook her head. "No you aren't."

"Yea I am."

"No," Raven insisted. She met her girlfriend's eyes; Summer grinned mischievously.

"You aren't either-"

"Yes."

"No, damnit."

"Yep."

Raven groaned in frustration.

"No! You don't understand, we'd have to get you guest right! And there is no way Nwyfre will give you that, it'd piss off the entire tribe!"

"Dunno what that is," shrugged Taiyang. "Annnnd don't care. I trust you two, but I don't trust that lady one bit. She literally tried to kidnap you guys on a giant Nevermore."

"No. I'm not arguing with either of you about this," Raven said testily, standing up.

"We aren't arguing," Summer laughed. "We're just telling you what we're doing."

Raven was practically grinding her teeth in frustration; it was probably bad that Summer found her angry face kinda cute.

"Let's put it to a vote," Taiyang said. "All in favor of the entire team going on summer vacation to visit your crazy possibly criminal family, say aye!"

"Aye!" Summer's hand shot into the air.

Raven glared at them, before glancing warily at Qrow; Qrow chuckled after a moment, raising his hand.

"Aye. Oh man, mom's gonna flip a tit," Qrow laughed.

"Three to one, Rae," Tai grinned.

Raven shook her head angrily, stalking out of the room in a huff.

"Welp, I'm already fucking up and we haven't even left," Taiyang said dryly. "We're off to a great start."

"She'll get over it," Qrow drawled. "She's just nervous."

Summer debated following after her girlfriend, but knew Raven would want some time to herself to calm down. She glanced around the dorm room.

"I guess we better start packing then," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hello. Part's of this are NSFW.

Looking Glass

Chapter 4

What's In a Relationship?

Summer was alone when Raven finally came back to the dorm room. Tai had gone out to purchase more Dust supplies, while Qrow had left to check on James. Summer had been laying on her bed for the past hour and a half, staring up at the ceiling as a thousand things circled through her mind at the speed of sound. The only thing amidst the white noise of her own feelings that stood out was the hope that she hadn't messed up too badly.

Summer sighed, trying to be patient. Being patient was the hardest thing in the world for her, though something she had admittedly improved upon greatly. When you could move faster than everyone else around you, it really colored your perspective on feelings and actions differently than the majority of the population; combined with a faunus's instincts, Summer's reaction time was phenomenal. It was a great thing in combat, being able to reach snap decisions and act upon them faster than a Grimm could blink; but when it came to personal relationships and being a leader, well…it made it hard.

Yet, it was a value worth appreciating. Even if right now, it really sucked. Groaning, Summer rolled over on her stomach, laying her head on her arms. It didn't help that her hormones had been in overdrive literally all day, likely a response to the stress of the past week. It made the wolf in her antsy, and when that happened she always worried she'd make a fool of herself.

Her ears drooped. She wanted a hug, a steak, and a beer, in that order; and then lots of nice, slow comfort sex. That would be awesome.

The door finally clicked, and her ears shot up eagerly; as the door pushed open, lots of new scents drifted in from the hallway. However, the only one that mattered made her smile.

Her partner shut the door behind her gently, pausing like always to inspect her surroundings. Even though Raven had relaxed a lot since their first few months at Beacon, the other girl always scoped out a room once she entered it.

Summer rolled over, smiling at Raven as she sat up; however, when she met her eyes, Summer felt a flash of concern. Her partner looked like she had been crying. Summer paused, cocking her head.

"Rae?" she said.

 _Oh Dust, I am the biggest dingus that ever dinged around…_

Raven shifted uncomfortably where she stood, struggling with something.

"I get that you two are just trying to help," Raven said softly. "But I really think this is a bad decision."

Summer scooted to the edge of the bed, folding her hands.

"Ok, well. Why?"

"…They'll hurt you, if they can. Especially without guest right," Raven shook her head. "This isn't some little beach vacation. We'll be going to the tribes-moot. There will be thousands of free people there, and all of them hate hunters with a passion. And you two won't exactly blend in."

Summer played with her fingers.

"Nwyfre won't likely give you her protection. It would be extremely irresponsible of me to let you go," Raven insisted, walking closer.

Summer patted the bedspread, as Raven paused in front of her.

"Baby," Summer smiled gently. "Come here."

Her girlfriend sat down next to her, and Summer wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I'm not trying to upset you," Summer said. "But the reason we, or at least I, want to go with you is to make sure you'll get the option to come back."

Raven opened her mouth to protest, her brow furrowing. Summer stared at her lips, distracted momentarily, before internally scolding herself.

 _Focus._

"They wouldn't keep us against our will."

"Ok, maybe you know that for sure," Summer nodded. "But all I know is that woman showed up on a Grimm bigger than an airship, one that listened to her, and was about ready to drag you off. And then…breaks into our room in broad daylight, in a school swarming with hunters, just to show us that she could."

Raven met her eyes.

"I get that you trust her, but I don't," Summer shook her head. "If I didn't go with you guys, I would just be so scared the entire time that you wouldn't come back. And I would have no way to find you."

Her partner gave a tired sigh, worry eating her figure; Summer tugged at her frame playfully. Raven huffed, before flopping over into her lap. Summer beamed, leaning over to kiss her head.

"It'll be ok," Summer said, running her fingers through her hair. Raven sighed, glancing up at her.

"I really hope so."

…

Summer inhaled sharply, pushing backwards as she rocked her hips against her hand. Cool arms wrapped around her as a mouth trailed hot kisses down her neck; occasionally, teeth would nip gently and a tongue would swirl over her pulse point.

She panted, closing her eyes as a bare chest pressed closer to her; the room was a cloud of pheromones, driving her wild. As fingers raked down her arms, Summer whined and bit her lip. Lips wrapped around her human ear, breath huffing as those same teeth nibbled the shell of her ear.

"Dust, you're beautiful," a low voice hummed into her ear.

"Mm," Summer whined again, panting. Sweat and the smell of her own desire filled her senses, and underneath a musk she recognized as belonging to the woman holding her as she pleasured herself. She curled her fingers and bucked into the motion. However, it really just wasn't enough.

"Please," Summer glanced back. Crimson filled her vision as lips caught hers, slow and steady as hands trailed down over her own.

Summer's nostrils flared as she tried to keep herself from begging. Finally, fingers that weren't her own trailed down between the crux of her legs; Summer slipped her tongue into a parting mouth as those fingers teased the outside of her folds, exploring curiously. Summer bucked impatiently.

"What's the matter?" Raven teased, her tongue flicking against her own.

"Nnn, you're mean," Summer sighed. Fingers finally delved into her, deep and hard; she gasped aloud, bracing herself as she clenched sheets beneath the tangle of their legs.

"Oh?" Raven whispered, driving into her as Summer moaned in relief. "How so?"

 _She had waited so long for this, and Dust it was worth it-_

"Ha, I, I take it back," Summer said, "Oh yes, baby, please. Right there."

Raven chuckled, pressing a hand across her abdomen as Summer rocked into her hand. As her fingers brushed against a point within her, Summer saw white spots in her vision; her voice changed as a range of sounds were torn from her. She wanted to last forever and she wanted to finish right then.

Raven was whispering things in her ear, compliments and encouragement. That she was beautiful, that she loved her, that she could just let go. As Summer nearly crested the wave of pleasure that was swelling within her, she heard a sound; and woke with a start.

…

Summer's eyes flew open, startled. She took stock of several things quickly. One, she was not alone in her bed; two, that Raven was awake, staring at her with a very surprised expression. Three, Summer's legs were wrapped around one of her girlfriend's.

 _Oh frick._

Four, that the air very much smelled like her own desire, and that she was most definitely soaking. Her face heated, as a range of emotions rolled through her.

 _Oh this is so, so, embarrassing._

She had been grinding on Raven in her sleep, humping like a dog in heat. Summer contemplated turning into petals and running to hide in the bathroom for the rest of eternity. Her horror must have showed on her face, as Raven finally reacted, smirking uncertainly.

"Um. Hey?"

Summer slowly pulled the covers over her head in shame. That didn't last, because Raven pulled them down.

"Summer. It's ok."

Summer shook her head, trying to disentangle herself. Raven's eyebrows furrowed slightly, before she reached out and pulled her back.

"Sweetie, why are you upset?"

"Because," muttered Summer, trying to look anywhere but her girlfriends face. "That. I'm sorry, I. Oh dear."

Raven made that face she had where she was trying to figure out someone else's feelings, like a complex calculus equation. Normally, it would have been very cute. Right now, Summer just wanted sink through the floor and disappear.

"Do you think I'm mad?" Raven asked, tilting her head.

"I dunno," Summer drew out. "Um. Sorry. I-"

"Hon, you were asleep," Raven said, rubbing her hand up her arm comfortingly. However, it just reminded her of the images from her very vivid dream. Her cheeks blazed.

"It. We haven't talked about that stuff yet," Summer protested. "And….I don't want to make, like, assumptions or make you feel obligated or…"

She trailed off. She didn't want Raven to feel obligated to be sexual with her. Summer didn't think Raven had ever talked about sex or physical attraction in the year she'd known her; and from what she'd learned in the caverns over a week ago, Raven had suffered some sort of trauma related to such and struggled with PTSD. What if she had triggered something on accident? That would have been terrible.

She wilted further in shame.

"How can you make me feel obligated in your sleep?" Raven asked. "Besides, you didn't do anything bad. What is it that's really bothering you? Because I'm lost."

"I was acting like an animal," Summer muttered.

"So?" Raven shrugged. "Who cares? No one's here who's going to burst out of the closet, point their finger at you and shout 'look at that faunus! She's having a sex dream!'"

Summer snorted, trying not to giggle.

"I mean, I'm assuming that's what that was. It sounded like one. But maybe you were eating a hundred steaks, I don't know," Raven continued. "My point is, I'm not judging you. I was just a little surprised. Mostly, I thought it was cute and funny. "

Summer crinkled her nose.

"You thought me dry humping you was cute?"

"Well for starters, I wouldn't call it dry," Raven smirked, as Summer blushed again. "And second, I think most of the weird ass things you do are cute, so why would this of all things bother me? You're being way too hard on yourself."

Summer shrugged, still feeling self-conscious, before Raven hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. I love all the weird, dorky shit you do. Even if that includes the occasional leg hump during naptime."

Summer smiled, giggling at the description.

"I love you too," she said after a moment. Man it was nice to be able to say that.

"And I know we haven't talked about that stuff, but, I wouldn't be opposed," Raven shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

Summer kissed her nose before burying her face, relaxing.

"Yea. I guess we will."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: So some peops made some valid points about Taiyang's development in IWNS so far, especially regarding Tai's and Raven's relationship. Just so ya'll know, that is intentional. Tai has a lot of growth ahead of him, and a lot of it will happen in this volume. Mah boy has to grow up a lot before he's ready; and Rae has her own things she needs to work on too. Intimate relationships don't all proceed at the same pace, particularly in polyamorous relationships. And I really want to portray that in a realistic way, to the best of my abilities. Because a lot of stories I've read have sprung polyamorous relationships out of nowhere, and it often comes across as unrealistic fantasy. I want to show people that being polyam isn't some farfetched fantasy harem. A person can love and be committed to more than one person at once.

In other words, Nwyfre is going to say some pretty controversial stuff at times in order to rile/test people. I don't condone the things she does, however, it is in keeping with her nature.

Also Also: The end of this chapter is NSFW.

Looking Glass

Chapter 5

Departure

…

 _The months when you were missing were the hardest months of my life. Taiyang was ready to beat the information out of Ozpin, and if it hadn't been for Qrow stopping him, I think he would have. A really dark part of me wishes that he had because then maybe….maybe we could have reached you. And things would be different._

 _Your mom may have never liked us, and we definitely didn't like her much either. But I'll always be grateful for what she did. Because the alternative isn't something I can honestly think about._

…

"Absolutely not," said Nwyfre.

STRQ stared at the woman across from them, having met her at a bustling café in downtown Vale. Nwyfre was dressed very differently than the day previously; she had no pointy things woven in her hair, no Grimm splattered clothing. She looked normal; like a middle aged soccer mom, stopping to get her favorite espresso beverage before picking the kids up after school. It was kind of really freaking Summer out. To compensate, Summer took a long drink of orange juice, slurping loudly through her straw.

"Ma, c'mon, you never let us have friends over," said Qrow facetiously. "Seriously though, why not?"

Nwyfre stared at her son, utterly unimpressed.

"Because I don't want them there," Nwyfre said. "I don't like them, and I will not entertain them as my guests."

Summer and Taiyang exchanged awkward glances. At least the woman was honest. Raven leaned forward, frowning testily.

"Why? You're judging them unfairly, since you don't even know them."

"I do know them actually," Nwyfre said, squinting. "I know them quite well, and you would too, if you weren't being distracted by your bloody hormones-"

"Dust, fuck off!" Raven snapped. The all stared at her in shock. "You are such a fucking hypocrite! You really are, it's unbelievable!"

"I don't know where the **fuck** you think we are," Nwyfre hissed dangerously. "But it is not the valley of 'let's pitch a shit fit and mom will magically say yes to every demand I make'!"

"A shit fit?! I'm demanding you be at least marginally logical for once, because apparently you secure all power to your brain whenever someone mentions me making decisions for myself-"

"I want you to make decisions for yourself!" Nwyfre clenched her fists. A neighboring table glanced their way curiously, met Nwyfre's gaze and thought better of being nosy. "But right now, you aren't! They are!"

Tai opened his mouth and Summer nudged him with her elbow. Nothing they said right then would make this conversation easier. Tai grumbled as he watched the family argument.

"Where are you getting that idea?" Raven asked. "They haven't even said anything!"

"Look me in my face and tell me you want them to come with us," Nwyfre said slowly.

Raven paused as she glared at the older woman.

"I do. Originally I didn't, but I really would like them there," Raven said steadily.

Nwyfre made a very skeptical sound.

"Even without guest right?" Nwyfre asked. Summer took another sip of her juice, holding Taiyang's hand under the table. His fingers were warm, and he kept clenching them in frustration.

"If anyone touches either of them, they'll regret it," Raven growled. "Immediately."

Nwyfre snorted, leaning back and crossing her lean arms. A variety of pale scars ran up them.

"A huntsman and huntress come strolling into the camp without guest right, and you think people will just what? Ignore the opportunity? And would you really be willing to fight your own family over a school girl's crush?"

Qrow stretched and yawned, loudly. Summer could hear his foot kicking Raven in the shin as her girlfriend made a furious face, clenching her jaw. The Branwen women looked Qrow's way irritably, and he smiled.

"That's why we don't tell people they're hunters," he said, smirking. "That's completely unnecessary. Work smarter, not harder, ya know?"

Nwyfre shook her head as she appraised Summer and Tai contemptuously.

"Yeaaa. That's not gonna make a difference. Vanilla bean will get made as 'kingdom' immediately, and Milkshake isn't much better," Nwyfre shook her head. "They won't buy it."

"Excuse you, we have names," Tai grimaced.

"Vanilla bean?"

"Yes, angry bird lady?"

"Shut up."

Summer drained her orange juice and raised her hand. Nwyfre stared at her incredulously for a moment.

"What?"

"Question: why am I 'milkshake'?" Summer asked. "Can't I be cookie dough or something?"

"No, Milkshake, you can't."

Summer pouted as Qrow laughed softly.

"Ma, c'mon. It'll make Cici _really_ happy."

"Don't bring your mother into this," Nwyfre rolled her eyes.

"You know she'd love them," said Qrow, grinning. "I think that's why you don't wanna bring them home, because she'll try to adopt them."

Nwyfre gave her son a deadpan expression as Raven smirked.

"I'm done discussing this," Nwyfre said dryly, turning to them. "If you two wish to travel with us, I will…allow it. However, that is the extent of my hospitality. I suggest not presenting yourselves as hunters. Or do. Either way, I don't care. Now give us some privacy, we need to discuss _family_ matters."

Tai glared at the older woman angrily, as the twins shot their partners apologetic looks; Summer stood up, trying to be casual.

"Let's go get some ice-cream, Tai," Summer said, still holding his hand.

Taiyang nodded.

"We'll be right over here," he said, not breaking eye contact with Nwyfre. Nwyfre smiled sardonically, waiting for them to leave.

They stopped at the ice-cream stand; as if to make a point, Taiyang ordered fudgey-double mint. Summer very unrepentantly got a cone of vanilla. Nwyfre could hate all she wanted.

The two sat down by a water fountain, sending the three Branwens occasional glances. Tai's nose was scrunched in that adorable way he had whenever he was stressed or upset; Summer scooted closer to him, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"It'll be ok," Summer said softly, watching the water droplets. Tai grumbled, blue eyes glancing her way.

"How do we know this woman isn't an…abuser or something like that?" he asked, meeting her gaze. Summer's ears flattened at the idea, a range of emotions running through her.

"What if she's been hurting them, Sum?" he asked. "The things she does, the way she acts. It raises a lot of red flags for me."

Summer reached out, pulling a small leaf from his hair; she wasn't sure how long it had been there. After a moment, she tossed it in the pool.

"I…I don't think she is. But we can ask them more about her, and the things she does," Summer said pensively. "We'll be there the whole time. If something is wrong, we will get them out of there. I promise."

Summer didn't think the woman was abusive to her kids, emotionally or physically. Her instincts insisted Nwyfre was just very protective, and extremely distrustful of strangers. However, Summer knew she could be wrong when it came to judging people. She had been wrong before, after-all.

"Have you told your family?" Summer asked after a moment. "That we're going to Anima?"

Tai shook his head, sighing again.

"No. I don't know if I can," he said, pushing a rock into the fountain pool. Ripples spread out over the chlorinated water slowly.

"Why?"

"They'll worry nonstop, the whole time," he said, frowning.

Summer chuckled sadly.

"They don't worry already?"

"They do. Especially after everything that just happened. And that's the problem," Tai said, scratching his head. "They want me to come home. But…I can't."

"Tai, their emotions aren't your responsibility," Summer said. "But they'll understand if you _talk_ to them. They're your parents."

"I know. Doesn't make it easier, though."

Summer glanced back towards the table across the street. Raven and Nwyfre were clearly arguing again, as Qrow groaned and tried to moderate between them. However, despite how heated they obviously were, Summer could see that all parties were speaking to one another as equals; their bodies betrayed the nature of their feelings, sans perhaps Nwyfre. Yet, that was ok. If either twin was scared for their own wellbeing, Summer would be able to tell; they both had such loud body language, after all.

Last year, Summer had made it her mission to learn her teammates tells, especially considering all of them struggled with communication about their vulnerabilities. Most of them weren't that great with their words, but their pheromones, twitches and shuffles were more than enough for her to follow along. She had become fluent in 'Brawenese' and 'Xiao Long' after a year of living with and fighting alongside them; except, perhaps, when her own insecurities interfered, like bursts of static over a radio channel.

Summer also knew that her team had become equally adept at reading her, in their own ways; particularly after she had been hospitalized. For humans, they were all quite intuitive, or at least considerate, when it came to others and their needs. It wasn't something Summer had been used to, being so understood by humans, at least until she had team STRQ; even her adoptive family had struggled, well-meaning as they were.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" Summer turned towards the blonde.

He reached out, brushing her bangs behind one of her human ears affectionately. She flushed automatically; that was something she loved dearly about Tai, how affectionate he was with little, careless gestures. He never hesitated to make her feel special to him.

"Have you talked to your family?" he asked, leaning in close.

"I've told Sigyn."

 _Not Dad or Baldur, not directly…._

Tai chuckled.

"So everyone then?"

"Essentially."

Sigyn could handle the minutia and was the one who might react the most explosively to unexpected news. She also was the one who typically told the most people Summer's business when it was appropriate, at least regarding certain things. She held Summer's secrets the best, depending on the topic. Summer was confident that this one would make its way around the Rindvallis clan swiftly, but not in a way that would interfere with their task. The others would understand; even Tormund, overprotective as he was.

They sat at the fountain for another thirty or so minutes. Tai eventually tried to distract her with stories, exaggerated and very 'Xiao Long' in nature. Summer commented on said tales the way he liked, distracting him as well she could. The blonde spent a lot of time trying to make others feel better; Summer hoped she could do the same for him.

She paused in middle of a story about fishing for salmon on Patch with half a pole and an improvised lure. The table across the street had grown quiet. The Branwen twins and their adoptive parent were all looking at one another with very strange, tired looks; some conclusion had been reached. Tai paused mid story, glancing at his partner and Raven protectively.

"Wanna go check on them?" she asked after a pause.

"…Yeah."

They stood together and walked across the bustling intersection, unconcerned with cars and other pedestrians. Summer could smell the collective frustration as she neared the trio. She wondered briefly what it was like, to be human and scent blind to others; she concluded swiftly that it was overrated.

"So," she started, dragging her chair out and sitting slowly. "When do we leave?"

"Today," said Nwyfre. "I assume you two have packed already?"

The twins were doing that secret communication thing they did when they thought no one else would notice. Taiyang had actually learned some of it from Qrow, though Summer wasn't sure how much of it actually meant something. The blonde grinned at something Qrow signed, before slumping into the other chair.

"Of course. I've got enough supplies to fuel an army," he grinned, patting the notorious fanny-pack.

"That thing is stupid and will get your throat slit for your trouble," Nwyfre drawled, cracking her neck slowly.

"Psh. It's practical," Tai groused. "You're just jelly."

"You're an idiot," Nwyfre smirked, causing the twins to scowl. "It is not practical. At all."

Tai scowled as Summer massaged her temple.

"Ok, whatever you say, Miss I weave barbed wire in my hair-"

"It carries _all of your supplies_ , and can be ripped off your torso at a moment's notice," Nwyfre continued, leaning forward on the rickety table. Summer really wished they had breadsticks; everyone is happier with breadsticks. "What will you do when that happens?"

"It won't happen," laughed Taiyang. "No one can touch this."

"Again, you're an idiot." 

"Mom. Please stop being a dick to my partner, that's my job," groaned Qrow.

"No, he deserves it," Nwyfre laughed, tossing her dreads as she stared Tai and Summer down. "What will you do, kid? When your kingdom-ass bullshit gets other people killed?"

"What the fuck does that even mean-"

"It means your ego and 'style' is stupid," Nwfyre made air quotes. "And dangerous. You have pockets right?"

"No, I don't know what pockets are, on Patch we don't have that technology-"

"Dear gods, shut up," Nwyfre rolled her eyes like someone was paying her to. So THAT'S where Raven got that skillset. "Hunters that combine their Semblances with…whatever the fuck is wrong with you, get people hurt. Stop it. Use your fucking pockets, something, _anything,_ other than that."

Taiyang laughed, shaking his head nervously; Summer could see Raven's expression as she tried to intervene, a look of chagrin and anger.

"Morrigan, it's not that bad-"

"It is that bad, he's being a fucking dingus. At least Milkshake isn't completely retarded -"

"Don't say stuff like that," Taiyang growled. "That's fucked up."

"What, 'retarded'?"

"Yes! That's not okay!"

"Don't be _retarded_ then!"

"Mom! Stop!" Raven slapped her palm on the table. It was a folding table, and collapsed from the force. Other customers were staring at them as the teens stared at the cackling woman before them. Luckily, no food or drinks were there anymore. Nwyfre was grinning and holding her hands in mockery of them as they glared at her.

"Oh this is going to be fantastic!"

"Dust what is wrong with you, lady?!" Tai snapped.

"Kid," Nwyfre chuckled, placing her hands on her knees as she leaned forward. " _You_ are what's wrong here. Not me. And you know it."

Taiyang was growling, on the verge of standing up as he clenched his fists. Summer clenched her fingers around his own, hoping it would be enough.

"Say whatever you like! We are still coming with them!"

Nwyfre was still laughing, almost manically; for a brief moment, it reminded Summer of Tormund. She wondered if all witchfingers were so nutty.

"Ooooh Vanilla-bean," Nwyfre sighed, wiping tears from her eyes. "I hope you do. Because it's the only way you'll fucking learn anything."

…..

Summer inhaled softly as she stepped onto the ship to Rodinshire. The immense vessel rocked slowly on the gentle waves, unconcerned by the imagined weight she felt dragging her shoulders down. The sunlight danced over the water, and she could smell dozens of living things along the shoreline; all along the pier, people were waving goodbye to their friends and loved ones.

Summer could still see her sister's bubblegum pink hair bobbing amongst the crowd, her smoky partner in tow as she waved at her. Summer smiled at Sigyn, feeling a swell of sadness rise up in her chest as she waved back one final time. They had said their real goodbyes earlier, when ARSN came to see them off. Summer's ears sank back as she realized she wouldn't see her until next semester; it was the longest time that they'd ever been apart since Summer had been adopted.

In front of her, Taiyang was a tense mess, his shoulders squared as he followed after Nwyfre. The blonde kept getting riled by the woman's barbs, who had delightfully realized he made an easy target. Summer had dealt with her fair share of harassment her whole life, and had so far refused to be upset by the older woman.

Tai, though, was going to probably take a swing at her if things kept going this way, which Summer was certain was Nwyfre's intention. Summer had decided that she would buffer between them, or talk to the twins to get them to distract their mom; or rein her in, if able.

Raven kept glancing at her mother and her teammates, measuring their interactions, processing. Her girl was always watching the chemistry and interactions between people, good or ill, how they moved, how they spoke; Summer often wondered at it. Because Raven was studying those processes in real-time, not instinctually like herself or Taiyang; and Qrow was more spiritual about such things, really.

As the apprehensive group got settled on the intercontinental vessel, they were issued their own room keys. The team would fortunately have their own separate rooms for the two week journey to the distant island settlement. Summer couldn't remember when she'd had her own space. It actually made her rather nervous; she liked sharing a room and having her team nearby, it helped her sleep. However, it definitely would make it easier to…take care of certain things.

She glanced down the hallway at the doors leading to her teammates; Nwyfre was at the end of the hall, and had once again changed clothes and mannerisms. The ex-witchfinger was presenting herself in such a way, that if you saw her on the street you would forget her instantly; with a messy bun, nondescript clothes, and librarian glasses. It was like magic. It might actually be magic, now that Summer considered it. How could someone so distinct blend in so effortlessly? Tormund always stood out wherever he went.

The woman paused before her own room, meeting her eyes from down the hall. Summer's ears flattened cautiously as Nwyfre stared coolly; Summer didn't bare her teeth, though her hackles rose. She would not let Nwyfre see she flustered her.

Nwyfre's lip twitched slightly before she opened her door quietly and disappeared inside. Summer exhaled slowly, shaking her head as she opened her own door. That lady's eyes just radiated malice like evil headlights.

The inside of her room was clean and breezy, with a small window that let her look out at the ocean. The bed was comfy looking, with a big soft pillow. Summer tossed her bag down on the ground and flopped onto the bed immediately, the stress of the past few weeks welling up in a frustrated growl.

Almost thoughtlessly, she felt her fingers trail down her stomach towards the crux of her legs. She almost rolled her eyes at herself, but instead bit her lip as warmth spread upwards through her eagerly. Images, which were almost always running on repeat in the back of her head, surged to forefront of her mind. Summer inhaled slowly, her fingers slipping down her skirt and teasing beneath her underwear.

The wolf in her was always greedy when it came to certain appetites; that part of her had been incorrigible since she had discovered it at the hands of her previous partners at Signal. It often took over in such scenarios, shutting down all the little thoughts and doubts in her mind and taking charge. One scenario she had conjured up recently set her entire body aflame.

 _Her pinning Raven to their bed at Beacon from behind, nipping and licking the back of her neck as her partner writhed willingly beneath her._

Summer sighed in quiet longing, her fingers running over her damp folds gently. Her sharp canine bit her lip as she slipped a finger inside herself.

 _She ran one hand up under Raven's skirt, dragging nails over long, creamy legs that Summer could stare at for days on end. Raven inhaled sharply at the sensation, bucking as Summer held her hands pinned behind her back. Summer growled playfully into the other girl's neck, relishing the way she shuddered. She drug her tongue slowly over Raven's pulse point, and the slightest whimper escaped her._

Summer's hips bucked impatiently and she slipped another finger inside. The idea of making her typically quiet partner scream and whine in pleasure, to just let go and let Summer take care of her was intoxicating; had always been intoxicating, and it drove her more animal aspects absolutely wild.

 _She slipped her free hand between Raven's legs, stroking over dampening panties gently. Her partner was making encouraging noises that Summer nearly had to tune out if she was going to keep from ravishing her on the spot._

 _Summer nibbled Raven's ear affectionately, running her tongue along the shell and huffing roughly as she lavished sweet nips and kisses along the other girl's neck and shoulder. As she pulled the underwear down and finally stroked over slick, velvety heat, Raven groaned._

Summer groaned aloud softly, her fingers finding a familiar rhythm as her other hand focused on her clit.

 _Summer ground her hips against her, letting go of Raven's hands as she grabbed onto her hips and thrust. She was wearing a strapon and allowed the tip of the slick object to grind against her partner's clit without inserting. Raven gasped and grabbed sheets up in her hands, pushing back against her._

 _Summer could feel her pupils widening in lust as another growl rumbled in her chest. She tested the wetness between her partner's legs, running her fingers along Raven's folds and teasing the entrance; her fingers came away soaking, and she put them in her mouth immediately. Raven gasped again. Summer grabbed her hands and a liberated t-shirt, binding her hands expertly in front of her as she continued to kiss and bite her neck._

"Oh Dust, fucking hell," Summer muttered softly. This was torture. Delicious, miserable torture. There was no way Raven would ever want this, it was far too much.

 _Raven was trembling, with excitement and apprehension. Summer could smell her desire, her fear, and it was shutting down all conscious thoughts in her brain. She sighing and pushing back against her; Summer grabbed her hips again and writhed rhythmically against her. With a final kiss and nip between bare shoulder blades, she thrust inside her, slowly._

 _Raven gave a sweet little whine, jerking. Summer stayed in place, making certain that the other girl wasn't in pain; after a few moments, Summer began to thrust into her with the strapon, gently at first but building in speed. Her partner tried to bite the sheets to keep herself from gasping aloud, and Summer growled softly into her ear as she nipped her._

" _No, baby, let me hear you. It's ok."_

 _Raven panted, glancing at her as Summer kissed her encouragingly._

 _As she pulled back and thrust deeper, hitting a spot just right, Raven moaned her name aloud._

" _Thaaat's it, good girl," Summer growled passionately, grinding against her as she dug into her hips. Raven whimpered again at the praise, panting. She loved being told she was good. No one had ever told her that, and Summer was determined to tell her that every single day._

Her fingers brushed against her g-spot and Summer bit her lip hard to stay quiet. Dust damnit, she wanted this so, so badly.

 _She pulled long locks into her palm, tugging just right as she thrust rhythmically. Raven groaned, loudly and Summer followed suit, whispering encouragement in her lover's ear. Gods, she loved this, she loved this woman, she loved that someone so powerful was so willing to trust her like this. She loved that she accepted her for what she was._

 _She leaned forward, pressing deep as she ran expert hands and fingers around Raven's front; she trailed her tongue up her back eagerly, positioning herself so that she could stay mounted and still give the other girl all the attention she deserved._

 _Raven was practically a wreck at this point, making a wide range of beautiful sounds that Summer could listen to for the rest of her life. She had closed her eyes as Summer changed the pace, and her voice had increased in pitch as she got closer to going over the edge; Summer was so close herself, it was a miracle she hadn't come already._

 _Wonderful heat, like currents of electricity was building deep in her core. As Raven sobbed her name again, tensing as she finished explosively, Summer buried deep within her and came._

Summer finished in real time, biting back a curse as her hips bucked and her walls clenched powerfully. The orgasm rolled through her, like waves of light. Summer panted as she came down. The air smelled powerfully of her own musk, and Summer's ears flicked briefly in guilt.

She rolled over on her bed and sighed, a mixture of relief and mild disconcertedness rolling through her. She wasn't ashamed of being so sexual, or enjoying more kinky pursuits; or at least not much anymore. She had always strived to see that part of herself in a positive light. But there were things she wanted to someday do with her girlfriend, things that she was nearly convinced Raven would feel far too threatened by to ever try. However, she also knew that in the end, she would just have to ask her about it.

Sighing again, Summer closed her eyes to take a brief nap, hoping that she would someday work up the nerve to broach the subject and not make an ass of herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Qrow is best boy.

Looking Glass

Chapter 6

Awkward

Summer glanced down the hallway again cautiously. It was late, and STRQ had said their goodnights already. However, Summer really needed to talk to someone; and she knew for a fact that he would be awake.

With a hesitant knock, Summer listened to the occupant within stir. No one else was moving in any of the other rooms. She could hear him take a deep, grumbling breath as he stood up.

Summer shuffled from one foot to the other as Qrow opened the door. Her teammate squinted down at her, his hair a mess and his shirt rumpled.

"…Sup, kiddo?" he smirked. "This a booty call?"

Summer laughed, folding her arms.

"You wish."

Qrow snorted, shaking his head.

"I'd rather not be murdered in my sleep, thank you very much."

"Tai wouldn't do that, no matter what he says-"

"Not talkin about his most Vanillaness," he chuckled. "What did you need?"

"Well, I was here to have a nice, awkward talk with you? Because I know how much you love those," Summer beamed.

Qrow rolled his eyes, nodding towards the interior of his room.

"Yea, yea come on in. But remember, no details please; gotta keep some semblance of sanity."

"You're the best," Summer grinned, following after him.

Qrow slumped onto the carpeted floor, leaning against his bed. Summer sat down next to him.

"I'm gonna start charging you guys for therapy sessions," he muttered, pale red eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Can we get a group discount?" Summer giggled.

"Nope."

"Awww," she pouted, trying to hide her grin.

"What was it this time?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ah, well. I accidentally broached the topic of sexy-times with Rae the other day," Summer started cautiously. Qrow gave her a wry expression.

"Accidentally?"

"Hey. No details, remember?"

"Right, right, so? How did it go?"

Summer tried not to squirm with embarrassment at the memory. She still couldn't believe she'd done that.

"I mean, well? She said she wouldn't be opposed?"

"Psh, I coulda told you that," he laughed, grinning down at her.

Summer yelped in mock outrage.

"Hey! You could have said so! Because I had no clue, and I'm really good at reading people!"

Qrow cackled evilly.

"Not as good as me! Get gud, scrub!"

Summer rolled her eyes.

"You're such a poophead sometimes."

"Thanks," he laughed. "So what's the problem?"

"I, ah," Summer inhaled, glancing off a bit. "Well. I'm kinda really nervous about going further, because um. I prefer certain more intense forms of sex, a lot of the time; not always, but enough to make a difference. Annnnd I want that with her, and Tai too. But…"

"You think you'll scare them off?" he guessed. "Or reach a glass ceiling with them?"

Summer nodded, cheeks heating as her ears drooped.

"I. I love them both, so much," she muttered. "And I really want to express that, but the way I want to might be too much for them. And I don't know what to do about it if that's not something they can handle. Especially Raven, since, you know, her experiences have been so…"

"I'm not sure she'd want you to count that as her first sexual experience," Qrow said. "I know I wouldn't. But look, Sum. How many times have you been scared to talk to her, or Tai, about things you think are 'too much' for them to handle?"

"A lot," she mumbled.

"And how many times has everything worked out for the better?" he smiled gently.

"Always."

"Then why are you still so scared?" he gestured. "When have they ever disappointed you, or judged you?"

"They never have!" she exclaimed, suddenly frustrated. "It's not them that's the problem, Qrow, it…it's me. I wish that I had met them first, ya know?"

Qrow tilted his head as he studied her.

"You mean that stuff from Signal, yea?"

Summer nodded.

"Yes. You know, it's funny, because I definitely saw Taiyang there. When I was still with Melody and Jason, he was around. We were in the same grade, obviously, just not the same classes. I thought he was cute, but I never talked to him. I wish I had."

Qrow patted the side of her face, much like how she typically did when she tried to playfully comfort him. She stuck her tongue out.

"It's probably for the best you didn't. I don't think you guys would have gotten along at first," he chuckled. "He's told me stories. Pretty sure he was an annoying little shit."

"You still think that he's an annoying little shit," she chuckled.

"Yea, but he was like, more of one. Look. Personally, I think most things happen the way they do for a reason," Qrow said, gesturing at the invisible lines of force connecting everything around them. "Whatever you believe in, if anything, I think that people come into our lives when they are supposed to. You guys met now because that's when you were ready to meet. Ya know?"

"Maybe, but. I wish all that bad stuff hadn't happened that way," Summer grumbled. "I wish I could just trust them to accept me implicitly, because my gut says that they will. But all these mean little doubts just won't shut up."

He hummed, nodding as he pulled his knees up.

"They might never shut up, Sum. Experiences are powerful. And your mind is always looking for ways to protect you from similar, bad experiences. But most times, the things you are most afraid of, are the things that are most rewarding. So you gotta ask yourself: is the risk worth it?"

"Yes," Summer said immediately, surprising herself. She blinked as he smiled at her.

"Well there ya go," he chuckled. "How about Taiyang? Have you had the talk yet?"

"Not yet," she admitted. "I think he's more concerned about doing things 'the right way'. And I'm not sure how he feels about ah…the things I'm into."

"How about you make, like, a kink 101 power-point?" he suggested, waving his hand over the air above them. "Spell things out real simple like."

Summer laughed again, the image tickling her to the point where she hiccupped. Rose petals immediately showered everywhere. He raised an eyebrow as she continued to laugh.

"Oh my Dust, but that would be so funny," she snorted. "And this is how I prefer to spank the booty. And THIS is how l prefer my booty spanked. Are there any questions?"

Qrow laughed with her, shaking his head in appreciation.

"You would do that, too."

"I so SO would! Can you imagine their little faces?" she continued, kicking her feet. "They would be so red!"

"Have you tried directly yelling, 'Aye, lemme suck that dick!' at Tai?" Qrow asked dryly. "Cuz anything less than that, or a neon sign, might not be enough."

Summer laughed, giggle snorting.

"Nooo, not yet. Is that what worked with James?" she asked mischievously. Qrow wiggled his eyebrows back at her and she laughed again.

"Yea, actually. Worked like a charm."

"Does he got that…Iron-wood?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows back at him. Qrow grinned smugly.

"It's pretty tasty, yea."

"Ooooh, I was kidding! You guys already, ya know?" she made the motion, sticking her tongue in the corner of her cheek.

"Yep."

Summer nodded, impressed.

"Is he…how's he handling everything?" she asked. James had been devastated by the loss of Evan, the last she saw him.

Qrow's eyes changed briefly, looking sad as he glanced off.

"He's taking it personally. You know how he is, he just has to be Mr. Perfect all the time and with this…he thinks it's because he failed as a leader," Qrow said, his voice growing gruffer. "It's dumb, because there was literally nothing he could have done. I just wish he wouldn't be so fucking hard on himself, you know?"

Summer laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking it gently.

"I'm sorry. Would you rather be there with him? Because we can go back, if that's what you want."

Qrow smiled softly at her.

"He needs space right now. I think he's going back to see family in Atlas over the break."

Summer nodded, her ears folding back.

"I see."

"It'll be ok," Qrow shrugged, acting casual. Summer didn't believe his tone, since it didn't match the rest of him. She slumped against his shoulder and he ruffled her hair automatically. She beamed at him as he smirked and pushed her over.

"You're a big meanie," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Psh. How are you gonna top people saying things like meanie and friggin and poophead?" he snickered.

"I'm not gonna top _people_ , I'm gonna top your _sister_!" Summer retorted, sticking a tongue out defiantly.

He gave her a very salty glare, which made her giggle even more.

"You're lucky I like you, smartass," he grumbled.

"Yeaaa. I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I made myself happy and sad again. Damnit. Lol.

Music Choice: Life Itself by Glass Animals

Looking Glass

Chapter 7

Life Itself

…

 _Do you remember the first time we really danced together? All of us? When you both just let go and were really there with me in the moment? That's another favorite memory of mine; I felt whole for the first time, dancing with you both. It was amazing._

 _You were always so nervous of looking foolish, said that you had no rhythm. But that wasn't true at all. I really hope that we all get to dance together again. I think that we will, and honestly, I don't think we ever actually stopped. Because when I close my eyes, I can still feel the music._

…

The open ocean was beautiful, but after a few days very boring to look at. The Glass Slipper was one of the largest intercontinental cruisers, stocked with all manners of keeping oneself entertained during the journey between distant ports. Summer had wandered the whole ship by the fourth day. It was like a literal city on the sea.

There was a shopping district, with restaurants, clothes stores, clubs, and theaters; an immense, hunter friendly gym, a water park. It was all pretty cool. Team STRQ had thoroughly explored the vessel together, trying to stay out of Nwyfre's way.

The chief of the Branwen tribe had been largely unconcerned by this, and seemed to have decided to ignore Summer and Taiyang completely; occasionally, Summer or Tai would go check on the twin's and find her in one of their rooms, talking casually with them.

They never surprised the ex-witchfinger, but she also never paid them any mind when they opened the door; instead she always tried to continue her conversation with her child as if they weren't even there. Which neither Qrow nor Raven usually put up with; still, Taiyang grew immediately belligerent at this treatment. Summer had decided to ignore Nwyfre in turn, starting up a conversation with Raven one day as if the older woman wasn't even in the room. Nwyfre had grinned at her predatorily when Raven had turned her back; and being faunus, Summer had bared her teeth right the hell back, because two could play at that game. However, Nwyfre had only smirked imperceptibly at her response, her face changing like magic when Raven turned back around.

That day they had all slept in late. Summer had spotted a club the day before that she wanted to go to that night, somewhere she could dance and blow off steam. Taiyang and Qrow had naturally agreed to go with her; Raven had only said she would consider it. Dancing and crowds had never been something she enjoyed.

They hadn't really brought any 'club' attire with them on their adventure to the wilds of Anima, so Qrow had gone 'shopping' for all of them; which Summer scolded him thoroughly for, upon realizing he had stolen most of it. She had to give him credit, though; he had gotten all of their sizes right just by eyeballing it. She still insisted that he return everything afterwards.

As the evening approached, Summer bounced around her room, excited at the chance to burn off all this extra energy. Qrow had come over so she could get his opinion. His succinct response was that 'Tai was gonna snap his neck tryin not to stare'. This, was of course, what she had been going for.

"Has Rae said if she wanted to come with us?" she asked, trying to sound casual. Qrow snorted at her, not buying her tone at all.

"No, and that is gonna be like dragging a cat into bathwater," he shook his head. Summer sighed. "Might be better for just you and Tai. He'll have fun, that's more his thing. Besides, I think mom wanted to do some training with Raven at the gym."

Summer felt her ears flick in concern, and Qrow caught the motion.

"They're fine. She just wants to see where Rae's at. We had our own training session earlier."

"…Qrow?"

"Yea?"

"Why does your mom hate us so much?" Summer asked, putting her earrings in. The boy sighed, his dark red leather jacket rustling gently.

"Ah, well. I think I know why, but there's nothing ya'll can do about it," he shrugged as she glanced at him curiously.

"And that is?" she paused, glancing over her shoulder.

"She'll never, ever admit this, but, I'm like a hundred percent sure that it's less about you guys being hunters and more about you guys trying to steal her baby away," Qrow said, resting his hands on the desk behind him.

"What?" Summer laughed. "Don't you mean 'babies' then?"

"Ya'll aren't tryin to seduce me, though," Qrow said dryly.

Summer felt her cheeks heat up as she grinned awkwardly.

"Oh. I meaaaan, I wouldn't say _Tai_ is doing that-"

"I don't think he's capable of that," chuckled Qrow. "Raven intimidates him. He definitely likes her though. He's just scared I'll be angry at him."

She had thought so…

"So she hates us because she thinks we want to date her daughter?" Summer grimaced after a moment. "That's not very respectful of Raven's wants or independence."

Qrow sighed, brushing his hair absently.

"Raven is supposed to be the next Morrigan, Summer," he said. "Nwyfre has been training her to be her heir for forever. And if she chooses to stay in Vale with you guys after graduation, then….that puts the tribe in a hell of a spot."

Well that was interesting news.

"I see."

"Also, again, that's her baby-girl. So she's gonna be a straight up hellbitch until she's sure you two are 'worthy' of her."

"Welp," Summer grumbled. "She's doing a great job so far."

Qrow laughed, standing up as Summer finished the rest of her makeup and he gave her a thumbs up.

"Sumsum, she hasn't even started yet."

Summer tossed her head imperiously, in imitation of her girlfriend.

"Well she can just bring it, then."

…..

The club they decided on was called Club Indigo, and it was definitely more Summer and Qrow's scene than maybe Taiyang's. For starters, there were strippers in cages suspended from the ceiling. Tai's eyes had rounded when they walked past the bouncers at the entrance, the dim environment filled with flashing blue and violet lights, bodies covered in glowing paint, and pulsing music. Summer smiled at Tai encouragingly, taking his hand as she made a beeline for the bar; Qrow was already scoping the place out for someone cute to flirt with.

"It's really loud in here!" Tai yelled over the music.

"What, your old man ears can't deal with it?!" Summer asked, giggling as he stuck his tongue out.

"Huh!? Speak up, missy, I can't hear you!"

"Sure thing, daddy," she grinned and winked at him.

Tai made a bewildered face before she kissed him on the lips quickly and pulled him up to the counter with her. He tasted like some kind of spice, maybe cinnamon. She glanced hungrily at the muscle definition in his arms briefly, folding her bare arms on the counter before her.

The bartender was a cute person, whose gender she couldn't identify and didn't really care about. They were busy flirting with their other customers trying to raise their tips, when they spotted her and Tai. Shaking a finger at a man who was smirking naughtily, the beautiful person flaunted their way towards her.

"Hey sugar, what can I get started for you?" they said, voice gentle and androgynous.

"Hmm…Have any recommendations?"

"Plenty," they laughed. "Want me to surprise you?"

"Yes, please," she smiled.

"And what about you, handsome?" the bartender asked, as Tai stared at the glowing menu overhead.

"Ahhh. That peanut-butter stout sounds really good…"

"Right on, good choice," they winked. "I'll be back."

Summer turned towards her date, beaming at him when he glanced down at her. She stopped herself from wiggling, her dress being a bit too short to tolerate such things. She settled for leaning against him.

The club was packed with people from all over the world, human and faunus alike; everyone here was going somewhere and had their own stories of how they had gotten on this ship. However, they were currently all sharing this moment in a dance club, drinking and dancing the night away.

Tai and Summer enjoyed their drinks, talking and laughing as they watched the crowd. Summer kept trying to get him to relax, even as people came up to flirt with them. The martial artist could be territorial, but respected her needs as she had described them so far. Even when a tall, muscled man asked for her number, Tai held his tongue; however he stilled eyed the man cautiously.

Tai was raised very old school by his step-father, his biological father having been something of a player and abuser towards his mother; he had adopted his step-father's ideas about how one should act towards others, not that she could blame him.

Therefore, the concept of polyamory or sexual non-monogamy between couples hadn't come to him naturally. Yet, she had explained her perceptions of such things and faunus culture as best she could; and so far that had been good enough. She hoped she could talk to him about other topics and get the same result.

The music choices of the night ranged from typical club beats to sensual, dark tones that Summer found went straight her libido. There were hundreds of scents in air, pheromones, alcohol, and adrenaline, a heady perfume that was intoxicating her far more than any drink was capable of.

Tai relaxed more as the night went on, flirting with her more brazenly as she giggled at his goofy jokes and mannerisms. Her teammate was dressed in a form fitting black button up and dark grey slacks. She was glad Qrow had good tastes, because it looked utterly fantastic on the martial artist.

Finally a song came on that she recognized, one that was making her move automatically to the beat. It was a strange song, but primal and she desperately wanted to dance with him to it. Smiling slyly, she took his hand and led him slowly to the dance floor between the crush of writhing bodies; she put his hands on her hips, moving slowly as she let the music take her and her thoughts faded away as the wolf in her took charge.

Tai bit his lip cautiously as he gripped her hips, moving slowly with her in the middle of the floor. Nearby, Qrow was dancing with an attractive redhead he had been buying drinks for half the night, keeping an eye on them. She smiled at him as he danced by, and he winked, twirling the woman expertly. Tai saw his partner and laughed, shaking his head.

"He is such a slut," Tai chuckled, though his tone was fond. Summer pressed closer to her boyfriend, moving his hands so one of them was on her rear.

"Why is that bad?" she teased, grinding against him. Tai blushed, and she could hear his heart beat increase at her proximity.

"It isn't," Tai laughed casually. "He's just funny, is all."

"Oh?" she hummed, pressing her lips to his neck. He smelled like pine and life itself. It was fantastic, had always been fantastic.

"Yea," Tai smiled. His bright blue eyes had darkened as he looked down at her and Summer turned around as the music changed, writhing against him.

 _Come back down to my knees, Gotta back back, gotta get free-_

She pushed back, feeling him harden against her as she moved. His hands were on her hips and he was leading in the dance. She loved it when he took charge.

 _Come back down to my knees, Be like them, lean back and breathe-_

He pressed his lips to her bare shoulder and Summer grinned, letting her arms go up over her head to run fingers through his hair. She took a deep breath, nearly high on the scents surrounding her when another one she was quite familiar with caught her attention. Her ears perked up automatically and her pupils dilated, as a dark form slipped in front of her and placed two more hands on top of Taiyang's on her waist.

 _I'm waking up, lost in boxes outside Tesco-_

"Hey beautiful," Summer half-purred in surprised delight.

Raven smiled down at her, wearing a dark, crimson dress that Qrow had picked out for her. Her girlfriend looked stunning, and Summer could feel her heartbeat stutter as the other girl fell into the rhythm with them smoothly. Tai chuckled and picked up the pace, Summer and Raven following suit as they kept up with the music.

After a moment, Raven ran her hands up Summer's sides teasingly and Summer smiled back coyly.

 _Come back down to my knees, Gotta get back, gotta get free-_

She closed her eyes blissfully, grinding to the beat as Raven and Taiyang moved around her. Summer couldn't keep the smile from her face as she danced, moving her hands over her girlfriend and boyfriend sensually.

Oh Dust yes, this was fantastic…

She dipped down suddenly between them, swaying up from the floor and encouraging them to move with her. Taiyang growled, pulling her up and close to him as he ground against her to the music. She inhaled sharply at the sensation, but pressed back into him.

"Mmm," she moaned aloud, ears folding happily.

Raven hesitated shyly, before Summer suddenly pulled her close, pushing a leg between Raven's own and boldly staring into crimson orbs. Raven gasped, and Summer could feel her partner's pulse spike; she grinned wolfishly at her. To her surprise and delight, Raven smiled back and ground into her and Tai.

Summer groaned, pulling one of them into a passionate kiss and then the other. Briefly, she wondered if she was just fantasizing again when Qrow danced past with a new partner, and whistled at them.

Nope. This was real. Thank gods.

The world fell away, and it was just three of them dancing to the music. Summer kept dropping down and coming up slowly; she turned away to face Taiyang, pressing close to his chest as she took Raven's hand and placed it on her side. Her partner pushed in close, her lips brushing against one of her wolf ears sweetly. Electricity skittered down her scalp at the sensation and she bit gently into Tai's chest as she glanced up at him playfully. Tai blushed again, but smiled and placed his hands lower as his pelvis ground against her own.

 _Come back down to my knees, Gotta get back, gotta get free-_

Summer gasped in surprise, causing both her partner's to laugh. Summer flushed but couldn't help but smile in delight as she threw away the last of her inhibitions, safe between the people who loved her the most.

She didn't want this moment to end; and for whatever gifted reason, it lasted for hours as the three of them danced into the night, unable to keep their hands off one another.


	8. Chapter 8

Music Choice: Put a Light On by Generationals, and Pools by Glass Animals

Looking Glass

Chapter 8

Nightmares

Summer woke with a frightened gasp, her feet kicking fiercely at the tangled sheets around her ankles. Her ears pinned back as she stared around her room frantically, searching for a threat or the familiar forms of her teammates. She was alone.

She panted, wiping cold sweat from her forehead; images from her nightmare were still running through her mind. The screeching of hundreds of Grimm, their overwhelming agony as their very souls were bound and tormented by a force that Summer could see; how at the very end, they all had human and faunus eyes as a silver light enveloped the entire world.

Summer felt a shudder run through her limbs as she wiped the remnants of tears from her eyes. That had been the worst one so far. Sniffling, she pushed her way out of bed, finding her pajama bottoms on the ground.

She got dressed, grabbed her key card, and made her way out into the hallway. It was dismally late, the other passengers all asleep at this point. Summer stopped in front of the third door down from hers and knocked.

She shuffled a bit guiltily, biting her bottom lip. There was a soft stirring inside the room, then a rustling of cloth. After a moment, near silent footsteps paused before the door; Summer knew she was looking out the little peekhole to be sure it wasn't a stranger. She shuffled again.

The door opened and Raven blinked groggily at her, her black mane tussled from sleep. Summer smiled.

"Hey. Um…I'm sorry, I had a really bad dream and I was wondering if I could stay with you?" Summer asked, talking faster as she grew nervous. "If not, it's ok, I understand. I just haven't slept in a room alone in a long time and I keep having these nightmares and-"

Raven reached out quietly, took her hand and gently pulled her inside, shutting the door and latching it behind them. Summer smiled softly at her partner, before yipping in surprise as Raven picked her up and carried her to bed. Her girlfriend laid her down and unceremoniously climbed in with her, before wrapping long arms around her middle and pulling Summer close.

Summer's cheeks heated, though a pleased smile lit up her face as she snuggled closer to her. Raven smelled good, like spruce, driftwood and the wild.

"Thanks," Summer mumbled into her neck.

Raven hummed, kissing her sleepily.

"S'ok. I like cuddling."

"Oh yea? That won't, like, detract from your miss badass image?" Summer snickered.

Raven glared at her, before kissing her again, more slowly.

"Hush. Sleep time," Raven muttered against her lips, pulling back to rest her chin on her head.

Summer giggled, snuggling under the crux of her neck.

"M'k."

She thought it would have taken longer for her to drift off than it did. However, Summer relaxed quickly as she listened to her girlfriend's steady breathing and heartbeat; she closed her eyes and quickly slipped off into a dreamless slumber.

….

Early morning sunlight woke her; Summer opened silver eyes to the world, and realized most of her face was buried in a sea of black. At some point during the night they had shifted around, and Summer was the big spoon. Her arms were wrapped under Raven's own, and she had a leg hooked around one of the taller girl's.

Summer smiled gently, scooting closer as she buried her face again to block out the sunlight. She had no intentions of getting up any time soon. Sighing, she half drifted off again, slipping in and out of consciousness; she wasn't sure how long it was before she realized that Raven was playing with her fingers. Nuzzling closer, Summer pressed her lips against a pale ear.

"Morning," she hummed, pleased at the slight tremble that went through the girl in her arms.

"Nnn," Raven mumbled, pushing back into her almost unconsciously. "Morning."

Summer kissed her ear, watching Raven's reaction closely. Her partner's lips twitched upwards and her eyes opened slightly. Grinning, Summer ran her tongue along the shell of Raven's ear slowly; as Raven shifted her weight to turn towards her, Summer straddled her waist, beaming as Raven blinked sleepily up at her.

"Hey," Raven said after a moment, smirking slightly.

"Hi there," Summer leaned down, her hands planted on either side of the other girl's head. She knew her tank top wasn't leaving much for the imagination right then, and Raven's eyes widened slightly, her smirk growing slightly nervous.

"Hey Raven?"

"Um-yes?"

There was a tiny bit of a squeak in that one; but her partner didn't smell necessarily afraid. Just…excited.

"….Are my boobs spooky?" Summer asked. "Cuz you look a little shook."

She wiggled a little for emphasis, grinning playfully. A dark eyebrow rose slowly, despite the flush spreading up Raven's neck and ears.

"Are you insinuating that your cleavage intimidates me?" Raven asked, meeting her gaze.

"Yea," Summer giggled.

"Do I look like Taiyang to you?" Raven snorted.

"I dunno, I guess that depends," Summer leaned forward, smirking. "Do you have a fanny-pack too, hidden away somewhere?"

Despite the fact her face was nearly scarlet at this point, Raven refused to back down; instead she put her hands around Summer's sides and pulled her down on top of her, catching her mouth in a kiss.

Huffing, Summer kissed her back, tasting tea on her girlfriend's lips. She threaded her fingers through Raven's hair gently as her partner ran fingers up her sides, exploring. She could hear Raven's breath and heart speed up as Summer slipped her tongue into her mouth; one of Raven's hands reached up and ran through her shorter locks, brushing against her wolf ears. Summer inhaled in surprise, pleasant electricity skittering down her limbs and spine; she could feel her pupils widen. Raven pulled away cautiously.

"I'm sorry-"

Summer silenced her with a hungrier kiss, sucking one of Raven's lips in between her teeth. Raven sighed, her fingertips digging into Summer's back. Summer continued to lavish that one lip with attention, running her tongue along it in conjunction with her sucking. Raven made a small sound, her eyes fluttering closed.

Nearly rumbling in satisfaction, Summer pulled back, staring at slightly swollen lips; her tongue darted out, licking the top lip affectionately before moving her mouth along Raven's chin to her neck. Raven's hands were running up under her tank-top, ghosting over her skin and ribs; however, whenever they strayed too close to Summer's chest, they would hesitate and skitter back nervously.

Swirling her tongue along Raven's throat, Summer paused, took one of her partner's palms and placed it calmly on her bare breast. Raven's eyes opened and she stared at her in surprise; Summer smiled at her confidently, pressing a kiss to her chin.

"It's ok, baby, I want you to touch me," Summer said gently. "If you want to. You don't have to ask, unless I say otherwise."

Raven's mouth was making a cute little 'oh', her palm still cradling Summer's right breast as she studied her.

"Also," Summer sat up a little more, leaving Raven's hand on her chest. "Um. I wanted to know…"

 _If you would at any point be interested in me tying you up for fun sexy times? Or vice versa?_

"Ah. That if something I do brings up…bad memories, that you'll let me know immediately?"

Raven's brow furrowed briefly in consideration before nodding.

 _Oooor blindfolds?_

"I will."

"Are there any places that um, are always off limits?" Summer asked. She tried not to focus on the cool palm that was still carelessly resting against her; she wanted to push forwards into it, wanted Raven's mouth wrapped around it.

 _What about collars and leashes? Those are really fun, and she would look so, so adorable on your leash-_

Summer almost growled aloud at her internal dialogue like a crazy person. Raven fortunately didn't seem to notice, her eyes having glanced off to the left in contemplation. She smiled at Summer after a moment.

"No. My wrists can be an issue," Raven started. Summer desperately tried not to be disappointed by that knowledge; that would be so inappropriate and selfish of her.

 _You could work around that, just get creative-_

"Like, when someone I don't know or trust grabs or touches me the wrong way," Raven continued. "Certain smells. Imagery. I ah, don't like crates. Sometimes I just have bad days, and any little thing could push me; but those are a lot rarer now."

"So no wrist touchies," Summer smiled, nodding. "Gotcha."

Raven rolled her eyes, sitting up fully as she dropped her hand away and took Summer's palm; Summer blinked as Raven set her hand across her bare wrist.

"Like I said: when someone I don't trust grabs me," Raven said. Summer's ears dropped back in shock at the casual gesture. "You shouldn't be a problem, I don't think."

"We'll ah-" Summer stuttered a little, as a flood of hopeful imagery tried to overwhelm her. "We will be super, duper careful. And take it slow."

Raven's brow furrowed again as she tilted her head.

"Are you…stressed about something?"

Raven glanced down at her own chest. Summer tried valiantly not to stare. Her girl had amazing breasts. They were supernaturally nice; and she could magically summon puppies from them.

"Are my boobs too spooky, Summer?" she joked.

"No! No I'm fine-"

"I can feel it, though," Raven frowned.

Summer paused, cocking her head.

"Whuh?"

"I can _feel_ that you're really apprehensive," Raven shrugged. "It's my Semblance. Sometimes, I feel and sense the things you guys feel."

 _Drats, she's onto us! Bailout!_

"Um…ya know I just realized that I left my iron on in my room-"

Raven glared at her, unimpressed. She sighed, laying back down.

"Summer," she groaned. "C'mon."

 _Tell her. Dude, just whip that power-point out. Say 'I like to spank butts, and if you would be interested, would love to spank yours someday'._

Summer flopped down on-top of her partner, nuzzling into her neck.

"Don't be mad at meeeee," she pled. "I'm just weird. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," Raven huffed softly.

Summer kissed her neck insistently.

"Don't be disappointed, that's woooorse."

"I'm not."

Summer whined pitifully, giving Raven her biggest, saddest puppy eyes. Raven's lip twitched. Finally, Raven rolled her eyes again.

"I'm not mad, I just don't get what I'm doing wrong-"

Summer climbed back on top of her again, placing both hands on either side of her head fervently.

"You aren't! You are not doing anything wrong at all, you're perfect! I'm just a huge dingus!"

"Well you aren't wrong there," droned a dreaded voice.

Summer's ears flattened territorially as she turned to glare at the intruder. Raven's face turned an unhealthy shade of crimson as she spotted her mother's image sitting on the rooms desktop.

"MOM!" Raven exclaimed, eyes wide. "NOT OK!"

Nwyfre held her hands up apologetically.

"I knocked. A lot and loudly. I see now that you are not dead just," a dark, smug mouth twitched upwards. "Distracted. When you're finished, we need to go to the gym; considering you promised me you would make it up yesterday. Eat a good breakfast first."

Raven flopped back down on the pillow, covering her face in embarrassment as Nwyfre's image faded. Summer growled.

"She did NOT knock. I would have heard her."

 _Maybe. You were busy having a mental aneurism._

Raven groaned in embarrassment before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her back down onto her. Summer chuckled ruefully.

"I mean…at least she didn't come in earlier?"

Raven whined miserably as Summer sighed. That lady was going to be the death of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking Glass

Chapter 9

Training

"Think if I asked their mom to fight me that I'd win?"

Summer glanced at Taiyang, who was stretching out on the gym floor; he had been doing his warmup routine for the past hour, a bare sheen of sweat coating his forehead. Summer had changed into her own combat outfit as well, wanting to get in a few hours at the gym herself. She'd left the cloak in the room.

"Tai, I don't think that'd be a good idea," Summer sighed, sitting cross legged by her boyfriend. The blonde shook his limbs out, punching the air swiftly as he visualized an opponent.

"I wouldn't hurt her. Much."

He exhaled as he kicked the air powerfully.

"I think she's been waiting for an excuse to hurt you, though, is the thing," Summer muttered. Nwyfre would definitely not fight fair, either.

"Mm. You know what, next break? We're going to my house," Tai said, punching the air again, one, two, three times. "My mom is really cool. She's a tattoo artist and makes awesome ramen, you two would get along. And my stepdad is a carpenter and boat maker. We could go sailing."

Summer smiled, popping to her feet enthusiastically.

"That sounds great! I'd love that! And maybe next summer we can go to my house!"

"Would your dad be cool with that?" Tai laughed, ducking and weaving through the air.

"Oh yea, he'd be alright. He likes you guys," Summer beamed.

Taiyang smiled at that, upper-cutting the air fiercely.

"Good."

Other people were using the hunter's gym as well, though not many. It was still relatively early, after-all; however, she had noticed only a few regulars besides themselves. Her ear pivoted as she listened to the swords clashing in one of the private offshoots. Dust was not allowed in the gym, considering boats and explosions were not the best combination; so it was only the clash, clash, clash of metal.

"Wanna go see?" Tai asked, punching another combination through the air. He fought the air like a lion, savagely tearing and grappling invisible monsters. It wasn't the first time that she'd thought he'd have made a good faunus.

"Yep," Summer nodded after a moment.

They made their way around the punching bags and mini-obstacle course, sticking their heads around the corner and into the alcove. A flash of metal, clashing, and a frustrated hiss as a weapon was knocked from pale hands.

"Stop letting me disarm you."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You aren't present, now focus."

Raven picked her nameless weapon up, gritting her teeth as she breathed in slowly.

"Again. And if you let me take that sword out of your hands one more time, we're holding tiger crouches for the next thirty minutes."

Raven groaned aloud. Taiyang squinted as the two Branwen women circled one another. As Raven stepped forward on her right foot, Nwyfre blurred forward with amazing speed; Summer was startled to realize Nwyfre wasn't even using her Semblance or boosting with her aura, she was just that fast.

Raven brought her red blade up quickly, and the two danced around one another fiercely. Her partner swept a leg out, having a longer reach than her mother; Nwyfre rolled backwards through the air, crouched against the wall, and pushed off. Her blade broke apart and was suddenly two, as she slashed at Raven's head and torso.

Raven dodged the blades, but got a blurred hilt to her cheek for her trouble; she dropped to her knee dizzily as a green sword point rested under her chin. She hadn't let her sword go, however. Nwyfre exhaled through her nose, sheathing her weapons.

"Can I help you two?" Nwyfre asked, glancing contemptuously over lean shoulder.

"Yea!" Tai grinned cockily, striding into the ring. Summer grimaced, though she followed after him. "I was wondering if you'd like a little match?"

Raven's eyes widened as she shook her head at him quickly. Something flashed in Nwyfre's eyes that made Summer's hackles raise. Before she could protest, however, Nwyfre smirked.

"Sure. That sounds fun actually," she looked down at her daughter, helping her to her feet. "Go drink some water, you're dehydrated. It's making you slow."

Raven glanced between Nwyfre and Taiyang cautiously, nodding after a moment as she moved out of the ring; Summer trotted over to her, sitting down on the bench as she watched the two combatants take their stances. Nwyfre set her sword down on the ground outside the ring, stretching her fingers out casually.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Tai grinned, trying to taunt Nwyfre.

Raven took a long drink and shook her head, rolling her eyes as Nwyfre ignored him.

"Idiot," she grumbled. Her face was still but her body language gave her concern away, like always.

"Is she going to murder him?" Summer whispered.

"No. But she's going to let him know that she could if she wanted to."

"What's the matter? Not used to picking on people your own size-" Tai laughed.

Then Nwyfre was behind him, using her Semblance to trick him into hesitating as she darted forward at incredible speed; Tai sent an elbow backwards and missed. Nwyfre punched his back viciously, striking for his kidneys.

Taiyang lashed out and caught Nwyfre's leg, trying to trip her up; but the Branwen chief had danced away and sent another elbow towards his chin. Tai blocked with his forearms, kicking out to give himself distance.

But Nwyfre was the wind. She dodged his strikes with lazy grace, her smirk growing in contempt as she measured her opponent. Summer felt herself tensing anxiously as she leaned forward, elbows on her knees as she watched the fight.

Taiyang was flaring his aura protectively, allowing Nwyfre to rain a few hits against him as he weighed her strikes; grinning, he suddenly whipped a hand out to grab at her hair and attempt to pull her into a head-butt. Then the copy disappeared in his grasp and his blue eyes widened in panic.

Nwyfre appeared suddenly to kick the back of his knee in ferociously, causing Tai to stumble before backhanding his skull; as he fell forward, Nwyfre grasped the fanny-pack and ripped it off his torso, causing Raven to spring anxiously to her feet. As Tai pushed off the ground with his hands, spinning, he tried to kick Nwyfre in the chest; he struck air as the older woman dodged backwards easily, fanny-pack in hand.

Summer glared as she climbed to her feet too. Tai had paused temporarily, trying to get a better measure of his opponent. That was a mistake.

Nwyfre threw the pack at his face and he tried to catch it, before suddenly she was at his side, striking blows under his upraised arms; Summer could hear his ribs crack from where she was standing.

Tai yelped in pain as Nwyfre grabbed his head, much like he had attempted with her earlier, and head-butted the living daylights out of him. Tai stumbled, but the Branwen chief didn't pause. She slammed her knee into his chest, once, twice, three times, breaking more ribs with a brutal snarl on her face; and it was at that point that Summer realized that Nwyfre really would leave Taiyang crippled on the mat and not think anything of it.

Nwyfre didn't care that he was a novice, or Raven's friend, or anything at all. She would mutilate him, right there, just to prove a point; because Nwyfre was an animal, at all times, except when it came to the people she loved. Just like Tormund, just like Sigyn, just like…

Before Summer could interfere, Raven had dashed in and kicked Nwyfre's legs out from under her. The Branwen chief didn't take any time at all to recover, rolling swiftly over the mat and springing into a crouch as she bared white teeth at whomever and struck her when her back was turned.

Her eyes widened sharply before recovering, but Summer caught the motion; she clearly hadn't expected Raven to turn on her like that. Raven glared at her mother coldly, putting herself between Taiyang and Nwyfre once more.

"We are done for today," Raven proclaimed calmly, eyes narrowing.

"Oh?" Nwyfre hummed, still crouched.

"Yes," Raven growled, turning to help Taiyang up.

Summer felt her hackles raise again and called out in fear. Nwyfre was already moving, however, and Raven and Taiyang were vulnerable from their positioning. Summer activated her Semblance and blurred, speeding towards the lithe figure striking out towards her own child.

However, fists had grappled her before she even knew what was happening, and Summer found herself pinned viciously to the floor; the wind was knocked from her. Summer didn't pause to think about this, blurring again to escape the grapple, a canine snarl tearing from her throat before she could stop it.

Fists rained down on her with brutal calculation, and Summer nearly howled with rage. Her nails tore at clothing, skin and Aura as her feet kicked out. She was a storm of rose petals, everywhere at once; she could smell her opponent's anger, her primal scent. Summer could hear shouting, but it was inconsequential over the sound of her own bloodlust.

She materialized for just a moment too long and long dark fingers grasped her jaw and slammed the back of her skull against the ground, again and again.

"Stop it!"

Summer could smell fear and it wasn't her own. Imagery of prey running desperately from her snapping jaws filled her mind. Saliva was building in her mouth as she snarled, and sank her teeth viciously into an exposed arm. Something in the back of her head screamed in panic and horror. But Dust, it was too late.

A frightened yelp nearly stopped her heart as she realized what she'd done. Summer rolled off her foe, spitting in terror. She knew the taste in her mouth, oh Dust, what did she just do-

And Nwyfre was laughing, laughing, laughing-

"Hahahaha someone get a muzzle for this one!"

Summer gagged, terrified as she spit blood on the mat. She knew whose it was. Her ears pinned back in shame and terror as she glanced up. Raven was cradling a bloody arm, looking at her fearfully.

 _Oh Dust no, nonnonononono-_

"Hahahaha, your faces?! What's the matter? Your little girlfriend play too rough?!"

 _Oh no, what did I just do?!_

"It's just a love bite, quit acting like it's the end of the world," Nwyfre sighed, wiping tears from her eyes as she stood up.

"Wha-Oh shit, Rae that's, here I've got something," Taiyang started rummaging in the pack.

Summer was torn between vomiting and fainting. In the end, though, she just activated her Semblance and ran.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: So parts of this literally hurt my soul to write. But other parts made me super proud. By the way, Summer is best girl.

Music Choices: Breath by Seinabo Sey, Speak in Tongues by machineheart, DLTFWYH by Tokyo Police Club, Bambi by Tokyo Police Club, Wildflowers by Trampled by Turtles

Looking Glass

Chapter 10

Animal

 _Four years before Beacon…_

Summer walked nervously through the halls, her hood up to cover her ears. It was her first day at Signal Academy, and Tormund had dropped her off outside the gates minutes earlier. Her adoptive father had picked her up into a gargantuan hug and nearly smothered her as he laughed joyfully; but he was gone now, and it was just Summer and her single bag of belongings.

Her sister wasn't attending Signal either, having preferred Watchtower. So Summer was all on her own. Just her, Sol and Mani. Surrounded mostly by humans.

She was so anxious. The thirteen year old had largely been sheltered by the Rindvallis clan since her adoption, but had still experienced her fair share of hatred from strangers. Then of course there was what happened to her parents…

Her ears drooped further as she stared at the tiled floor. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going anymore, and bumped snoot first into someone's back. The older boy turned around as she tried to apologize.

"I'm- I'm really sorry," Summer apologized, glancing up.

"It's cool!" he grinned, holding a hand out. "I'm Garret!"

Summer's mouth twitched up hopefully.

"Summer."

Garret beamed, pushing brunette bangs from his eyes as he glanced down at her belongings and welcome folder in her hand.

"First day?"

"Yes," Summer nodded.

"Know where to go?" he asked, grin widening.

"Um- sort of? My room is on here, but I'm not sure where the first year's dorms are," Summer admitted, shuffling.

Garret folded his arms across his chest merrily.

"I can show you! It's not far."

"That- Thank you," Summer smiled genuinely.

Garret returned her smile and led the way, chatting with her the whole way. Summer was feeling some of her apprehension slip away as she followed him. Maybe everyone would be this nice? She hoped so. Finally they reached her room.

"Thanks again," Summer said, feeling bouncy.

Garret winked at her.

"No problem! Stay out of trouble ok?"

Summer saluted mischievously.

"No promises!"

He chuckled, waved and walked off down the hallway as Summer opened her new room. Several curious heads turned her way at once.

"HI!"

"MORE ROOMIES!"

"I like your swords."

Summer's ears perked automatically at all of the attention and her hood slipped off. There was a pause, and she could smell the curtain drop just as suddenly as it had lifted. All that positivity was immediately replaced with a familiar tension, and Summer could feel herself try to grow smaller.

"Huh. Welp. My dad is gonna pitch a fit," one girl shrugged, turning back to her bag as she unpacked. "Oh well!"

"Are you sure you have the right room? Because I'm pretty sure you guys are supposed to be down in the east wing."

Summer felt her hackles raise automatically.

"Yes. This is my room too," she glared.

"Sheesh, don't get so upset," the girl with glasses waved dismissively.

One of the other girls who hadn't spoken yet looked legitimately nervous of her, as if expecting Summer might try to attack her at any moment. Which was silly.

As Summer moved into the room, her new 'roomies' finally deigned that they would just ignore her presence entirely. Summer tried her best to not let them see that it hurt, keeping her head high like her mother and father had taught her. Still, there was a pain in her chest that wouldn't go away, and she wanted to go hide somewhere and cry. This was going to be a long four years, apparently.

…..

"Good doggie, fetch the ball!"

"Hey, do you get, like, fleas?"

"Awooooo!"

"Hey fido, move it!"

"Psh. Stupid bitch."

"Hey my dad has a big farm dog you might like, want me to give you his number?"

"Oh my Dust, she growls in her sleep!"

"….what a freak."

…..

Summer sighed as she sat alone again in the cafeteria. Today had been awful. Her grades were slipping, she wasn't getting any sleep, and the teachers didn't seem to care at all that the other students were making it their life goals to break her.

She stared miserably at the food on her tray. She wasn't hungry. Summer's ears drooped as she stirred at the potatoes and beans. Personally, she didn't even like most vegetables. However, she always got them and made it look like that's what she ate; that way, people wouldn't think she only ate meat. Less ammunition to tease her, and all.

"Psst."

Her ears flicked suspiciously as people giggled at the table behind her. Someone whistled.

"Hey. Doggie."

Summer ignored them. She wouldn't run. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. A bean bounced off her ear and more tittering followed. Summer could feel her lip pulling back, baring a canine.

"Hey, I'm fucking talking to you mutt-"

A rough hand grabbed her chin and tried to tilt it up. The boy who had been kind to her the first day, Garret, leered down at her. He had become one of her most avid harassers after learning she was a faunus, insisting that she had tricked him.

There was a glob of spit hanging from his mouth, and Summer flinched as he spat at her. His friend's laughed, and something inside her snapped. Hard.

With a snarl like something from a nature documentary, Summer sank her teeth into the meat of his hand savagely; he screamed, afraid, as she tore a literal chunk out. Blood filled her mouth, and something mean and wonderful celebrated in the back of her mind; it tasted like victory.

The cafeteria was dead silent as Summer stood up calmly, blood smeared over her mouth and dribbling down her front. Garret was trembling and cursing, holding his hand and flinching fearfully away from her. Summer hocked and spat a bloody glob on the front of his shirt, tossing her tray at his feet.

"I'm not part dog," she said tonelessly. "I'm part wolf."

He sniffled and Summer brushed past him, ignoring the multitude of stares; she pushed the cafeteria doors open and strode out, ears high. Jerks.

…..

After that, people didn't touch her and very few people called her names to her face. However, there was a shift as people now looked at her fearfully as she walked through the hallways; whispers trailed after her wherever she went, and one of her roommates moved out because she was afraid for her own safety.

She managed to pass her classes and go onto second semester. Somehow. However, her depression had worsened and she had gotten to a point where she was barely eating anything. She'd lost a lot of weight, actually; and she didn't answer her scroll calls when her family rang, and she had a tendency to hide places where others didn't go. She was miserable.

Summer was prepared to call it quits and go home when she met Melody and Jason. She was swinging on a playground set by herself, one in the downtown parks of Vale, wondering what it'd be like to fly. To just let go and soar away from all of her problems, with no regrets.

"Hey! Is it cool if we swing here too?"

Summer glanced up cautiously at a boy and girl her own age, ones she recognized from Signal.

"Um. Sure?"

The boy smiled brightly and sat on one side of her, while the girl took up on the other swing to Summer's left.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" the girl asked. She had long, blond hair and really pretty green eyes. The boy looked like he hailed from Vacuo, with chestnut skin, almond eyes and bleached hair. He was scuffing the gravel next to her.

"Yea, you look really sad," observed the boy. The girl shot him a look.

"Yea, I'm fine," Summer shrugged, glancing off.

"Uhuh. Well if fine is code for 'I'm terrible but I don't know you, so split' then I guess we get it," the boy laughed.

Summer's mouth twitched slightly.

"It's um. Ya know. Just homesick."

"Ah," the girl smiled.

It was the kind of smile that truly pretty girls had, the ones who looked in a mirror and felt certain that the world would always welcome their joy. It made Summer's heart do a funny little flip to see.

"Well, how about you come hang out with us?" the girl suggested, shrugging. "Oh."

She stuck her hand out and smiled slowly at her.

"I'm Melody, Melody Collins. And that big oaf is Jason."

"Jason, the big oaf, Floris," Jason chuckled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. It's Summer right?"

Summer took Melody's hand in hers carefully, her ears twitching hopefully.

"Yep! Summer Rose!"

"Pretty," Melody beamed.

Summer blushed slightly.

"Thanks."

"Sooo is that a yes?" asked Jason.

"Huh?" Summer cocked her head at him.

"To hanging out!" he laughed.

"Oh, sure!" Summer blurted, and he grinned at her.

That was the day everything changed.

…

 _Two years before Beacon…_

Summer stretched out on the grass happily, her head in Jason's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"So like I was saying, would you like to come with us tonight?" Jason asked. "It'll be fuuuuun-"

"I dunno," Summer protested. "It sounds kinda…you're sure this is safe? Like, it sounds really sketch. And I'm glad you guys are having fun, but."

Jason grinned down at her, and her heart sped up immediately.

"But?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Hey, if you don't want to, Summer, you don't have to. But I think, personally, you'd really like it. It's a really enlightened crowd, you know? Mostly faunus and queer peops, actually. And you gotta get a personal invite to get in," he said. "So, no bad Signal crowd."

Summer's ears perked.

"Invite only huh? And who invited you guys?"

"A very cool, sexy chick named Henna Lokni," Jason nodded. "She's a rabbit faunus in a different class. Same year though."

"Oh, I think I've seen her around," Summer admitted. She'd definitely seen her around actually. There weren't that many faunus on campus, but she hated playing into the stereotype that all faunus knew each other.

"Well. I'll think about it," she muttered after a moment.

Jason smirked, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She wiggled happily at the affection.

"Ok, jelly-bean."

…..

Summer shuffled nervously at the door to the apartment. She could hear music, talking, and other sounds indicating a party. However, alcohol was not allowed here, for safety reasons apparently. Summer's ears flicked as the doorknob turned. Her heartbeat sped up as the door opened inward.

Henna Lokni, her long, black lop ears dangling past her bare shoulders stood in the door frame. She was wearing a very revealing black and silver geddup; Summer felt shabby in her shirt and jeans in comparison.

Henna's eyes trailed over her and Summer's cheeks heated shyly. The other faunus smiled at her sweetly.

"Hey, Summer. You're Jason and Melody's plus one right?"

"Yep!" Summer chirped. She was surprised her voice didn't come out strangled. Henna was…wearing a collar. Like, an actual collar. Summer did her best not to stare at it. That was probably really rude. Summer didn't want to be rude. Oh Dust, she was so in over her head.

"You're sixteen right?" Henna asked, squinting playfully at her.

"Oh! Yea, I um, I just turned sixteen the other-day actually! Doooo you need i.d.? Because-"

Henna tossed her head back and laughed, her amber eyes sparkling playfully.

"No, sugar, I believe you. Come on in, we don't bite," she winked. "Unless you ask very nicely."

Summer gulped and followed after Henna, her senses in overdrive as she took in all the sounds and smells. The apartment was full of people mingling; despite perhaps Summer's own expectations, no one was suspended from the ceiling by their nipples in a gimp suit, or anything wild like that. So far, most people seemed to be clothed; and no one was staring at her, whispering, laughing. Everyone was just enjoying themselves.

The air was full of pheromones and the smells of desire, but also normal, everyday scents; and Summer could feel the tension that had had her nearly shaking ease away. Melody and Jason had a sofa in a back corner to themselves, watching an older boy practice a complex series of knots on girl on her knees. There was a small crowd of faunus and humans watching the demonstration. Her partner's spotted her and smiled cheerfully, patting the sofa cushion next to them.

As Summer sat down cautiously, Henna sat down next to her, observing the scene.

"Hmm. So you see where that knot is in the middle?" Henna pointed out to the boy.

"Yea?"

"It needs to be lower. Otherwise she can wiggle her way to freedom," Henna smirked. "And you don't want that."

The others giggled as the girl blushed, smiling.

"Other than that, good job," Henna tilted her head. "Now then, who wants to go next?"

Melody raised her hand, smirking dangerously. Henna laughed. Her laughter sounded like a brook hidden in the woods, bubbly and secretive at the same time.

"Ok Mel, you and Jason have the floor," Henna gestured.

"Actually," Melody purred playfully, glancing at Summer. "Summer, would you like to help me?"

Summer's eyebrows shot up under her bangs.

"Ah-um. How so?"

She kept eying Henna's collar despite herself. How could a faunus wear that around like it was no big deal? Especially around humans? Wasn't it degrading?

"Tie me up," Melody winked at her. Henna was watching the interaction carefully.

"…..Ok?" Summer said nervously.

Melody took her place on the floor, and Summer was bequeathed with rope. She had no idea what she was doing. Henna smiled playfully at her, overseeing the process.

"Alright, loves. If either of you need to stop for any reason, you say red. We'll go into the details of safe words more in depth later, but this is a simple tie for beginners and no one's clothes are coming off-"

Summer was going to die from lack of blood circulation.

"-or getting any love slaps, so no stress. So. Here's what you do, Summer."

Henna walked her through the process of tying Melody up, calmly explaining to any observers the bonuses of such a knot and the best 'position' to use it with. Summer tried to just focus on the task at hand, and not the way Melody kept smirking up at her. Or how good she smelled, like strawberries and sugar. Or how she was technically helpless in her arms and enjoying it. Or how the wolf in the back of her mind was tensing, sniffing the air hungrily as if woken up from a deep nap by something….amazing.

When Summer had finished, Melody wiggled playfully, unable to get her arms free as Jason giggled on the sofa. Summer was studying the lines crossing over her secret girlfriend's arms, mesmerized; Melody caught her eye, smirking up at her naughtily.

Henna inspected her work, smiling thoughtfully as she paced around them; her collar jingled softly, causing Summer's ears to flick as she followed her steps.

"Not bad, love. How do you feel, Mel?"

"Peachy," Melody winked. "Thanks Summer."

Summer blushed, feeling oddly pleased; and that was the beginning of the best year of Summer's life so far.

…..

"Listen, Summer, it's not that we don't care-"

"I I didn't expect so much backlash."

"We can still be friends. We ARE friends. We love you."

"…My dad is threatening to pull me out-"

"I though Aaron was my friend, but, now he won't talk to me and I'm trying really hard not to blame you. Because I know it's not your fault."

"Why did you have to act like that in front of them? You know acting that way just reinforces people's beliefs-"

"This is. I can't handle this."

…..

 _Six months before Beacon…_

Summer lounged on the sofa, feeling utterly blissful as Henna ran her nails through her hair and scratched affectionately behind her ears. The venue was full of faunus, with the occasional human here or there. There were several scenes being acted out, though nothing overly brutal or sadistic. That wasn't her thing.

Summer was barely even thinking with words at this point, completely sunk into her role as Henna's 'pet'. The rabbit faunus was in a rather dominate mood that night, and Summer had reacted to it instinctively; her mentor and play partner in the kinky arts could be fluid with her moods, known in the community as a 'switch'. It was something Summer felt herself closely aligned with, depending on who she was around and how she felt at the moment.

Henna had taken Summer under her wing during her exploration of the scene and blossoming interest in the various expressions of sexuality; and after being dumped by Jason and Melody, Henna had become a steady friend and positive influence in her life. Summer was going to miss her terribly.

Summer felt Henna pull at her leash and she glanced up. Henna smiled down at her and pointed at her cheek. Summer sat up and smooched her, earning a kiss on the nose. Wiggling, she rolled over and flopped down in Henna's lap, trying to entice belly rubs. Henna laughed and did so, causing Summer to kick her foot just barely.

This was something she had been terribly afraid of and yet had craved desperately when she had first been introduced to the scene. Pet play was an outlet for faunus instincts that she never got to express in 'civilized' society; faunus were encouraged to cover up their animalistic tendencies to appear normal to humans. She got to turn off all the voices telling her how she should behave and just exist in that primal space where she did what she wanted and was safe to do so. It was such a relief.

Typically, faunus didn't play such scenarios out with humans, considering the social minefield that it was. However, Summer had seen a few humans at the end of faunus owner's leash, and the idea had been…appealing.

Sighing in contentment, Summer opened a single eye to look up at her friend. Henna wiggled her nose at her playfully and Summer giggled. Pausing, Summer cocked her head.

"Hey Henna?"

"Yes, love?"

"Um. I'm gonna miss you."

Henna glanced down at her, smiling sadly.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too, Summer," Henna said gently, stroking her ears. "But you knoooow, you could always transfer to Shade. If you don't like Beacon."

Summer snorted, trying to nip at her fingers. Henna grinned and swatted her flank playfully.

"Beacon is the best school for Hunters, Henna," Summer proclaimed after a wiggle for good measure. "You should transfer to Beacon instead."

"Hmmm maybe, but I'm tired of Vale," Henna said gently. "The people here are so….pretentious at times, and racist. And I just need a change. I need something real."

Summer sighed, but found she couldn't disagree necessarily. She honestly wanted to get out and see the rest of Remnant, travel to far away Settlements and Kingdoms and see what the world had to offer. However, Beacon was THE school for Hunters. Even if her father had nothing kind to say about the headmaster, the education was excellent.

Fingers trailed through her hair again and Summer laid back, letting her thoughts slip away as she licked Henna's hand affectionately. She understood why her friend was leaving. However, it didn't change the fact that she was scared of being so alone again. At least Sigyn had chosen Beacon, too. And Baldur was there. She wouldn't be totally isolated again.

Closing her eyes, Summer listened to the sounds of desire, music, and conversation filling the room and allowed herself to be swept away to that place again; that place where she was free.

…..

 _First day…_

Today had been something else. So far, her experience of Beacon had had its ups and downs. The ups were that there were many more faunus students than she had expected, though most had transferred from other Kingdoms to get a better education; her brother and sister were here, and just as fun and full of love as ever. The downs were she had literally knocked a girl over because her Semblance wanted to be a butt.

Summer sighed in embarrassment again at the image. Oh that had been so awkward.

" _Don't touch me again."_

Summer slumped on her sleeping bag, trying to get a handle on the emotions flickering in her mind. She hadn't known what to say to make the situation less embarrassing. It hadn't helped that the girl she had knocked over had been, well, completely gorgeous.

Summer flushed in shame. She didn't want a repeat of Signal all over again. Sighing again, she gathered her things and made her way to the showers. It would be ok. Things would be ok.

…..

Things were apparently not ok.

"What kind of psycho brings her sword in the showers?!"

Summer stared, dumbstruck, as the girl she had accidentally wrecked earlier smirked nastily at the fiery bully who had attempted to kick her out of the female showers. Said girl had, for whatever odd reason, brought her blade with her into the bathroom and now held Summer's harassers at blade-point. Her dark hair was wet and tussled carelessly, her crimson eyes glittering ferociously as she sneered at Becca's back.

Summer watched as this girl, who smelled like the wilds and wasn't even glancing at the gaping onlookers with anything other than contempt, schooled these other humans thoroughly; and then ran them off without further violence.

The onlookers had quickly gone back to minding their own business, refusing to look at the pale, snarling teen who had nearly made a pot-sticker out of another human being for just 'putting a faunus in her place'. Then she went right on to brushing her teeth, as if it was no big deal at all and didn't do anything special whatsoever.

Summer's heart was thudding in her chest, in her ears, thundering. Because never once, in all of her life, had anyone ever tried to stand up for her like that. Summer had always stood up for others, because in reality, she wished someone would do the same for her when she needed it. But besides her family, and Henna, no one ever had; especially not a complete stranger, who had snapped at her earlier in the day.

This person…had no ulterior motives. She didn't care that Summer was a faunus, or anything else; she was just doing what she thought was right and damn what other people thought. Including Summer.

"Woah," Summer whispered.

She didn't know people like this were real. People almost always had something else going on underneath the surface; and stranger's rarely intervened without something to gain. Summer almost laughed aloud as she realized the other girl wasn't even going to try to explain herself.

"You're not gonna say anything are you?" she asked, trying not to giggle happily.

 _This was crazy._

Her new 'friend' waved a toothbrush at her, rolling red eyes that made Summer think of cherry wine.

 _Friend. Ah yes, ok. We're gonna be friends, Dust damnit._

And so they would be; and eventually, more than that.


	11. Chapter 11

Music Choice: Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men

Looking Glass

Chapter 11

Small

...

 _You might be wondering why I'm writing this specifically to you; especially since I don't know where you are, or if you will come back. Consider it instinct, I suppose._

 _You know how hard it has always been for me to confide things in people that I consider to be 'too much' for them to handle. However, in this case, I know that I must exercise caution; because I know that I'm probably going to die for knowing what I know, and if you are reading this now, then I guess I did._

 _I can't risk Taiyang and Qrow, too, because of the girls. And Tai can't look into the abyss and walk away, not like you can. I'm sorry if that sounds unfair, my love. Please understand, that it's not because I treasure you less, or don't respect Taiyang. We all have things that we are more capable of than others._

 _You have always valued truth above all things. No matter how horrible that truth may be. And if I should die, I know that you will do the right thing_.

 _Raven, someone has to do the right thing for once and stop this. Because goddess help us if no one does._

…

Summer sniffed again, her nose stuffy. The wind blew strands of her hair hither and thither, and the moon reflected off the waters brilliantly. The immense ship rocked gently over the waves; at the height she was, she could feel the wind sway the mast. She was easily a hundred feet above sea level, likely more.

Summer had gone somewhere she doubted anyone would look for her when she ran from her teammates that morning: the ship's mast. She was positioned away from any stray radiation from the radars, not that they were potent enough to hurt her.

She had been up there literally all day and half the night. Her team could have searched the entire ship and never spotted her. It was the perfect hiding spot.

So when a dark shadow crouched down beside her, Summer nearly flipped out, assuming it was Raven. Yet, upon turning, she saw that it was not.

She glared at the intruder angrily, not that the woman would care. Nwyfre dangled her legs over the edge of the platform, staring out over the horizon. She sat there for nearly ten minutes, neither talking nor making any gesture that might indicate a want to converse.

Summer was extremely tempted to punch her. Bite her. Something to drive this horrible person away. Finally, Nwyfre sighed, making Summer flinch.

"…when we first found them, they were starved, bruised, and in Raven's case, nearly raped half to death," Nwyfre said, watching the distance.

Summer paused, eying her unwanted companion carefully. The imagery threatening to invade her mind was extremely unwelcome and horrific.

"Ciara pulled Qrow out of an iron cage. They had fettered and gagged him because he kept biting. He couldn't speak, because of how raw the welts were around his jaw and he couldn't walk easily, because of how the shackles had worn around his ankles."

Summer sniffed again, staring out over the ocean herself.

"Raven had managed to break out of her crate when one of my men tried to pull her out; but she was feral, and terrified, and tore herself free. At some point, she stumbled across the man who had been assaulting her and killed him. She was seven. I would place him at about forty-five."

Summer closed her eyes, ears folding back; she could smell salt, sea creatures and certain elements of the ship.

 _How could someone do that to anyone? To a child? What is wrong with people? Gods help us…_

"I managed to scoop her up and bring her home with us. She was terrified. Anyone that tried to touch her, she bit or clawed, myself included at times," Nwyfre chuckled, pulling a sleeve up and showing her. A small set of teeth marks had left a pale circle on the meat of her forearm. Summer stared in fascination.

"Qrow was more manageable, at least with Ciara. My love has a way with people. And kids. That I lack. He would follow her around the camp, Semblance making a mess of everything as he tried to help her with things. It was adorable."

Summer glanced at Nwyfre again. The ex-witchfinger was smiling gently. It made her look like another human being entirely, in the soft moonlight as she thought of fond memories. Summer briefly wondered how many different faces a person could have.

"But Raven was as suspicious of her as everyone else. I think it's because she was _too nice_ ," Nwyfre laughed. "She didn't believe her."

Summer felt a familiar pang aching in her chest. Nwyfre paused for a time, and Summer didn't speak.

"She and Qrow would…make these little nests to hide in. It made them feel safe. I would go into a tent, not just ours mind you, any tent. And I would find them, hiding in some weird spot. Like a cupboard. Or under a bed. Or anywhere they felt like they were safe."

A tear ran down her cheek, and Summer tried to not swipe at it.

"Raven wouldn't accept food from us unless she thought she was stealing our own. I assumed she had been drugged into compliance a few times and learned her lesson, so she refused to take anything complex we gave her. So I would pretend to forget my own meals where she could 'steal' them. She thought she was being very clever."

Another tear followed the first.

"One of my lieutenants, Breana, found her during one of her first panic episodes," Nwyfre continued, glancing at the lights far below. "I was asleep in a hammock in the sun and suddenly, this heaving, terrified baby was being pressed into my arms and my grownass warrior was swearing to everything under the shattered moon that _she didn't do it_. But didn't know how to fix it."

Summer sniffed, tears falling freely now.

"It's not like I knew how to either. Because how can you fix the past? You can't," Nwyfre said. Her greyish eyes were glittering as she watched people below them. "So I just held her."

Nwyfre's left foot swung carelessly through the air.

"She was so small, and so scared. I remember being stunned by that, how _little_ she was. How big her eyes were as she fought to breath. Was I ever that small? That afraid? Surely not?"

Nwyfre chuckled ruefully, shaking her head as she looked up at the sky.

"I was in over my head. But it was right there that I decided that no one was going to honestly, truly hurt her again."

Summer's eyes were blurry as she stared out over the water. Nwyfre tilted her head, staring at her.

"So. Quit being an ass, go downstairs and see her and Vanilla Bean. Before I toss you off."

"Wh-what?" Summer stammered, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I bit her-"

 _I was a rabid animal, and I bit someone I love-_

"With the amount of biting that girl's done, it's only fair she get a little karma," Nwyfre chuckled. "Besides, it was just a nip, she shouldn't have put her fool arm in your mouth like that. That was stupid."

Summer gaped in confusion, and no small amount of anger. This lady made no sense.

"But! What?! I hurt her! I was out of control-"

"No you weren't. You thought I was going after her and Vanilla Bean, and attacked me. That was it. It was just a love bite anyways; she's gotten worse scrapes training with me."

Summer stared at her in bewilderment.

"But. Weren't _you_ trying to hurt them?!" Summer yelped. "You, you don't make any sense at all!"

Nwyfre smirked, tilting her head to observe her. Under the stars, she looked like a wild thing, surreal. Ethereal.

"Sure I do. I was provoking you intentionally. I wanted to see what you would do. Dust, didn't Tormund teach you a damn thing?" Nwyfre sighed.

"He taught me how not to be a manipulative jerk," Summer mumbled.

"Impressive, considering he is both those things," Nwyfre laughed.

"No he isn't," Summer growled.

"He can be. When he wants," Nwyfre sighed again. She didn't sound angry or bitter, however. Just blasé. "Listen, I'm not gonna argue with you about semantics. Raven's been having a literal conniption since you've been up here, but refuses to fetch you because 'you don't want her here'. And Qrow is threatening to go back to Beacon if I don't apologize. Which, for the record. I'm not doing. Because I'm not a liar, when it counts."

Summer glared at the ex-witchfinger distrustfully. She didn't understand, and Nwyfre was incredibly hard to read. Summer knew witchfingers trained to control their expressions and bodies to an impeccable degree; Nwyfre's heart rate was the same, and she didn't smell afraid or angry. She could be telling the truth or lying, and Summer wouldn't know. It was disconcerting, like interrogating smoke.

"She isn't mad at you. She's extremely angry at me, though," Nwyfre chuckled after a moment. "I guess I can't blame her. But she doesn't understand what it's like. To be a parent."

Summer wasn't certain being a parent meant acting like a sociopath; all Nwyfre had to do was…well Summer didn't know herself. What would she do, if she was a parent?

"….Why do you hate us so much?" Summer asked. She had asked Qrow the same thing before. However, she wanted to hear it in her own words.

Nwyfre stared at her for a moment, mouth twitching in amusement.

"I don't hate you."

"You sure act like it," Summer muttered.

"Mmm. I act like a lot of things."

"You're not very kind then, whether it's for show or not," Summer said, her ears flattening.

Nwyfre smiled at her, and Summer felt it was the most genuine thing the woman had done the brief time she had known her.

"No. I'm not. But wolves don't apologize for their natures, do they?"

…..

Summer took a deep breath as she opened the door to Tai's room. The lights were dim, but she could see just fine. She could smell her teammates, and a combination of fear and happiness flickered through her.

She spotted them immediately and hesitated. Raven was asleep in Taiyang's lap, who had his ribs wrapped from the beating Nwyfre had given him earlier. Tai had his fingers tangled in her hair, leaning against the bedframe facing her. He was asleep too, mouth hanging open slightly.

Qrow was awake, lounging on the bed and watching her. His mouth twisted upwards as he met her eyes. Summer paused, afraid, before he waved two fingers at her in greeting.

Some of the tension went out of her shoulders as she entered the room properly, making no noise as she padded over the carpet. Qrow sat up, making a strange face she didn't immediately recognize.

"So Ma found you?" he whispered.

Their sleeping teammates didn't stir.

"Yes."

"She apologize?"

"…as best as she's able," Summer said after a moment.

Qrow snorted, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I'm sorry, kiddo."

Summer blinked in confusion before sitting down besides Raven and Taiyang.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but she did," he sighed. "She shouldn't have done that."

Summer shook her head slowly.

"That's not your responsibility, Qrow."

"Maybe. Sucks though."

Summer sighed softly, glancing at the sleeping forms of Raven and Taiyang. Something nudged her in the back of her mind, and Summer scooted closer to them. After a moment, she cuddled even closer, resting against them. Tai mumbled in his sleep and Raven stirred slightly.

However, they didn't wake up as Summer leaned against them, chest aching. She didn't say anything, closing her eyes as she leaned into them and listened to their heartbeats. It was a symphony, one she could listen to for the rest of her life. Perhaps, if she was very lucky, she would.


	12. Chapter 12

Looking Glass

Chapter 12

Even a Freak Like Me

….

 _I remember watching how you did your hair in the mornings in the freshmen dorms. Which was more a lack of doing than checking to make sure it wasn't too wild a mess before looking at me, like 'welp. I'm done now!' and pulling your uniform on. And waiting for me to finish._

 _I had less hair, less everything to inspect, but I always took longer than any of you. Because I was afraid you were watching and judging, making sure I groomed myself like humans were supposed to. I realize now that never even crossed your minds. But I wanted to impress you, to impress all of you. I laugh now that I think about it._

 _I remember the day that you and Tai told me I was 'perfect', after I had confessed everything that had been holding me back from trusting you both implicitly. I never doubted that you believed I was, not after that day._

 _I just want you to know, baby girl, that I still believe you are perfect, too. Never, ever doubt that. Every day I see Yang laugh, every day I see these brilliant flashes of you shining through in her, and I am reminded of that. How beautiful your heart is, how beautiful your soul; because I see it in her, and all the things you've ever done._

….

The last day of their journey to Anima was spent inspecting their supplies, performing weapon's checks, and generally resting. Once they reached the Settlement, they would have to take an overland route to meet up with the rest of the Branwen tribe. Then, well, the real journey would begin.

Summer had talked things out with Raven and the rest of STRQ. The morning after the biting incident had been duly uncomfortable; however, it had less to do with Summer acting like an animal and more to do with how much her own fear of their perceptions kept controlling her.

Raven had blamed herself and Taiyang had blamed himself, but in the end Summer knew she was the one responsible for her fear and no one else. So she had told them such, and with Qrow's unflappable support, explained why by telling the full story of her experiences at Signal. How she had fallen in love with two humans who had approached her in her isolation and earned her trust; how they had claimed to love her and support her, cherish her, only to throw her away when other people's perceptions of her had affected their own social standing.

Summer told them everything, in a subdued voice on the bedroom floor, how they had introduced her to the kink scene in Vale. How she had found acceptance amongst those deemed unacceptable, how her desires and instincts had been celebrated and not demonized. How she craved those things with them, but was too afraid to ask in case it pushed them away.

Melody and Jason had been pivotal in her own development, so good for her self-esteem and growth as a person. They had been the catalyst that led to her becoming who she was today; and then they had wanted little if nothing to do with her, once they realized that she was too much to handle. It had nearly destroyed her.

Her teammates had let her talk without interruption or judgement. They didn't try to fix her feelings or change them, they simply accepted them for what they are. When she had finished her story, Summer apologized for projecting her fears on them; and for biting Raven, of course.

As she had hugged her knees to her chest, her partner had pulled her into her arms and held her, kissing her, stroking her, and telling her that those people were fools; and Summer had cried, as if a dam had broken inside her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd really let herself cry as if no one was watching.

Yet in the end, Tai and Raven didn't run away from her; they didn't think she was a monster, or bad, or too much. They told her she was perfect; and for the first time in Summer's life, she believed it.

As Summer went through her supply of Dust grenades, she felt a confidence she couldn't remember feeling in a long time. She was excited, actually, about their coming adventure. Even with Nwyfre's broody, bizarre presence and the imminent drama of meeting Raven and Qrow's chosen family. Summer knew she could handle it; and she knew that they could handle her, too.


	13. Chapter 13

Music Choice: _Down Down by LAIKIPIA. Because goddamn, are motherfucker's about to get fucked up._

 _Author's Notes: Thanks for all the support and love kids._

Looking Glass

Chapter 13

Retribution

 _Present…._

The tent was silent as Raven stared at the information presented to her. Her lieutenants, Vernal and Breana, sat on either side of her. Both individuals had her trust, above all in the Branwen tribe besides Ciara. Cici was also in the tent, sitting apart from the table as she observed them.

Becca Forzani was watching her as Raven flipped slowly through the paperwork she had provided. Becca had been surprisingly quiet since the interrogation and execution of Ebony Clearwater and her brother. Raven didn't think it was due to their vigilante justice, but more so Becca's own understanding that more things were being held in the balance than perhaps justice of a single murder.

Raven turned another page, studying the words carefully. She had already read them a dozen times, yet ingesting the information was taking more time than she had thought it would. Her mind kept freezing on certain things, dragging her off into memories as she tried to come to grasps with many unpleasant truths.

Raven had killed an innocent person. She had murdered someone Summer was trying to save from injustice. Raven had been accidentally complicit in covering up a conspiracy that resulted in the death of the woman she loved and in people she respected and cared about, such as Joan Arc. She had not done the right thing at all, and in fact had accidentally aided those who murdered Summer and dozens of others who genuinely tried to do the right thing.

It was a lot to take in. In fact, it was more than Raven was probably capable of. It was horrific, and left her cold as she read the words over and over again. Yet, it was the truth; and Raven never ran from the truth, no matter how ugly it was. Not anymore.

Becca didn't say anything the whole time. She sat in her chair, leaning on dusty elbows as she shot Vernal and Bre looks. Becca would occasionally sigh slowly, as if decompressing; tension and heat radiated off the bastard of Vale, yet she continued to do the best she could. Raven wondered, briefly, what that Kingdom would be like if Becca led it.

Surprisingly enough, Rae felt that it would be an improvement. Becca had grown beyond anyone's predictions, whether due to Barty's and her teams influence or Becca's own volition. Raven honestly believed that Summer had shaped Becca's perceptions more than perhaps anyone else. She wondered if Summer would still be alive, if Becca had inherited her father's throne.

What was perhaps worse, if anything could be, was that Raven's family was now caught in the middle of everything. Her children were good people, and too nosy for their own good; at some point, they were going to get drug into the thick of it. They had already proved that they were incapable of letting others do what they could, when it came to the right thing.

 _They're going to get themselves killed at this rate._

Having dissected the different notes provided by the long dead, the familiar writing of Arc sending a knife though her already scarred heart, Raven deduced that something very obvious was missing. Summer's own notes.

Summer wouldn't have not written about this. She had provided very professional debriefs regarding her investigation that Becca had provided, yes. However, Raven knew she would have written more personal logs regarding her investigation; and if she was worried that others might be endangered by them, Raven had a good idea of where she would have left them.

After a long hour, Raven finally huffed again and looked up from the paperwork. Her lieutenants didn't speak, but Becca finally did.

"Well, what do you think?" the bastard asked. Raven briefly wondered what it was like, to deserve recognition amongst those too scared to give it due to others opinions.

"I think it is time for a reckoning," Raven said after a moment. Her lieutenants were watching her, and Ciara was nodding slowly, unsurprised.

"How though? We don't have the resources," grunted Bre.

The Branwen and the other tribes of Anima had been investing their monetary resources and energy in the mission that Nwyfre had started all those years ago; it was finally beginning to pay off, but they had had to struggle valiantly to stay above water for several years, as well as use up nearly all of the favors that others owed them.

"No. But I do."

Despite this, Raven knew who she could go to. She would have to play her cards right, but considering the implications of Becca's investigation compiled with her own knowledge, she knew they'd be invested in assisting.

 _And they will want revenge just as desperately as I._

Oh yes. If she could find them, they'd demand blood and fire. But first, she would need more evidence.

"Chief, we can't just commit to this," protested the 'spring maiden'. "Not on top of everything else!"

Raven sighed, glancing at Vernal.

"No. _We_ can't. Which is why _I'm_ doing this without the tribe's assistance or funding."

Vernal made a face, one that struck Raven right in the heart.

"Raven, no. We need you."

"I have to fix this," Raven insisted calmly, despite her own rebellious feelings. "I helped enable this problem in the first place – hells, I played right into their fucking hands. So I'm going to correct the issue. Ciara can manage the tribe in my place until this is over."

Vernal stood up, her chair falling over.

"Bullshit!" Vernal yelled. Ciara closed her eyes, sighing. "Absolute fucking bullshit! I get it, this is your like, wife, or whatever! But this?! This is bullshit! It's not your fault that these Kingdom fucks couldn't be what they needed to be!"

Vernal had tears in her eyes. Becca looked embarrassed, looking up at the ceiling, the walls, everywhere else. Breana grumbled and groaned under her breath, rubbing at the tension between her eyes. Raven stared at the younger woman, understanding the true issue at hand; but for now, it would have to remain unspoken.

"I'm sorry, Vernal, but I have a duty to the dead," Raven lifted her helmet, nodding. "And until these bastards are finally stopped, _all_ of the free people will continue to suffer one atrocity after another. Not acting isn't a choice I can live with."

 _Not this time._

Ciara smiled at her, a glimmer of pride in her eyes; Raven felt a brief tug of guilt at the burden she had just tossed in her mother's lap, but knew that Ciara was the only one for the job, at least until she found her _own_ successor. Regardless, she wouldn't be alone.

Raven turned away, putting her helm on. Her head was hurting again. However, for the first time in years, the sensation didn't depress her; it just made her angry. Focused.

She jerked her head at Becca, who popped to her feet in surprise before trotting after her. The two huntresses strode out of the tent together, noses to the wind.

 _When was the last time I really went hunting?_

"So, where to start?" asked Becca, hands in her pockets as she glanced at her.

Raven considered it, before tilting a glance her way.

"Haven."


	14. Chapter 14

Looking Glass

Chapter 14

Lion

 _Present…_

Becca strode purposefully through the halls of Haven Academy, standing out amongst the more colorful students in her dark blazer and jeans. She was drawing more than a few odd looks, but ignored them as she made her way to the Headmaster's office. She had met Lionheart once or twice over the years, particularly when he had still been on the Baiting Task Force.

A group of kids sprinted past her, laughing manically as one of their friends chased them furiously. She shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. Becca couldn't remember ever being so careless and happy when she was their age. Someone was chattering nonstop to her left, and for a moment she almost imagined it was her partner and she was seventeen again, trying to tune him out as he went on another rant about government conspiracies. The irony was not lost on her.

The Headmaster's office was much more approachable than the one at Beacon. It was on the second floor at the end of a well-lit hallway. As Becca reached the doors that would open to it, she glanced cautiously over her shoulder. She couldn't see anyone following her, not a shadow nor shimmer. Sighing, she faced the door and knocked. Loudly.

There was a hesitant pause before the door opened a crack. A dark brown eye met her own, widening in recognition before the door opened fully.

"…Miss Forzani?" he asked carefully. "My! What a long time it's been!"

"Leo," she nodded, smiling slowly. "It has been a minute hasn't it?"

"Indeed, but, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked curiously, tail waving behind him.

Becca noticed that he had positioned himself between her and the room beyond, as if to block her entry. She shrugged.

"I'm on a job, and had a few questions. I figured I should ask the man most in the know in Anima, eh?"

Leo's face fell briefly before putting on a jolly show. He was not very good at hiding his emotions.

"Oh? Back to hunting full time are you? I thought you were doing some P.I. work for Vale's police department?" he smiled. She could hear the real question in his voice.

 _What's a Vale private dick doing in fucking Mistral?_

"Yea, I wanted something more challenging again," she chuckled ruefully. "Bored with paperwork and catching spouses cheating on one another. Mind if I come in?"

He hesitated again before clapping his hands together.

"Certainly! Oh, forgive my manners, I am becoming a bit of a scatter brain in my old age," he laughed, leading the way into the office.

"I feel ya," she chuckled, following after him casually.

She scanned the room immediately as she trailed after him, dropping her wallet purposely in front of the door and pausing to pick it up; she waved it at him in good-natured chagrin before following after him again, allowing the door to shut.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Leo offered awkwardly as he led the way to the couches, avoiding the Headmaster's desk. He gave it an intentionally wide berth in fact. Becca was immediately curious as to what was in it.

"Sure. Have any tea?" she asked, studying the room's interior. There was a door that led off somewhere to their right; her trained eye spotted glyphs that would prevent anyone from opening it from their side of the room.

 _Well that's not very bloody ominous at all._

"Absolutely," he laughed. "You can't have conferences without tea here, it's probably a crime! I swear, there is this one Councilman whom I've never seen without a cup of hot tea in his hand. Reminds me of Ozpin, really, it's ridiculous."

He was extremely anxious and covering for it. Becca wondered if she had interrupted something.

"Now that you mention it, I almost never saw him without it either," Becca smiled, taking a casual seat on the couch without invite.

Leo paused before sitting across from her, placing two cups on the table and picking up the kettle; he had already prepared hot tea, it seemed. That, and there were glasses already on the table.

 _Looks like I did interrupt him. But where did his little guest go?_

Leo was babbling about something again, and Becca tuned back in, replaying what he'd already said in her mind; she was used to these sorts of conversations after all.

"-sometimes I do miss Vale, you know? These people here, let me tell you, are nearly impossible to work with. I thought I'd seen corruption back home, but ha! I think Mistral wrote the rules of the game first."

 _Interesting that he's bringing up corruption unprovoked. Perhaps he really thinks that's why I'm here? I have been asking lots of questions back home. But how would he know…._

"Oh I don't doubt it," Becca chuckled, brushing brunette locks from her face. "I don't know how you put up with it. That and how prejudiced they are. It was must be difficult."

Leo sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes as he picked his cup up.

"As my mother used to say 'a lion loses no sleep on the opinion of sheep'," he said, raising a finger.

Becca smirked at the phrase.

 _Oh he doesn't, hm? But why does he look so fucking exhausted then…_

"I like that."

Leo beamed, sincerely this time. Becca noticed a shadow pass in front of the window to her right.

"So, Headmaster," she said, using his title intentionally. "My first question is why did you leave?"

Leo blinked suddenly, tail twitching.

"Leave?"

Becca leaned back, draining her steaming cup of tea without even flinching before setting it down with a satisfied sigh.

"Yes. You were on the BTF for years as one of the lead investigators. Then suddenly you dropped everything and came here? To be the Headmaster of Haven?"

Leo frowned, still holding his own cup. His fingers were trembling.

"I thought this was about hunting?"

"Oh it is," Becca smiled, gesturing broadly. "I am hunting."

Leo gaped, brow furrowed.

"I don't have to put up with this, you know? This is my house-"

"Is it?" came a voice from behind him.

Leo dropped his cup with a startled yelp, spinning to look behind him. Raven, still wearing that wild helmet and adorned in a more intimidating version of her combat outfit was standing behind him like the reaper.

"Wha-Morrigan?!"

"Hello, Leonardo," the Morrigan said. She hadn't moved, but her hand was resting casually on her hilt. "Is this still your house, I wonder?"

Leo tried to stand, but Raven laid a gauntleted palm on his shoulder, glaring down at him.

"Or is it hers?"

Leo sputtered, the whites of his eyes showing.

"Hers? Who are you talking about-"

Raven backhanded his cheek; his aura didn't activate in time, and she left a bloody gash across it before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him close.

"You know. Tell me something, did she hurt you herself? Or did she have one of her minions do it for her?"

"Wh-but, huh?! I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

Raven tilted her head.

"So one of her little pets isn't hiding behind that door right now? Waiting for us to leave?"

Leo looked like he might faint at any moment, his eyes wide with horror as he glanced between the door and the Morrigan.

"P-please. I can't, I don't know what you're talking about, I can't," he whimpered. "Please. I can't talk about this."

Raven shook her head slowly.

"You better start answering my questions, Leo."

Leo was nearly a quaking ball of jelly at this point. Becca watched in fascination.

"What questions? I left because I wanted a change of scenery! All that darkness, it wears on your heart! I needed to get out!"

"Oh? It wasn't because, say, you met someone during your investigations that scared the yellow into your belly? This was all your idea, and not theirs?"

"…you don't understand," Leo whispered, watching the door with mounting horror.

"Actually, I understand better than perhaps anyone," Raven said. "Here's an idea. Either you answer my questions quickly or we will go on a little field trip."

Leonardo sputtered, tail lashing.

"If you think you can make me leave here, you are mistaken-"

Raven made a slashing motion with her and a red and black portal suddenly opened overhead. Becca felt a chill run up her spine; that portal seemed far more ominous than the others, as if it radiated malice and fear.

"How about I just bring the fun to us, then?" Raven asked softly. "I'm sure she'd like a conversation with her favorite pet face to face-"

"NO!" Leo's eyes bugged as he seemed to put two and two together. "Nonononono, shut it! Shut it!"

Becca eyed the portal as flames trickled down her fingers instinctively. Raven was shaking her head slowly. Briefly, Becca wondered if she had made a mistake in seeking out her old rival. Because the woman standing before her now was far more threatening a figure than the one in her memories; and that one hadn't been a peach to deal with then, either. Becca rubbed the scar under her shirt, her fingers singing the fabric thoughtlessly.

"Please! Pleasepleaseplease shut it!" tears were running down his face. "I'll tell you whatever you want-"

Raven snapped her fingers and the portal evaporated. Becca had broken in out in a cold sweat, and exhaled through her nose in quiet relief.

"Then tell me this, Leo. Who had Joan Arc and Summer Rose murdered?"

"…..it wasn't me," he choked. "I'd already left!"

"I know and I don't care. But you know who gave the order, don't you?" Raven asked, shoving him back down on the couch. "So who was it? And who exactly were they working for?"

"Ok," he panted. "Ok. I'll tell you."

Becca leaned forward on her knees as the faunus started to talk.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:** So I've been waiting to write this chapter since the onset. Just so ya'll know, it is not just smuttiness, though there is nothing wrong with that. Lol. I'll explain more at the bottom. NSFW. Like, at all.

 **Music Choices** : Freak Like Me by NoMBe, River by Bishop Briggs, Hard Time by Seinabo Sey,

Looking Glass

Break Chapter 2

Happy Birthday

 _Three years after Graduation…._

Raven climbed off her motorcycle as she pulled the key from the ignition, shaking her head free from her helmet. Her neck cracked and she groaned in relief; Dust she was tired. She could have flown back, but had left her bike in storage near the ferry; that, and she may have fallen asleep mid-flight. It had happened before. That, and with the amount of Aura lag she was dealing with, portaling from Beacon to Patch hadn't even been feasible. Raven had been caught in that plane between portals before accidentally, when her Aura had dropped too low. She didn't want a repeat.

It was dark out, the sun having set on Patch several hours ago. Raven glanced up at the porch, noticing that the light had been left on; a gentle breeze was coming off the lake, cooling the sweat on her forehead. Checking her bonds, she knew that both Summer and Taiyang were home, and awake.

Smiling, the twenty-four year old carried her helmet under her arm as she pulled her house key out; her boots crunched over the gravel. She could feel the tension slipping away as the familiar presence of home brought her relief. She hadn't been home in months, and hadn't been to this house save once before when they were in the process of building it; but it wasn't sticks and stones that made home 'home', after-all.

Sighing, she opened the door, finding it unlocked.

"Hey," she called into the house. "I'm back."

She was surprised she hadn't been tackled by something blonde or a storm of roses yet. The house was still. Anywhere that Tai or Summer claimed as home was never 'still'.

Frowning slightly, Raven scanned the living room. She could smell incense, indicating Taiyang was probably meditating again. Music was coming from upstairs. Raven checked her bonds, and realized they were both up there. The flickers of emotion than trickled to her over the bonds were very…passionate. Maybe it was date night?

Shrugging, she kicked her boots off and set them by the door before walking further into the abode. There was no enthusiastic ball of fur bouncing at her feet yet; also very odd.

"Tai? Summer?..Yin-Yin?"

Raven paused, concerned. No answer. They knew she'd be home today. They'd left the light on, too, so they hadn't forgotten.

Raven stuck her head around the bannister. She spotted a white petal on the floor, bringing a smirk to her face even as she rolled her eyes. Summer was always leaving little petals everywhere, like a calling card; or marking her territory.

She started up the steps slowly, noticing an increase in the amount of petals and when she reached the hallway at the top she stopped. There were rose petals literally everywhere; and candles.

Her jaw dropped slightly as she stared. She couldn't even see the carpet. It was like walking on a field of snow, and the tiny flickering lights were ethereal in the dark.

The door to their bedroom was cracked open. Hesitating, Raven brushed the door open with her fingertips. She halted again.

Summer was smiling at her, sitting in Tai's lap; they were both wearing little, if next to nothing. Tai met her eyes and grinned at her mischievously, delighted by her dumbstruck expression. Summer slid off his lap gently, and Raven's heart skipped a beat as she noticed he had an erection, and that Summer was wearing a strap-on. She kept glancing between the two of them as Summer approached her, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Happy Birthday," Summer said, her voice practically a purr as she pulled her into a kiss.

Raven smiled as she kissed her back, relishing the taste. It had been too long.

"Is that today?" she laughed as Summer took her hands and gently pulled her further into their bedroom.

"It's always today," Tai chuckled, standing. "We missed you, by the way. In case you didn't notice."

"Oh? I honestly couldn't tell-" Raven started, before huffing in surprise as Summer practically tossed her onto the bed.

"Less sass, more naked," Summer smirked, climbing on top of her and straddling her hips, already trying to take Raven's top off. The garment was quickly shed, followed by her bra.

"Less sass more…ass?" Tai grinned, making Summer giggle.

Raven could feel herself flushing, but the smile refused to leave her face. She had missed them, too.

"I thought you liked it when I talked?" she smirked, running her hands up Summer's sides as the faunus started trailing kisses down her chest.

"Oh we do," Taiyang said. "But there's a lot of other noises we'd rather hear right now."

"Mmhmm," Summer buried her face into her neck, before grasping Raven's hands and pinning them to the bed. Raven inhaled sharply as Summer pressed a leg between her own.

"That's a start," Summer breathed against her ear, licking the shell gently. Raven smirked, before rolling them both suddenly, pinning Summer beneath her. Her girlfriend looked up at her in surprise, before getting a delightfully dangerous look in her eyes that Raven recognized all too well.

"Maybe I want to be on top today, hm?" Raven smirked down at her, wiggling her eyebrows. Tai was laughing softly behind them, and rested a warm hand on Raven's bare back as he leaned down to kiss her neck slowly, distracting her.

"Hmmm. Nope," Summer tilted her head impishly before dissipating in a cloud of petals.

Raven blinked at where Summer had been, before suddenly she was being pinned to the bed again, this time face down. Raven laughed, trying to get her hands free; but they had four hands to her two, and it was mighty unfair of them to use that against her. Raven found her arms secured to the bed frame, tied about the wrists so she could lean on her elbows.

If someone had asked her seven years ago if she would ever willingly allow herself in such a situation, then she would have likely punched them. Now however, in the hands of the people who cherished her most, she felt only humor and excitement instead of terror; and she knew they would of course stop if she ever wanted them to. The thing was, though, she didn't want them to stop at all.

She could feel their joy, love and arousal over the bonds, and it was making her pulse race in all the right places.

"You guys are cheaters," she grumbled into the pillow, breath hitching as nails ran up her legs teasingly.

"Hey. If you ain't cheating, you ain't trying," Taiyang chuckled, in a very good imitation of her brother.

"Please don't use that voice right now," she glared back at him as he laughed, pleased with himself.

She inhaled again as Summer pressed lips to her exposed thigh, trailing upwards as nimble fingers made their way under her combat skirt. Summer was pushing Raven's knees up, so she could pull her underwear down around her ankles.

Taiyang had moved around to Raven's side, maintaining contact with both of them as Summer began trailing kisses up Raven's back; warm fingers were brushing over her sides, arms, and neck. Something snapped around her neck, and Raven felt a firm tug, causing her glance up.

Taiyang was at her shoulder, looking down at her as he held the end of a leash in one hand. He smirked at her knowingly; Raven rolled her eyes, getting another tug. She turned to glare up at him and got a kiss instead, one which she returned with every inch of stubborn passion that he gave. He tasted like cinnamon, and something spicy she couldn't ever name.

When he finally pulled away, his eyes were dark and it sent a thrill through her. Hands reached around, stroking and lightly pinching her nipples as teeth and lips pressed fervently into the back of her neck. Raven turned to look back and Taiyang tugged her again, wrapping the leash around his fist to keep her head still. A slight shudder ran through her as she grew more excited.

"Mmmm," Summer sighed, kissing her ear as she rubbed a hand over Raven's ass. "You know. You're supposed to get spankings on your birthday. I heard it's a tradition."

Raven tried to look back at her again, but was once again thwarted. She sent Tai a bemused look but earned a hungry, smug kiss for her troubles. She bit his lip, gently, as she sucked it into her mouth; he inhaled sharply right as Summer pressed a kiss onto her flank before swatting her playfully. Raven jolted, as Summer rubbed the spot and repeated the action.

Taiyang was stroking himself slowly, one leg propped up on the bed as he continued to kiss her and control her head; Summer kept giving her love slaps, counting out the years and adding one for good luck. It smarted, but in a good way, and Raven could feel the wetness building between her legs as she groaned into Tai's mouth. A slight squeak escaped her, to her own embarrassment, at the last one; and she could feel Summer's own hunger spike powerfully over their bond.

Summer pushed Raven's thighs apart, pressing herself between Raven's legs and grinding against her sensually. Summer loved feeling like she was earning Raven's submission, her trust; it 'woke up the wolf in her', is how she'd explained it previously, something which Raven had even felt over their connection. It was an intense, but intoxicating headspace; sometimes it shocked her, how powerfully she could make her lover feel.

Raven bit Tai's mouth harder as Summer dug her hands into her thighs and pushed forward slowly, intentionally allowing Raven to feel the length of the ribbed strap-on sliding across the slickness between her legs. Raven bit back a moan. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction yet, or they would get big heads; Dust knew their egos were big enough already.

Taiyang heard her anyways and chuckled, pulling back again as he leaned over to give Summer a lengthy kiss as well, pushing Raven's head down onto the pillow. Raven nearly squeaked again as Summer humped her playfully, swatting her flank once more. Fingers were tangling in her black mane, pulling very carefully; they both knew how sensitive Raven was about her hair.

Tai wasn't as aggressive as Summer could be when expressing his sexuality. He liked certain aspects of bondage, and was very adept at shibari, finding it beautiful; both of them were his preferred 'canvases', and he had even photographed them with their permission. Mostly, though, Tai enjoyed feeling like a nurturer or protector in bed; or just being his normal, very goofy self.

Raven huffed again, arching instinctively as more kisses worked up and down her back. Summer's fingers ran between her legs, before slipping inside her with teasing slowness.

"Mmm, fuck," Raven murmured at the cacophony of sensations surrounding her, closing her eyes.

"Oh? What was that, love?" Summer leaned forward, delving deeper. "Did you say something?"

Raven laughed even as she gasped, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven replied, smiling. Tai let her head go as Summer pulled it back, kissing her bared neck and running sharp teeth over sensitive spots; her fingers were picking up a gentle rhythm, making Raven groan again as Summer stroked certain points deep within her.

"Hmm. I think you're lying," Summer growled playfully into her ear.

Raven trembled at the sensation, electric heat shimmering up her neck and scalp. All the exhaustion that had been weighing her down earlier departed as her body came alive under their combined ministrations.

"N-nope," Raven smirked back at her, and suddenly the cool tip of the strap-on was pressing against her entrance. Lube was being squeezed into Summer's hand, and Taiyang was climbing onto the bed, straddling her bound forearms carefully.

Raven inhaled, apprehension and arousal flooding her as Taiyang ran his fingers across her scalp; he had lifted her back up on her elbows, and Raven met his mischievous eyes before running her tongue along the length of him, flicking the tip. He jumped in surprise and she smirked up at him deviously. They weren't the only ones that knew how to tease.

He made that ridiculous face he had, the one that was stuck between shock and delight whenever she surprised him, before gently thrusting forward and letting her take him into her mouth. His fingers tensed in her hair as Raven pulled her lips over the head of his dick, swirling her tongue the way he liked. He tasted good, and had clearly picked out her and Summer's favorite flavor of lube; the thought made her smile.

"Hooo, hell yes," Taiyang sighed. Raven sucked slowly, running her lips along the shaft occasionally, even as Summer inserted another finger inside her.

"Dust, baby, you need to loosen up; you are way too tight," Summer murmured, getting more lube. Raven shot her a look over her shoulder, before Taiyang whined.

"Nooo, come baaack."

Raven laughed as her boyfriend tried to bring her attention back to his dick, pouting. Summer snickered at him briefly, before nipping Raven's flank and finally pushing the slick dildo inside of her. Raven groaned again as Summer pushed all the way in with deliberate slowness, filling her up as Raven's fingers clenched uselessly.

"Mmm that's more like it," Summer sighed, pulling out and thrusting in again. "That's it, sweetie, take the whole thing. Unf."

Raven panted before Tai pulled her attention back to him again, sliding his cock into her mouth. She lost herself in the multitude of sensations again, the taste of pre-cum and cherry in her mouth, the slow pressure building within her as Summer grabbed onto her hips and began to thrust rhythmically.

After a few moments, things grew more intense as her partner's lost some of their restraint; Raven could barely think as Summer spread her legs wider, rolling her hips as she thrust inside her, alternating between fast then slow and deep.

Tai, ever the gentleman, let Raven set the pace. He was content to rub circles on the back of her head as she swallowed all of him into her mouth and tried to keep a consistent pace; which was much harder said than done when her girlfriend was trying to literally fuck her senseless. Her elbows were shaking as she tried to keep from falling onto the bed; finally, after several minutes, she felt Taiyang's hips twitch as he huffed and groaned aloud, coming in her mouth.

Raven swallowed quickly and laid her head on her forearms, gasping and moaning as Summer continued to ride her; the other girl pressed her hand into the middle of her back, letting her lay all the way down as she hooked her legs over hers. Raven kept trying to bite back her sounds habitually, earning a swat on the ass that made her yelp.

Summer growled, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders passionately as she drove into her. Raven whined, panting and gasping aloud. She was nearly sobbing in pleasure, and was too far gone to care if that was embarrassing or not. Then her walls clenched, and she practically saw white as she came hard, crying out. Lips found her ear promptly, kissing gently as Summer's thrusts began to slow down.

"Mmm fuck yes, such a good girl," Summer sighed, running her lips over her throat and collar. "Gods I've missed you so, so much."

Raven was panting heavily, the words making her flush in pleasure as Summer ran hands all over her back soothingly.

"Woah," Taiyang murmured, almost in awe as he reached out to pull Summer into a heated kiss.

They parted with passionate glances, before hands were untying her wrists gently; Raven was suddenly rolled onto her back as her partners switched positions. Raven was still boneless from the orgasm that wracked her, letting Summer pull her up and scoot in behind her, cradling Raven to her chest as she panted. Summer's hands brushed sweaty strands from her face, wrapping her fist in the leash.

Taiyang had scooted in between Raven's legs, pressing stubble-rough kisses to her inner thighs.

"Oh fuck," Raven murmured, the heat rising in her once again. Tai's kisses were both gentler and slower than Summer's were over her skin, yet still heated. Raven slipped a hand down, grabbing one of his as he worked his way up her thighs; occasionally, his eyes would flick up to check on her before smirking at her expression and going back to his ministrations.

Raven pressed back into Summer with a high pitched gasp as Taiyang's mouth finally reached her and took her folds into his mouth gently, sucking, before lapping her cum up languidly. Summer hummed in pleasure, biting her bare shoulder delicately as she ran her free hand over Raven's tightening stomach.

Taiyang's fingers gripped hers comfortingly as Raven's free hand grasped the sheets; his tongue was as warm as the rest of him, running patterns over her before delving deeper and making Raven moan his name aloud.

 _Great, she was never going to hear the end of that-_

Her inner dialogue cut off as his tongue found a rhythm that nearly pushed her over the edge again; then the leash tugged her and Raven was pulled into a fiery kiss with Summer, whose pupils were so blown with desire that her eyes were nearly black and grey instead of silver. Summer slipped her tongue into Raven's mouth hungrily, prompting Raven to suck gently on it before pulling away with another gasp.

"Ah, ha, holy shit," she grit out, clenching Taiyang's hand. Tai groaned between her legs in response, lapping slowly before pulling away and sitting up; he was hard again, his still slick manhood pulsing enticingly. Raven bit her lip, making Summer giggle and kiss her cheek affectionately.

Heated fingers found her breasts, then his mouth as he came closer, focusing on one breast as Summer kneaded the other. Summer suddenly moved so that she was lying next to her, allowing Raven to lay down fully and for Tai to climb on top of her comfortably; her boyfriend pulled her legs up so that they were wrapped around his lower back as he leaned in to kiss her. This one was much sweeter on her part, as she trailed gentle touches along his chin with her mouth; he met her eyes again and smiled genuinely, one that was very much full of love as he leaned in to kiss her neck and thrust inside of her.

Raven inhaled sharply, her legs pulling him closer as she closed her eyes in happiness and pleasure. Tai huffed as he pushed into her, his familiar weight and warmth comforting; between the two of them, Raven felt genuinely safer than she had in months. She could just let go, be completely vulnerable, and it would be absolutely ok. She moaned again, sighing as he lavished her neck and chest with kisses, thrusts picking up speed.

Summer kept whispering encouragement in her ear as she kissed her, sending a hand down to play with Raven's clit; she would occasionally use the leash to pull Raven's head to her, or to make her watch as Taiyang made love to her, sliding in and out.

Finally, Raven could feel herself building up again, like a lightning storm brewing deep in her belly. Tai was making the occasional sound, deep and throaty as he tried to keep from finishing before she did. He was always sweet like that.

As Summer's fingers swirled around her clit a final time, and Taiyang buried himself deep inside her, Raven came again; her gasp was practically a scream, as her legs wrapped around her boyfriend and held him close as she rode the waves, bucking.

Taiyang groaned and shuddered, thrusting frantically as sweat beaded on his forehead and bare chest; she could feel him come inside her, and bit down on his shoulder with an emotional whimper. Finally, the tremors left them both, Raven's legs dropping down in exhaustion.

"Mmm fuck, Rae," he muttered with a tired laugh. "Is it ok if I just…hangout here for a bit?"

Raven brushed sweaty locks away from her eyes, laughing softly.

"Falling asleep, old man?" she asked.

"Well I would, if someone wasn't playing with my testicles," he said, sending a jokingly reproachful look Summer's way. Summer's ears perked as she tried to look innocent. Then she spotted her hand cupping him and made a shocked face.

"Well geez! How'd that get there!? Must have a mind of its own, ya know?"

Raven laughed again, pressing another kiss against her girlfriend's neck, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Mm. I love you guys. Thank you."

She had needed that. Badly. The past few months working for Ozpin and Tormund had been…dark.

"Oh yea? So you really liked your birthday present, huh?" Taiyang wiggled inside of her. "I think I recall someone screaming my name?"

Raven snorted, playfully pushing at his chest as Summer cuddled closer to them, occasionally licking her shoulder or giving him love bites. The blonde rolled off her, wrapping his arms and legs around her, unhooking the leash but leaving the collar; Summer loved to play with it, after-all. Raven shot the faunus a sleepy, crimson glance as Summer snuggled into the crook of her neck happily; had some point during all the fun, Summer had taken the strap-on off.

"Hey," she nudged her.

Summer glanced up at her, still beaming.

"Did you finish?" Raven asked. She hadn't heard her, and Summer was typically loud. In a good way.

Summer blinked, before kissing her nose.

"You two are sleepies."

Raven pouted slightly, even as Taiyang pulled her into a sloth hug.

"But-"

"You can just take care of me tomorrow," Summer grinned naughtily. "We'll have literally all day."

Raven chuckled as Summer scooted close to them again, burying her face in Raven's chest.

"I feel like you set this up on purpose," Raven said dryly.

"Shhhh, noooo. Nooo, nooo, I didn't."

"She totally did," mumbled Taiyang in her ear. Raven sighed, wrapping her arms around Summer and kissing her between her wolf ears.

"Good night, dorks."

* * *

 **More notes** : And THAT is how baby Yangs are made.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes** : Buenos Dias, fuckbois. Sorry for the long delay, but it's been **a day** here in deployment land. I'm almost done though, so updates should be more regular soon enough. But yea, I didn't forget this story, though I have been working on some personal writing. I still plan on finishing this series. Anyhoot, the story doth go on.

 **Music Choices** : Ares by Winters Island and Six Shooter by Coyote Kisses

Looking Glass

Chapter 16

Chiang Mai

Summer stood on the dock amongst the crowds of people, ears pivoting as she watched the crowds and nibbled on a snack. There was a little woman with a neon pink moped propped up nearby, shrilly yelling as she tried to wave people over; said pink moped also pulled her food cart, and she was busily selling meat on a stick to the multitudes of hungry passengers and tourists.

The woman had been quick to rope Summer in and sell her two sticks for a handful of lien. She was not the only vendor by a long shot, as dozens of locals were weaving their way along the piers, trying to sell their wares.

The Glass Slipper was still disembarking, the immense liner dwarfing the vessels near her. In the distance one could see the barricades that protected the harbor from Grimm, while allowing ships like the Glass Slipper to pass through. It was an impressive set up, apparently one of the first settlements to implement such a design in Anima.

Summer nibbled away on what was hopefully spicy chicken on a stick as she waited for the others. Nwyfre had arranged transport for them ahead of time and had gone ahead to see to the logistics. Meanwhile, her teammates were collecting themselves and buying last minute items before they made their way into the wilds.

Despite her apprehension, Summer couldn't keep herself from being legitimately excited. Her family had spent plenty of time in the forests of Saurus but this was different. There were some places in Anima that were completely untouched by civilization, save for the free people apparently. Nwyfre had spent time explaining to the group the night before about where they would be rendezvousing with the Branwen tribe before making the journey to the tribes-moot. She had also invested in explaining what behaviors would and would not be tolerated from Tai and Summer.

" _The tribes moot isn't just a gathering of a bunch of drunken raiders; it is, by itself, a ceremony of spiritual significance. There will be things there that you and your delicate sensibilities will not be comfortable with. But your feelings on the subject don't matter, because you are barely even guests. Behave yourselves, and you might just learn something."_

The Rindvallis clan had warrior initiations and coming of age ceremonies that went back over a thousand years. Summer was eager to see if the Branwen and company had their own indigenous practices that had survived despite Kingdom interference and Grimm. She hoped she would be allowed to document the event, or at least write about it in her journal.

Someone made a board creak behind her, too close and too sneaky for it to be an accident; she glanced back, smiling as she caught Tai trying to sneak up on her. He pouted, before offering more meat on a stick. She shook her head, instead looping an arm in his.

"You know, this place isn't half bad," he shrugged, taking a bite of hopefully chicken. "I vote that we just stay here."

"You haven't even left the pier yet," she snorted.

"Yea! And I've already seen ten restaurants, a billion foodcarts, and tents that sell everything from tasers to can-openers shaped like dicks," Tai counted. "This place is awesome."

"And one of Remnants capitals for human and faunus trafficking," droned another voice. "But people like to forget about that."

The teammates sighed and glanced over at Nwyfre, who had also come up behind them. She was dressed like a tourist, big glasses, hat, flip flops, and a goofy white tee that said 'I love Chiang Mai'. It would have been something that Summer would have giggled at immediately if, say, anyone else at all was wearing it. Yet all Nwyfre had to do was walk into a crowd, and once again, she would disappear. There were hundreds of people wearing carbon copies of that geddup.

"That's a sweet shirt. I want that shirt," Taiyang grinned, changing the subject. "Can I have it?"

Nwyfre continued to read her pamphlet. It advertised kayak tours.

"No. It's mine."

"You don't even like it," he protested. "And I bet you didn't buy it, either."

Nwyfre smirked.

"So?"

"…I'll trade you for it," Tai offered. "I'll trade you, like, ten of those little dick can openers for it."

Nwyfre shook her head, making a face.

"No way."

"How can you say no to an offer like that? Everyone wants tiny dildos that also open canned goods."

Nwyfre sighed, a long dry sound as she flipped the page of her pamphlet. However, there was the barest hint of what may have possibly been an honest smile on her face. Summer had to squint to see it.

"No deal."

Tai folded his arms, his face still humorous. Summer smiled uncertainly. This was the friendliest interaction the two of them had had since the beginning of the trip.

"Wait, are you saying your pockets are full of tiny dick can-openers?" Summer giggled, glancing up at him. He winked at her.

"Put your hand in there and find out," he laughed, causing her to laugh as well.

Summer nearly called his bluff when she made awkward eye contact with the little woman who had sold her chicken on a stick and had apparently been listening to them; she smiled sheepishly, waving her kebob at her.

Nwyfre set the pamphlet down, making an irritated face as she scanned the crowd. Finally, the twins dark heads appeared in the crowd, weaving casually towards them. Nwyfre made eye contact, pushing her glasses down before waving at them to hurry up.

"Sight see later, we need to move already," Nwyfre grumbled at them.

"Sorry, sorry," protested Qrow. "Woah. That's a um, a great t-shirt mom."

"That's what I was saying!" Tai yelped. Qrow gave his partner an unimpressed look.

Nwyfre shrugged unrepentantly before tossing her pamphlet in a trashcan and heading down the boardwalk.

"Come on, then."

STRQ followed after Nwyfre as she wove through the crowds, before heading down a side alley that may have also been a proper road. Chaing Mai had been built like an explosion, especially near the docks. The settlement had grown nearly overnight, the result of a huge influx of refugees nearly a century before.

Summer's nose kept trying to lead her off on adventures as she took in everything; there was so much packed into the city that it reminded her of stories of Vacuo: of the souqs that were endless mazes of vendors, gold, spices and magic, or the ramshackle districts where faunus practically lived on top of each other but were free to be themselves. Open storage containers that were also shops and homes were stacked on top of one another, selling electronics, clothing, and fresh fruit. She wanted to see and get into everything; instead, she nearly got separated from the group and had to trot to catch up.

Nwyfre led STRQ to truck that served as a taxi cab that had been idling on the side of the street; it's driver was an old goat faunus that Raven and Qrow seemed to immediately recognize, their faces lighting up. The faunus, who was wearing a button up that he hadn't bothered to button and cargo shorts, beamed at the Branwen.

"Woo, well look there," he laughed. "Ya'll get taller?!"

"Psh, you just shrank old man," exclaimed Qrow, slapping palms with the faunus before pulling him into a hug. "How've you been?"

"Can't complain! Or ya know, anymore than I do already!" the faunus cackled. "How was schoolin?"

"Eh, ya know. Not bad. Saved the city once or twice," Qrow shrugged. "Homework was a drag though."

"Oh that so?!"

Taiyang rolled his eyes, while Summer studied the older faunus in front of her, curious. He felt her gaze and returned it, friendly blue peaking out under snow white bangs.

"And who are you two then?"

Summer smiled, holding her hand out.

"I'm Summer! And this is Taiyang! We're friends of Raven and Qrow's."

The older faunus studied her for a moment, before taking her hand.

"Pleasure! I'm Buck! And this old bastard is my devil truck!" he cackled again, slapping the metal. "Hope ya'll don't mind potholes, cuz where we goin, there is gonna be a lot."

Nwyfre had already climbed into the passenger seat, signaling that it was time to get a move on. It would be easier to take her seriously if she wasn't still dressed like a tourist; put the fannypack on her, and she would be every middle-schooler's worst nightmare. Instead, she was only Summer's worst nightmare.

Raven hopped into the truck-bed, holding out a hand to help her up. Summer beamed, and managed to snuggle into the corner with her. The other girl seemed tense, but it could have just been from all the crowds, or from excitement. She was wearing a hoody and jeans; Summer managed to sneak her hands into the hoody pocket for warmth.

"Alright, ya'll hide your weapons and valuables under that tarp and netting there right? We gotta roll through some checkpoints, and don't want extra attention. Just sit tight and hang onto the hand rails!"

The truck started with a jolt and a bang before rolling forward, snaking into traffic. Summer was torn between the opportunity to snuggle and the opportunity to see and smell all sorts of new things. Raven kept teasing her as Summer jumped to point out things, like fried scorpions being sold right next to a roving band of prostitutes. Tai was equally enamored with the sights and sounds, and continued to run commentary.

Once they got out of the maze that surrounded the docks and finally reached the main thoroughfare, it didn't take them long to arrive at the gate leading out of the settlement. The walls were really just earthworks covered in wooden pikes, as well as watch towers; the gates were metal, but they were attached to brick and mortar. Scorch and claw marks were not uncommon sights; however, there seemed to be many more armed guards than one would see back in Vale or the cities on Saurus. Most were just regular guards, though a few were clearly hunters; they patrolled the perimeter, the roads, everywhere. Summer didn't think they were just there for the Grimm, either.

Buck drove through slowly, waving at one of the guards as he rolled over a speed bump; the man nodded, jerking his head, and the truck passed through the gates unmolested. Behind them, a cargo truck was stopped and inspected as the guards spoke to the driver. Summer watched the gate curiously, until the road finally twisted and they began to climb into the hills, one switchback after another.

The drive was long, bumpy, and kept them surprisingly busy. Buck's devil truck was not unarmed apparently; a small Dust canon had been jerry rigged into the back, and sprang out when Grimm approached. STRQ took turns firing it, lighting up the small Beowolves and Boarbatusks that sprang out in groups to pursue them. Occasionally, they had to get the weapons out and actually fight; but for the most part, the devil truck was more than enough.

As the driver hooted and whooped after they had smoked a group of Grimm, he reminded Summer briefly of Murt; the bittersweet realization made her smile, even as it made her sad. When Raven's eyes glanced her way curiously, Summer smiled even brighter to put her at ease.

It was nearly sundown when Buck suddenly pulled off into a grassy clearing, driving skillfully around several boulders and down into a hidden ravine. There was a cave that had been camouflaged with netting and shrubbery, and pre-stocked with supplies. They were apparently meant to hide the truck here, because it would not be able to go much further into the interior.

"Right," Nwyfre emerged from further in the bandit cave. She had changed out of her tourist disguise, and wearing her Morrigan attire. "I suggest you all change quickly and eat something. We have a long night ahead of us."

"We aren't camping here?" Taiyang asked curiously.

"Of course not. We're too close to the city," Nwyfre scoffed.

"They send patrols out pretty far," Buck nodded, chewing on a long stalk of grass. "Lookin for, haha, well, us! And ya know, unwary tourists to shake down. Best to just avoid the trouble; sides, we still gotta hurry if we're gonna make the moot."

The twins did not seem surprised by this information, taking turns to dip back into the cave to change into their combat outfits. Summer took it in stride, sitting down on a crate to drink some water and scarf down some jerky. Taiyang stayed quiet, sitting next to her. He was already in his combat uniform, cargo shorts, grandpa shoes and all. He had, however, forgone the fannypack for the rest of the journey, stowing it in Raven's pack.

Buck was giving them both appraising looks as he sat from across them, a pistol in his lap that he was inspecting as he picked ammo out of a can; Summer and Tai fidgeted, trying to be inconspicuous.

"So ya'll are friends from where again?" Buck asked after a moment.

"School," Summer said, even as Tai glanced at her.

She had decided that honesty was the policy, at least with people that the twins were close to. It would give a, hopefully, better impression than if they tried to hide it and were later discovered to be liars. That a part of Summer deeply wanted to show that not all hunters to be were corrupt mercenaries for hire who preyed on the vulnerable.

Buck eyed her a bit more carefully, but Summer did not feel dismayed. His scent didn't change drastically, nor did his body language; she hoped that her being faunus would also be an advantage in winning his trust, at least. He nodded after a moment.

"Aight. And ah. You're coming with us to the moot?"

"That's the plan," Summer smiled genuinely, kicking her feet as she sat on the crate.

Buck coughed, shaking his head.

"Oh Dust, that's heh, that's real ambitious of ya."

"Thank you. We're very ambitious people," Taiyang chimed in.

Buck chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he shot his chief a questioning look. However, Nwyfre's face was inscrutable as ever. Sighing, he pulled a pouch of tobacco out and stuffed a pinch in his lip.

"Well. Ya'll seem like sweet kids. Can I give ya some advice?"

They nodded in unison.

"Maybe don't tell everyone that? Like, maybe tell them you're new recruits that they talked into joining the good fight?" Buck leaned forward on his elbows. "Cuz save for a few, that's not news that's gonna get a good reception."

Summer felt her heart fall, but nodded anyways. At least he hadn't reacted explosively. Before their conversation could continue, the twins returned and Nwyfre interrupted any chance of continuing.

"Right. It's get to it," Nwyfre sighed, shouldering her own bag. "It's going to be a long night."

"Woof," Buck got to his feet, cracking his back. "I'm too damnt old for this, chief."

"Hush. You're literally a spring chicken."

"Heheh, I wish," he giggled, following after her. "Wonder what I'd look like with feathers?"

STRQ gathered themselves, dusting their fingers over weaponry and gear one last time before following the forms of Nwyfre and Buck into the dark.

…..

Summer had always loved the forest at night. There was a magical quality to it, one that spoke directly to her heart. She always felt safer in the dark of the woods, more alive, more whole; even with the threat of Grimm, something about the forest at night was right in a way that she couldn't explain.

So even though the trek up into the mountains was surely grueling, and dangerous, Summer couldn't help but feel more joy than she'd felt since the fall of Mountain Glenn. The Branwen did not show lights as they followed the deer track through the foothills, relying instead on the light of the moon.

Occasionally, one of the Branwen would signal and the group would stop, freezing as they pinpointed whatever potential danger they had heard or seen. Usually it was Grimm, wandering through the underbrush; instead of actively trying to hunt the Grimm, the group would instead skirt the creature to avoid a fight.

However, when it wasn't, they would drop into the underbrush themselves to wait. Once, they actually encountered a patrol from the city. Luckily for the armed humans, they hadn't been spotted; Summer had no doubt that Nwyfre, and perhaps even Buck, would kill them to get a clean get away. She was not sure what she or Taiyang would do if that happened, let alone the twins. However, it never came to that, and group carried on once they had passed.

They did not stop for rest the entire night, only pausing once they had crested the mountain range with the rising of the sun. A valley stretched between the peaks, one that was split by a river that disappeared into the horizon. Nwyfre and Buck were inspecting a map, pointing things out as they got a bearing on where they were. Then they were off again, with barely a chance to drink and stretch their legs.

STRQ was used to a grueling pace, and it wasn't as if they were green kids on their first hike through some mountains. However, there was an intensity to the Branwens pace that Summer and Taiyang were not entirely used to; Nwyfre and Buck moved and behaved as if they were in an active warzone, and the twins were growing equally tense.

Taiyang continued to scope the mountain range, drawing out portal chains instinctively. He had yet to offer to portal them, however it was clearly on his mind. After another hour of speed scrambling down the cliffs, the martial artist approached Nwyfre at the head of the group.

"So hey, in the interest of saving time, I thought I'd mention that we have portals. And if you'd tell us where we are going, we could set something up to get us there faster-"

"No," Nwyfre shook her head, dreads clinking.

Taiyang made a face as Nwyfre looked back at him, smiling.

"What's the matter? Ribs still tender?"

"Oh yea, that's just really nice- look, I'm trying to help ok? Is there a good reason as to why you wouldn't want to get us there faster? Or don't you have a gigantic fucking bird you could summon?" Taiyang folded his arms, frowning. "Seems like this is just impractical is all."

Raven stepped up next to him, shaking her head.

"Tai," Raven started.

"Actually," Nwyfre interrupted, spinning around. "You're right! That's a great idea. Go ahead and try it."

"Oh, I'm gonna," Taiyang smirked, pulling several odds out of his pocket. "Where are you trying to go?"

"Put one over by the river," Nwyfre nodded towards it. Even she was a little sweaty from all the activity.

Summer paused, suspicions rising. Taiyang grinned, tossed the pebble into the air, before giving it an aura boosted kick across the valley; he dropped its partner down on the ground before them, activating the portal with a snap.

It sprang to life, swirling cheerfully, before suddenly and violently collapsing in on itself. Tai grabbed his head in a pained yelp as the portals were severed from one another. Qrow stepped up to check on his partner before giving his mother an annoyed look, while Raven glared openly.

Nwyfre whistled, nodding in mock appreciation. Then she started off again without any explanation whatsoever. Buck was chuckling and shaking his head, giving Tai a friendly clap on the back.

"Heh, you ok kid? Yea, they got this place booby trapped to high heavens tryin to keep hunters out," Buck spat on the ground. "Glyphs and glophs and whatever the fuck else to keep you from using your Semblances."

"Wait, the tribe did this?" Tai asked in irritation.

"Course we did! We always protect our backs," Buck laughed. "Come on now, it isn't that much farther. If an old fart like me can make it, you should be fine!"

Taiyang grumbled as he fell in besides Summer, shaking his blonde head.

"Could have said so," he muttered. "That hurt."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Summer offered, smiling.

"Yes?"

She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the mouth instead of his forehead. He tasted spicy, like cinnamon and smiled genuinely as she took his hand to pull him along.

"Better?"

"Maybe after like, a few more of those? I think ten should do it," he laughed. "Maybe fifteen."

"Hurry up, blondeness," called Nwyfre. "Or I'm leaving you two."

Tai mimicked her irritably, but followed along. They'd come too far to go back, anyways.

…..

It was nearly noon when the tired group finally stopped at Nwyfre's signal. They had entered a stand of tightly clustered trees by a tributary that fed the river to the east. Raven had noted something etched onto the spruce trees near them and pointed it out, before looking to the branches above. After a moment, Raven held her hands to her mouth and cawed.

There was a pause in the forest, before the call was returned. Summer's ears flicked to follow the sound, and as the wind changed she realized that they were surrounded. She was impressed in all honesty, because she hadn't even noticed it was happening until it was too late.

Summer sniffed carefully, keeping her hands off her weapons. Qrow and Raven were smiling, letting out high pitched whoops, and suddenly the entire forest was full of noise. Hooting and howling, shadows darting in; Summer took a deep breath, her pupils wide as her feet slid apart instinctively.

A sudden orange streak darted from the underbrush, beelining for them. Summer stared as a ginger fox leapt into the air…and changed into a human woman midleap. Said woman tackled Nwyfre with a wild, carefree laugh before pulling her into a fervent kiss. Summer and Taiyang gaped, dumbstruck, as the redhead hung from Nwyfre briefly before dropping easily to ground.

"You're late, Fre!"

Nwyfre smiled, shrugging. However, the smile was an honest one; it was an alien expression on the normally sardonic, sneering woman. At least, the version Summer had become familiar with.

"I'm never late. You are all just early."

"Oh, that's a fine load of shite is what," the ginger scoffed, before immediately ignoring her wife to immediately swoop down on her children. "Ma babies! Come here, let me see you!"

"Ah! Hahaha, Cici come on," Qrow protested lamely as his other mother pulled him into a fierce hug. He hugged her back, however, even as Cici kissed the side of his face.

"Raven! Get your angsty butt over here!"

Raven sidled up to Ciara, looking happy, pleased and awkward at the same time. Summer took a picture of the moment in her mind, saving the expression and filing it away. The ginger pulled Raven into a crushing hug with the other arm, squishing the protesting twins together as she laughed.

"Oh I missed your little sarcastic mugs! Mwa! I'm glad you're not dead! I was worried! How dare you not write me?!"

The twins continued to pretend grumble, even as they hugged Ciara back. It was obvious that they loved the exuberant woman very much. Finally, after crushing all the air from them, Ciara released her victims and set her sites on Tai and Summer; as did the rest of the crowd that was appearing like gheists from the trees.

"And who are you then?"

The sunny side of STRQ shared looks, before Summer spoke up.

"We're friends of Raven and Qrow."

Unlike some of the other people in the trees, Ciara did not look at Nwyfre after this proclamation; she appraised them herself, folding her arms and cocking her hip as she squinted at them. Then, stepping closer, she beamed at them.

"Well it's about damn time they made some bloody friends!" Ciara laughed, and much to Summer's surprise, pulled her and Tai into a hug as well. "It's wonderful to meet you!"

This was apparently some signal to the others, because any tension that had still been in the group immediately disappeared. As Summer hugged the taller woman back, she decided to save that information for later.

"I'm Ciara Branwen, by the way," Ciara smiled at them both.

Taiyang blinked, clearly confused by this reception, but smiled back hopefully.

"Tai."

"Summer," Summer chirped.

Ciara clapped them both on the shoulders, grinning.

"It is an honest pleasure! Come on, let's get you something to eat yes?" Ciara moved away, heading towards the scent of campfire smoke. "You all look like dragged Boarbatusk arse."

"And what does that say about you, kissing this dragged Boarbatusk arse?" Nwyfre called after her.

"That I aught brush my teeth, most likely!"

People started chuckling good naturedly, coming up to the twins and Nwyfre to hug or great them. As they trailed after Ciara, Summer couldn't help but smile and feel, just a bit, more hopeful.


	17. Chapter 17

Looking Glass

Chapter 17

Meet the Branwens

Part 1

The camp was camouflaged and clearly designed to be easily broken down and carried. STRQ was hustled past tents, armed watch-standers, people cooking, cleaning, tending to horses; the camp was full of activity, and happy looks that changed to suspicious glares as Tai and Summer passed. However, they reached the chief's tent without incident. It probably helped that Ciara was with them, talking the entire time.

Summer had noticed how Raven kept hovering around them, circling as she greeted people and always keeping Summer and Taiyang close to her. Some people did not look happy to see Raven, and these her partner ignored or glared at challengingly until they looked away. Summer noted that Qrow was given similar treatment; some people were happy to see him, others not so much. However, rarely was there a person who appeared indifferent.

In the relative safety of the chief's tent, however, it was just STRQ and the twin's mothers. The tent was easily large enough to stand in, and the ground was covered in animal skins and sparse furnishings. It was clearly not their permanent abode. Ciara kept asking them hundreds of questions, which Summer was more than happy to answer, while Nwyfre moodily ignored them and set to getting cleaned up.

"Well then, now that we're away from the others," Ciara folded her arms. "You two are from where? Beacon?"

Summer hesitated as Taiyang made a noncommittal gesture.

"We're ah, ya know, from around the area-"

At Ciara's skeptical look he trailed off before scratching the back of his head.

"Yea ok, we're from school."

Ciara immediately rounded on Nwyfre.

"You absolute tube! Are you trying to get them killed?! Why would you let them come?!"

Nwyfre groaned, sitting down in a chair after kicking her boots off unrepentantly.

"Yes actually, it's all my idea! I said, 'Hey kids, you know what a great idea would be?! Coming home with us for fucking vacation!'"

Ciara scoffed, tossing her mane of ginger hair.

"Ak, don't even start – you know you could have done more!"

If Nwyfre had done more, she would have likely locked them in a janitors closet back on the ship. Which didn't seem that far out of character, all things considered.

"Actually, miss," Summer spoke up as Ciara glanced her way. "Tai and myself are aware of the situation, and still made the decision to come along."

"Don't get me wrong," Ciara persisted. "I'm glad to meet you both! But sweeties, this is going to be an environment out of our control."

"We know," Taiyang shrugged. He looked tired.

"Oh? And you still want a piece then? Why not just have a rest over in one of the port towns until we get back?" suggested Ciara.

"Because we don't trust you people," Tai deadpanned.

There was silence in the tent, until Qrow groaned and palmed his forehead. Raven looked horrified. Taiyang held his palms up, unapologetic.

"What? We don't. We're here to make sure they get the chance to come back with us if they want to," Taiyang continued, determined. "And if that means going to Anima's annual terrorist convention then, hey. Let's do it. I'll even buy a t-shirt."

The tent was silent again. Summer's ears had flattened. This was not how she wanted things to go, but she couldn't take his words back for him; that and despite the lack of tact, she agreed with most of what he'd said. Save for perhaps calling their parents terrorists.

The Branwen women stared at Tai for another few minutes, before Nwyfre laughed and stood up.

"I'm taking a shower. Have fun with that," Nwyfre waved carelessly.

Ciara glared at her retreating, potentially fleeing, wife.

"Why does he think we're terrorists, Nwyfre?"

"Because he's a self-righteous prat," called Nwyfre.

"You tried to kidnap my friends, lady!" Tai yelled after her. "On a Nevermore! While ranting about how great it was that a city was being consumed by Grimm!"

"Whatever you say, tickle-ribs! You fight like a drunk trying to fist himself, by the way."

"Oh I'll show you a drunk trying to fist himself!"

"Please don't," Raven grimaced, her face red.

This was getting out of control.

"Miss Ciara, we know you guys aren't terrorists," Summer inserted before Taiyang said anything else 'diplomatic'. "It's just, after everything that happened in Mountain Glenn, Tai and I have some concerns and wanted to be sure that our partners stayed safe. We love them and are motivated by that. Not by thinking that we are somehow better than you and your people."

Once again the tent had gone silent. Summer smiled calmly as the twin's hesitant looks before meeting Ciara's gaze steadily.

"And because of that motivation, we are frankly, not going anywhere."

The ginger studied them openly before laughing gently under her breath. Nwyfre stuck her head around the corner, drink in hand as she watched the group.

"Well then! Aren't you two stubborn hm?" Ciara grinned finally, and Summer felt herself relax. "We'll get you some food, and then we're having a nice, long talk about the dos and do nots of interacting with a bunch of 'not-terrorists', eh?"

Summer nodded, letting herself be ushered once more into a sitting area, trying to ignore the feeling of Nwyfre's eyes resting between her shoulder blades.

…..

"Now if someone outside the tribe, say, asks you where you are from, it's not because they are trying to get to know you," Ciara continued, speaking between bites of stew.

The group was sitting on mats, eating and listening to their crash course on tribal culture. Summer had scooted between Raven and Tai, while Qrow was stretched out on the ground playing with a cat whose name was apparently Shithead and who was much beloved by the camp. Nwyfre had finally disappeared, to make her rounds of the camp.

"They want to know if your tribe and their own has ties, and if you're worth the trouble of befriending or potentially robbing. Do **not** smile at strangers," Ciara squinted at them. "If you can help it. It sends the wrong message, and the trouble of clearing it up just isn't worth it. Don't talk to anyone or approach anyone who looks hostile to the idea or who are clearly working. They don't owe you a conversation, and are likely busy enough."

Raven set her bowl in front of her legs, sighing as she leaned back on her hands.

"If someone gets in your personal space and gets pushy, think of it as them trying to figure out where you fall in the pecking order," Raven added. "They aren't looking for a real fight. Just push back and stare them down. They'll get bored and decide you're too much effort. If someone tries to actually escalate, and we aren't there, put them in their place immediately and without hesitation."

"If you see someone decked out in black and white body paint and armor, **do not** talk to them," Ciara insisted. "They are likely another tribe's chief, or one of the Jiani. Either option you need to steer away from, especially the Jiani; they aren't exactly…normal. If they approach you, and ask who you are, you tell them your tribe affiliation. Which is, obviously, us."

Taiyang raised a hand and Ciara looked at him, amused.

"Yes?"

"I thought we weren't allowed to be affiliated with you?" he asked.

Ciara blinked.

"You have to have guest right to attend the moot. They will kill you otherwise."

Summer felt Raven's fingers intertwine with her own.

"So far Nwyfre has insisted that she won't give it to them," Raven said.

Ciara frowned and scoffed promptly.

"Well that's a crock. By escorting you here herself she has given you guest right," Ciara insisted. "That is unmistakably intentional on her part. That and you're here dining in the chief's tent, with her family."

Raven and Qrow looked uncertain, and Ciara rubbed her brow. The gesture reminded Summer of Qrow, and she smiled.

"I'll talk to her, just to clear up any confusion. However, to be certain that no one challenges you, you can stay in one of the tents adjacent to us."

Summer glanced at her teammates. Qrow was still playing with Shithead the cat, pulling string on the ground that the tabby was stalking determinedly.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Ciara," Summer said at last.

The ginger smiled and shrugged.

"I don't get to play hostess often," Ciara sighed. "With people from Kingdoms anyways. So then, I know you're all tired and we'll be heading out early. We have some less conspicuous clothing that you can wear, and get changed into for the trip. However I recommend getting some good rest tonight."

Summer perked up. So far she was still wearing her combat uniform; it was hardly subtle, making her stand out as a mercenary at the very least. Qrow eyed them both and smirked deviously.

"Oh this'll be fun," Qrow chuckled.

Taiyang looked nervously at his partner. Summer giggled, picking herself up and gathering the bowls to help clean up. Ciara seemed to appreciate the gesture, pointing out the back of the tent to show her where the tribe cleaned their cutlery and stowed it.

The afternoon was growing long once again, and in the clustered spruce grove the shadows were beginning to stretch. Summer carried the cutlery to the makeshift galley where the cooks and assorted tribes-members were still serving people, cutting vegetables and frying over open fires.

Her ears swiveled cautiously as people looked her way, their faces calculating. A group of people who had been playing at cards and drinking as they sat on their own mats were glaring openly at her. Summer, remembering what the others had told her, did not smile as she might have normally; it was surprisingly hard, in fact. Smiling was the first defense she had ever learned as a child, one that she believed in like a good luck charm. People always reacted well to genuine smiles.

However, she kept a stoic face and handed the cleaned bowls and cutlery to hefty boy who was surely younger than she was. His dark fingers were scarred from weapons training and cooking accidents, and Summer noted the all too familiar mark under his bared collarbone. He glared balefully at her, but accepted the bowls without comment.

Nodding and trying to not feel self-conscious, Summer turned to head back to the tent; and naturally found herself face to face with her first challenger. A young man with brown almond eyes, long dark hair and a bandana wrapped around his arm was eyeing her up and down. It was not a sexual appraisal, but a measuring one none the less.

"Who the fuck are you again?" he asked. His tone was aggressive, however it lacked heat. It may have simply been the way he spoke.

"Summer," Summer said, and left it at that. Her ears stayed upright, and she did not back up.

"And why are you here eating our Dust damned food?"

Summer did not think there was a right answer to that question.

"Lay off, Akara," said the big boned boy taking care of the scullery. "She's the chief's guest."

"Are you?" Akara asked boldly. "I don't remember her saying either way."

Damn, that was fast. Raven and Qrow were right to be worried, apparently.

"How about you ask her?" Summer suggested, trying to mimic the trademark Branwen smirk. It felt silly on her face, but Akara hesitated. "I'm sure she and Ciara would enjoy you interrogating them about their decisions."

Akara, whose heavily scarred arms had everything from Grimm slashes to knife wounds, flexed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Summer did not let herself flinch.

"I might just do that then," Akara started.

"No balls," droned the boy with the bowls.

"Fuck off, Nate," Akara laughed roughly. "Why do you always gotta instigate?"

"No balls, you won't do it," Nate persisted, getting a few chuckles. Every word was emphasized with a smacking of bowls.

"He won't! You see what a mood Nwyfre already in?!"

"Hey Akara, you _should_ ask her! You're always goin off about how you're ready to die anyways," cackled one of the other boys who was gambling.

"If you had to listen to your snoring you'd be wanting for death too, Marcas," insisted a woman in her twenties. "I hear it halfway cross the camp!"

"Oh stuff it, you do not!"

"You right! That must be the Boarbatusks fucking your mum!"

"Even Boarbatusks need love!"

"Nwyfre ain't the one you ought be scared of anyways," insisted Nate. "You ever seen Cici mad? Nightmares is what."

Summer listened to the banter around her carefully, still studying the young man in front of her. He wasn't much older than her, and was carrying well-crafted weapons at his hips, twin sabers with dust cartridges in the hilt much like Raven's own sword. She didn't want to be the first to back down, however she wanted to get back to the tent.

"What're we doing to piss Cici off?" asked someone else.

Summer eyed the middle aged woman approaching them, noting her shaved head, tattoos and swagger; someone of status apparently, as the younger tribes-members all seemed to turn her way.

"Nothin, Bre," Marcus shook his head.

"Akara's being a nosey asslick again," Nate droned, dodging with a laugh as Akara playfully swiped at him.

"Just asking questions," Akara shrugged finally.

Bre glared at the boy, eyebrows cocked.

"Uh huh. Don't you have work to be doing? If not, I can find some."

Akara held his hands up, smirking as he walked away; he did not shoulder check Summer, but he came close. Summer maintained her appearance of being unimpressed. Bre shook her head, before looking down at Summer.

"What's up, Sunshine? You lost?"

"Nope," Summer chirped, taking her chance to escape.

She strolled calmly back to the tent, slipped under the flap, and nearly ran into Raven. Her partner looked to have been in midstride, coming to check on her. Summer smiled, and booped her on the nose.

"We're good! Just like you guys said. No big deal."

Raven looked askance, but finally accepted this.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" Raven suggested.

Summer pecked her on the cheek in concurrence, letting Raven lead the way. Sleep was the best idea she'd heard all day.


	18. Chapter 18

Music: The Wolves by JJ and the Pillars

Looking Glass

Chapter 18

Meet the Branwens

Part II

Despite her exhaustion, Summer jolted awake several times throughout the night. Sometimes it was due to dreams, full of silver, music and screaming; other times because she heard something in the forest, or the people in the camp were making too much noise. Every time she woke, however, Raven was still there next to her, breathing the quiet steady rhythm of someone dead asleep. Her girlfriend hardly stirred the entire night, save to pull her into a hug at one point.

When Summer opened her eyes for the final time, she was groggy and none too excited about the coming morning; grey light filtered through the tent flap, voices echoed through the pines. The air was crisp, but not cold, and would grow warmer as the sun rose over the mountains.

She took a deep, slow breath, willing energy through her limbs; aura trailed into her stomach's center as she concentrated, before being redistributed to her limbs, lungs, and brain. Several minutes of this and she was more alert, with the idea of greeting the day a little more bearable.

Raven stirred, making soft sounds as she instinctively pulled Summer closer. Summer hummed happily, closing her eyes again to bask in the warmth. She nearly dozed off again, listening to her partner's heartbeat. Then suddenly, the most ungodly amount of racket began in the camp; Raven groaned, arms pulling away and Summer whined.

As the ruckus continued, Summer sat up, squinting as the shouting and banging grew louder. Raven huffed and sat up beside her, her mane of black hair tussled wildly about her shoulders.

"Are we under attack?" Summer asked, prepared to spring out of the tent.

"Nope. That's our courtesy wakeup," Raven grumbled.

"…Is there a more uncourteous wakeup?" Summer giggled.

"Yes there is. And believe me, you don't want it," Raven sighed as she stretched, reaching for her outfit.

Summer hesitated, before pulling out the clothing that Qrow had given her the day before. Soft black leather breaches, a black jerkin, grey belt and bandana. Summer considered wearing her cloak, but had not seen anyone in the camp adorned in such sans Nwyfre. Ultimately it wasn't practical, tactical or justifiably intimidating; it was simply her security blanket, it's hood she used to hide from the stares of others when she felt low and needed a break. Yet now, there was no hiding; people were going to glare at her whether they knew she was a faunus or not.

Raven had paused, noticing that Summer was staring at the garments.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it," Raven insisted.

Summer jolted out of her thoughts.

"No, I know. I want to try it though, it'll be fun!"

Raven paused, before smiling at her. Summer beamed in return, leaned forward, and stole a kiss. Raven leaned into it, still smiling before playfully pushing her over. Summer lay on the ground, pouting before sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry.

"Get dressed. Trust me, you don't want them throwing things into the tent," Raven smirked, pulling her boots on.

"They would dare?" Summer pressed her palms to her cheeks playfully.

Raven laughed.

"Oh yes."

More voices from outside, as people got up in a variety of states; whoever had the pots had now switched to something even more irritating; Summer could see their shadow outside.

"Wake up bangers! We got shit to do!"

Raven stuck her head out of the tent, cursing irritably at whomever was yelling.

"Oh what's the matter, princess? You get used to a nice snuggy life with the soft boys? Wake your prickly ass up!"

The voice cackled as they started banging whatever item they had, and Raven promptly darted out of the tent like pissed off rattlesnake; the voice yelped in fear, cursing as more people laughed. Summer pulled her clothing on quickly, strapped on Sol and Mani, and was out of the tent with the scent of roses trailing heavily after her.

Raven had Marcus in a headlock and was twisting his nose with the other hand, having disarmed him of the scrap metal he had been using to wake the tribe. However, her girlfriend was laughing as they roughhoused; from what Summer could see and smell, it was a friendly exchange.

"Gimme my node back, she devil!"

"Whose the softie Marcy?"

"Me! Ouch, ouch, fuck!"

Raven finally tripped him and Marcus fell down, earning a few good snickers from the onlookers; who promptly zeroed in on Summer. Summer's ears perked up automatically. People stared, but it wasn't with the malicious or suspicious gazes they'd had the day before; mostly they simply looked dumbstruck. Some were even cocking their heads in a familiar manner.

Summer met her girlfriend's eyes and smiled habitually; if it was a no no to smile at strangers, then she would just at smile her. However this had an even more dramatic effect as several people's jaws dropped. Marcus, who had recovered from his butt kicking and climbed to his feet as he dusted his breeches, paused.

"…HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed, pointing at Summer. "Raven's got a girlfriend?!"

"Marcus, shut up," Raven hissed.

"What kind of nut would date you?!"

Summer tried not to laugh and failed as the other girl tried to grapple Marcus again, who danced out of range as he jumped about on his tiptoes, cackling. Raven pursued him, cursing, as Marcus hooted and tried to out sprint her.

"Don't be jealous Marcy!" someone called as they washed their face in bucket. "Someday you'll find someone! Someone without a fucking nose!"

"Or ears!"

"Or any standards," droned Nate, who had come over with an armload. "We still need to pack up, nosers."

Sighing and groaning, the other youth of the tribe dispersed. Nate was still standing next to Summer, his dour face hiding a gleam of humor. Summer suspected that she liked Nate.

"You want to be useful?" Nate asked.

"Sure!" Summer chirped.

"We have a lot of packing for the scullery still," he jerked his head over towards the pans and pots. "We'll make sure you get fed well if you help out."

Summer nodded, following after him. She wanted to ask him questions, dozens. Who was he? How did he get here? Had he been enslaved too? Yet she knew she had to be patient with them; and if she had learned anything from living with Raven and Qrow, it was how to be patient.

…...

Summer stood next to Tai, eating breakfast from a bowl, a combination of rice, meat and vegetables; it was similar fare to what they'd had the night before, only spicier. Tai's clothing had not changed much, only acquiring less yellow and brown, and more red and black leather armor. The colors were apparently some kind of code or tribal affiliation that could be broadcasted to other tribes and settlements familiar with the Branwen.

Her boyfriend had slept about as well as she had, the circles under his eyes betraying him. However, he didn't complain, instead scooping food into his mouth quickly as his eyes occasionally darted around the gathering of people. Qrow had appeared earlier, coffee in hand, before detecting menial labor and disappearing once more.

At the moment, the tribe had packed away the tents and gear, and removed most traces that they had ever been there. In an hour, they would pack out and no one would know that nearly two hundred people had passed through the forest.

People started to grow quiet, their side conversations dwindling away as they turned to watch the figures in the center. Nwyfre, Ciara, and several people that were apparently the Morrigan's lieutenants were addressing the group.

"Right! So we've got a ways to go today to make up for lost time, and for that, I apologize!"

Taiyang's eyebrows rose under his bangs, blue eyes wide with disbelief at the apology.

"The scouts have detected several packs of Grimm, mostly Beowolves, Boarbatusks and a few bands of Apathy in the area, which means there are probably several others that they missed," started Nwyfre. "We will need more outriders than normal willing to draw them off of the band, and extra guards to watch our flanks and middle. Volunteers will get extra food and alcohol rations, and fewer watches at the moot."

Summer, who had always wondered how people who lived outside of Kingdoms traveled without huntsmen, raised her hand immediately. Taiyang raised his finger as well, continuing to eat. The group of Branwen stared at them, before several others raised their hands, refusing to be outdone by a couple of city weirdos. One of the boys from the day before, Akara, sneered at them nearby; Summer ignored him.

"Alright then," Nwyfre smirked. "Vanilla Bean, Milkshake, Nate, you'll be working with Breanna and her group."

The woman from yesterday, who was currently smoking a cigar, grumbled and muttered something, causing a laugh. Nwyfre continued, though there was the hint of a smile on her face. Taiyang glared sullenly over his spoon.

"Qrow, you ditched out on packing earlier-"

"Wrong. I helped with packing by not being there," Qrow drawled, causing more laughter. At his parent's look, he stopped, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You'll be helping me scout ahead for settlement patrols and oversee the entire train. Raven, Akara, Marcus, you're with Ciara's group."

Raven scowled immediately, opening her mouth to protest. However, Nwyfre carried on, assigning more outriders until satisfied and moving on to other matters.

"In other news, we've gotten word that the rumors regarding the Black Dogs is true – their Barghuest is dead. Killed by Hunters."

Shock and anger rippled through the Branwen, legitimate fear and sadness. Someone hocked an impressive amount of spit on the ground in contempt. Summer and Taiyang very pointedly did not look at one another.

"Which means the Jiani will be hosting the ritual as they choose a new one at the moot," Nwyfre continued coolly. "If anyone here wants to contest for leadership of the Black Dogs, considering they are our sister tribe, I've been informed that you will be allowed. They lost a lot of good leadership with Rigan and are looking for new blood."

Akara grinned, nodding vigorously as his friends shook their heads scornfully and trash talked him. A woman with a livid burn scar around her throat and jaw spoke up over the teenagers.

"What does that mean for us then? If Hunters could kill Rigan, then they're going to think they can kill any of us. They'll be even more dangerous."

"Rigan was past his prime!" another man scoffed.

"Yes, and he got there by being a bad son of a bitch," the burned lady scorned. "Do we know who did it? Who claimed the bounty?"

Ciara shook her head.

"Not yet. But I'm sure we'll all know soon enough. In the mean-time, we need to keep from drawing attention to ourselves; which means steering clear of settlements."

"Qrow and Raven should be sent after them!" piped up Marcus. "With all that schooling, they might actually have a chance!"

Muttering rifled through the crowd, and the twins shared a quick glance with one another. Summer slipped her hand into Tai's, whose fingers wrapped around her own. The necklace hidden beneath her new clothing weighed heavily on her mind.

"Until we know more about who we're up against, we will not be starting any fights," Nwyfre insisted. "Once we have more intel, we'll make a plan to deal with them effectively. But until then stay sharp, and if someone attacks you, kill them if you can. We don't have time for prisoners or loose ends."

There was some open dissent in the crowd, but for the most part, the raiders agreed with what Nwyfre and Ciara had declared; Summer felt that if the dissenters wanted to break away to deal with these so-called Hunters, they would be allowed to. However she wasn't sure if they would be allowed to rejoin; the politics of the tribe was still new to her.

Several more individuals added their input, mostly about logistics, supplies, and news from other tribes. After the last person concluded their business, Nwyfre grinned.

"Let's get it then."

People whooped, gathering their things as the clearing broke into organized chaos; horses whinnied as their riders began to saddle them, and several scouts already broke away to get ahead of the caravan. Raven had made an immediate beeline to speak to her adoptive mothers, while Qrow came over to them.

"Well. You guys ready?" he asked. "Tai, you ought to let me paint your face, man."

"Nope. I know what you want," Taiyang chuckled, shaking his head firmly.

"No seriously, you've got a baby face. You need to look meaner."

"You just want to paint dicks on my face," Tai insisted. "For revenge."

"I'm not you," Qrow sighed, before shrugging. "Your call. Anyways, Bre's cool, she'll take care of you guys."

Summer and Tai noticed the butch woman looking their way, still smoking her cigar.

"Why did your mom separate us?" Tai asked after a moment.

"She's putting people where she thinks they need to be," Qrow raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Tai's eyes narrowed. "Are they gonna try to kill us in the woods somewhere when we are alone?"

Qrow blinked, and Summer frowned slightly.

"She wouldn't do that," Qrow said after a moment. "Besides, Ciara was right; you technically have guest right. She's just keeping it vague for now, in case you give her an excuse to rescind it. Which you won't."

"I don't like it," Tai said calmly. "I think this is a setup, and that we should stay together."

Summer noticed that Raven had apparently given up arguing with her parents, both of whom seemed insistent on something; Ciara reached out to try to comfort her daughter, but Raven had pulled away angrily and her face fell. Nwyfre's face was stoic, but her eyes met Summer's briefly before turning away. Summer could smell the blame simmering in the air.

 _She may not hate us, but she sure does not like that we are here one bit._

"Tai, come on man," Qrow groaned. "We talked about this stuff!"

"We talked about me trusting you guys, which I do," Taiyang grimaced. "I do not trust her. She is literally the embodiment of spite-"

"Fuck off, those are my parents," Qrow growled.

"Qrow. Your parents have issues."

"I'm going to fucking kill you before this is over, I can feel it-"

"Hey! Stop it," Summer intervened. The boys looked at her, faces stubbly and sullen.

"Everyone is tense right now, but let's not use that as an excuse to snap on one another. It'll be ok," Summer smiled at her team. "Let's just focus on getting there."

 _And getting back in one piece._

…

Summer had ridden horses before, namely with her family on their estate. However, she had never ridden like this. This was something else entirely.

The outriders horses were not large or pretty, but they were fast and surefooted amongst the trees and over rough terrain; they had to be, because they could not stop running. A trip or stumble meant death for the rider and possibly the horse.

Breanna had them sprinting circles around the confused Grimm, careful to not lead them back towards the caravan or its rearguard. There were six of them, and they were gheists in the trees, darting in towards the pack of Beowolves, whooping and clacking as they kept the Grimm's attention.

Summer had at first believed that they would be killing or fighting the Beowolves, or at least reducing the size of their pack; yet Breanna had been quick to insist to both her and Taiyang that that was not the case.

"We don't want them dead," Bre had instructed as they had mounted up. "Beowolves aren't as strong as say, an Ursa, but they are some of the more useful Grimm; loyal to their territory and packmates. Unless you don't have a choice, don't kill them."

Taiyang had given her a horrified look and Breanna had laughed, a rough, warm sound.

"What's the matter blondie? They live here too, don't they?" Bre had asked after a bought of laughter. "Grimm are a pain, but they also keep us alive. Without them, this entire area would be overrun with Kingdom dwellers."

"Don't they draw the attention of Hunters, though?" Summer had asked, before Tai could speak his mind.

Bre had smirked.

"Not in south Anima. Unless their numbers get out of control, in which case, they hire some black-listers to bait the area. We'll trim em back before it gets that bad."

Summer tried to focus on the task at hand and not the knowledge that baiting was such a blasé fact of life here. Her little horse's hooves clattered as she climbed up after the Branwen; Taiyang was behind her, having apparently some experience of riding as well. A pack of irate Beowolves were charging up after them, snapping at one another's heels.

Breanna and Nate were taking shots at the goat track the Grimm were trying to scrabble up, being careful not to strike them; Summer and Tai were quick to join them, Summer shooting with her own weapons while Taiyang fired a plain revolver that Qrow had acquired for him. The other two riders were watching their backs, making sure that they weren't being surrounded.

Taiyang stayed close to her, his face screwed up as he deliberately shot around the Grimm. Summer understood his conflict; it felt nearly immoral on her part to leave the Grimm 'alive'. Even knowing what she knew, that these entities were not in control of their actions, she also understood that they would be responsible for the deaths of innocent people eventually; possibly making even more Grimm. To leave them animate felt morally reprehensible.

Suddenly, Breanna whistled twice, signaling that it was time to lead the Grimm on yet another merry chase and the horses broke into a flat gallop down the hill. Summer fell into her position in the arrow head formation, hanging on for dear life as petals drifted behind her, her Semblance speeding her own reflexes and that of her little horse. Her mount dodged around a boulder, leaping from an outcrop onto better ground; behind them, a Beowolve's jaws snapped and slavered.

Then they were running again, faster as they wove through another stand of scraggly trees. Breanna and Nate were still in the lead, knowing the area intimately; there was apparently a river ahead, one that Summer could smell. They would be able to lose the Grimm there.

Taiyang took a shot at a too ambitious Beowolf, striking its leg and causing it to collapse. The Beowolves howled in outrage at this, speeding up in their pursuit, Nate cursed him.

"Hey Vanilla! Don't hit them, their friends take it personal!"

"They're Grimm, how can they have friends!?" Taiyang protested.

Summer glanced his way and he looked chagrinned, but also very stubborn. Worry threaded through her, but she kept it in line for now. After several more minutes of galloping for their lives and dodging killer branches, the trees thinned once more, revealing the river. Breanna and Nate kicked their mounts, whooping as they made for the 'bridge'. They were nearly there when things suddenly went to hell.

Another gunshot rang out, one of a much heavier caliber, and Summer heard Taiyang yell. She spun in her saddle immediately, to see a blossom of red swelling on his right shoulder. Horror nearly made her freeze as the martial artist clung to his horse, slipping partially from the saddle as the Beowolves closed in.

Bre and Nate looked back at their companions yells, and the older woman shouted.

"Hunter! Get to cover!"

Summer spun her mount around, who seemed to protest the idea of running head long at the Beowolves but was gallant enough to go along with it. Her ears kept flicking back to Summer, as if to ask after her sanity. Her Semblance blurred, and they darted left as a Dust round exploded nearby, creating a wall of rock and ice.

Summer zeroed in on the marksman, a figure crouched in a tall tree along the riverbank, their barrel trying to trace her. Summer snarled, kicking her mount as they burst into a cloud of petals to avoid another bullet; then she was next to Taiyang, who's front and back was covered in blood. It had gotten through his aura on the first strike, indicating an aural piercing round. Fortunately, it had gone all the way through without triggering the Dust, or Tai's entire arm would be nothing but bloody spires of rock and bone.

The Beowolves were closing in. Summer didn't hold back as she leapt to the ground, Sol and Mani in hand. She hooked one under the jaw, blurred, and blew its skull apart, moving on to the next one; then the one after that. It was the same old song and dance, and the encroaching Grimm were extremely surprised to find that their prey was suddenly anything but.

Another Dust round exploded near her feet, sending shards of ice and rock in every direction and cutting the legs out from under Taiyang's horse. It screamed, falling to the ground as Tai slid out of the saddle. Summer yelped in fear, dashing to his side.

Tai's aura was trying to heal the wound, and he was still conscious. He was crouched behind the screaming animal, panting, pupils small. Summer whistled, and her horse wheeled her way, sprinting desperately as a Dust round barely missed it.

"Hang on, hang on," she murmured, grabbing his good arm and the horse's saddle at the same time. Her own aura flooded through her, channeling outwards to connect all three; then they were a cloud of petals and movement, darting forward several meters before materializing, once again in the saddle. She felt the drain heavily, but grit her teeth and drove through it anyways.

Breanna and Nate had circled back for them, taking shots at the figure in the tree; the shadow leapt into the underbrush as the Branwen struck active aura, a burst of orange light catching Summer's eye. Taiyang, who was coughing behind her in the saddle, cursed.

"Called it," he muttered. "I fucking called it."

Summer focused on getting them into the trees, as the other outriders circled in to inspect them. They still needed to get across the bridge, or they would be pinned in by the Beowolves; more were appearing from the trees, and scrabbling blackly down the hill side. Panic was beginning to rise, however the tribespeople did not abandon them.

"Nate, get hands on him," Bre ordered, and the burly scullery boy sidled up to them, hands glowing a hot blue. Taiyang swung drunkenly at the boy, causing his horse to skitter away.

"You dumb cunt, I'm tryin to heal you!" Nate barked.

"Bullshit!" Tai declared. Summer's heart was ice.

"We don't have time for this," Breanna spat. "Let him help or bleed out, either way we have to go! Now!"

The other riders were driving the Beowolves back, but kept scanning the trees warily for the so-called Hunter.

"Tai," Summer started, when another gunshot went off. One of the outriders fell to the ground, dead.

"Fucker!" howled Bre, firing blindly in the direction of the shooter.

Ears pining back, Summer looked back at the blonde. It was a painful wound, but with healing and bandages he would be ok; a few inches over, and the bullet would have punched through his lung and ribs.

"Tai, let him heal you. I'm going to get a closer look at that hunter."

 _If it even is one. But surely Nwyfre wouldn't let one of her own be killed off out of spite of us? That's just plain evil._

Taiyang started to protest, but Summer spoke to Nate before he had a chance.

"Trade with me! I'm going after them!"

"You crazy!" Nate scoffed, but was clambering off his mount already. "But I like it! Come here, baby bear, you're gonna be my koala!"

Taiyang yelped in outrage, but Summer had dropped to the ground and Nate was already climbing into in the saddle; his aura was immense, a radiating blue that engulfed Taiyang entirely.

Summer, realizing she would be better on foot, blurred towards the trees, weaving instinctively. Anger was mounting in her heart, snarling as the image of Tai's blood on her hands seared in her mind; she swerved Beowolf claws, shooting blindly over her shoulder and still somehow making her mark as the Grimm yelped. Then she was in the trees, surrounded by the scent of evergreen, roses and blood. She sped into the dark with a growl. It was time to go hunting.


	19. Chapter 19

Music: The Bends by Doomtree

Looking Glass

Chapter 19

Meet the Branwens

Part III

Summer sped through the forest, following her nose and her gut. Under the layers of forest growth, of animals, of Grimm and blood, she could smell him. Male, middle aged, faunus, slight hormone imbalance; he was a smoker, he had been drunk the night before, and he thought that he had the drop on her because he had gone back up into the trees.

Summer blurred upwards, disappearing into the foliage. The years of her father's training was kicking as she searched for her opponent. Summer tuned out the cries of the Beowolves, her fear for Tai, her anger. The forest whispered as a wind tickled the leaves around her, and Summer breathed deep and slow. Her ears swiveled.

 _A finger ghosting over a trigger, a rough breath as he exhales-_

She dove off the branch, pushed off the trunk of the tree across from her with all fours, and spun towards him with hooks extended. The bullet bounced against her aura, and much to his surprise, rebounded past him. Cursing, he leapt away, with Summer hot on his heels.

 _Weren't expecting that were you, jerk?_

Witchfingers knew all kinds of neat tricks, and Tormund had been certain to instill as many as he could in his children; Summer's natural reflexes and hyper awareness had always given her an edge in learning such things. Like hardening one's aura in specific localities to repel aural piercing rounds; the bullets counted on the person's aura being diffused enough to punch through. It still hurt, though, and depleted her aura faster.

Her opponent was dressed in dark green and brown boiled leather, his rifle swung from his back; as he sprang on all fours from one tree to another, she spotted a black monkey tail waving behind him. He was in his natural environment, then. Summer needed to get him on the ground, in her territory.

Summer plotted out her trajectory through the forest branches, hooked a branch above her, swung and launched herself through the canopy and out of his line of sight. Spinning, she activated her Semblance and shot down like a white and black bullet through the leaves.

He looked up at the last moment, green eyes widening as she hooked his armor and drug him along; channeling her aura, she turned her opponent into a cloud of petals with her, forcing him to the forest floor. He dropped his rifle.

His tail whipped around, trying to grapple her left arm; Summer pulled the trigger on Sol, raining several Dust rounds into his side and lighting up his aura. He didn't let go, but his grip lessened, and Summer kicked his legs out from under him with lightening speed. She had the hilt guard of Mani up under his chin before he could protest, pinning him to the ground with a warning growl.

The other faunus stared up at her, green eyes wide as he opened his hands in surrender. Summer glared down at him, her ears pinned furiously.

"You're no bandit huh?" he grinned sheepishly.

"No, I am not. Who are you and why did you shoot my boyfriend?" Summer asked, unable to keep the rumble out of her chest.

"I've got i.d. in my front pocket," he said calmly. "My name is Harris. I'm on a job for the people of Chiang Mai."

"You're a huntsman?" she demanded, still listening to their surroundings.

"Of course I'm a fucking huntsman," Harris laughed. "Who else is crazy enough to do this shit?"

Summer nodded towards his pocket, and Harris lifted his i.d. out with his tail. She squinted at it without loosening her grip. It looked like it was in order, and current; so he was not someone on the black list. Just a regular Hunter.

"Why did you shoot us and not the Beowolves, if you're on a job?" Summer asked.

"The job ain't to shoot the Beowolves, now is it?" he asked dryly.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Look, I'm sorry I hit your friend, but as far as I knew you were one of the Branwen. Who are _you_ , if I may be so bold to ask a lady with a knife at my throat?"

Summer paused, trying to be intimidating but feeling lost instead. Taking a gamble, she pulled the necklace out and showed it to him. His eyes widened in understanding, and she put it away.

"Ah. Sorry. It wasn't marked on the boards as belonging to you lot."

"That's a dangerous clerical error, then," Summer continued, still rolling the dice. "We're handling something bigger than a simple bounty, and outside interference won't be tolerated. Especially if it ends up with you shooting one of us again."

He simpered greasily, and Summer felt her lip pull in genuine disdain.

 _Hunters are not mercenaries, anyways. He knows better._

"If you and your friends know what's good for you, you'll ensure the outpost in town changes it," she said.

"Tch, like that's going to dissuade some of these blood hungry bastards," Harris rolled his eyes. "Alright, well. Whoopsie! Sorry about that! Just trying for an honest living."

Summer could hardly say that shooting people running from Grimm was an honest occupation; yet the faunus beneath her did not seem honestly chagrinned in the slightest. He merely thought he had stepped on a Witchfinger's toes. A dark thought floated across the fore of her mind, tied to the image of Taiyang slumping in his saddle; however, she pushed it away and put on her coldest demeanor.

"I don't see you again. Ever," Summer insisted, ears flat. "Stay out of this area, and leave the tribes people alone."

"Yea, yea, I get it."

Summer leapt up and after a final, measuring look at the older huntsman, she took off again. His eyes followed her into the thickets.

…

When Summer regrouped with the outriders across the river, she found Taiyang in a much better state than when she'd left him; Nate had done far more than simply jumpstart Tai's aura again or slow the bleeding. The boy was apparently a literal font of healing, his aura supplementing Taiyang's as they rode together. Taiyang's face was still pale and grimacing, though it lightened when he saw her; he even managed to give her a thumbs up.

The Branwen were incredibly surprised to see her alive and well. Bre however accepted it in stride, hustling the party away from the area, having already sent the body of the fallen man on with the burned woman back to the tribe; they still had a job to do, and that entailed keeping Grimm off the caravan, losses and Hunters be damned. However, it was only a few minutes into their flight from the ambush site that a familiar vortex whirled to life above Nate and Taiyang. Nate stared up at the vortex, making a face until Raven rode through it on her own mount.

"What happened?" Raven asked, her warhorse whistling and tossing his head at the scent of blood.

She was covered in Grimm ink herself, betraying her own tribulations on the Branwen trail.

"Bloody Dust, since when did you get a Semblance, little bird?" whistled Bre, riding up to her.

Raven shot the older woman an incredulous look, and the Branwen lieutenant rolled her eyes, holding her palms up and mouthing under her breath.

"Vanilla got popped," Nate huffed. "And Simon is dead."

Raven looked to the glyphed bandage that had been laid on Tai's wound in conjunction with Nate's healing, crimson eyes glittering.

"A hunter?"

When the grouped glanced Summer's way, Raven met her eyes questioningly.

"I believe so, yes."

She tried to convey through her own expression that there was more to talk about; perhaps that did it, or perhaps it was the link between, but Raven seemed to grasp the general idea.

"Yea yea, look we can go over it later at the camp," Bre waved, "But we gotta keep moving, we have work to do. And shouldn't you be helping the vanguard?"

Raven glared, her horse dancing as she kept control of his head.

"Shouldn't you be more aware of your environment? How did a Hunter get close enough to shoot two of your party, Bre?" Raven demanded.

Bre, who apparently was not used to Raven challenging her either, raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"I ain't cha mamas, Rae-rae. I can and will pop you in the mouth."

Both Summer and Tai frowned.

 _I'd like to see you try it, lady._

"And I can and will break your fucking arm, Breanna," Raven sneered. "Do your job better, or I'll do it for you."

The Branwen stared at Raven in shock, before Nate hooted in appreciation.

"Ten lien Raven can take you, Bre," Nate chuckled, trying to rile the older woman.

Breanna was still shocked that Raven had spoken to her that way if her face was anything to go off of; however, Raven had decided to ignore her, rounding her horse to inspect Tai and Summer.

"Tai, do you need a relief? I can take you back to the caravan," Raven offered.

Taiyang, who was still Nate's 'koala', smiled at her.

"Honestly, as crazy as it sounds, I think I'm better off here," Taiyang said. "Papa bear here is probably the best healer I've ever seen. I'll be good in a few."

Raven gave the blonde a dry stare as Nate chuckled.

"Papa bear?"

"His terminology not mine," Tai laughed.

"Lies," Nate droned with a straight face.

"I'm telling Qrow that you're cheating on him," Raven smirked.

"Psh. _He wishes_ I swang that way. And who can blame him? I'm gorgeous," Tai flexed his arm, before wincing. "Fuck that really hurt."

Raven and Summer shared a look before laughing sincerely.

" _I'm gorgeous_ ," Raven mimicked tossing her hair dramatically. "Tch, you're an idiot."

"Ow, my arm! What's going on?! It's like I've been shot or something!" teased Summer in a goofy voice.

"Hey! I said I was gorgeous, not smart!" Taiyang laughed good naturedly.

"Oh believe me, we know," Raven rolled her eyes, turning back towards a new vortex that opened to Qrow. "I'll check on you guys later. Try not to die or anything dramatic."

Summer was still giggling, more out of relief than anything else as she watched Tai's face. Bre and Nate had observed this interaction with various expressions; Bre at least seemed more amused than resentful of Raven's sass. The Branwen didn't seem to hold grudges, for words anyways.

"Are we done flirting? Yes?" Bre asked. "Ok then, let's fucking go before we get turned into Grimm kibble."

Tai still had a goofy smile on his face, one which Summer kept giggling at intermittently. It helped her forget, at least momentarily, that if that bullet had strayed just a little, she could have lost him; and not to the supposed bad guys, either.

 _We have to be more careful. We didn't get through Mountain Glenn just to die out here_.

The day drug on, a furious blur of frantic scrabbling, poking at packs of Grimm and leading them away to give them the slip. It was hard work, harder even than simply killing the monsters; they had to think ten steps ahead, always aware of their environment, of the Grimm packs, their escape routes and the direction of the caravan. Summer was amazed that normal people did this every day, had lived like this their entire lives. Without Semblances, heck, without aura; it made the world seem so much more dangerous, and even more incredible.

Occasionally, someone would bring them fresh mounts and water, before fleeing back to the general safety of the band. Finally, they received word from the caravan, as the burned woman galloped up to them to inform them that the caravan had reached the safe zone for the night.

"Let's get the fuck outta here then!" cheered Bre, wheeling. "I'll distract them, Liz, if you'll guide the green kids back!"

Liz peeled off from the group, tossing a few smoke grenades behind them to confuse the Grimm; Breanna stood up in her saddle and lit a flare, whooping and howling to catch the Grimm's attention.

"Come get some, fido! Here fluffy, come have a taste!" the older woman whistled sharply and tore away, occasionally tossing a firecracker over her shoulder to incite interest. It worked, too, as the Grimm yelped and chased after her.

"Think happy thoughts, kiddies!" Liz called back at them. "I for one am thinking about your dad!"

"I'm thinkin about dinner!" laughed Nate.

"I'm thinking about not having a hole in my arm," called Tai, having been given a new mount some hours ago.

"That's the spirit, blondie!" hooted Liz, and Summer laughed.

A shout went up from behind them, and the group looked back in near unison. Breanna and her horse burst from a stand of trees, a panicked look on her face, when a large, clacking form charged after her. A Deathstalker, its tail striking blindly after the older woman had been dredged up from the old growth of the forest. Liz cursed.

"Run! Keep going!" called Bre, taking a sharp left. The Deathstalker followed after her, as did a pack of smaller Grimm.

"Shit!" Liz hissed again.

Taiyang, who had been bringing up the rear, looked at Summer and smiled. Then he stood up in his saddle, backwards.

"What is he, the circus?!" asked Liz.

Summer, who knew what he was about, nodded at the Branwen riders.

"He knows what he's doing! Trust us!"

Nate shot her a dour look, but that changed once Taiyang launched a focus point back, then another, and another, crafting a chain that sprang open; Bre, who was quick-witted if nothing else, drove her mount through the first portal, exited the second, and continued on, weaving all over the field and disorienting the Deathstalker and the other Grimm completely.

Finally, Bre exited the last portal besides them, and Taiyang threw a Dust grenade from his cargo pants through the portals. A cloud of electricity and smoke exploded, hanging in the air to conceal their escape.

Taiyang galloped up next to her, grinning smugly. Summer blew a kiss at him, giggling at his reaction.

"Not bad, lunch meat!" declared Breanna as they climbed a hill.

"You're welcome, beef jerky!" Tai replied, causing the outriders to laugh. "Who's the green kid now, huh?"

"I'm not green, I'm just going senile!"

Summer let them get ahead of her, bringing up the rear to keep an eye out for any more unpleasant surprises. However, they finally made it back to the rest of the tribe, their horses covered in foam as they darted up to the cavern that had been cleverly hidden.

For a moment, Summer was briefly reminded of their misadventures in the caverns beneath Mountain Glenn as they rode past the watch-standers and into the caves. However, even as her hackles rose, she could hear voices and smell the bouquet of horse, sweat, smoke and gunpowder; these caves were very much alive with people, and not Grimm. She relaxed, leaping to the ground, exhaling in exhaustion.

Taiyang climbed off his own mount, moving much more tenderly than normal. Summer hovered nearby, waiting to inspect him for herself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, touching around the wound gently. It had been cleaned before having a bandage slapped on; she could still see aura glimmering beneath the gauze and glyphs.

"Tired. Angry. Desperately craving something with protein," he sighed, resting his chin on her head and pulling her close with his good arm. She could smell the blood on his cloths, and it raised her anxiety. "Did you catch whoever shot at us?"

"Yes," she twitched guiltily, meeting his surprised stare. "It wasn't one of them, Tai. He was a huntsman from Chiang Mai."

Seeing how tender his movements still were, she regretted not doing something more permanent to that ass of a faunus.

"Seriously?" Taiyang asked, his voice still skeptical. "Why would a huntsman shoot _people_ when there are Grimm around? Even they're were total, corrupt douchebags, Grimm is where the money's at right?"

"I asked the same thing," Summer said, ears dropping. "Apparently it was a job available in town. Something is really wrong out here, Tai, this can't actually be legal."

Summer was well acquainted with the different regulations that held hunters accountable on Remnant. Kingdom's had different laws, yes, but there were some that were supposed to be universal. The only way Summer could justify Hunters taking jobs involving the hunting of people, was if the settlements and townships of the area were not obeying Kingdom law; or if the Kingdom of Mistral was not enforcing its own laws to begin with.

 _It really must be like Raven said. And if they're is getting away with this behavior, who else is?_

"What if he was just pretending to be a hunter?" Tai asked after a moment. "You saw his license yea?"

Summer nodded.

"It was current, but I don't know if the job he spoke of was actually a legitimate posting. Or if he was just trying to make some cash on the side. I warned him off, but I can't shake the feeling that I should have done more."

Taiyang gave her an impressed, mischievous look that made her cheeks warm.

"Oh yea? You throw the book at him?" he teased. "Channel your inner Arc?"

"I, um. Not exactly?" Summer hummed innocently. "I kind of convinced him I was a Witchfinger? And that he and his pals better stay away, ooor I would kill him?"

The weight of the necklace beneath her light armor reminded her that that option wasn't off the table, either.

Tai's eyes widened, impressed, before he pulled her closer to kiss her forehead.

"I would pay so much lien to have seen that," he chuckled. "You're spooky when you're actually mad, you know?"

Summer snorted, but her chest was full of butterflies, warm and tickly.

"I am hardly spooky. I am, like, the least spooky person ever."

"Wrong. Totes spooky," he wiggled his fingers at her playfully.

Summer automatically wiggled her fingers back at him, sticking her tongue; and that's how Raven found them, wiggling their fingers spookily at each other and covered in blood and ink. Her face was concerned, or perhaps simply disturbed by the wiggling, but that didn't last as the taller girl moved forward to pull them both into a hug. None of them spoke for a moment, just reassured one another that they were ok.

"Hey?"

They looked up, spotting Qrow, who came bearing food, namely bacon. Summer's stomach growled immediately as her ears shot up.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best partner ever?" Taiyang beamed, eagerly accepting a bowl.

Qrow smirked, brushing his hair carelessly.

"It's cool, I already know. I heard you have a new name now. Congrats," Qrow squinted at the bullet hole in Tai's chest.

"Does it reference having a shiny new hole in my arm?" Tai asked.

"Yea actually," Qrow chuckled.

"Man, you know, I never would have guessed," Tai sighed facetiously. "You guys are just endless fonts of creativity."

"It could have been worse. You could have been shot in the ass," Raven observed sagely.

Tai was on the verge of questioning this when Nate approached them.

"He who rides with two buttholes," droned Nate. "You and Milkshake have been summoned."

Qrow and Raven cracked up at Tai's expression, before falling away to follow Nate, taking their food on the go.

"I'm glad that this is what we do! This is what good friends do!" Taiyang exclaimed.

Both twin's continued to laugh, more out of hysterical relief than malice. Summer got the impression that this was common fare amongst Branwen; gallows humor made the darkness a little less so.

STRQ moved through the makeshift camp, following Nate through a curtained offshoot and into a sanctum with a pool and several campfires; judging by the wooden and scrap shop fronts and shacks, this was apparently a safe haven the Branwen established for themselves whenever they needed to lay low. Supply crates had been stacked up in a corner, colorful blankets and drapes hung from the cave walls and ceiling; they even had electric lights strung overhead, powered by a Dust generator. The cave looked like an honest bandit hideout.

"Hey um, Nate," Tai started. "Thanks for saving my butt earlier."

Nate shrugged without looking back.

"It's my job."

Summer paused, feeling a swell of empathy for the boy. She wanted to hug him, to thank him, something. However, she doubted that would be something he would appreciate or know what to do with. She decided she would help him with the scullery as much as she could.

They approached a covered stack of crates where Nwyfre had a map laid out before her, reading in the yellow light; Breanna and a dark skinned faunus with scales were pointing things out, detailing their interactions with the Grimm packs and herds. STRQ and Nate came to a stop several feet away, waiting.

Summer and Tai took the time to eat from their bowls, shoveling food into their mouths with gusto; Raven set hers down on the crate, her spoon clattering intentionally. Bre and the lizard faunus looked up, eying her sardonically while Nwyfre continued to study the map.

"You asked to see them?" Raven asked, bristling with impatience.

Nwyfre looked up from the map. She was still wearing her frightening helmet, the dark slits glaring down at them. Bre and the other lieutenant looked tense, eyes darting between them uncertainly.

"I want to ask them about what they saw," Nwyfre folded her arms. "If I may have your _permission_?"

Raven glared. Bre, sensing perhaps that now was a good time to give them space, elbowed the faunus next to her; he rolled his eyes, stretched, and strolled away with his hands behind his head. Bre followed behind, whistling a jaunty tune as she grabbed Nate by the scruff and pulled him away with her; Nate waved at Summer, face bemused, before allowing himself to be carted off.

Nwyfre waited until her lieutenants were out of ear shot before addressing them again.

"I need you to tell me everything about the hunter who attacked you," she continued. Her voice took on a hollow sound in the helmet.

"Well first he shot me, and then, Summer kicked his ass," Tai said helpfully.

"Yes, I gathered that much. Thank you," Nwyfre sighed.

Tai had the grace to look somewhat chagrinned.

"You let him go I'm assuming?" Nwyfre continued, looking at Summer.

"Yes."

"Even though you're carrying a Mark of Tor?" the Morrigan continued.

Her teammates glanced back at her, and Summer managed to not wince. Of course the wily woman noticed her necklace and knew what it was.

"Yes," Summer said calmly. "The huntsman seemed to be on, from what I could tell, a legitimate job from Chiang Mai. I didn't have enough information to take his life or take him into custody-"

Nwyfre's shoulders started to tremor before she let out a chuckle.

"Dustfire girl, you are dense."

Summer took a breath, praying for patience.

"Mom," Raven warned, but Nwyfre rolled her neck in exasperation.

"You shouldn't carry a Mark without having the guts to use it," the Morrigan continued after collecting herself. "You think that's just a pretty trinket?"

"I didn't have the intentions to bring it in the first place," Summer protested.

"Oh? Who slipped it into your pocket then?"

One of her father's people had apparently snuck into her room onboard the Glass Slipper on the last day, leaving it on her bed with instructions as to its purpose. Apparently, Tormund's reaction time was more acute than Summer had predicted; he must have spoken to Sigyn within days of their departure and already had someone on the vessel. Or perhaps he really had bugged their room in Beacon?

 _Stop it. He isn't like Nwyfre, he respects my boundaries._

"No one," Summer insisted.

The Morrigan scoffed.

"Of course," she tilted her head to look at the map. "So not only are you incapable of making the right call when faced with a bounty hunter, you're probably being tailed by your father's people. Fantastic."

"Killing that Hunter without due cause would have surely invoked an investigation," Summer argued.

There was a heavy pause.

"Him killing one of our men wasn't due cause enough, hm?"

Summer bit her lip, ears flicking back. She could practically hear Nwyfre smirking under that evil helmet.

"Yet I'd bet lien that if Vanilla there had actually bit it, you wouldn't have been so gracious," Nwyfre continued. "No matter how much of a law abiding little jelly roll you think you are."

Summer didn't want to believe she was right.

"It isn't her job to fight our fights for us," Raven intervened. Her tone was terse, with the kind of bite she reserved for people like Forzani.

"No, but I expect someone who is this much of a liability to our safety to at least pull her weight-"

"And how do we know you didn't put them in that situation in the first place?" Raven asked coolly. "Why else would you let them take the outrider position from the other raiders? You expected us to be attacked."

"I always expect that we'll be attacked."

"You _planned_ on it," Raven insisted.

"Because _that's my fucking job_!" Nwyfre snarled.

The cave had fallen quiet as the other Branwen paused, looking their way cautiously. Summer's hackles had raised, and Taiyang had edged closer to her, his body tensing. Nwyfre and Raven continued to glare at one another, until Qrow stepped in, patting his sister on the shoulder.

"Look. It was a shit day for everybody, yea? Let's just cool down," Qrow insisted. "And stop expecting the worst from each other."

There was another heated pause, until something in the air seemed to relax and the friction eased. Nwyfre shook her dreads and turned away.

"Right. Get some sleep. We do it all again tomorrow."

"I'm riding with them," Raven called after the Morrigan.

"No, Qrow and Ciara are. You're riding with me," Nwyfre drawled, waving a hand. "So we can talk about 'feelings' and 'responsibilities'."

"This is bullshit," Raven growled, turning away.

Summer instinctively wanted to comfort her, but Raven was in one of her edgier moods that wanted to focus on being angry; the taller girl had immediately sought out someone with a worklist and set to helping them get organized. She would calm down eventually.

Qrow groaned, looking tired and stressed himself; he gave Tai another pat on the back, reassuring himself that his partner was in one piece, before finding someone who already had their cards out to harass into a game. Summer and Tai were alone again. Taiyang took her hand in his, giving her a wry, uncomfortable smile.

"You ever go over to a friends house as a kid after school, and then they got into a fight with their parents? So you're just awkwardly hiding in their kitchen, pretending you don't hear everything?" he asked.

Summer bobbed, ears flicking as she tracked footsteps coming up behind them.

"This feels like that, but worse."

"I also imagine you don't get shot at often in Vale," laughed a voice. "Unless Kingdoms are more exciting than I remember?"

Ciara had apparently been summoned by her family's angst, or perhaps a concerned tribes-member; the ginger was studying them with a friendly expression.

"Ya like tea?" she asked.

"Yes?" Tai smiled hopefully.

"Come on then," Ciara jerked her head in invitation. "Let's have a sit."

They only hesitated briefly before following after her, ignoring the muttering and side glances from the rest of the tribe.

…

"So!" exclaimed Ciara, sitting cross legged in a chair. "Tell me about school. Do you like it there?"

The three of them were in what appeared to be the bandit-haven version of a pharmacy, which was apparently Ciara's private domain. Summer blew on her cup, the aroma of chamomile helping her to relax. Tai was laying down on some moth bitten pillows beside her, watching Ciara from upside down. Shithead the cat had decided to join them, skirting in through the door when Ciara had opened it.

"Yea, it's pretty awesome," Tai said. "I mean, well, what happened to the city wasn't but…normally things are really good."

Ciara took a sip, sighed in enjoyment and then met Summer's eyes.

"I like it," Summer smiled. "I was worried at first that I wouldn't, but it's like home now."

One which she was missing more with every passing day.

"Why were you worried?" Ciara asked. Her tone was not interrogative like her wife's may have been, simply curious.

Summer pointed to her ears, wiggling them.

"Vale's open minded compared to Mistral and Atlas, buuut it still has a ways to go," Summer replied.

Ciara hummed, going through a medical kit in her lap before pulling out a pack of aura boosters; she tossed the boosters at Tai, who reflexively caught them.

"Ah yes. Progress and power structures rarely go hand in hand," Ciara said, taking another sip. "Unfortunately."

"Can I ask you something?" Tai blurted from his pillows. Ciara smiled.

"Aye?"

"Are you from a Kingdom?"

The ginger smiled impishly, stirring her cup. The camp cat had braced his paws on her leg, begging even though he did not actually want anything that she had.

"Why? Because I know phrases like 'power structures' and drink tea like a civilized person?" Ciara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tai blushed, playing with his hair bashfully.

"No! You, well, you don't act like everyone else here is why; I'm not trying to be rude, I was just curious," he coughed into his hand.

Ciara laughed warmly, inciting another round of mewling from the cat.

"You silly daft cat, I don't have anything – no I'm not from a Kingdom, though I visited them from time to time. I grew up on a farm," Ciara shrugged. "My mother was a very independent woman. She had a vision and the guts to pursue it. So she got together with a group of likeminded people had settled an area to the west of here. They were on good terms with the Branwen at that time, and that's how my parents met. A common enough story."

Summer and Tai exchanged glances, apparently thinking the same thing. Why give up a life of relative stability for something like this? Ciara read the look easily, still smiling as she reached down to pet the cat, who grabbed her hand and rubbed his face on her.

"Successful farms in Anima that don't serve Mistral or a powerful settlement's population have a tendency to not stay in the hands of the people who built them," Ciara continued, playing with the cat. "The banks kept trying to up the payments on their loans, the towns kept harassing them and roving bands of hunters had a tendency to make 'calls'. Still, we managed to make it work. Til a famine hit the area. And that's when the soldiers came along."

Summer frowned, absorbing the information. How could these other hunters justify what they were doing? Everything they did was supposed to be so people could pursue their dreams, like Ciara's mom. What other purpose did they have if not to protect the vulnerable populations?

"Then we had nothing," Ciara shrugged. "So when my father came looking for us, we joined with the tribe. And this has been my life ever since."

"What happened to the farm?" Tai asked after a moment, face drawn.

Ciara smiled, a somewhat more wicked smile than before.

"Well, my father was of the opinion that if we couldn't keep it, then there was no reason that Mistral should feel entitled to it either," Ciara said, wickedness giving way to sorrow. "Still, it was a shame. I had a good childhood because of that place. I often wish I could have given Qrow and Raven something similar. But, we did the best we could for them here; considering how the odds were stacked, I think we did pretty damn good."

Summer drummed her fingers on the ground, attracting the attention of the poorly named Shithead, who immediately came to beg for attention. She scratched between his ears, lost in thought. Did all Kingdoms behave the way that Mistral did? Vacuo had always had a rough and tumble reputation, yet at least they were honest crooks; with them, you knew what you were getting. Meanwhile, Mistral had always tried to portray itself as the wisest and most civilized of the Kingdoms. Yet, Summer had the feeling that it had only lasted so long due to its predation on the little people that fed it.

Ciara noticed their subdued demeanors, and seemed to determine that now was the time to change the subject to lighter topics.

"Anywho, now I'm going to be nosy mum, so forgive me!" Ciara laughed, squinting playfully at them. "What exactly is going on with you three?"

"Ah," Tai scratched his head, reminiscent of Qrow. "Hooow do you mean? All four of us are on a team at school-"

Ciara scoffed and he trailed off, mumbling.

"I'm dating Tai and Raven," Summer answered unabashedly. Taiyang was still red in the face; he looked at her, then the cat, trying to get the friendly feline to pay attention to him as a distraction.

Ciara continued to squint at her for a moment, before laughing genuinely, holding her hands apart.

"And how in Dust name did you manage that?!" Ciara giggled, causing Summer to feel a bit bashful herself. "No offense! I'm just stunned is all – she was always such a haughty little thing about the idea before! Now she's just mooning over you all the over the camp, and everyone is right flabbergasted! If anything, I thought Qrow would be the one to bring somebody home; but Rae brought back two of ya, and it's feckin hilarious!"

Taiyang was transforming into a blonde tomato; Summer snickered at him.

"OH we aren't, no, it's! Um! I'm dating Summer," Tai protested, having sat up. "Not um. Me and Raven aren't a thing, we're ah. We're teammates."

"Oh, ok," Ciara winked at him. "Suuure."

Taiyang looked as if he was going to die for the second time that day, and Ciara took pity on him.

"Alright, I'm sorry! I'm probably not being very sensitive," Ciara gestured. "We're very direct people here, so it's easy to forget about tact at times. I'm happy though, you both seem very sweet."

Summer had pressed a hand to her mouth to try to contain her giggles and was not being very successful. Taiyang had trailed off and was staring at a scuff on the floor, sipping from his teacup with impressive focus.

"Thank you, Miss Ciara," Summer said as she recovered from her giggle fit. "For, well, everything."

Ciara beamed at her, before setting her empty cup down.

"It's nothing, dears," Ciara hummed, eyes still alive with humor. "Now, you can stay in here tonight if you'd like. It'll save you time fighting for one of the good spots out in the cave."

They accepted the gesture, still red in the cheeks as Ciara stretched and got to her feet, immediately summoning the cat. Giving them a final friendly smile, Ciara departed out the door, followed by her feline shadow. Tai sighed, still looking acutely embarrassed but trying to recover as he opened up his bedroll and freshened up, going through his evening routine. Summer dug her toothbrush and paste out of her own pack, using her canteen and a rusty tin can in leu of a sink.

Eventually, Tai turned the gas-lamp out, crawling into his sleeping bag. After washing her mouth out, Summer glanced out into the cavern once more. There was no sign of Raven, Qrow or Nwyfre, but Ciara was about, as were several others that Summer recognized. Things seemed safe enough to go to bed, at least.

Yawning, Summer looked back at Tai, before scooting over next to him. He was warm as a furnace beneath the layers, and she could see a blonde tuft sticking out. She kissed the top of his head, causing him to peek out at her briefly, before firmly pulling her under the covers with him. Summer wrapped a leg around one of his, burrowing under his good shoulder to rest on his pectoral; Tai smiled lazily as he played with her ears and hair.

"Night-night, Milkshake," he kissed her head.

She snorted, kissing his stubble.

"G'night, Blondie-Vanilla-Butthole."

There was a pause, before they both started giggling a little hysterically, tears in their eyes.

"What the Dust?!" he laughed. "That mental image alone is giving me more trauma."

"What?" she giggled innocently. "What's wrong? I'm just combining all your names."

"No, you can't do that, dude. That sounds like a phone sex call sign or a kinky sundae."

"Oooh, sign me up," Summer laughed, resting her chin on his chest.

"It's mostly the Vanilla plus the Butthole that's really, ya know, unsettling me deeply; but Blondie Butthole doesn't sound any better," he kept laughing. "Fuck, I can't laugh right now. Ouch. Oh no, I'm dying. Pity me."

"….pity your two buttholes?" Summer tittered.

"Hahaha – ow," Tai laughed. "Go to sleep, you vixen."

Summer wiggled. He glanced at her with mock concern, and she promptly licked his face.

"Mlem! Hmmm, you know…I don't detect any vanilla at all! Just salt."

He snorted, wiping her saliva on her face as he chuckled.

"I'm going to firmly redirect this conversation before it gets worse," he grinned. "So, I've been thinking, about getting shot and all-"

Summer scooted closer to him, trying to keep the imagery from her mind.

"And I've figured out why I didn't get turned into a Tai-cicle by that Dust round," he persisted. His blue eyes were merry, indicating a joke in the works.

"Ok, why?" she asked.

"So backing up, you know how I bought a stupid amount of tiny dick can-openers and key chains in Chiang Mai?"

Summer's lips twitched, a canine catching on her lip.

"Did you seriously? I thought you were kidding?"

"No, I'm dead serious! I bought them because, for one, they're hilarious," Tai counted. "And for two, because the lady selling them at the downsized phallic emporium-"

"Sex shop?"

"NO, not exactly, it was seriously like dick art," Tai laughed. "And the lady insisted that phalluses are considered really lucky in Chiang Mai!"

Summer smirked, wishing they had gone together, before she realized where he was going with this.

"Were….were you going to prank Qrow or something?"

"Yes!" Tai cackled. "I was going to get him to check if they actually were lucky items, and then if they were, I was gonna just dildo his room and stuff. Open a backpack? Boom. Tiny dicks. Need your toothbrush? Too bad. It's a tiny dick. Need your scythe? Well it's covered in tiny dicks, too. They're just fucking everywhere."

Summer snickered, watching his chest rise and fall as he laughed. He smelled like pine trees, grass and leather, musky yet fresh.

"So you what, you think you didn't get blown up because the dick can-openers are actually lucky?" she asked, wiping tears away.

"Yep, that's my story and I am sticking to it," Tai nodded, frowning in determination. "SO, you gotta help me prank him."

"Put them in his coffee," Summer suggested with a shit-eating grin. "Why is this coffee so lucky – well gee, how'd that get there?!"

"Oh I can't mess with his coffee, he might actually burn my tent down," Tai sighed. "We'll come up with something. It'll be great."

"Mhm."

Summer burrowed back under the blankets, enjoying the warmth in her chest from the silliness, before resting her chin on his stomach. He peeked under the blankets at her curiously, smiled, and running his good hand through her hair.

"Alright. G'night."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Chen is very, very, very loosely based on Ching Shih, aka Cheng I Sao, the pirate queen of the china seas.

Looking Glass

Chapter 20

The Red Flag Fleet

The days passed quickly. Everyone had a job or several to do, even Summer and Taiyang. There was packing, weapons checks, standing watch, scouting, hunting, cooking, gathering medicinal herbs, Dust inventory, feeding and grooming the horses: tribal life was non-stop and hard.

The Branwen lived at a furious pace, one accustomed to Grimm attacks and skirmishes with settlement patrols. They often took paths that were less traveled, moving from one safe place to another. Despite their legendary paranoia, at one point the tribe still encountered a small band of mercenaries, hungry to make some lien.

The tribespeople wasted no time in killing them, relieving them of their valuables and precious Dust, before unceremoniously dumping the bodies. Summer counted it lucky that none of STRQ had been a part of the group to be attacked. She still was uncertain who precisely had the right of things here in Anima, and was beginning to believe that perhaps, no one did.

Yet after a week of packing into the wildest parts of Anima, up goat tracks, over lesser mountain ranges, and though cavernous ravines, it seemed that they had finally escaped the more dangerous regions; at least in terms of Hunters or mercenaries from Chiang Mai. The Grimm had even decreased in number, though the types that they were encountering were far more dangerous and powerful than humble Beowolves. Beringel, Gheists, Hellwings and Gryphons had been increasing in number, as well as Deathstalkers, Centurions and Terragula. Soon, even those would be apparently replaced by Grimm mega-types.

Jorogumo, Jotun, and subspecies that were more myth than anything else, made their homes in the towering mountains that the Branwen had been steadily climbing towards. Once they reached the ranges that had purpled the sky before them for days on end, they would be passing out of all civilized territory and into the domain of legends. Which was why they would be catching a ride, apparently.

Having climbed a cliff to reach the plateau they currently occupied, the Branwen and company were awaiting extraction. Their scouts were in the process of returning, and a handful of people were taking the horses who had served them so faithfully back to a nearby cave system, where they and the horses would await the tribe's return.

Summer had taken up on a difficult to reach outcrop, basking in the morning sun and enjoying the panorama. She could see a dozen miles easily, all of it full of it hills and evergreens, slowly slopping downwards into the foothills they had left behind. Anima was a deeper landscape that Saunus, older. The mists were thicker, the waters more winding, and there were dozens of hiding places within a few square miles that could literally conceal hundreds of people. You could stare at a forest and swear that it was staring back at you.

From her vantage point Summer could see the rest of the camp, some of whom were still sleeping; Nate was helping the cooks set up, a few others were packing what they needed. Occasionally, she spotted Akara swaggering about and was glad to be unobservable. The boy had taken a strong disliking to both herself and Taiyang for whatever reason, and continued to try to stir up some of the other Branwen against them. Summer wagered that if it wasn't for Ciara and the twins specifically hovering about them, ensuring they ate with them nearly every night and sleeping nearby, that it wouldn't be safe for both herself and Tai to sleep at the same time.

Deciding to focus instead on the beautiful scene before her, Summer turned away from the shadowed camp to watch the sunrise. Her ears twitched when the sound of a boot on gravel below her caught her attention; a familiar scent drifted up. After a few more seconds, Tai landed next to her, having scrabbled up the rocks.

"Pretty!" Tai beamed at her.

Summer wiggled over, making room for him.

"Yea! You can see everything from here!"

"I wasn't talking about the view," he winked, plopping down on he ledge with her.

Summer felt her cheeks heat as she smiled at him, holding her hand out automatically. He wove his fingers through hers, smooching her forehead; she scooted closer to his warmth, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

"So…I think I've figured out how to get Nwyfre to like us," Tai started after a few moments.

Summer chuckled, glancing at him. Nwyfre had, for the most part, ignored them over the past week, too focused on getting her people where they needed to go to bother with harassing teenagers; Raven and Nwyfre remained tense, though they had not had any outbursts in the last few days. Still, their tension was agitating the rest of the camp; and those who listened to Akara seemed to understand instinctively that somehow, both Tai and Summer were the reason for said tension. It had caused a few kerfuffle's already, though nothing they or the twin's couldn't handle.

"Ok! Let's hear it," Summer said.

"I've been going over it, and I've realized that I've been approaching this all from the wrong angle," Tai declared. "And it's so obvious now, that I'm kind of kicking myself."

Summer's ears flicked as she glanced at him curiously.

"Nwyfre is not a 'mom'. Nwyfre….is a 'dad'," Tai held his hands apart, nodding.

Summer paused before giggle snorting.

"Heh, what?"

"No no, hear me out!" Tai laughed, turning to her. "It all makes sense! See, some people become dads, others have dadness thrust upon them! But some people…are just born dads. And Nwyfre is surely a born dad."

"…Tai, Nwyfre is a gay woman, I don't understand what you're getting at," Summer stared at him. "There doesn't have to be a mom or dad in the equation here, that's heteronormative."

"It isn't about that!" he tossed his hands up passionately. "Gender, sexuality, none of that is what makes a dad a 'dad'! It's what's in here!"

He pointed at his heart. Summer made a face. He could be so weird sometimes; still, she loved that. She loved his weird.

"Okaaaay?"

"No, no, look," he scooted closer to her. "You can have two moms, two dads, a mom and dad, or I guess more than that! Like, fifteen dads and moms, it doesn't matter! But most adult people fall somewhere in one of the categories at some point, no matter their gender. And I knew Nwyfre was a total dad the moment she chose to wear that I love Chiang Mai tshirt unironically!"

Summer stared, her eyebrows raising.

"It's true! That wasn't just a disguise! That was 'Hey, I like that goofy tshirt, and it'll be good to work in the yard with!'"

There was a brief silence.

"They don't have a lawn," Summer shook her head.

Sometimes, she liked to play dense to make him more frantic to be understood. It was mean, but it was also really fun, especially when he caught on.

"No see, that's a metaphor ok? It translates universally in dadese," Tai insisted. "I bet you money she kept that fucking tshirt. And what's more, I know why she doesn't like us! Cause we're the hooligans from uptown trying to get her kids into smoking the jazz cabbage, dressing like hippies and talking back to her."

Summer's mouth pulled into a bewildered smile. He nodded insistently; she shook her head slowly.

"We're in her house, fucking with her thermostat and blasting loud, shitty music," Tai pounded his fist into his hand. "But it's ok, cause I know how to fix it."

"I hope so, because I have no clue what you're talking about," Summer laughed.

"What are things that dad's love universally?" Tai held his finger up. "Fixing things around the house, showing off how good they can grill and really cheesy jokes."

Summer blinked.

"Are those more metaphors?"

"Yes, and no," he bobbed. "So 'fixing stuff around the house' is problem solving! Dads _need_ to solve problems. It's part of the code. Right now, _we're_ part of the problem she is trying to solve, but can't because her solution upsets her family! So we gotta figure out how to become part of the solution, and not part of the problem."

Summer wondered how long he had thought about this; it may have been even longer than his plot to punk Qrow with the tiny dicks.

"Ok, so, grills?"

"Yes! Grilling! Aka, I have a skillset that let's me provide for my family, and I'm gonna show it off to demonstrate mastery of my domain!" he exclaimed. "What is she really good at?"

"Grilling?" Summer shook her head.

"We don't know!" Tai laughed. "But, we _do_ know she's a great fighter! I messed up before by trying to actually instigate a fight, right? I was trying to show her up. What we ought to do is try to get her to _show us_ some moves, like actually try to learn something from her."

Summer hesitated, cocking her head as she watched a flock of birds burst from the trees in the distance. It wasn't really a bad idea, even if the whole dad metaphor thing was pretty silly.

"Why would she try to show us anything at this point though?" Summer sighed.

"Because it's a part of her literal being as a dad," Tai insisted. "If I brought her some beers, or the equivalent of that, complimented her fighting…and then asked her to show me some moves, I can guarantee she would do it. She would give me a hard time about it, but she would do it."

Summer squinted playfully at him, before shaking her head again.

"I'm not so sure about that, Tai."

She remembered Nwyfre's face as she wiped the floor with the blonde, and the great biting fiasco. They did not need a repeat of that scenario.

"She'll come around, I promise! But first, we gotta get a little more on her good side. And that's where the dad jokes come in," Taiyang continued, determined.

"You're gonna what? Tell her shitty jokes?" Summer laughed again. "That's your plan?"

"Yes, actually," he beamed. "But more than that, we gotta get _her_ to tell us some. And most importantly, they've gotta embarrass the twins."

Summer stared at him skeptically again, before giving in and kissing the side of his face.

"Trust me! It's gonna work," he nodded rapidly.

"Please don't do anything that's honestly going to piss her off, Taiyang," Summer said. "Ok?"

He pecked her nose rapidly and she giggled as his stubble tickled her. She wondered what he'd look like with a beard?

"I won't," he hummed. "But I'm telling you, Nwyfre WILL come around."

She paused, a grin tugging at her lips mischievously.

"Is this all some convoluted way of asking me to call you 'daddy' more often?" she laughed.

Tai sputtered in protest, blue eyes widening.

"No, no, no! Not like that!"

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not judging you," Summer grinned deviously.

Because she'd totally do it.

"It, no, Sum," he shook his head. "We're seeing this from different wavelengths apparently."

"Hey, I think it's cute!"

He buried his head in his forearms, groaning. She tickled his biceps before having mercy on him.

"I'm kidding," she giggled.

She was mostly kidding.

"Not like that," he grumbled, peeking out at her.

His eyes were shining with humor though, so he wasn't actually upset. She held her palms up, a canine hanging over her lip as she tried not to smile.

"Alright! My bad."

He snorted, resting his chin on his forearms.

"No, I just like, really want to _be_ a dad one day. Unironically. You know?" he glanced at her sideways. "I've always wanted to be."

Summer watched his face. The humor there had slipped to something more sincere.

"You'll make a great dad."

"Yea?"

She wiggled under the crook of his elbow, inciting him to wrap his arm around her.

"Yes. And you'd be a great daddy, too, but I won't press issue-" He smooched her between the ears again and she laughed as it tickled.

They fell into comfortable silence, cuddling in the morning sun, and enjoying the stolen privacy for as long as they could hang on to it.

…

It was still early morning when the Nevermore screeched overhead, it's shadow blacking out most of the cliff face. Summer tensed automatically, hands on her tiger hooks as her head jerked up. Nearby, the Branwen glanced up, unconcerned; Akara had noted her discomfort and sneered. Summer smiled back, baring her teeth in a nearly manic grin, channeling her sister. He grunted and turned away, shouldering equipment.

 _Yea, that's what I thought, poop-head._

The sound of propellers perked her ears once again, and people started hooting and waving as a patched up airship flew into view. It was a more elegant looking creation than the typical Atlassian fare one saw in the other Kingdoms, however, on the inflated balloon of the dirigible was spray painted tag that surely did not belong there. It looked quite like a Dragon, long and serpentine; the paint was red and yellow.

"Look lively, bangers! We gotta long flight ahead of us!" shouted Breanna.

People who had been moving a little sluggishly were suddenly jumping to grab the last of their gear; the material that they absolutely did not need had been left with the horses, dogs and those who would not be making the trip, like Buck. The Branwen were high spirited, their rough and raucous laughter echoing off the cliff.

The rogue dirigible had company, several more airships of similar make and coloring; they floated into the shadow of the mountain, tossing down ropes for the Branwen to moor for them. Gang planks were thrown across the chasm, and soon people were hauling their packs aboard.

STRQ automatically gathered, drawn to one another like magnets to watch the fuss.

"Sooo, who are those guys? The Black Dogs?" Summer asked curiously.

"No," Raven shook her head. "That's part of the Tianlung's Red Flag Fleet."

Summer paused, her eyes widening in excitement.

 _No way…_

"Holy frick," she grinned, earning glances from her teammates. "The Red Flags? You mean the pirates?"

Raven and Qrow smirked, while Summer tried to keep from bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"You guys?! We get to be pirates?!"

"Don't get too excited," drawled a hollow voice.

Summer nearly jumped out of her skin, as she realized that Nwyfre was standing behind her and her team.

 _No, not Nwyfre. One of her shadows._

The Morrigan was still on her Nevermore, keeping watch as her people got their things together.

"Do we get to wear eyepatches?! Do they have a parrot?" Summer danced on her toes. "Can we have parrots!?"

Raven was chuckling under her breath, while Taiyang laughed brightly.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Nwyfre waved. "Wear twenty fucking eyepatches and parrots-"

"YES.""

"-But shut up first, I need to talk to you two specifically," the Morrigan grumbled.

Summer bit her lip, but was still unrepentantly excited. She friggin loved the idea of pirates. They had cool outfits, and soared the seas and skies of Remnant, pursuing adventure and treasure.

"You do not wander off by yourselves on these vessels, and you do not tell people your last names. Do you understand?" Nwyfre demanded.

"No wandering. No name telling," Tai ticked his fingers off.

Summer wiggled with barely repressed energy. They got to hang out with pirates on an airship.

"Actually, no talking would be preferable. Pretend you are both mute," Nwyfre waved. "Play the fucking quiet game."

"How can I play the quiet game when there are pirates?!" Summer exclaimed, gesturing.

Nwyfre sighed, her dreads blowing in a wind hundreds of feet about them.

"Dust, look. These are dangerous people-"

"You're dangerous people," Taiyang stated.

"Yes, thank you. But these are dangerous people who I am not in charge of. Not the cutesy little pirate cartoons that are dancing around in that empty coconut you call a head, Summer-"

Summer huffed, kicking a rock with her toe. She didn't have a coconut head, Nwyfre had a friggin coconut head.

"-but people who will rob you, kill you and toss your body overboard without another thought if you give them a good reason. Look me in the face, and tell me you understand this."

Summer sighed, bobbing.

"I get it, I get it."

"Yep," Tai nodded.

Nwyfre stared at them suspiciously beneath her helm, before turning to look off into the distance.

"Stay with the twins or Ciara at all times."

Then her Semblance's shade disappeared. Summer fought the urge to blow a raspberry, instead focusing on her friends.

"Holy frick, this is going to be so cool," she whispered loudly.

Qrow snorted, brushing his hair back.

"You know what I'm doing? I'm going to be in my room, sleeping. That's it. And it's gonna be fuckin great."

"We get our own rooms?" Tai asked, grinning.

Qrow held a finger to his lips, winking.

"We'll be riding with her most piratey majesty, so yea."

Summer could feel the cogs in her head come to a grinding halt, before speeding into action.

"There's a pirate queen!?" she spun, her face lighting up.

However, her question was answered for her when another airship came around the cliff-face. The vessel was clearly an appropriated warship like the others, perhaps once part of the Mistral air fleet; yet she was grander, sleeker, and painted to blend in with the sky. She was, however, flying a red flag with the golden dragon.

This vessel waited for the smaller craft to pull away with their new cargo and passengers before approaching, gangplank extending mechanically. By this point, Nwyfre had landed, her Nevermore disappearing into the clouds as she waited. Ciara stood next to her, smiling genuinely as a woman in a Draconic Grimm helmet started down the brow.

Brown, wavy hair trailed behind her violet and red coat-tails. The woman had a saber-gun at her hip, one with a newly minted Dust cartridge. Summer tried not to gape, scooting in next to Raven as she watched.

The dragon pirate stopped in front of the Morrigan, the two women appraising one another before clapping hands in a firm grip. The apparent pirate queen was the first to remove her helmet, shaking her hair free. Bright amber eyes stared out as she smiled like the sun.

"Well then! If it isn't some of my favorite scoundrels!" the pirate woman exclaimed. She had a lyrical voice, a pretty accent that Summer couldn't place.

"How are you, Chen?" beamed Ciara, slinking around to hug the pirate.

"Ready to be in the damn skies, faaar away from Mistral airspace," laughed 'Chen', hugging Ciara back. "My son is having a conniption over on _The Mandate_! Every bleeding hour, 'Mum! There's a man of war in the area! Mum, there's an swarm of frigates!' Oh, like I can't fucking see them there myself, daft boy?!"

"Let's spare him then and be on our way, shall we?" Nwyfre tilted her head. She was still wearing the spooky Nevermore helmet.

"Oh, of course your majesty!" Chen laughed grandly, making a sweeping gesture. "After you then!"

Nwyfre flipped the brunette off, earning a shoulder clap and more joyful laughter.

"I've missed your broody butt, Donovan!" cackled Chen. "You're always so much fun to harass - Oh, what's this then?!"

The blonde had zeroed in on team STRQ, who had been studying her from a distance.

"You've met our children," Ciara waved the twins over.

"Yes, but they were so small then! Look at these little Branwen beanpoles!" Chen exclaimed, swooping in. "Qrow, isn't it?! And Raven! I see those weapons, you know how to use them yet?! Or are they just for show?!"

"For show mostly," Qrow drawled, shaking the woman's hand.

"Oh so…You're just a couple of _peacocks_ then, eh?" ribbed the pirate.

Taiyang laughed before he could help himself; the boisterous woman turned to him immediately, eyes narrowing.

"What, I say something funny, boy?"

Tai hesitated as he was sized up.

"I mean, I was just gonna say, it's not fair to make fun of the Branwen. They can't help that they're all birds of a feather," Taiyang shrugged, grinning cheesily.

Chen the pirate queen straightened, folding her arms as she glared imperiously down at him. Then her face split into an immense grin.

"Was that joke made of paper? Cuz it was tearable!" Chen guffawed, slapping Taiyang on the shoulder. "Where you get this one then, girls!? He actually has a sense of humor!"

"A dumpster fire," droned Nwyfre. Her body language was impatient, her head watching the skies for some invisible foe.

Ciara, however, was shooting Tai and Summer odd looks; as they finally made eye contact, Ciara shook her head slightly. Summer's head cocked in confusion.

"Psh, yea ok," Chen rolled her eyes. "Come on then, baby Branwens! We gotta go!"

"Waiting on you, Chen," called Nwyfre, strolling onto the ship.

"Ha, I always love to make her wait a little," Chen whispered to them. "It drives her fucking mad."

"Tell me about it," hummed Ciara, fussing over Raven's hair.

Raven, much to Summer's surprise, tolerated this mothering with an astounding amount of patience. Qrow kept snickering at his sister, until Ciara started fussing with his hair too, of which he was extremely protective. He was still griping as they made their way up the brow onto the ship.

Summer could barely contain herself as the group was escorted aboard the vessel; the airship's name had been inscribed in golden lettering on the plate in the center of the deck. She mouthed the words "Shi Yang", ears pivoting as she took in the sounds of the propellers, engines and crew.

A healthy collection of the Branwen raiders were riding with them, perhaps to dissuade any trickery. However, said raiders were busy greeting old friends amongst the crew, and the air was full of genuine good will between both parties. Summer supposed it made too much sense that Nwyfre would never let her people board a ship that had strangers; considering that many of the Branwen were still giving Tai and herself a wide berth, she wasn't sure if it was for their protection or that of the crew's.

Chen strode about the deck energetically, giving a few last minute orders, before refocusing on her guests.

"Right, let's get you all settled then," Chen beamed at them.

Summer smiled back instinctively, unable to stick to the 'no smiling at strangers rule' with such a cheerful person. Raven and Qrow glanced nervously her way, as did surprisingly Ciara once again. However, nothing bad happened. Chen's smile only widened, amber eyes lighting up mischievously, before the pirate queen swaggered ahead to show them below decks. Raven huffed, slipping closer to her.

"…what?" Summer whispered as the group followed. "I do bad?"

"It's nothing," Raven replied, voice hushed. "Chen's just an outrageous flirt."

"Outrageous is putting it lightly," Qrow whispered, a slight smirk pulling his lips. "She's kind of my hero, to be honest. Legend tells that she once met with the queen and king of Mistral, and seduced them both. Separately."

"Oh great," Tai hummed. "I guess we both goofed."

"Haha, oooh yea," Qrow chuckled. "Good luck."

Summer gently elbowed him in the ribs as they rounded a corner. Qrow continued chuckling behind his hand, shooting Summer and Tai extremely amused looks at intervals. Raven outright scowled at her brother, causing him to crack up again and soon the two were scuffling as discretely as possible as they navigated down another flight of stairs. Summer finally put an end to it, before anyone else noticed; or one of the twins fell down the ladder-well.

Chen was still talking with Ciara and Nwyfre, laughing and carrying on ahead of them. The woman clearly fed on group energy, growing more radiant from the attention; she even greeted crew members by name as she passed them in the halls, who all seemed glad for or amused by their captain's antics.

Meanwhile, Nwyfre had taken her helmet off below decks, but remained tense, eying the dark corners and crew members that scurried out of her way. She was a sharp contrast to the radiance of Chen. Summer studied the different Grimm like helmets the two women carried under their arms, trying to sort out what the significance of them was. Besides denoting a leadership position in the different 'tribes', it seemed to be in some way symbolic. Summer supposed she would simply have to ask someone eventually.

After several more minutes of what was obviously Chen showing off, they reached their quarters. Each room had its own bed, and there was a public shower down the hall. Mid-traipse, Chen paused, listening at a door before rearing back. The pirate queen kicked a door open with surprising grace, catching two oblivious shipmates in the apparently awkward situation of playing a board game that involved dressing as ones characters. The wizard and knight stared back at them, dice still rolling on the floor, character sheets spread about haphazardly. Chen folded her arms, shaking a finger at them as they scurried to get their pirate clothes back on.

"Not that room then!" Chen declared. "Moving on! Ah, Ciara, Nwyfre. Being the benevolent woman I am, you may have the room with its own shower."

"Oh you're so generous," Ciara hummed, rolling her eyes.

"I only remember what happened last time," Chen smiled innocently. "Annnd I don't want any of my people magically falling overboard."

"Tch, they had a rope round their ankle as I recall," Ciara waved nonchalantly.

"And hypothermia! But as I said, bygones and all that."

Nwyfre was ignoring all of this, methodically inspecting their room for traps, lurkers or nerdy crewmembers. Chen clapped her hands, gesturing to the rooms next to it.

"These are for the boys! Ignore the wall stain in that one, I swear to Dust that is rust-"

"It's blood," Nwyfre's head poked into one of the boy's room. She was apparently inspecting all of them. Summer wondered what had happened for the woman to be this suspicious of Chen's ship.

Chen gave a long suffering sigh as Taiyang and Qrow entered their rooms a little more cautiously, before giving Summer a warm smile. Raven scooted closer to her, giving Chen a less than neutral glare that the pirate seemed utterly impervious to. Chen finally opened the door for Summer's room with a wink.

"This is your stop, since this room is reserved for only the cutest crew members."

Summer gave the woman a bemused, yet tolerant look as she entered the berthing carrying her gear; yet Raven immediately followed Summer inside, glaring daggers at a surprised Chen.

"Thanks," Raven drawled, and promptly slammed the door in her face.

In the hallway, Summer could hear Ciara laughing and scolding the pirate.

" _That's what you get!"_

" _Whaaat? I didn't even do anything?"_

" _Tsk, yet! You leave her alone-"_

Raven glared at the door, bristling; Summer paused before laying a soothing hand on her shoulder, pulling her girlfriend around. Raven looked legitimately upset, her face a mixture of distress and guilt; and her eyes skittered around Summer's face without quite meeting her gaze.

"Hey? What is it?" Summer asked, setting her pack down by the bulkhead.

"Nothing. I just don't like her," Raven muttered. Her pale face was tight, conflicted.

Summer could hear her partner's heartbeat, could smell the change in her scent; but she really didn't need to be a faunus to deduce what was wrong.

"You bein a jelley bean? Hm?"

Raven's neck flushed with shame.

"Just a little bit?" Summer prodded again.

When Raven stammered uncomfortably, Summer wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist, pulling her into a hug as she kissed her collar bone.

"It's ok to feel jealous, you know that right?" Summer asked, trying to get her to meet her eyes.

Raven glanced skeptically at her, which Summer used as an excuse to kiss her. Not that she ever really needed one, because she always wanted to kiss her.

"I'm serious," Summer said, pulling away. "I'm not mad. I'm not going to get mad at you for feeling things, goofy butt."

"I know, I just. I wasn't expecting that," Raven's brow furrowed.

"You weren't expecting the pirate lady to hit on me? Because I gotta say, I was surprised too," Summer teased lightly. 

Raven gave her a dry look, prompting Summer to kiss her again. It progressed from a quick, comfort smooch into something deeper, until Raven pulled away again. Summer was practically pressing her girlfriend into the door at this point, instinctively moving into her space in an attempt to make her feel better.

 _Too much?_

Summer looked at Raven's fingers and saw that they were relaxed, pressing onto the metal.

 _No._

Whenever Raven was anxious, her fingers got twitchy and reached for her hilt; or she'd flex her wrists. However, at the moment, she just seemed distressed that she'd been jealous.

Summer ran through her mental checklist, ticking off boxes. Previously, when Raven struggled to talk about things with her, Summer would become insecure; she thought it was because she was doing something wrong, or that she didn't trust her enough. Now Summer understood that it wasn't that Raven didn't want to talk about it; she was just processing a lot of information, and needed time to sort it out. Once it was neatly processed and categorized, then she'd come to Summer about it.

"Sooo I won't drag it out of you. If you want to talk about it, we can, and if you want space to think about it, then that's ok too," Summer said. "I want you to know, though, that I'd never just up and do something with someone else without talking to you, or Tai, first. Ok? And also, because I'm smart enough to not bang a pirate I just met. That would be dumb."

Raven's lip twitched upwards.

"But you aren't bad for feeling jealous. I get jealous! And, psh, all kinds of stuff. You just gotta acknowledge it for what it is, and work through it without beating yourself up."

Raven paused, meeting her eyes consistently instead of flickering off as she wrestled with things. After a moment she smiled fully.

"We'll talk later. I just need to clear my head first."

"Ok," Summer hummed, hugging her before grinning mischievously. "Soooo I dunno about you, but I definitely want a hot shower."

Raven glanced suspiciously at her.

"Like, butt ass naked, steamy, hot shower," Summer emphasized, wiggling some. "There's gonna be soap. Like, so much soap, I might even be able to hold it all by myself-"

"Oh my Dust, you are incorrigible," Raven laughed, moving away. She was smiling, though, so naturally Summer had to continue.

"What? I might need you there! What if I drop it?!" Summer pressed hands to her face in mock horror. "I need a booty-guard!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"….Ya wanna be my booty-guard?" Summer teased.

"I'll stand guard at the showers," Raven conceded.

Summer gave her the biggest puppy eyes she could muster.

"Like the first day, when you rescued me? You were like this naked goddess with a sword, laying waste to would be hate crimers."

"I was practically dressed," Raven sighed, shaking her head. "And I didn't lay waste to anyone."

"That is not how I remember it," Summer beamed, dancing on her tip toes.

"You have selective memory then," Raven scoffed. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Wrong. I have a prestigious memory," Summer shot finger guns. "Because your booty is in the one percent."

Raven's face and ears were bright red, but she no longer seemed distressed and kept smiling despite herself. Summer giggled merrily, very pleased with herself. She could be an outrageous flirt when she wanted to be, too.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes:

Music: Welcome to Bastards Bay by the Bollox, I'm Feeling This by Blink 182

Looking Glass

Chapter 21

The Red Flag Fleet

Part II

 _The Shi Yang_ was not as swift as an Atlassian airship. However, her advantage over the military cut and paste vessels of Atlas was two-fold: she was much quieter underway, and she was glyphed to the nines by people's Semblances. The free people knew that, for whatever reason, wood and stone always hold Semblance glyphs for longer periods of time; and the Shi Yang was at least seventy percent cedar.

The graceful craft and her cohort could literally slip past a flock of Gryphon's without being harassed; the cohort of emotional dampeners on board were constantly working to prevent detection by Grimm, while others worked to make the fleet nearly invisible to other means of detection.

According to Chen, they would be at the moot's location in two days. In the meantime, the captain had devised other ways to keep the Branwen and her crew entertained, when they weren't working. Namely by sending prostitutes to everyone's rooms; which, Summer perhaps wasn't opposed to perhaps under normal circumstances.

However, these were not normal circumstances. These were abnormal circumstances, and she did not trust the sex worker knocking on her door. That person could also be a part of some bizarre political plot between Chen and Nwyfre. Summer was firmly of the belief that one could be both horny and smart.

Instead of indulging in inadvisable sexy times, Summer politely sent the nice person away, rounded up Taiyang and Raven, and invaded Qrow's room to keep him in camp horny but smart as well. Qrow was not happy with her, and would not talk for at least an hour after they barged in and kicked the two pirate girls out.

The silent treatment was exacerbated by the fact that Tai kept making fun of him, and had also secretly replaced some of his ammunition rounds and condoms with tiny dicks. The silent treatment only ended when the stool Tai was sitting on broke in half, and the blonde tumbled to the floor.

Summer and Tai took Nwyfre's advice for the first several hours, staying with the twins in Qrow's room after they had all become settled and Qrow had forgiven them their transgressions. It was actually quite enjoyable, reminding Summer of their dorm in Beacon; it even made her a little bit homesick, but she tried to not focus so much on that, focusing instead on the twin's banter and Tai's shitty jokes. She even got to nap in Tai's lap, drifting off as he played with her hair and ears.

Later that day, Chen announced to the ship via the overhead speakers that they would have special entertainment that evening, and required all crew that were not on watch to come to the mess hall in an hour. STRQ was duly suspicious, yet also very hungry at this point. After putting it to a vote, they decided to, in the words of Nate, 'risk it for the biscuit'.

The teens navigated the airship's passageways, taking note of the directional signs, the glyphs carved into the wood, and the crewmembers; Chen's pirates were not so aggressively suspicious as the Branwen, but they did try to pickpocket them once or twice. Tai caught someone in his pocket and gave the man a shove to the ground; Qrow intervened before it could escalate, helping the man to his feet.

The pirate shrugged, waved at Tai and carried on with a merry whistle; he was not aware that Qrow had picked his pocket, or secretly put a dick keychain in its place. The harbinger winked at Summer impishly, waving the small coin purse before tossing it to his partner. Tai gave it to the next person to pass them, confusing the girl considerably.

The crew's mess hall was packed full of raucous pirates and Branwen all fighting for a place to eat, drink and curse. STRQ managed to find a table near the exit; Nate, Marcus and several others were already there, having secured it in the name of Branwen. The two Branwen boys had warmed to both Tai and Summer; Tai and Nate even had a good banter going on as Summer and Raven hopped up to get food while the lads held down the fort.

The line to acquire food was more a suggestion than an orderly procession, and there was much cutting; one pirate tried to cut a raider and found herself flat on her ass, a drink being poured on her head. The raider soon found himself fighting off the pirate's friends, and someone got thrown onto a table. Summer and Raven shared glances, before navigating around the ruckus and getting ahead in line.

Summer was behind Raven, watching the people crowding them cautiously as she surreptitiously tried to protect her girlfriend's space; but in doing so, she didn't pay much mind to the person in line behind her, until a hand was where it was absolutely not supposed to be.

Summer didn't hesitate, her palm whipping back, grabbing a handful, and twisting. The people around them paused in their rowdy horseshit as one of Chen's crew squeaked so loud he nearly broke glass.

"Hello. My name is Summer, but you may call me 'ma'am'," Summer turned around, keeping a firm grip on the slovenly individual who had been far too presumptuous. "And who might you be?"

The man whimpered, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Carl," he grit out, his voice increasing in pitch. Summer stared at him coldly, having brought him down to her height as he bent at the waist.

"Well Carl, now that we've become better acquainted, perhaps you can explain why you grabbed me there?" Summer continued. Her tone was ice, and her grip was iron. Raven hovered next to her elbow, face murderous as she glared at the poor shmuck who had gravely miscalculated.

"…I'msorry," he wheezed . "Pleasedon'tcrushmepumpkinpetes-"

"I didn't ask for your apology. I asked why you grabbed me without my permission?" Summer cocked her head. "Or are you as stupid as you are inconsiderate?"

Carl stammered as Raven gave her an impressed look, sliding her red coated blade fully back into the sheath. Summer tried to not let the look go to her head, but felt a happy thrill all the same.

"I thought – oh feck me that hurts – I dunno! I thought you might like it, ma'am!" he yelped.

The galley had quieted considerably as people stopped with their own skirmishes, staring at the drama that was unfolding in the mess line.

"Oh did you? But we've just been introduced. How would you know what I like?" Summer asked.

"Feck, I don't! I don't know!"

Summer glared, going for her meanest face.

"I don't know ma'am!"

"So you didn't think I'd like it. Then why are you lying to me, Carl?" Summer growled, squeezing harder. In the distance, she could hear Qrow laughing raucously, slapping the table.

"Ok! Ok please don't-"

"Tell me the truth, Carl. Say 'I grabbed you because I'm a sleazy piece of shit'."

"Igrabbedyoubecasuei'masleazypieceofshit!" Carl yelled in one breath.

Summer smiled sharply, showing her canines.

"Good. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Then she swept his legs out, knocking him to the ground. Carl's friends stood about gaping in equal parts horror, amusement and respect. Summer stared at all of them.

"Do I need to put my bowl down?" she asked, meeting each of their eyes. They all, very quickly, looked elsewhere. "No? Good."

Then she turned back around in line, holding her bowl out to the man who was out ladling stew and ale. He immediately gave her two scoops and a hunk of bread, before nervously looking at Raven; who was shaking from trying to contain her laughter.

The crowd got out of their way as they returned to their seats, chatter and skirmishes slowly returning to a normal volume. Raven finally burst out laughing, crimson eyes tearing up as she braced herself on the table; Qrow was still cackling madly, and Tai was glaring furiously at the retreating back of Carl.

Marcus and Nate looked equally impressed as they were nervous. Summer smiled impishly, stealing a sip of ale from Qrow, and laying into her stew. It was actually quite good, all things considered.

"So I guess you really _didn't_ need a booty-guard, huh?" Raven whispered. Her eyes were still teary, and she couldn't keep the wry grin from her face.

Summer's ears flicked as she tried and failed to not let her gaze linger on her girlfriend's mouth. Instead, she leaned in, pressing her mouth against the taller girl's ear.

"I wouldn't say that," Summer purred, practically in Raven's lap. "How would you like to permanently _fill_ the position?"

Raven lit up like Dustfire. Summer beamed, feeling delightfully wicked. Taiyang looked like a drowning man, trying to focus on his food while also glaring at anyone else who was daring to look their general direction. Qrow had finished his drink and was trying to casually wave over a new one.

Before her girlfriend could come up with a reasonable comeback, Summer decided now was the perfect time to mark her territory and climbed into Raven's lap, pulling her own bowl to her to continue eating. She could hear Raven's breath hitching, her heart speeding as she struggled to regain some semblance of composure. However, her girlfriend didn't smell anxious or upset; just excited.

 _Yes_.

Summer sipped her dinner.

 _This was_ _ **much**_ _better._

It continued being much better as they ate. Summer noticed that she wasn't the only person in a lap, so they weren't exactly out of place, and enough fights broke out during meal time for the crowd to completely forget the ballad of Carl's Pumpkin Petes. Marcus and Nate, who had continued to gape at Summer as if she was some sort of mystic or lion tamer, eventually summoned enough alcohol for the entire table to share; they didn't even tease Raven too badly, who had finally come around to looking only like a small brush fire instead of a forest conflagration. Summer had turned around in her lap so Raven could eat more easily; because Summer was a considerate girlfriend, and not because she wanted to whisper insinuations about eating her dinner in her ear.

As the evening carried on, a consistent stomping on the ground caught their attention. It started off small, and off rhythm, but eventually the entire galley was making a racket, smacking cutlery and floorboards. Nate took the opportunity to flick a spoonful of rice at Akara, who had been shooting venomous looks their way the entire evening. The raider nearly jumped up, glaring about the room, but couldn't see them as people stood up. Nate and Tai smacked palms.

Chen the pirate captain had deigned to join her crew, leaping up on a clear table to get a better view of the galley. Her crew seemed very much happy to have her there, whistling and creating an absolute racket. The captain raised her hands, quieting them as best as she was able.

"Evening gents. Ladies," Chen grinned at them all. Amber eyes somehow found her own in the crowd; the smile grew. "How was the afternoon's entertainment, hm?"

Whistles and shouts immediately picked up again. Summer decided to go out on a limb and guess she meant the sex workers.

"Hey don't thank me, I didn't do all the work. Though for some of you I'm guessing that wasn't all that much, hm?" the captain peered about, chuckling at the reactions. "What? Don't get mad, Yana, that's common knowledge."

"Yer mum's common knowledge!"

"Ay, I'd say she was a regular household name when you were comin up. You should ask your dad about it; apparently he lasts four seconds, not just two! Maybe he can give you some pointers eh?"

Yana's friends joined in on roasting their friend, and it likely would have carried on for much longer if Chen hadn't quieted them.

"So anyways – shut your gabbey tits, Moira, no one cares – I'd like to thank all of you for not burning the galley down in the past several hours, and for being reasonably hospitable to our guests."

Summer and Raven shared skeptical looks, before giggling.

"I apparently only have to take three of you up to mast, which compared to last time, is a fucking miracle."

More laughter. Summer didn't want to know what had happened last time; or well, maybe she was a bit curious.

"Well, I'm tired of looking at your ugly faces-"

More jeering.

"And we've got a couple of lads and lasses who have put some entertainment together; so I'll let them up here before Yana pisses himself again."

Chen hopped off the table, and several other members of the crew leapt up. They apparently were the pirate equivalent of standup comedians, and spent the next hour or so telling dirty jokes, roasting members of the crew, and carrying on. Summer eventually got off of Raven's lap, to prevent her legs from falling asleep and to gain better access to the alcohol. She hadn't had this much to drink since the party after first semester, and it didn't stop coming either. Summer was blessed in that she could get drunk and maintain a healthy buzz without tipping over into incoherent territory, unless she was really, really trying. Considering the environment they were in, it would be probably be unwise to get completely trashed.

However, Qrow kept trying to get her and Tai to do shots with him; then Marcus and Nate wanted to play a drinking game with everyone, and pretty soon, well, they were just as rowdy a table as any other. The only person who wasn't getting tipsy was Raven, who stuck with nursing her drink slowly.

Nate insistently poured shot after shot for Taiyang, who had taken it as a challenge to his honor that he keep up with the younger boy; both of them were sloppily drunk within the hour, while Qrow moderated. Then there was another drinking game, at another table, and they had to defend their honor against their challengers. At some point, Summer lost track of the boys; the next thing she knew, Raven was navigating the crowded galley, basically carrying her at times.

Summer was fascinated to discover during this journey that she had acquired a pirate hat; when she wasn't intrigued by her new piratey attire, she was busy trying to investigate the many cool things they encountered as Raven valiantly motored her through the sloppy hallways.

This was typically not approved of by her most imperial booty guard, who continued to make one of her many adorable grumpy faces whenever Summer became 'distracted'; which of course was more encouragement to become distracted than a deterrent.

"Nooo, Summer, leave the nice man alone."

"-but friendship, Raven! I'm just making friends!"

Raven sighed, but she was smiling so it couldn't be that bad that Summer was trying to adopt a pirate she'd found on the floor. His name was 'Steve' according to his nametag. Steve was great.

"That's….good, but he doesn't need friends right now – no, put the co2 bottle back."

"But I need it."

"You don't need it," Raven reached and Summer burst into petals, laughing as she tried to make off with the red bottle.

"Yes I do!" Summer nodded insistently as she rematerialized. She really did.

Raven stalked after her slowly. Summer found herself forgetting why she needed a co2 bottle, instead focusing on her girlfriend's very long legs. Those were great, too. Summer could look them all day, if she could get away with it. Which, technically, she could. All she had to do was ask-

Raven stopped in front of her, holding her hands out, eyebrow cocked; Summer slowly handed the bottle over, grinning and hungry.

"But…What if there's a fire?"

In my pants…

 _Wait. Did I say that out loud_?

"Then they'll need extinguisher, so leave it there."

"Yea you're right. You're so smart, oh hey. What's this?"

"Summer. C'mon. Hey, _ooooh_ , look at this," Raven opened a door and pointed enthusiastically . "Look at that!"

"Ooooh what is it! Oh sweet my room! You found it!"

"Yea, that's crazy isn't it?"

"Yaaay! I like my hat," Summer plopped onto her bed, holding the hat.

Raven chuckled, still out of sight. Curious, Summer popped up; the room was spinning like a merry go round, and she laughed as she nearly toppled over again. Raven was getting something from the pack, and finally came over with a bottle of water before deigning to sit on the bed with her. Summer heard a meow, and noticed that Shithead the cat had followed them into the room; he had apparently made friends with the pirate ship kitty, who had cute little markings on its face.

"Here, drink this ok?" Raven insisted, catching her attention.

"Issss it more alcohol?"

"No," Raven shook her head. Summer followed the motion, giggling.

"But what fun is that then?"

"It's fun."

Summer squinted skeptically; then she closed one eye and discovered that the room stopped spinning when she did that. Fascinated, she kept opening both eyes, and then closing one. Raven made a funny face.

"Are you having a stroke?"

"Nope. Are you?" Summer laughed, flopping over on the bed again.

"Probably. Hey, no, come back here. Try to drink some of this ok?"

"Pssh, fiiiiine," Summer exhaled, extending both arms as she tried to sit up. She flailed there for a bit, enjoying the silliness, before clambering back up. Raven was laughing at her, eyes crinkling around the edges.

"You are so goofy right now," Raven observed, trying to press the water into Summer's hands.

Summer poked her tongue out.

"Yes."

Raven stared at the water in her hands.

"….you just gonna hold it?" she asked.

"I'll drink some, iifffff you kiss me?" Summer tried, leaning in. Raven pressed a finger to Summer's mouth, frowning.

"Nope. You're wasted. I'm not."

Summer blinked, pouting, then kissed her finger a few times.

"Pleaaase?"

Raven was deadpan; Summer pouted further, but the great wall of Branwen stubbornness had settled across Raven's face, which meant no amount of pouts, whimpers or puppy faces would get her a kiss, only sobriety. Alas.

"Okay," Summer huffed, taking a sip. Then another. Finally, she caved and drank the entire bottle, having realized how thirsty she actually was for water. Exhaling, she tossed the bottle across the room, scooted next to Raven on the bed, and insistently lay down in her lap.

"What am I today, your pillow?" Raven drawled as Summer cuddled against her.

"Yeh."

She found Raven's fingers, purposefully placing them on her head; Raven scoffed, but started playing with her hair. Summer sighed happily, her left foot kicking slowly as Raven scratched her ears. At some point, Summer imagined that Raven was singing, and that the new kitty was smiling at her as he sat on the dresser; and the haze of intoxication gave way to the dark of sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes: Yo, what's up, shit's about to get weird.

Looking Glass

Chapter 22

Rabbit

Summer opened her eyes slowly, wiping the grit ofand sleep away with her sleeve. Her head did not hurt, but she was a bit sore. Snuffling, she burrowed under the covers once more. It was still dark. Raven had apparently left for her own room at some point, though not without taking Summer's shoes off and setting them by the bed. Why the other girl didn't simply stay, Summer had no idea.

She rolled, disturbed. Wouldn't she have woken up if Raven left? And why did she feel so sluggish, so hazy? She whimpered in protest as she pushed the blanket down, then froze.

She exhaled slowly. There was something in the corner of the room. A too thin shadow, with a pale face. She knew from the scent that it was not Raven, Tai nor anyone else she knew. Her stomach twisted.

Sol and Mani were leaning on the wall next to her head. She hadn't placed them there herself, meaning that Raven had done so. Summer could grab them before the shadow moved; but for some reason, she was deeply, horribly afraid.

The shadow shuffled and Summer burst into petals, grabbing the hilts of her weapons and landing on her feet in a crouch; a warning rumble bubbled in her chest as she flashed her teeth, ears pinning. The shadow stayed where it was.

It was small, nearly child sized, with a party mask covering its face that mimicked a white rabbit. Summer could feel her fear rising as her instincts screamed to get away. The rabbit thing tilted its head as it watched her.

"What are you?" Summer demanded.

The rabbit did not respond.

"Why are you in my room?" Summer snarled. Her voice had a bestial edge to it that only true fear could bring out in a faunus. Her thoughts were pressing at the edges of her mind, pushing back as a more primal focus took charge.

"I mean, technically, it isn't your room," came a familiar voice.

Summer's eyes widened. The ship cat was on the dresser again, grinning at her; its eyes crinkled humorously.

"Well. It isn't."

She needed to get away. Her foot edged back and the smiling cat yawned.

"Don't be so dramatic, love. If we wanted to kill you, why bother waking you at all?"

Summer didn't plan to find out. She spun and bolted for the door, practically tearing it off its frame in her desperation to get out of the room, and tumbled into the hallway. Only it wasn't the hallway anymore.

Summer stumbled as she took in the change of scenery, trying not to panic. Where there should have been wooden slats, iron grey piping and stairs, there was scraggly autumn woodland and mysterious lights. Summer spun back around and the room was gone. The rabbit had followed her, but she hadn't heard it make a sound. Now it was crouching behind her within arms distance, and Summer yelped in terror, backpedaling.

"You know, you can't _actually_ outrun it. Just calm down-"

Summer slashed out at the smug voice of Set, striking smoke.

"Fuck you," Summer growled.

Set reformed several feet away, sighing drolly as he cleaned his paw; he no longer looked like a tabby, nor did he look like a Grimm. He was something else, colorful and strange, ethereal as the dancing lights over Atlas. Glowing eyes appraised her sardonically.

"Your teammates are wearing off on you, dove," Set chuckled. "Fine, go for a bloody run through the woods then. See how far you get. Go ahead! I'm not chasing you."

Summer didn't need to be told twice. She left a dusting of rose petals in her wake as she barreled through the scrawny trees in a Semblance fueled sprint. She could hear his laughter follow her into the brush and wisps as she lost her mind.

…

 _Panting, the taste of blood in her mouth._

 _Was it hers?_

 _Somewhere in the dark was a song, but it wasn't beautiful or clear. It was violent, it was in her bones, shaking her to the ground. Filling her back up again, changing her._

 _Consuming. Controlling. Summoning._

 _Shadows and figments all around, half snatched fragments of conversation; everything was corroding._

What's happening _?_

 _She remembered things that she knew she hadn't done._

 _There was a man hanging himself in the trees, there was a woman being stabbed in an alley, there was a little boy in Mountain Glenn being eaten by his dead family-_

 _Summer howled, running on all fours like a monster, like an animal. Like a Beowolf. No she was a Beowolf, consumed with grief and rage because she was dead, and she couldn't go home. She just wanted to go home, to go, go go gogogo gogogogogogo_

Where am I _?_

 _She wasn't herself anymore. She couldn't remember._

 _No one here could help her. Shadows, Grimm, half formed figments that had, maybe, been people once. They were all lost most of the time, confused, ensnared by black matter traps that sprang up and drug you down, down, down into bodies that twisted, and snarled in anguish-_

 _There was supposed to be someone here to help, but she could feel their loss like an ache in her chest, in her heart, her spine. And the music never stopped._

 _Summer ran into a green field, bucking and howling as she tried to free herself of the tar that was burning her very soul; she rolled on the ground, the world span. Everywhere there were silver threads._

 _Like a drowning animal she reached out with dripping black claws and grabbed them_.

…

Summer tumbled to the ground, clutching her chest as she sobbed violently. She was back on the ship, perhaps; wooden planks making her knees hurt. She wiped the tears away, panting, trying to find herself again.

Her hearing was muffled, her senses were out of whack. She panted, sweat and tears running down her face. After a few deep, trembling breaths she lifted her hands up to look at them. They were pink, callused, marked in familiar places: her hands. Not a monster's. Not a Grimm's.

Summer shook, tears spilling down her face consistently as she looked up. The rabbit thing was crouched in front of her, so close that Summer should be able to feel its breath. She knew, though, that it didn't need to breath.

Set was nowhere to be seen, but something dark and feathery had taken his place. Like the rabbit, it too had a pale face; eyes that were red, slitted, a fanged beak that clacked with a death rattle. It wasn't human. It wasn't Grimm. It was something else, but it was also something that Summer knew, even if she didn't like it.

"Breath," the feathery beast said. It's voice was like bones, cigarettes and whiskey. "Deep."

Summer inhaled slowly, not daring to take her eyes off the rabbit.

 _I'm going to die…_

"Hold for four counts."

She held the breath.

"Now let it out.

Summer slowly let the breath out.

"Hold for four."

She counted. She knew how to do this, she was good at this.

"Good. Do it again."

She trembled, but she did it. The rabbit neither advanced nor retreated.

"You can't run from it. You can't fight it either," the feathery thing said after an eternity. "You have to embrace it."

Summer shook her head in horror and shame; the rabbit twitched.

"…I'm not supposed to be here," she whispered in protest.

"No, Summer, you aren't supposed to be here. But you are. You have to accept that," the feathery thing moved, drifting across the walls. It was shadow and oil. "Or you can't leave."

Summer stared into the rabbit's face. It had no eyes, just hollow sockets.

"Do it."

Summer took another deep breath, reached trembling hands out, and pulled the entity into her arms as if it were precious to her.

…

Sun was pouring in through a skylight. The cabin was rustic, warm; full of the scent of flowers and pine. Summer turned around, noticing the featureless void surrounding save the scene before her; she was looking out into the room from a silvery window. Hungry for the scene presented her, she pressed her hand against the surface; it rippled, warm as wine, but it didn't give way.

She could hear children laughing, and something in that sound struck a chord so deep it nearly knocked Summer to her knees again. Summer pressed her hands against the liquid screen, staring out into the beautiful room as a little girl barrel rolled over the rug covered floor, giggling like an imp.

"Pew pew pew! Take that!"

Summer took in the sight of a toddler, playing with figurines and bouncing around in her room. She had short dark hair and great big eyes of molten silver; her laugh was the most incredible thing Summer had ever heard. When was the last time she had heard laughter?

 _How long was I in that place?_

"Nnnnyuuu pew pew!"

The toddler dove under her bed with her toys, giggling and wiggling. After a brief interlude, her little head popped back out; she was looking at her, eyes wide.

They stared at one another for what was possibly an eternity. At some point, Summer had sat down, crossing her legs. The toddler finally broke out into an immense smile as she scrabbled out from beneath the bed.

"Hi!"

Summer blinked, waving at her uncertainly. The little girl beamed.

"Hi," Summer said, smiling instinctively.

The child scooted closer, bobbing around animatedly as she tried to inspect Summer.

"Lady, why are you in my mirror?"

"You, um, that's a great question," Summer glanced around. "I don't know?"

"Are you a ghost?" the little girl paused, squinting at her.

"I hope not," Summer hesitated, shaking the thought away. "Do ghosts live in mirrors?"

"Yea!" the little girl scooted closer. "That's what I tell dad and my sister, but nooooo! Ruby, there's no such thing as ghosts! You've just got a big 'magination'! Bologna!"

Summer chuckled, trying to not be unnerved at the idea that she was, potentially, dead.

"So your name is Ruby?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Oh!" Ruby paused. "Yea! I'm Ruby, it's nice to meet you! Do you want some strawberries?"

Ruby scooted a bowl of strawberries to the edge of the mirror. Summer stared down at the offering, smiling at the gesture. Ruby stared at her expectantly. After a hesitant moment, Summer reached down, pressing her fingers against the silvery sheen; and pressed through.

Afraid, she yanked her fingers back as if she'd been bitten. Ruby gasped, jumping to her feet.

"Oooh cool! Can you do it again?"

Summer hesitated, before some unnamed intuition pressed against the back of her mind; instead of trying to push her fingers through the mirror, Summer took the necklace her father had given her, unclasping it. She cupped the Mark in the palm of her hand, meeting Ruby's eyes.

"Hooow about…we do an experiment ok?"

"Ok!"

Summer reared her elbow back, before tossing the necklace at the liquid barrier. The Mark glimmered, flashed, and passed through the barrier. Ruby caught the necklace, her face lighting up as she gaped in excitement.

"…OHHHHH! Holy pizza sticks! What is it, it's shiny?!"

Summer laughed at the little girl's excitement.

"It's um. It's a special necklace! It'll keep you safe."

Ruby was turning the Mark over in tiny hands, fascinated.

"Neat! Oooh this is awesome-"

"Ruby? Who are you talking to?"

Summer tried to see past the border of the mirror, yet she could not see who was speaking.

"My ghost friend! Look, she gave me this!"

"Ugh, c'mon Rubes! There's no such thing as-"

Summer blinked as a small, blonde, sun-dipped Raven came into view; they stared at each other. The girl, who was a few years older than Ruby, had big lilac eyes that widened in shock when she saw her. Her lip trembled and Summer felt infinitely guilty, as if she had kicked a puppy; yet before she could say anything to this little Raven clone, something hooked her shoulder and pulled.

….

"You're a fucking dick," growled a raspy voice.

Summer grimaced, head aching as she, once again, regained consciousness. It was dim like dusk and she was laying on something warm and soft.

"Oh am I?" replied the languid voice of Set. "You're one to talk. You brought her here in the first place."

Summer nearly whined in protest. She didn't want to deal with Set at the moment.

"No. I did not."

"Eh…yea you did."

"No, I didn't," the growly voice snarled.

"Yes you did! You did so, you big hypocrite-"

Something was slammed. Summer opened an eye cautiously; her body felt boneless, immobile. Shadows in the dimly lit room were arguing, getting in each others faces.

"You know fucking well I didn't want them here," snarled Nwyfre, shoving a scrawny man. "They aren't getting veiled in, so you can fuck right off you overfull bag of shit-litter!"

"Shit-litter?!" Set yowled, shoving her back. "I'll show you shit-litter, you ass-plucked holiday goose! You'll be shitting nothing but teeth for the next century if you push me again!"

Nwyfre shrugged, before hauling back and straight decking him. Summer gasped before she could stop herself. Set's skull bounced off the wall and he stumbled, landing on his butt. Nwyfre's normally stoic face twisted in a wry smile that actually reached her eyes.

Summer tried to pull herself up, but really could not move. Her body was exhausted, utterly drained.

"Oh, it is on you uppity bitch-"

"Shut up you selfish cunt," Nwyfre scoffed, tossing her dreads.

"Um. Hey?" Summer called.

There was a pause in the cursing as both Set and Nwyfre stared at her.

"…Can I go? I can go, right?" Summer asked. "Because I really, really don't want to deal your crap right now."

Nwyfre laughed, a short, rough sound as Set sighed irritably.

"I'm just saying, I've had a really shitty night, or whatever this is, annnnd I want to leave."

"Fine with me," Nwyfre snorted, moving towards her. Set however tossed his hands up in exclamation.

"Oh come on!"

Nwyfre glared over her shoulder and sneered.

"You bloody git, you can put our one shot at fixing all this in a fucking coma?! But if I try to correct the situation, then ooooh, I'm the bad guy!" Set yelled. His eyes flashed like a faunus's, and Summer wondered briefly if he had been such, once upon a time. Whatever Set was, he wasn't mortal now.

"I didn't put Arcene in a coma! Arcene put herself in a coma because she's burned out!" Nwyfre spun around, slashing her hand. "And she's burned out, because you don't give a shit about using her past her limits!"

"She knew what she was getting into," Set protested.

"Nobody ever knows what they're fucking getting into or they wouldn't get into it in the first place!"

The room shook as Nwyfre snarled, and darkness squirmed around them. Set's own figure was hazy, his shadow changing shape behind him.

"Hey!" Summer shouted.

They paused, drawing back into themselves.

"Stop it," Summer insisted.

Set opened his mouth.

"Up-pup-pup, nope! Stop it!" Summer said.

Set shut his mouth, slitted amber eyes glaring her way in the dark. Nwyfre snorted in amusement. Summer glared as intimidatingly as she could for a woman who could not move whatsoever.

"I don't know what's going on, but doing…whatever the heck all that was is definitely not going to fix it," Summer said after a tense second.

Nwyfre chuckled, moving away from Set and towards her. Summer was proud that she did not flinch as the Morrigan paused next to her. The woman checked something, grumbled, and shot Set another venomous look. Set gave her a shit eating grin and shrugged.

"Whoopsie?"

Summer could smell ozone building in the air like smoke from a rogue fire.

"….You think you're so smart," Nwyfre laughed, tossing her head. "But you fucked up."

"OH did I?" Set cackled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Chicken shite! You aren't nearly as good as me."

"No, I'm not," Nwyfre smirked. "But I know someone who is."

Set opened his mouth haughtily, eyes luminous with disdain, before pausing.

"You won't-"

"Ciara."

There was another pause before Set spoke again, his voice taking an irritated pitch that Summer hoped was anxiety.

"Ok, that's cheating."

"What's cheating then?" asked another voice.

Summer lit up hopefully as Ciara came into view, aura flickering; the ginger took one look at her before making a swift gesture with her fingers. Set slammed bodily into the tree bark that was the room's wall. Glowing marks similar to glyphs ran like script over Set's aura as he hissed angrily.

"Seriously?!" Set protested through gritted teeth.

"You don't pull sleeping little girls astral bodies out to go on a fecking walk about without their consent, you slackjawed gimp boy of a sheep fecking cunt herder!" Ciara declared righteously, punctuating every other word with a new gesture.

Set hissed and yowled as if struck or stabbed; his body steamed in places, bones twisted in ugly directions. Whatever Ciara was doing to him, it was the metaphysical equivalent of Tai going after the tattered punching bag at school; Summer could nearly see the stuffing being knocked out of him. Nwyfre, meanwhile, was chuckling uncontrollably.

"We weren't going on a walk about-"

"Oh you're right! What you did was much worse, wasn't it? Just toss her to the four winds, she'll be fine - What in the god's green mother is feckin wrong with you?!"

Set slavered, his teeth and jaws elongating.

"Come here and I'll show you, farm boy!"

Nwyfre, who had been sitting on the ground crying from laughter, glared viciously at him for that comment; Ciara, meanwhile, went into another, nearly unintelligible rant.

"Shut your whore mouth you villainous dog shite on hot car hood, I will string your dick up on a kite and make ya chase after it with your head up your arse!"

Set finally seemed to have about enough of all this. Ropes of black matter spread out from where he was pinned to the wall, eating the bark, corroding his invisible bonds; his facial features were no longer human nor faunus, having twisted into something feline and manic as he howled. The lights shuddered. Outside the room, Summer could hear answering shrieks that scared her nearly as much as the evil rabbit had.

Ciara looked up, nodding as if somewhat impressed, before snapping her fingers. It was as if someone had plugged Set into an electric socket; his hair stood on end and Summer swore she could smell burning hair as he jittered. Ciara folded her arms as she inspected her handiwork, nodding in satisfaction.

"Now get lost, I'm done looking at ya," Ciara scoffed, waving her hand.

The bark quaked and Set was suddenly engulfed, pulled out of the space with a startled yelp. Nwyfre was wiping tears from her face as she tried to recover from her laughing fit. Summer's eyes were round as saucers when she met Ciara's gaze.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry," Ciara moved to her immediately. "Tch, he's always been a right cunt but this is too far. One moment."

Summer felt something snap, and her limbs began to tingle as if they had been asleep. Wincing, she tried to move and found that she could do so; she was, however, rather clumsy.

Ciara fussed over her for a few moments, helping her sit up. Nwyfre had taken to pacing around the room; her aura trailed like dark feathering and smoke as she glared at invisible things. Sometimes, when her shadow passed by, Summer saw that it was not human either.

Ciara paid her paramour little mind as she inspected Summer, having pulled a leather pouch covered in markings out of her pocket. It smelled like herbs and sunlight. Ciara hung it around Summer's neck, causing her hairs to stand on end.

"That'll keep the nasties away and you where you need to be."

"Ok?" Summer said. "So…what the frick is going on? Because this is, like, some next level spooky."

Ciara smiled sympathetically.

"I'll explain more later, but you need to go before he gets back. We'll talk tomorrow, yes?"

Summer would have protested this, perhaps, had she not felt utterly exhausted. The bizarre room seemed to swim before her eyes; Ciara smiled a final time, reached out and pressed her thumb to Summer's temple. The last thing Summer saw was Nwyfre's figure, circling the room, oil and shadow and red, red eyes.

….

Summer rolled over, exhaling in her sleep. Besides her, Raven adjusted, pulling her girlfriend closer. Both girls were dead to the world, cuddling beneath the blankets in Summer's room on board the Shi Yang.

A fox sat at the foot of the bed, cocking its head as it listened. It waited several more minutes before stretching, yawning, and leaping to the floor. Flicking its tail in satisfaction, it trotted to the closed door before disappearing, there then gone.

Summer sniffled, rolling once again. A leather pouch hung from her neck; yet the silver necklace was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: Well, when life gives ya lemons! *cue Seinfeld theme music* But oh yea, you guessed it there bud, it's NSFW. More notes at the bottom.

Music Choice: 'Swimming' and 'Moderation' by Florence and the Machine;

Looking Glass

Chapter 23

Good Morning

Summer sat with her back to the wall, watching as the early morning sunlight fought its way across the floor. All around her, the ship was waking; she could smell breakfast through the air vents, hear voices several decks above and below, rising and falling in conversation. Raven was still dreaming, one pale arm hanging over the edge of the bed as she talked in her sleep. In any other circumstance, Summer would be trying to get her to say silly things. Yet, Summer was still very much unsettled by the events of the night.

She had never had such a nightmare in all her life, not even after Mountain Glenn. Those terrors had been formless, nameless, forsaken things; they woke her in a sweat and left her shaking and pale. Yet this was neither formless nor nameless. It was a memory of something that Summer didn't even have words for, save perhaps madness or a bad drug trip; yet there were moments that stood out in stark detail. The sensations, the feelings, the music, the little girl's laughter; it had to have all been real, but Summer had never left her bed.

Or perhaps, she had? The necklace her father had given her really was gone, and the pouch hung on the bedframe behind her. She doubted anyone could have snuck into their room and stolen the Mark without waking one of the huntresses. Summer needed to talk to the twin's parents, particularly about the apparent fact that they were somehow involved with Set and Arcene; but, she craved connection too much right now.

Summer wanted to hold the woman next her, cling to her, be reminded that she was a person; that she was still alive, in love and capable of feeling more than the frightening things that had nearly consumed her as she slept. So despite having cleaned herself up from last night, and getting somewhat dressed, Summer couldn't leave to find Ciara, Nwyfre or her other teammates; she just sat there, watching the shadows retreat.

Raven murmured once more. Summer shushed her lovingly, playing with long strands of midnight hair, occasionally rubbing circles on the small of Raven's back. It was funny, really. In months past, the sword wielder sprang awake like a cat dunked in bathwater if someone even stood close to her bed for a second too long; it had made getting ready for class a real adventure, trying to dance past Raven's bed without waking her too soon. She never could have imagined that nearly a year later, she would be sleeping peacefully next to her.

Summer found herself staring at her face, studying the little pensive expressions Raven made even in her respite. Her partner was always thinking, inspecting some mental formation, turning it over and over and over; probably even while she slept. Summer loved that, was fascinated by a mind so different than her own; but she also felt that the other girl occasionally needed help stopping, help getting out of her own head and enjoying the present.

When Raven talked about a subject or made an observation it was always through filtered language. Even when she cursed passionately, or spoke roughly, it always sounded as if Raven was showing Summer a few drops she had hand sifted out of an ocean. Her body would portray a novel, but her words were sparse.

Yet occasionally, Summer would look askance and catch a real glimpse of this person who had become so vital to her being. Raven would be reading, or listening to music or laughing at something Qrow or Tai said, and Summer could nearly die for the chance to kiss her right then and there; to pull that ocean into the light of day and be overwhelmed.

She paused, fingers brushing patterns over skin bared by a simple undershirt. Raven sighed, mumbling once again before her breathing changed; Summer continued rubbing her back, dancing her digits through her hair soothingly. Crimson eyes peaked open, already alert; they took in Summer's face, tracing over features before settling on her eyes. There was a question there, as her brow began to furrow slightly, concerned.

Summer didn't want Raven to have to delve back into her own worries so swiftly, first thing in the morning. She already had too much on her mind. So before Raven got the chance to ask what was wrong, Summer leaned in and kissed her.

She tasted like green tea and something surprisingly sweet, perhaps citrus; she smelled like jasmine and driftwood. Even as their lips moved together, Raven's mouth still kept forming a question, her body tensing with worry for her; she was always tensing. She deserved to relax.

Summer smiled as Raven turned to face her fully, trying to sit up. Summer instead took the opportunity to straddle her waist, wordlessly pressing her back onto the mattress; Raven huffed into her mouth, but she was smiling, her arms and torso relaxing as Summer held her shoulders down insistently. Summer felt like a starving woman eating only a grain of rice at a time; there was a clamoring in the back of her mind, rumbling, rising to the surface like a titan climbing up from the depths of the planet. Despite all that, Summer took her time, kissing Raven tenderly.

The other girl wrapped her arms around her, pulling Summer closer. Summer breathed with her, letting her chest fall and rise with Raven's own, before intentionally slowing; it was actually a neat little trick Henna had taught her back at Signal. As Summer slowed her own breathing, Raven's slowed as well, instinctively following along; and the rest of the tension faded.

The airship turned, changing the lighting in the room to gold as it banked. Summer pulled back, looking down at her girlfriend. The light was making Raven squint a little, but she was smiling with one of the most open expressions of genuine love on her face that Summer had probably ever seen. This girl, no this woman, deserved everything she could give her; the world, the moon, her adoration, whatever she wanted. Anything she wanted.

Perhaps she had stared too long, because Raven cocked her head slightly, raising an eyebrow as her smile turned into a knowing smirk; one that thrilled Summer to her core and reminded her of the hunger that was quickly grappling its way to the front of her mind. Summer grinned playfully, leaning down once more into a kiss that was much more heated than the previous ones.

Fingers brushed along her sides, tugging insistently at her shirt. Summer chuckled, pulling back for air as she freed herself from the cloth, unceremoniously tossing it to the floor; she found her mark once again, latching her mouth to Raven's pulse point. The other girl inhaled sharply as Summer found a sweet spot, and the faunus grinned, swirling her tongue. Cool fingers were beginning to run, clench, test, explore; Summer worked her way down Raven's neck, finding the crux of her neck and collar bone. She could hear her partner's heartbeat like a symphony, one that was picking up the pace, rising to meet her.

Tension once again as Raven suddenly flipped them, rolling towards the wall in their too small twin bed; Summer laughed, dislodged, as Raven readjusted their legs, hair waterfalling down past her chest. She pushed dark locks from her eyes and leaned in close, her lips barely brushing against Summer's own before trailing down her chin. Summer closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the sensation as the other girl pressed featherlight kisses down her bare neck and chest.

Raven's kisses were more curious and explorative than Summer's own; she would find a patch of skin, of nerves that danced just the right way and spend time there, mapping out Summer's body carefully, reverently. Occasionally Raven's eyes would flick up to Summer's face, meeting her eyes as if to ask Summer's permission; her gaze was burgundy, pupils swollen with desire. It took immense self-control on Summer's part not to roll them over again; to devour her in these instances of innocence.

Finally, deft digits pushed behind her back and unclasped her bra; Summer, in her impatience, nearly bucked off the mattress to assist her, causing an amused breath to escape her girlfriend. Summer sat up, pulled the straps away and threw the item carelessly across the room; Raven paused, taking in the view with hooded eyes before pushing her back down firmly.

Tongue, and teeth, and intoxicating breaths all along her ribcage, before reassured fingers wrapped around one of her breasts. Summer sighed in relief as Raven's tongue found the other; she threaded her fingers through Raven's hair, humming encouragingly. The mix of their pheromones in the air was driving Summer up past her own mental walls, past the point of thinking with words, and into the parts of her mind and soul that the rest of the world told her species was unforgiveable; when pools of wine met her own beast black pupils, there was an understanding there. Raven knew where Summer had gone, and with a duck of her head, declared that she was determined to go there with her, too.

She sucked more of her into her mouth, and Summer moaned; grabbing Raven's hand, she squeezed insistently, coaching the other girl into giving more pressure. Raven, with a gentle chuckle, got the hint and fingers pinched her nipple harder. The rhythm her partner settled on was one which picked up in pressure and tempo, before backing off, bringing Summer up to a brink before retreating. A familiar throbbing was building between her legs, nearly as painful as the raw hunger that had been mounting in her for too long.

Just as Summer was about to claw her way to the top with the intent to ravish, Raven went down further, running her tongue with agonizing slowness along Summer's tightening abs. Summer's breathing was loud in her ears; Raven stopped at her belly button, playfully glancing up as she kissed her there, fingers playing with her pants.

Summer's ears flattened as she whined in protest of this torture. Raven paused, staring at her, before kissing Summers belly again and undoing her pants button. She pulled them free, and Summer very nearly wrapped her legs around her shoulders in desperation; instead, Raven carefully placed each leg where she wanted them. She nuzzled the skin of Summer's thighs, kissing, gripping muscles that clenched.

Summer inhaled as Raven's tongue swirled patterns on her thighs, teeth testing sensitive skin. At this point, Summer had been huffing and panting, whining occasionally as Raven teased her relentlessly. Perhaps it was Summer's complete lack of subtlety, or perhaps the fact that her heels were digging into her partner's back as she explored her thighs, but Raven's fingers and teeth finally found their methodical way to her panties. Surprisingly, there was no dramatic pause here; perhaps Raven sensed that she had tortured Summer enough. She pulled them down and maneuvered them off Summer's legs, chucking them in the pile of discarded fabrics before getting comfortable again.

Summer's ears flicked as she pushed up on her elbows, determined to watch. She was glad Raven was going first, to be honest. Summer sensed it would make her more confident to feel how comfortable, if slightly impatient, Summer was to have her touching her. She was also somewhat nervous herself, though nowhere near nervous enough to want Raven to ever stop.

Burgundy flicked her way once more, suddenly cautious again; she could smell Raven's desire, something which was practically a drug at this point, but anxiety was there, too. Summer relaxed. She didn't push, she didn't whine or fuss anymore. Summer just smiled, and that was permission enough.

A tongue whorled against her. Summer exhaled heatedly. She ran her fingers through Raven's hair once more, gripping carefully as her tongue swirled a little deeper. Raven pressed closer, hands pulling Summer's legs further apart; Summer didn't bother biting back her own noises. She wanted to encourage the other girl, and the best encouragement was praise, loud and frequent.

After a sweet eternity of soft, broad strokes that had Summer panting, Raven delved deeper, and Summer groaned as pleasure skittered up her limbs. Dust, that was wonderful and she wanted more. She was greedy, she was starving, and she wanted everything and more, more, more. Eyes flicked up to hers as Summer's hips bucked in rhythm; there was a fire in them that nearly finished her. Instead, they rocked together. Summer forgot everything except the feeling building in her core and every good, loving thing those eyes promised her.

Fingers moving, from holding down her rocking hips, to gently prodding her folds; Raven's tongue pulled out, and Summer whimpered at the loss, before a cry was torn from her as two fingers delved inside. Summer moaned again as they went deeper, pulling back, experimenting.

She laid back down instead of trying to stay up on her elbows the entire time, wrapping her legs around Raven's back, eventually thrusting with the rhythm. Summer still kept a hand on Raven's head, fingers buried close to the scalp; her cries went up in pitch as Raven's tongue rejoined where it had left off, this time focusing more on her clit.

When Raven fingers curled deeper, brushing against a point that made Summer see spots, she jerked; her hand involuntarily let of her girlfriend's head as she dug her digits into the sheets. Her mouth was making sounds that barely even sounded like her, almost pained; when Raven stroked that spot again, Summer pulled her hand to her mouth, biting a knuckle to keep from screaming. Raven was clearly startled by her reaction, because she halted, eyes widening; Summer nearly died once more because she didn't want to her stop, ever.

Apparently the look she gave conveyed as much, because fingers determinedly probed that spot again, in concert with the ministrations of her tongue; after finding a rapid, steady rhythm that was driving Summer wild, Raven reached up, took her hand and placed it back on her head.

Summer sighed, feeling overwhelmingly blessed as she buried fingers into warm black tresses that she could both cling to and guide to her own fulfillment. Seconds or perhaps years later, that building pressure and light coiling in her pelvis breached any form of restraint, and Summer tipped over the edge. Loudly.

In fact she would have bucked off the mattress again if Raven hadn't been holding her hips down. Summer rode the wave, imprinting every sensation she could handle into her memory: how the light shimmered over inky tresses, how the scent of her desire mingled with Raven's to create something entirely new, the electricity running from the base of her spine to the top her head like a torrent. Even the faint stain on the ceiling, and the scent of ship's metal, it all stuck out to her in brilliant, immortal detail.

She came back down to Remnant with a gasp. After several moments, Summer's trembling pants turning into a languid smile as she looked back down between the crux of her legs. Raven was grinning up at her, looking extremely pleased with herself. She rested her sculpted chin on her thigh, still licking Summer's desire from swollen lips.

"Good morning," Raven smiled, eyes crinkling in delight. She even wiggled audaciously between Summer's thighs, teasing her with her own mannerisms.

Summer hummed in agreement, tugging the taller girl up to her to demand a kiss; Raven was still chuckling as she straddled her, leaning down to kiss Summer with a playful look on her normally sardonic face. Summer could taste herself on her lips, and plunged her tongue in past her teeth, silencing her laughter. She took in Raven's breath slowly into her own lungs, running deft fingers over her scalp before pulling back, beaming mischievously.

Raven hesitated, a blush running from her cheeks and ears, down her neck; perhaps she realized she had bitten off more than she could chew. However, she did not protest when Summer sat up slowly, prompting Raven to sit back.

Summer looked her over, a wild assortment of fantasies and figments running through her mind, many of them being a bit too advanced or unnegotiated for their first encounter; the blush had intensified, likely prompted from Summer undressing Raven with her eyes. She was still wearing a dark undershirt and skirt.

Summer pulled her own legs under her before she leaned forward. Raven raised a questioning eyebrow, as Summer smiled reassuringly. Gently, she took her index finger, hooked it softly beneath Raven's chin and guided her closer. She didn't go for a kiss, instead licking some of the cum from the corner of her mouth; Raven's breath hitched, pupils deepening.

After a few more precise licks, then sweet kisses down her chin, till she could nibble her girl's very cute, rosy ear. Raven had frozen, much like a deer in headlights. Summer licked the shell of her ear, blowing softly on the moisture that beaded there.

Raven inhaled, shaky, as Summer pressed her lips to her throat. She could feel the pulse racing there, her breath, the nervous swallowing; she could smell Raven's shampoo, her arousal, the cloud of pheromones engulfing them both.

With calm, deliberate hands, Summer moved her palms up under Raven's shirt; she left a trail of goosebumps in her wake. She didn't throw the top away, setting it on the blankets deliberately.

Raven didn't pull away as Summer pressed closer, a canine catching over her lip as she spoiled herself with the view. Summer had never tried to insist to Raven that she was beautiful. Oh she told her often, but Summer never argued with her little huffs, grumbles or skeptical sneers. Because Summer knew that no matter how many words she threw her way, there were some words a mind might refuse to believe if it was stubborn enough; and her love was, of course, very stubborn. So naturally, the best way to convince her would be to show her, over and over and over again.

The taller girl was pressing into her skin for warmth, trying to conceal her shyness. Intuition guided Summer as she cupped Raven's cheek, bringing her face back to hers. She kissed one eyelid, then the other, moving with deliberately languid motions as she picked the shirt up again.

Raven was staring at the item with dazed, half-drunk eyes, kneeling in front of her on the bed. Summer held up the t-shirt, demonstrating her intentions by laying it across her own eyes, before holding it out to her.

Her partner hesitated, before reaching out with slim white fingers, a dozen little scars decorating their tips. Summer kissed Raven's knuckles, tasting more of herself there, salty and sweet; a tasty surprise, really. She could get used to this.

The other girl twisted the shirt in her hands, creating a blindfold. She glanced at her again, more curious than perhaps anything else. Summer waited, ears perked as Raven finally tied the shirt around her eyes.

Summer moved into her space, scooting forward as she took Raven's hands in her own once more. She languidly ghosted her lips over the backs of Raven's hands; a kiss here, a lick there, before doing the same for her palms.

Summer paused before going higher, gently, soothingly; her tongue skipped delicately over the bottom of Raven's wrists, testing for an increase in pulse or sharpening of breath. Summer could feel her skittish partner's nerves like static on her tongue, yet there was no change in her scent to indicate any danger of panic. The slightest hint of such and Summer would put an end to any such activities.

However, Raven exhaled softly, a positive sign as Summer worked her way up her forearms. She jumped a little when Summer nibbled the crux of her left elbow, planting a playful kiss there before reaching out and massaging her biceps and shoulders. The brand under her collar bone, a livid welt that looked like old Mistrali writing, stood out over Raven's heart. Summer nibbled her girlfriend's deltoid thoughtfully, considering her options.

Raven had never given permission to touch that, unlike her wrists. Summer was perfectly happy to shower said scar with a million kisses and licks, until Raven forgot there was anything there save Summer's love marks; yet she needed to ask first, and words were a bit far away for her mind at the moment, which currently swam in a sea of images, scents, and emotions.

She blew a gentle wind over her lover's heart, before huffing in query; Raven, who had mostly grown still as Summer worshiped her limbs, smiled curiously. Summer pressed a kiss to her shoulder, before breathing against that point again. Raven apparently mulled the question over, before reaching out blindly; her fingers found Summer's own shoulder, and traced upwards until they buried in her shorter, silkier hair. She pulled Summer closer, allowing her lips to press against the brand. Her partner pressed her own kiss to Summer's forehead, as Summer swirled her tongue over the scar, temporarily erasing the painful, cruel pattern to create a new one.

Raven inhaled sharply as Summer sucked some flesh into her mouth, pushing closer; she let go momentarily, watching the blood rise to the surface. Pretty.

Summer lost track of time, creating designs like love notes over her partner's back with her fingers, covering her chest with careful marks that would be concealed easily or fade quickly. After what may have been hours, she deigned to move on.

She found the bra clasp easily, pinching it; the garment loosened imperceptibly, before Summer pushed a hand under the cup. Raven jumped, her breath hitching, as Summer kneaded with expert fingers. Summer could hear her heartbeat rising, as Raven bit back a whimper.

Summer glanced up, noticing that she was biting her lip, trying to swallow back the smallest sounds. She planted a final, firm kiss over Raven's heart, before moving back up to her mouth; she blew on her cheek, prompting her to quit biting. Summer hummed in approval, kissing her in reward.

She pulled a lip into her mouth, running her tongue over the silk, before exhaling slowly; Raven took her breath in, her limbs relaxing once again. She was leaning further back, having placed a palm on the bed to brace herself; Summer inhaled as Raven exhaled, before pushing her tongue into her mouth with her outbreath.

Raven's fingers were loose in Summer's hair as she met her tongue halfway; her motions were delayed as Summer straddled her lap, a rumble rising and falling in the faunus's chest like the movements of a mountain's roots.

The pressure of bare thighs seemed to stir the other girl, because Raven breathed into her mouth again, pushing back. Their tongues danced, entwined, parried; Summer knew this wasn't actually a battle of wills at this point, but a reflex. Summer suddenly plunged deeper, and Raven accepted her tongue eagerly, inhaling, sucking. Summer had a hand behind her head, cradling it as they exchanged that current of force that has no real name.

Summer pulled away, rumbling in pleasure as she rasped teeth and tongue roughly down her neck. Raven was panting, arms trembling as they braced against the bed. Summer pulled away, licking her own mouth before slipping off of Raven's lap; she kept a hand on her side as she navigated behind her, never losing contact, before maneuvering Raven into her lap.

The other girl was practically a ragdoll at this point; Summer leaned against the pillows and wall, pulling Raven's back to her bare chest. Raven had unwound so much, in fact, that the height difference was hardly noticeable as she practically melted into Summer.

Summer removed the bra, setting it aside as she ran her hands firmly over cool, bare arms, kneading warmth into the muscles. Summer kissed the back of her neck, licking, biting; Raven sighed, still habitually trying to hold in sound as a moan died too soon. Summer growled in gentle admonition, biting her neck firmly, inciting a small gasp.

She reached around, pressing her hands under Raven's arms as her fingers sought sensitive places above the beltline; hip bones, ribs, sides, abdominals. Summer layered her ministrations with sucking kisses on toned shoulders. She massaged certain places, ran her nails over others, playing with the energy that pooled over Raven's skin.

Finally, she brought her hands back up to Raven's bare chest, gripping both mounds gently. Her breasts were definitely more than a handful, and felt exquisite under her fingertips. Summer hummed in approval as Raven moaned at her touch.

Excited, she pulled her closer, her legs hooking around Raven's thighs, spreading them. The other girl's breathing was speeding up again, and Summer placed a hand over Raven's heart, pulling her close. She exhaled, huffing into her ear, and Raven exhaled with her without missing a beat.

The skirt was a problem. Summer squinted at the item, ears pinning, before taking Raven's hand in her own and guiding it down. She pressed a kiss to her ear, biting the lobe softly, insistent. Some tension skittered up the other girl's limbs, but disappeared quickly as she got the message and accepted the implied question; with some maneuvering the offending article was shimmied away, banished to the foot of the bed.

Summer nuzzled into Raven's neck, planting a swift kiss to the side of her head. A smile tugged across Raven's lips, and Summer mirrored it, moving her hands across creamy thighs. Summer made a point with her tongue, pressing firmly into the meat of Raven's neck as she lapped, inciting a shiver. Hungry for more, Summer repeated the motion, still controlling her own breathing and, by extension, her partner's.

Raven relaxed again, making soft noises of pleasure as Summer found her favorite spots. Her hands would loosely grip the sheets, toes curling as Summer held her close, occasionally kneading a breast or thigh. Finally, with nearly painful deliberateness, Summer ran a hand between her partner's legs; Raven jolted, inhaling sharply.

Summer paused, neither progressing nor retreating. Raven's breathing still rose and fell with her own, but there was a tremble there, a consideration. Summer waited, refusing to pressure her; this wasn't a demand, but an invitation.

After a few heartbeats, Summer felt Raven's fingers over her own, pushing her digits down under the remaining fabric. She pressed her lips to her neck, kissing sensuously, letting her guide her hand. Soft, damp curls and wonderful heat. She nearly groaned aloud when Raven came to a stop, allowing Summer to feel the slickness there before removing her own hand.

Summer dipped gently down, not deep, before pulling her digits out; they were soaked, and she couldn't keep the pleased look from her face if she wanted to. Raven shuffled, confused, before Summer very deliberately sucked on her own fingers, ensuring she was right next to her ear. She tasted sweet, sweeter than herself, and Summer hummed in delicious approval.

Her partner blushed automatically, lighting up across the board; it really was a full body blush, one that incited her imagination again for future endeavors. However, Summer wasn't done with her yet. She sent her hand down once again, returning with more sweetness that she offered her like honey on her finger.

Raven huffed in surprise, but after a moment, she accepted the offering and sucked Summer's finger into her mouth; Summer growled again, licking the shell of Raven's ear in delight as the other girl roved her tongue over Summer's fingers. The sensation sent electricity dancing in Summer's core, up her spine; the faunus felt herself becoming intoxicated with power. She could watch her do that all day.

Resting her forehead to Raven's back, she eventually pulled her fingers away and removed the impromptu blindfold. Her partner blinked in the daylight, dazed as she pressed back into Summer's chest. Summer braced one arm around her, before venturing down again with the other; dark wine eyes followed her journey, until Summer submerged her hand once more and delved inside.

Raven gasped, a rewarding noise that prompted Summer to grasp her closer; she let her adjust to her finger before pushing in another gradually, lavishing her with kisses while she did. When Raven tried to look back at her, Summer planted a chaste kiss on her cheek before firmly guiding her head back to watch her hand work.

Summer moved slowly, implacably. As Raven adjusted, Summer increased her speed and depth. She firmly bit the other girl's shoulder, before sucking skin into her mouth, running over it with her tongue; she moved her thumb over the clit, applying pressure as she adjusted the tempo again. The angle for her wrist was a bit uncomfortable, but she could certainly live with it. Walls clenched around her fingers, a silky sensation that Summer adored.

Raven panted and cried out as Summer finally found what worked for her. The other girl made a charming, melodic sound that drove her wild. Summer groaned, an animalistic growl that tore from her chest more than her throat, and Raven whimpered in response, growing wetter. Encouraged, Summer smiled, biting and licking her ear. She lost herself to the moment.

Words, her name, higher noises, sobs; the typically quiet girl was coming undone in her arms as Summer made love to her and made her watch. Summer watched her expressions, listened to her body. Occasionally, their eyes would meet as Raven glanced her way and Summer could feel herself falling in love all over again.

All that silly craving, all the darkness and frustration from the last several weeks, none of that mattered when compared to that look on her lover's face; Summer would endure that, endure anything, a thousand, thousand times over, to see that gorgeous expression.

There was finally a moment, as all of Raven's limbs seemed to tense, where Summer could literally feel the energy singing under her girlfriend's skin; like a storm that had been building on the horizon, filling the air with static. Summer pulled her close, pressing her lips to her ear and drug some words up from where they had been skimming along the ocean floor.

"Good morning," Summer said, her voice still rough, and Raven came, hard.

She thrashed back into Summer, her voice tearing past her teeth; it was stunning. Summer could listen to this forever. She stilled her hand, holding Raven to her as her chest heaved. She brushed slightly damp locks from Raven's face. Raven had grabbed the sheets in clawed fingers, and Summer offered her free hand to grab; which she did.

The quakes and tremors subsided eventually, and Summer pulled her fingers free carefully; her words were coming back up, like a free diver working their way to the surface. Raven's breathing steadied, and Summer watched her face, feeling inexplicably nervous. Her limbs stirred as she sat up and met her gaze.

Summer smiled, trying to cover her anxiety.

"Hey," she started, ears flicking. "You ok?"

Raven stared at her for a moment before moving in to kiss her, holding Summer's chin.

"Mmm. Yes," she muttered against her mouth.

Summer sighed in relief.

"…Wanna cuddle?" she asked, still feeling a bit bashful.

"Duh," Raven chuckled, flopping back on her, boneless.

Summer laughed, squirming so that she was laying with her back to the wall; Raven snuggled up to her unprompted, burying her face in her chest. Summer felt a bubble of giddiness welling within her chest, one that pasted a loopy grin on her face as they basked in the sunlight together. They stayed there, napping, talking and snuggling, well unto noon.

…

Author's Notes: So yea, this will be the last of the Looking Glass Lemons. I wanted to portray a few things with this, besides the obvious. Lol. First, I know I struggle with show don't tell, and I also get caught on writing dialogue; I love banter, for some reason. It's fun to write, and discovering new snippets of conversation always makes me happy. However, I want to improve on writing chapters that aren't dialogue heavy. Second, I wanted to show how in tune they'd become to one another's needs despite not saying anything; and how through that they could still be considerate of one another and communicate regardless. Last, I wanted to portray another scene with D/s and BDSM undertones that was happy, consensual and full of love for the people involved because I feel that's important.

Anywho, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome for any chapter, including this one. If you spotted something that maybe I didn't, feel free to point it out.


	24. Chapter 24

Looking Glass

Chapter 24

Who we are

The girls were eventually rousted from their lazing about by a knock on the door. Summer, who had finally deigned to toss her clothes back on, tiptoed across the cedar floor. Raven was still under the blankets, crimson eyes watching the door with a measured expression. Summer opened the door, taking in their caller and smiled with radiant awkwardness.

"Heeeeey buddy. What's up?" she beamed at Qrow.

Qrow had a cup of something hot and looked like he had only just woken up himself. However, he took in the scene of the room behind her, eyebrows raising slowly. He couldn't see the bed, but he really didn't need to.

"Camp horny but smart, huh?" he drawled, squinting down at her.

Summer winced, still smiling. Behind her, Raven made a choking sound.

"Ok, look-"

"You seriously cockblock me, then go and sleep with my sister? Are you fucking serious right now?"

Summer's ears drooped in shame. Raven was dying in the bed, apparently conflicted over whether to hide or get up and yell at him.

"Qrow, I'm, well, you see-"

He glared at her, pale red eyes glittering before a smirk tugged at his lip.

"Kidding. Relax."

"You butt," Summer laughed, relieved. He'd had for her for a second.

"But really, that's very hypocritical of you, team leader; I expect better. You're supposed to be some paragon of justice and moral righteousness. This betrayal is really, just, unacceptable," he waxed on, waving his hand melodramatically.

"Oh shut up," Summer chuckled, folding her arms.

"Not like you two didn't wake up the whole floor earlier or anything," Qrow droned, inciting Summer to blush. Her expression was very unrepentant, though. Meanwhile, Raven made a strangled noise causing her twin to laugh at her distress.

"Fuck off, Qrow," Raven finally grumbled from the bed.

"Oh yea? Come over here and tell me to fuck off, Raven," Qrow stuck his head past the doorframe. The door however opened inward and blocked the view of the bed.

A pillow soared over the door and hit the wall, sliding down. Qrow chuckled again.

"Whaaaat, got hickies? How many times have you made fun of me for that?"

Summer smiled innocently. Raven didn't have hickies where anyone could see.

"I hope Tai puts little dildos in your shoes again," Raven called, still hiding.

"Tai's in over his head. He's gonna run out of those fuckin things, and then wake up one mornin literally engulfed in dick," Qrow laughed. "Speaking of him, I gotta go check and see how he is."

Summer's head cocked, a bubble of concern welling up in her chest. Qrow met her eyes, taking a polite sip of probably coffee.

"He ah, had an interesting evening."

"How interesting? Did Chen try to get to know him a little better?" Summer asked. More grumblies from the bed.

Qrow laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh…yea, she found our table after you guys left. She didn't manage to get into his most Vanilla's pants, though. Unfortunately, he did lose a bet to her."

Summer's ears flattened.

"Oh dear, what kind of bet?"

"Ha, nothin too bad all things considered," Qrow chuckled. "But I won't spoil the surprise. Come see for yourself. The chiefs and leadership are having a meeting anyways, and we are invited. And by invited, I mean we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago."

Raven cursed and groaned under the covers, finally flinging them back. Summer stared unabashedly at her girlfriend as she hopped out of bed, before glancing back at their guest and his bemused glare.

"Sorry not sorry," Summer mouthed at him. She had to rib him a little bit.

Surprisingly, he didn't flip her off; instead he waved her closer. Summer made an amused face, but humored him as he whispered.

"You owe me one, Sum. I covered for you guys," he squinted at her.

"Thanks," she whispered back smiling innocently.

"Uhuh. And this goes without sayin, but I'm obligated by law to do so: be good to her or I'll make you regret it," Qrow drawled, eyes darkening.

Coming from anyone else, she would tell them to get lost. Raven was an adult and could chose her relationships without anyone's permission or approval, as could Summer; but despite being a bit of a playboy himself, Qrow was different. He was Qrow.

"I know," Summer replied, grin slipping into something more serious, ears dropping.

Satisfied that his mandatory brother duties had been taken care of, he straightened, messed with his hair and started off down the hall.

"See you kids there," he waved. "Don't get too distracted. Late enough as it is."

Summer snorted, shutting the door as she began searching for her socks and bra; all the while she tried to stay in the moment for a little longer, and not be concerned with the myriad things that clamored for her attention.

…

Chen twirled the ornate blade in her fingers, boots kicked up on the beaten and scared cedar table that served as her quarters and her war room. STRQ sat besides one another on the left, Nwyfre, Ciara and the rest of the Donovan command sat on the right. Chen's own people sat or stood behind her.

The pirate queen smiled, all radiance as her eyes landed on STRQ.

"How's that new ink setting in, boy?"

Taiyang gave a rueful, tired looking smile as he stared pointedly at the scarring on the table.

"Well, it's definitely still there," he said, getting a few chuckles.

Apparently, losing the bet entailed that he let one of Chen's people give him a tattoo; he was fortunate that it was simply a tribal brand and not something more sinister or ridiculous.

"Aye they tend to do that," Chen laughed, before kicking her feet down and leaning forward. "Now, time to get the morning business out of the way then, shall we?"

With that declaration, all of her people drew weapons on them; STRQ of course jumped to their feet, weapons practically materializing in hand. The rest of the Branwen had pistols and other weapons out, save Nwyfre, who looked completely bored. Ciara, however, was frowning angrily.

Nobody said anything for several heartbeats, until Chen glared at the Branwen leadership.

"Right, dears, tell me something: why did you try to sneak a Xiao Long and an aetheri onto my fucking ship without my permission?"

Summer's ears flattened. How did she know Tai's last name? More importantly, why did it matter?

 _And what's an aetheri?_

Tai looked just as confused as she felt, his mouth turning down as he thought. Raven and Qrow had edged closer to them simultaneously.

"I'll do ya one better: why did you give Set guest right and not inform us?" Ciara parried, eyes narrow.

The twin's eyes widened like dinner plates, while Tai yelped in outrage.

"I asked you first," Chen shrugged.

"Chen I swear to goddess I will strangle you," Ciara growled.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, darling."

"They're my guests, Chen," Nwyfre said coldly.

Summer almost smiled at that. Tai beamed.

"Yeeees and once again," Chen laughed incredulously. "Why in the Dust blue sky would you bring a Xiao Long on my fucking ship without my leave, Donovan?"

"I didn't realize it would upset you, obviously."

"Bullshit," Che spat. "You hid them on purpose!"

Taiyang, who was looking deeply unsettled by all this, raised his hand. The pirates trained their weapons on him, but he kept his hand up in question. Chen stared, confused. Nwyfre rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Vanilla?" Nwyfre asked.

"Yea, question: why does it matter what my last name is?" Taiyang asked.

Nwyfre sighed.

"It doesn't to anyone with half a functioning brain."

Chen scoffed, tossing her mane over her shoulder.

"It matters to people who aren't complete automatons, because your uncle was the last captain of the fleet until I relieved him of that title," Chen smiled sweetly. "And because Xiao Long is still a powerful name amongst the Red Flags."

Tai stared. Summer stared. The twins shared confused looks.

"Wait, I'm related pirates?" Tai scoffed.

Chen nodded facetiously, as did several of her officers.

"Oh. Whoops?" Tai simpered.

Nwyfre chuckled, until Ciara elbowed her.

"Yes, whoops," Chen glared at the Branwen camp.

Nwyfre tilted her head, grey eyes sardonic.

"You can't seriously think I'm here to have you killed and then supplant you with Ming's long lost nephew, hm?"

Chen tapped her chin, glancing around.

"My, I wonder why I'd think such a thing? I must be losing my wits – oh wait, yes you absolutely fucking would!"

"You've met him. Tell me: is that a pirate king?" Nwyfre jerked her head at Tai.

Tai waved as the Red Flags looked at him in unison.

"Hey."

Qrow looked away to hide his laugh, while Chen continued to glare at Nwyfre.

"It doesn't matter. If you're controlling him, then it gives you control of not only your raiders but the fleet as well."

Tai looked deeply offended by the idea that Nwyfre would ever be able to control him.

"And what would I possibly want with all your rust buckets?" Nwyfre sneered. "More responsibilities? I'll pass, thank you."

Chen gave her a dry, knowing stare, which seemed to offend the Morrigan more than pulling a gun on her. She had yet to pull her own blades. Summer briefly remembered that witchfingers don't draw weapons unless they plan to use them imminently, or on a field of battle.

"You've been talking to Set too much, Chen," Nwyfre shook her dreads.

"Well if someone was doing her job, I wouldn't have to," Chen hissed, glaring venomously. She had switched from sunny vagabond to deadly murderer in a heartbeat, poison dripping from every word.

Summer narrowed her eyes. She wondered where the fleet had been during the last few months, and if they'd strayed near Mountain Glenn anytime soon. Going off the tension radiating from her teammates, they were pondering the same things.

 _And if they were involved , what can we do at this point? They don't even know that we're Hunters and they're ready to kill us. We can't fight them all, let alone apprehend them._

Ciara had apparently had enough, because she leapt up on the table, folding her arms. The pirates raised their weapons at her, but the look on her face had several of them questioning that decision. A few refused to meet the ginger's eyes, as if they were naughty children caught drawing on the walls.

"You put our guests, _my guests_ , in danger last night, Chen," Ciara glared. Summer smelled ozone, and realized her hairs were standing on end. "And that's fuckin unacceptable. Ya want to point fingers about us keeping secrets? But then you go and you pull something like _that_?"

Chen, to her credit, was the least cowed of the lot.

"Oh come off it, Cici-"

"Shut your lying gab, I've had quite enough of it, thank you," Ciara snapped at her.

To Summer's surprise, Chen did, glaring resently.

"She could have died, or much, much worse. That would have been entirely your fault, and a complete violation of guest right. Which I wager is why you're kicking this shite cloud up, to try to obfuscate."

The rest of STRQ was looking around in confusion; Summer held in a growl, willing herself to be calm. Chen managed to look slightly apologetic; however, it wasn't by much.

"Even you can't claim I'm entirely to blame," the brunette protested.

"Apologize to our guest," Ciara snarled, and the pirates flinched. "Or I'll give you problems much worse than this little pissin match you've been entertaining yourselves with!"

Chen groaned, rolling her eyes before stabbing her knife into the meat of the table; she leaned forward on gloved fingertips.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"Why are ya lookin at me, then?" Ciara held her hands up.

Chen growled, rolled her eyes and looked at Summer. Summer stared back coolly.

"I'm sorry about my…guest's behavior last night. I hadn't known you two had history, because my, no one felt they should have informed me of such. But," she continued, before Ciara could snap at her more. "I should have done more to prevent any altercations."

The rest of STRQ appeared very concerned by this ominous news, for which Summer was not grateful whatsoever. She appraised the captain, observing her body language, scent and heartbeat. Chen did not trust her, apparently, and was angry. However, drawing out the hostilities would not benefit anyone here; and they still needed Chen's ships to get to the moot in the first place.

"…I'll forgive you on one condition," Summer raised her finger.

Chen, who was growing frustrated with having to meet demands in her own domain, raised her eyebrows slowly.

"And that would be?"

"I get your pirate hat," Summer smirked. "I know you have one somewhere. I want it."

The Red Flags all bore similar faces of confusion. Chen shut her mouth before laughing, the angry, nigh reptilian snarl that had been her previous expression fading into sunshine once again.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

 _Unless I find out you had a hand in Mountain Glenn. In which case your ass is grass, missy_.

Chen's amber eyes glittered with something familiar.

"I couldn't offer you anything more hospitable, hm?"

Tai and Raven both wore similar looks of outraged incredulity. Summer tilted her head, almost impressed. The woman had gall, she had to give her that.

"I'm sorry, I just want to wear the hat. Not you."

The room went dead silent, until Ciara cracked up, hooting as she slapped her knee before finally hopping off the table. There were more chuckles throughout, and at the last the tension in the room seemed disperse. Even Nwyfre was smirking at Chen's gormless expression; Summer had the feeling the woman wasn't used to rejection very often. Chen looked as if she'd slapped her.

However, the captain rallied, laughing good naturedly. Already it was hard to match that expression to the ones of savage anger and suspicion that she'd been wearing only minutes earlier. She dug her knife out of the table.

"Your loss then sweetheart."

"Unlikely," Raven muttered under her breath, causing Summer to bite back a pleased giggle. Chen glanced at Raven carefully, before taking a seat. Raven smirked.

"Well, now that the traditional 'avast you have betrayed me' moment is past, shall we actually get to business?" Nwyfre drawled. Her tone was so dry it could have dehydrated an entire swim team.

Chen cackled, kicking her feet up again.

"When have I ever said 'avast' you overstuffed ostrich?"

"Whenever you're trying to be annoying."

The chief and the captain fell into a familiar routine of banter; Summer could not tell if it was for show or sincere, but it served its purpose. The rest of the room was relaxing, at least as much as people like the Branwen and the Red Flags could relax; everyone had at least taken their seats and put their weapons away. Occasionally, one of her teammates would send her a questioning look, prompting Summer to shake her head. They would have a team meeting after this, somewhere they couldn't be overheard hopefully.

Finally, one of Chen's lackies, a plump nervous boy with spectacles and a bit of a stutter, hauled an immense book nearly as large as he was up onto the table. He panted, saluted, and scurried out of her way, occasionally shooting herself and Taiyang the odd look from the corner.

Chen waved her purple gloved hand at the immense tome, picked up the knife again and banged the hilt twice onto the much abused table.

"I now call to order the assemblage of the forces of death and light, sea and sky. May the ancestors grant us their ears, the spirits their wisdom, and may the gods fuck right on off."

All the assembled people stomped their feet or knocked on the table.

"Right! The biggie. Hunters."

Muttering and grumbling throughout the room. Someone spat. Summer and Tai frowned as well, trying to look equally disgruntled.

"The good news first, I like good news," Chen grinned. "We've finally, FINALLY gotten one of our men into Haven."

The twins very pointedly did not look askance at either Taiyang or Summer. Nwyfre nodded in consideration.

"One? Not two students then?"

There was some guilty shuffling amongst the younger denizens behind Chen, whose smile turned sanguine.

"Unfortunately not. But, staying positive! Hao is going to be an instructor. He's smart, he's talented and he's always a step ahead. And with a little luck, he might work his way up to headmaster."

 _Uh oh._

Nwyfre sneered skeptically, shaking her head again.

"Not without being Ozpin's man he won't be. He'll have to earn his trust, which will be nearly impossible considering the distance."

Chen rolled her eyes.

"See, this is why I don't invite you to my parties, because you'd sour all the wine."

"Truth is a bad taste to the ego," Nwyfre shrugged, eyes glittering. "Even so, an instructor is emotionally closer to the students. He might even be able to turn some, if he is charismatic enough."

Chen smiled, kicking her feet down before leaning forward on her elbows.

"Come off it, you think we could actually turn Kingdom dwellers? Actual Hunters in training?"

Summer and Tai found one another's fingers under the table.

"I know that you can turn them," Nwyfre said, stalking around the table.

 _Uh ooooh._

"Bollocks, prove it," Chen laughed.

Raven's eyes widened as she deduced her mother's play, and shot Nwyfre a panicked look. There was a silent exchange, one that Summer didn't have time to interpret. Nwyfre gestured at both herself and Taiyang.

"Certainly. There you are then."

Tai and Summer were once again under the scrutiny of the entire room; weapons clicked but were not drawn. The twins edged protectively towards them, glaring at anyone who so much as breathed at them. Chen finally retrieved her jaw from the floor, eyes sparkling.

"Noooo, are you serious?"

Nwyfre smirked. Ciara at least had the decency to look concerned for them, and her extremely distressed children.

"When am I not?" Nwyfre asked, continuing before Chen could get a word in. "The thing the free people are guilty of the most, myself included, is that they forget that Hunters are just mortals like themselves. They are people. You can reason with most people, empathize. Show them that the things they originally believed to be true? Actually aren't."

Nwyfre stopped, addressing the room now and the skeptical, hostile faces that glared her way.

"I mean, I would know. I was a Hunter and witchfinger myself, half a lifetime ago."

The Branwen glanced about somewhat, while the Red Flags gaped. That was apparently not common knowledge, but Nwyfre was choosing to reveal that as well. Ciara looked at her paramour, her face running a gamut of emotions.

"You've all met tribes people who fit similar bills, you just chose to forget that or don't know it. I would like to propose this instead," Nwyfre said, folding her arms. "Why forget at all? We can't defeat the Hunters in terms of numbers or resources, attacking them head on. Why not take a page from tribal history instead? Defeat them from the inside, by making friends of your enemies."

The war room was dead silent; even the propellers and engines seemed to have decided to whisper. Chen was tapping her fingers in thought, shooting both herself and Tai appraising looks that had completely changed from the flirtatious ones of their first meeting. Summer hoped they wouldn't have to fight their way off the ship. Even with portals, it would be hard to get down safely from this height; and then they'd be trapped in the remotest, deadliest regions of the continent.

"Th-that would take t-too long," said the boy in the corner. He seemed to panic as he realized he had spoken aloud, and gained the attention of both Chen and the Morrigan.

"Oh? How long is too long?" asked Nwyfre.

"It. The Hunters are k-killing us _now_. To, to have en-enough people to make a difference," he continued, nearly frozen with dread. "It w-would take decades, sending our y-youth every year."

"Yes," Nwyfre nodded.

Chen hooted, slapping her palm on the table.

"You're mad! You're bloody well mad, Donovan! How? How the fuck would we be able to support that?"

"I have some ideas, but it isn't undoable. If you want an example, look at Vacuo," Nwyfre gestured languidly. "The difference between Hunter, Kingdom dweller and free person there is already completely vague. They all have tribal affiliations, relations and family. They don't have the same issues as Anima or Saunus."

"Vacuo is different," sighed a woman with bright green hair.

"Vacuo is doing it right," Nwyfre insisted, growing suddenly passionate. "If they can do it, so can we. Imagine it, for just a moment: Hunters who are friendly with and loyal to the free people in Anima. Who would attack slavers and corrupt settlements, who would prevent and stop baiting and who aren't slaves to the Council or Kingdom? Tribal Hunters, who live with us and represent us and our interests and voices in the Kingdoms?"

"Who obey their laws and support them?" protested Chen. "You can't be both, Donovan, that doesn't work. You can pretend one way or another, but you can't walk both paths."

"You don't walk both. You walk between them," Nwyfre held her hands up, smirking. "And who could do that better than us?"

Chen took a long drink of something alcoholic she had snagged from a man behind her; he looked sad, but didn't protest. With a sigh, she slammed the empty tank on the table; Chen liked hitting the table with objects, it seemed.

"The moot is gonna accuse you of all kinds of treachery!" Chen grinned brightly. "But who doesn't love a little treachery in the morning, hm?"

The room did not seem to be in complete agreeance, however no one was yelling outright or attempting to murder them yet so Summer decided to take that as a positive sign. The twins still appeared utterly flabbergasted at the abrupt change in Nwyfre's song and dance. It was certainly a sharp turn around from when they'd first met, and Summer couldn't be sure that Nwyfre actually believed what she was selling.

Regardless, it wasn't a bad idea. While she wouldn't claim to have been 'converted' or any such thing, she could certainly say that she empathized with their plight, and was sure that Tai felt similarly. Perhaps Nwyfre really was onto something?

Yet, as Nwyfre shot a brief, intent look her and Tai's way, Summer got the message there plain as day.

" _I'm not doing this for you."_


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes: Sometimes, when I'm writing Taiyang, he reminds me of a less roguish Starlord (Chris Pratt's version); and then when it's him and Raven, I'm reminded of Starlord and Gamora. Then I wonder what would happen if I made a STRQ/Guardians of the Galaxy fic, and how would I fit Summer and Qrow in there, and I can't chase that plot bunny right now, I got too much shit goin on.

Anyways, we're almost done with this one; just a few more chapters. I've got a few retcon tweaks I'm taking care of with this upload

Music Choices: Revolution by No Wyld, Blood of Bannockburn by Sabaton (Scoooootlaaaaaand), Keaseby Nights by Catch 22

Looking Glass

Chapter 25

Who We Are Part II

"So the first order of business I think is pretty obvious," Taiyang started, pacing across the wooden floor before coming to a halt. "And that's voting on whether or not you guys think I'd make a good pirate king."

STRQ had eventually made it back to a room deemed safe from spies or Set, having escaped the meeting alive and well despite Nwyfre's revelations. Raven had even pulled a warding stone out of her pack, one apparently given her by Tormund, and activated it's glyph. Green light washed over the bunkroom, and several hidden glyphs in the rafters fizzled out loudly.

The twins, made ever more suspicious by this, took to tossing the room, looking for more tribal artifacts that could possibly be used for spying. Tai had decided to try to ease their nerves by making jokes.

"Because I dunno, I feel like that might actually be my secret calling."

"I thought you hated your dad's side of the family though?" Raven asked as she cut the seem of a mattress and dug her hand inside.

She pulled the pale digits out victoriously, clutching a small coin with red scratches all over it. She tossed it to Qrow, who promptly shot the damn thing with a Dust round.

"I hate my biological father, yes."

"Same," the twins droned in unison. They slapped palms casually as they kept looking for more observational devices.

Summer's ears flicked; she wondered if Tormund would be willing to take everyone camping, or build a deck with them, or show them how to blacksmith. The image was amusing, if somewhat unlikely; however, it certainly wasn't in the realm of impossible.

"But, he wasn't a pirate king apparently. He was just the loser brother, whiiiich actually explains a lot," Tai nodded, scratching his stubble in thought. "I'm already a better option. And, now I even have beef with the current queen, because she made me get a shitty tattoo. Perfect excuse to challenge her for the throne."

"You like it," Raven drawled, her lips twitching as she ran her fingers over the tops of the rafters, having climbed up on the bunk bed.

"No I don't! I never should have gotten that drunk-"

"I saw you flexing it in the mirror. You like it."

Tai's neck darkened.

"And your mom is a tattoo artist, it's not like you've never seen ink before," Raven continued, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, she's an 'artist', not an expert in providing prison tats! He didn't even use a proper gun, it was like a hammer and needle deal! I've probably got tetanus!"

"It's traditional," Qrow waved. "You should be honored, actually. That'll get you in a lot of doors and protect you when you walk into the wrong neighborhood. Chen basically gave you a gift. Probably because she found out your name after you drunkenly told her all about yourself and wanted you indebted to her."

Tai paused, holding a finger up in protest. He squinted, making a face.

"Yeaaa but….you let me do those things!"

"Of course I did. I was drunk and it was fuckin hilarious," Qrow chuckled, dusting his hands on his pants.

"Dude, worst liberty buddy ever," Tai insisted.

"Whatever you say, Blondie Vanilla Butthole," Qrow droned.

Tai froze, shooting Summer a look of utmost betrayal. Summer had the decency to look chagrinned, ears drooping. Raven paused from her investigation of the room, looking at her brother with an incredulous expression as dust rained down on her shoulders.

"Summer, how could you?" Tai asked.

Summer looked at the floor.

"It was funny. I just wanted to share the funny."

Tai shook his head slowly. Qrow chuckled.

"Yea Tai, share the funny," Qrow made air quotes. "Like those obnoxious little can-openers you keep putting in my stuff. It's just a joke man. Relax."

Taiyang looked concerned, eying his partner warily. A storm was brewing. A storm of revenge and tiny dicks. Eventually, Qrow would get even with him and Tai knew it. Of course he wanted it that way, though, because he was a weirdo; as were they all.

"Uh huh. Sum, I'm like, super disappointed right now."

"Oh man," Summer pressed her hands to her cheeks. "What are you going to do about it?"

Tai mouthed something her way, but she pointed at her ears, playing dumb.

"What? I can't hear you, there must be a can opener in my ear or something-"

Tai mouthed it far more obviously. Summer's eyes widened with delight and surprise.

"Oh no! Not that."

Sweet, it must be my birthday.

Raven gave her a dry, amused stare as she hopped down from the bed; Qrow ignored them, stretching out on the floor with his hands behind his head. Summer smiled impishly, before refocusing.

Be a leader now, perv out later.

"Did you guys find them all?" she asked, glancing about.

"As well as we can without other means," Raven insisted, sitting on the floor next to her. Summer scooted closer to her automatically, resisting the urge to cuddle. It was hard.

"Alright then," Summer said, growing more serious. "So, about Set and the weirdness of last night. I don't know how to explain this in a way that doesn't sound pretty bananas, but your moms can vouch for me for at least some of it."

The rest of her team were giving her their attention, mirroring her seriousness as Summer started to describe the events of her 'not a dream'. The twins didn't seem too off-put by the concept of astral travel, or dreamscapes connecting to the spiritual realms; and Tai kept nodding, making little faces as he considered all the facts.

Summer talked about Set, the mad running and impressionistic nightmare as she was turned into a Grimm, the mirror with the little girls and her necklace, the final confrontation between Nwyfre, Ciara and Set; Summer was able to talk about nearly everything, save the rabbit. Something about that experience and the terror she'd been subjected to seemed forbidden, too personal or painful to share at the moment.

After Summer had finished, everyone had questions, questions and more questions. How did Set get in her dreams? How does one go astral traveling? Who was singing, where did the silver threads go or come from; could Summer make them herself? Where did those traps come from, who made them, why did someone want to turn the dead into Grimm against their will? Who was supposed to be waiting on the other side to protect them, and why were they not there? Who were the little girls? How did Nwyfre and Ciara know Set and Arcene? Did Ozpin know any of this? Should Ozpin know any of this?

Of course, Summer didn't have any answers herself, just maybes and impressions. However, it was apparent to her and her team that the only people who would have them were the twin's parents and the entity known as Set.

"He has guest right on the ship," Summer said after a lull in conversation. "So I think it would be possible to arrange a neutral meeting, to ask him what he wants. He and Nwyfre are in disagreement right now, like superheated disagreement, but apparently they've worked together before. There was a lot of history there."

"Or, and hear me out," Tai held his palms up. "We ignore him AND all his bullshit."

Raven snorted in amusement, while Qrow quirked an eyebrow.

"Right?" Tai bobbed. "Like, what do we owe that fucking guy? Literally nothing, cause he tried to kill us and unleash a big fresh batch of crazy on the world. But he's fixated on you Summer and your silvery juju, because he wants something from you. He's just trying to get us interested in what he's selling. I vote we have nothing to do with him. "

Raven gave him an impressed look before nodding.

"I agree with his most Vanilla, surprisingly enough."

Tai smiled.

"Aw, that was almost a compliment. Thanks, I know those are hard for you."

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Blondie Butthole," Raven smirked, causing Tai an extreme look of distress as Summer giggled. Qrow chuckled, raising a hand as he lounged on the floor.

"Yes, garbage gull, you have the floor," Tai rallied, changing the topic.

Qrow gave him a salty look briefly before rolling his pale eyes.

"How about we just ask mom and Cici most of this stuff and then decide if it's worth investigating further?" he suggested.

"Nwyfre didn't want us involved," Summer shook her head. "I don't know if she'll be forthcoming."

"She'll tell us. She promised," Raven sighed thoughtfully. "We just have to approach the situation right."

The friends fell into a quiet lull for a moment, sitting around the tossed room on the floor, a messy, stale parody of their room at Beacon. The ship rocked briefly as a gale buffeted her sides. Summer was almost nineteen, but she felt she'd aged seven years versus the one they'd just pulled through.

They all looked older, in fact; vulnerable, tired. She wanted to hug each of them, tell them things were going to be ok. However, she never got the chance, because of the rude, and terribly loud alarms that decided to sound overhead.

STRQ sprang to their feet promptly, falling into motion like a well oiled machine. Weapons in hand, they spilled out of their meeting room, following the flow of traffic as pirates and Branwen moved quickly through the passageways.

"All hands, this is your captain speaking. If you'll look out your portside windows, you will notice several huntsman vessels wishing to play a rowdy game of tag with us," Chen's voice crackled through the intercoms. "Let's give em what for, shall we?"

People whooped eagerly, picking up the pace as they sprinted to their battle-stations. STRQ paused, looking to Summer, who thought quickly.

"Let's get up top and see if we can prevent them from getting any closer," Summer said. "Maybe we can scare them off."

With various sounds of assent, STRQ started off down the cramped passageways, trying once again to get ahead of the sirens.

The Hunter's vessels were fresh, sleek Atlassian aircraft, pursuit class. There were six, charging up to the Red Flags in formation; they were only two miles away at most. Summer estimated they would be upon the pirate vessels within less than a minute.

The Red Flags vessels numbered twice the Hunters, and they were slower. However, they had protective means that weren't exactly…Kingdom standard. STRQ was hardly the only group of people who had come up on deck.

The Branwen had clustered around Nwyfre, who was giving orders while Ciara sat on the deck, legs crossed. Meanwhile, the Red Flags vessels were falling into a defensive formation, turning their weapons towards the incoming Hunters.

Summer watched this, mind running through the consequences. If they fought the Hunters and killed any of them, the bounty would increase, potentially enticing more dangerous people to pursue the free people. However, the Hunters were legally in the wrong at the moment.

They were attacking pirate vessels, yes; but they did not have the authority to do so, considering that they were Hunters and not Inter-Kingdom police, and because the Red Flags were not in Mistral's sovereign territory. They were in unclaimed wilderness, which held the same statutes as international maritime law. They were not threatening civilian life, nor promoting the propagation of Grimm. Therefore the Hunters were committing a crime by attacking unknown vessels who had so far made no aggressive action towards them.

Summer spun towards her teammates, then spotted the Morrigan and Chen. Both were wearing their helms, watching the approaching Hunters while giving their people commands.

"Nwyfre! Chen! Wait!"

Summer dashed over to them, petals trailing after her.

"Wait, I have an idea!"

"Not now, Summer," Nwyfre growled through her helmet. "We're a little busy at the moment."

"Don't fire on them! They're trying to provoke you into making the first move! The average Hunter is not a law enforcer! Legally they can't attack you first, it's a violation of the Proclamation of Kings!"

Chen barked with laughter, looking down out of her snarling dragon helm. Her amber eyes seemed to glow, alive with something not quite human.

"You think they care about their laws, sweet girl? Laws are for the rich to foist upon the poor. They take what they want, and so do we," Chen replied lifting her palm to signal her people. Dust canons hummed savagely, shaking the wood beneath her feet.

The Hunter vessels were banking, their own vicious looking weaponry coming to bear. Summer frowned, ears flattening; Tai met her eyes and smiled.

"Portals?"

"Portals, please," Summer affirmed, already running for the rails. "C'mon guys, we're gonna go play tag!"

A golden portal burst to life in front of her as another focal point was slung out above the silver and black Hunter crafts. The others were already dashing after her.

"Sweet, I love tag!" laughed Taiyang.

"Are you fucking daft?!! You think I won't shoot them down anyways?!"

Then there was nothing but the whistling of wind in her ears as she free fell towards one of the ships, hooks out, Semblance guiding her; she landed in a crouch, tiger hooks catching a hold in the ships metal. The airship's canopy was blacked out. Summer briefly wished she still had her Mark, but for whatever reason, she felt it was where it needed to be. There had to be a better way to get these guys to listen.

The rest of STRQ landed on the same transport, snagging metal; Qrow sank his scythe into the ship's spine, sparks flying. Raven's sword was coated black, the gravity Dust practically gluing her to the ship's flat, curving wing.

"Ok fearless leader," Qrow started. "Now what?"

"Now we ring the doorbell," Summer beamed, and knocked on the canopy.

The other airships were circling them, guns bristling; however, they had not fired yet. Perhaps they were afraid of shooting their companion, or, perhaps it was another reason. However, Summer knew they were running out of time. She knocked again with the butt of her hook sword, having pulled her wallet out of her raider pants pocket. She pressed her student i.d. to the canopy.

"Summer," Raven started, eyebrows doing that quirky thing that Summer liked. "There's no way that's going to work."

Summer smiled impishly as the canopy twitched; it didn't open, but the blackout faded and the intercom buzzed. Summer stared down at Harris the jerk-faced monkey faunus who shot Taiyang. He glared at the four of them, face twisting in roguish humor.

"How many of those fake ids you got, cutie?" he asked, voice crackling electronically.

"Harris," her ears flattened as she shouted over the wind. "I told you before to leave these people alone-"

"Save it, sweet cheeks, I know you aren't a witchfinger! They have a registry and job listings too, you know?" he cocked his head mockingly, tapping his chin.

"Come out here and talk about my cheeks again, bud," Summer grinned, pupils growing predatorily. He bared his teeth right back, yellow incisors and all.

"Go away kid! I don't want to kill a bunch of dumb students."

"You're breaking the law and you know it!"

Harris tossed his head back, greasy black hair tossing into his wild green eyes.

"Woo! Yea, we're definitely the bad guys in this equation! Not the fucking pirates who are probably going to shoot you off of me any second-"

"Article 62 of the Proclamation of Kings states that the laws of the outlands beyond Kingdom or Settlement control abide by mare liberum! And that Hunters carrying current licenses, that have not been granted status as law enforcers or given universal jurisdiction, cannot challenge unknown parties who are not causing harm to local populations without violent provocation!! Your license is current, meaning you are not a bounties-man, mercenary or witchfinger, but a Hunter engaging in illegal vigilantism!!"

Harris practically went cross eyed as Summer threw the verbal book at him.

"What are you, a fucking encyclopedia?! Get your girl scout lookin ass off my fucking ship kid, or I swear to Dust I roll it!"

"No! You aren't killing these people!" Summer glared down at him.

"Like you can stop us, you fucking bitch-"

"Bet me," Summer smirked.

The Hunters circled closer, guns trailing over them. So far the skies had been blessedly clear of Grimm, but all the excitement was sure to get their attention; and anything this far out was sure to be feisty. Harris's friends cranked up the volume on their own sound systems, addressing the teammates that were currently hanging out on Harris's hood.

"Hey! You kids are interfering with an official hunt and are putting the lives of Hunters and civilians at risk! You will be brought up on charges if you continue! Please get off the airship, return to your vessels and prepare for boarding!"

Qrow and Raven flipped them off without looking. In the distance, Summer could almost sense the rest of the Branwen doing the same.

"Did you not hear them? Are you fucking trying to get black-listed?!" Harris shouted. "Because this shit right here?! This is how you do it!!"

"Oh my goodness that's, like, sooo scary?! Too bad Council's can't actually black list students!" Summer fired back. "That's another law, by the way! Something you should really brush up on, you scruffy prick!"

"Oh you wanna see a scruffy prick huh?!" Harris shouted back, unbuckling his seat and dropping his trousers. "Here! I'll show you one!"

"Put that shit away, grandpa, no one wants to see your greasy sack of pubes," Qrow quipped as Harris violently shook his nuts at them.

"Oh Dust, it's like somebody dropped a couple meatballs on the carpet," Tai said, eyes wide with horror. "And left them there all week."

"SUCK ON MY HAIRY! FAUNUS! SACK! CUNTS!!" Harris screeched over the intercom, some ape coming through as he slapped the console repeatedly and howled.

"Ok, that's it!" Raven growled. "That's where I draw the line."

"What's the matter, sweety!? You should smile more, you'd look less like a fucking bitch if you did!"

Raven scowled, crimson eyes going deadly cold. Tai and Summer shot her concerned looks, while Qrow shook his head.

"Summer?" Raven grit out.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we arrest him?"

Summer's face lit up, the wind whipping around them as the airship rocked.

"Yes, dear. Yes we can."

Harris cackled, flipping them off.

"On what fucking charges, bitch?!"

Summer smiled with all the sweetness of predation.

"Indecent exposure in the presence of minors."

Summer had done a lot of research after the baiting incident in Akershus. Apparently, in an attempt to curb human and faunus sex trafficking and brothels, the Kingdoms had agreed that the age of consent in all territories considered to be mare liberum was nineteen. All of STRQ was still eighteen.

Harris made an outraged face, screeched again and started yelling even more violently.

"That is complete dick-spit!! You aren't minors, you aren't enforcers, and you are getting off my fucking ship!"

But they were enforcers. They had technically been deputized by both Arc and Ozpin, as had all students who had assisted at Mountain Glenn, neither of which had ever revoked their status after the fall. Their deputized state would last ninety days unless otherwise stated.

They were, essentially, deputized children. Or…Junior Detectives.

"We are enforcers, actually," Summer laughed. "Man, I could do this all day!"

Summer Rose: Lawyer Huntress in Training.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to get out of the vehicle," Tai said, voice firm. His eyes were glittering with humor.

"I WILL SKULLFUCK THE BLUE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING EYES-"

"Objection!"

"Sir, that is unacceptably provocative speech to direct at a minor and deputized student. I will be pressing extra charges," Tai continued.

"Sir. Sir please put your nutsack away and exit the vehicle," Qrow drawled, trying very obviously not to laugh. "In, pfft-haha, in an orderly manner!"

Raven looked as if she was considering prying the canopy off with her blade; she did the head tilty thing, before moving closer to Summer. The ship was shaking as Harris messed with his controls. They were running out of time.

"Can you get inside the ship as petals?" Raven asked, lips pressed near her ear. Summer smiled, enjoying the little thrill that ran down her spine.

"I can try!" Summer leapt up, saluting, before bursting into a cloud of roses.

Moving against the wind as flowers is, frankly, a bitch. Being a self-propelled flower petal cloud is also a rather bizarre experience that Summer had never really been able to describe well to others. When she's in that state, at least in her entirety, it's as if her consciousness spreads across hundreds of points at the same time, like being a spray of water or a burst of light particles. Summer was there, but she was also here, and over there. She was one Summer, and a thousand, dancing over a single wind, experiencing one reality thousands of times; or thousands of realities at once.

Harris's airship was zipped up tight, however it still needed intakes for cooling; and said intakes were not rose petal proof at the moment. Summer powered through them, overwhelming the fans and eventually bursting in immense white clouds into the ship, knocking the grates to the floor.

Harris was cursing, trying to unbuckle his seat and point his gun at her. Summer didn't hesitate, having reformed into a squishier, person shaped Summer; hooks out, she charged towards him. Behind her, she could hear Raven's portal open. The two faunus ignored it as they locked onto one another, hooks catching on steel, fists and feet striking for vulnerable regions amidst the cramped compartment. Harris screeched in animalistic rage, trying to headbutt Summer, who dodged and hooked under his leg; he became unbalanced.

The other ships had decided that enough was apparently enough and opened fire; Harris's vessel had energy fields up that deflected Dust fire, but not normal bullets. The heavy caliber rounds slammed into the ships wings, torso and canopy, shaking the passengers like beans in a can. More fire from outside, as the Hunter vessels turned their back on Harris and finally attacked the pirate ships.

As their airship tried to right herself, another shudder bucked both Summer and Harris to the ground, putting Harris on top as he attempted to her smash her skull against metal. The ship was listing grossly, a high pitched whine filling the chamber; before Summer could burst into petals again, Tai was there, grabbing Harris by the tail.

He dragged the other huntsman off Summer with the angriest snarl she had ever heard out of him, golden aura flaring brilliantly, before whiplashing Harris into the wall. Fists and feet rained down on the wily Hunter, before he was finally pinned with the combined weight of STRQ.

"Get the fuck off me!" Harris screamed, kicking.

Raven tilted her head her head again in consideration, before smirking and bringing a boot down on his head contemptuously. Harris got unlucky as it were, and did not activate his aura to prevent being rendered unconscious.

"Dickhead," Raven spat. "Ok, let's not crash to our deaths huh?"

"Yup," Qrow hopped up, navigating to the controls as Taiyang pulled zip-ties from his cargo pockets to bind Harris.

Summer hustled to the front of the airship with Qrow, watching as her teammate tried to get control of the vehicle. The ship was righting herself, before the steering mechanism literally snapped off into Qrow's hands. Qrow stared at it, a vein throbbing visibly in his forehead. Summer patted his shoulder in sympathy, before he brushed her hand away. Raven said nothing, squinting instead at the swiftly approaching mountains.

"You aren't wearing the necklace I made you!" Tai protested, having bound Harris quite thoroughly.

"Of course I'm not gods' damned wearing a dildo chain – fucking Dust, I don't have time for this," Qrow growled. "Tai, portals man! C'mon!"

"Ok, ok geez!" Tai popped to his feet, making faces as he slammed the hatch open. "It was just a shitty joke, I'm sorry!"

Everyone dug in as wind whipped into the ship, though not so powerful as to knock them down or drag them off. Tai tossed focus points ahead of their drunkenly diving ship, activating them rapidly. The ship groaned, slipping through one portal then another.

One moment, they were on a direct course for a gap between two peaks; the next their ship was practically on top of a glacier. Summer's eyes widened as Raven grabbed her and dug her black blade into belly of the ship, using the gravity Dust to glue them to the deck as a field of white engulfed the ship's vision with a roar. Then everything was sound and snow.


	26. Chapter 26

Music Choice: Zombie by Dionysia, Illuminate Me by New World Revolution

Author's Notes: So here's a change to the canon's timeline. Instead of Dance Dance Infiltration being immediately followed by Field Trip, there will instead be a week between them. More at the bottom.

Looking Glass

Chapter 26

From Shadows

….

It's funny, but I always needed all of you so much more than I think any of you needed me – not to be edgy, of course. (I'd never challenge you for the throne) But I mean you guys, the rest of STRQ, gave me a purpose beyond anything I could have ever accomplished on my own. I wanted to make the world a better place, but I didn't have a direction to go in. It was never Ozpin or Set or even Salem who I gained my purpose from, it was you all.

I often think back, to that day in Ozpin's office after our first fight; how you and Tai were still discovering each other's sharp edges, cutting your fingers on each other. How Qrow still thought he was unlovable. How Ozpin still believed that he could use us. How deeply I needed for us all to work.

I want you to know, that I still believe with every cell in my body the things I said that day. I would chose you, every one of you, every time; I would go to war for you all over and over again. I have only one regret: and that is not figuring all of this out sooner. Then maybe we could have faced it together.

That's selfish, too, I know; but I feel we would have won, and despite all the evidence to the contrary, I still believe we can. Because of this belief, I have taken measures to ensure our victory, even if I should become another name on that list. This data stick and the book are two of them.

Present

Blake turned another page. The library was dead quiet, save for the breath of her pages turning. Considering it was past five in the morning, that could only be expected; she had gotten caught up in a good read once more, and instead of returning to the dorms, sought out one of the hidden rooms that no one ever utilized. This one was her favorite, because it had a secret terrace and a radio; a forgotten hide away from some other student.

She liked finding secret places in buildings and cities. When she had been with the White Fang, Blake and some of the other youth would be sent out into a new Settlement or Kingdom to find potential bolt holes or hides. People would ignore them typically since they were only kids, and between herself and Ilia, they discovered the secret hearts of every ugly place they ever lived. They would map out and run their escape routes for jobs weeks in advance, racing one another. They had fun.

When Blake had first arrived at Beacon, instinct had her map out the entire grounds; the Library was both the most obvious and the most surprising place to start. There were entire portions that seemed forsaken up on the top floors, with an odd and often personal assortment of items that could only have been put there by students.

In fact, it was like a museum in some areas, if museums collected random treasures from teenagers; or perhaps even a naturally grown shrine or hundred.

One of the things about Beacon that typically unsettles secular newcomers is its propensity for shrines. The Kingdoms of Vale and Atlas are not places where most people create ancestral or spiritual shrines so casually. There are the Temples of the Fallen where Hunters are honored, but they are remote, cold things. Shrines are more intimate, bringing the dead and their memories into one's living room, which makes Valese and Atlassians uncomfortable.

However, the students hailing from Vacuo and Mistral seemed to have brought their spiritual practices with them many moons ago, and the practice stuck. Shrines appeared on the campus after disasters, students deaths, graduations, marriages: they manifested, bloomed like natural flora really. So when Blake found shrines in the top floors, of those who had long since walked the halls of Beacon, it had hardly seemed too fantastic.

She realized she had been staring at the same phrase for the past several minutes and rubbed her eyes. It was the weekend. She could technically do as she pleased. However, she still had homework to accomplish at some point; and she had promised Yang she would spar with her. Annnd Weiss would certainly nag at her for staying up all night again; and Ruby wanted to go to Vale that weekend with everyone.

Blake sighed, a soft smile breaking free from its fetters as she thought about her teammates. It was funny, and a little disconcerting, to go from having no one to care about your personal habits to suddenly having three very loud, very opinionated individuals thoroughly involved in one's life. People whom she would have never dreamed would genuinely care about her.

"SO Blake Belladonna! What is wrong?!"

She had gone so long without that, without having people who noticed her in that way, that she was still adjusting. In the White Fang, at least what the White Fang became post-Adam, people cared about you so long as they could use you. There was comradery there, but it was only surface deep: a fake familiarity that could just as swiftly give itself over to apathy or anger should you inconvenience anyone. It was tragic. It hadn't always been that way, especially when she was still a child.

However, the revolution had become tainted by the spite and hatred that Adam emanated like a disease; it wasn't a revolution anymore, it wasn't a band of underdogs fighting the good fight, and it certainly wasn't a family. Amongst the masked faces of the White Fang, Blake forgot what it felt like to feel someone genuinely cared about you as a person; it wasn't until team RWBY reminded her what that felt like that she realized she had been absolutely starving.

Stretching luxuriously, Blake set her book down on the wooden stand by the cushy chair, glancing about. Posters adorned the walls like a dorm room. There was a hot plate gathering dust on a writing desk, and a small mirror glinted in the room's corner, oddly placed.

It had always been there, since she had discovered the room; but Blake had cased many, many a place in her lifetime. You could learn a lot about a person in the way they arranged the spaces about them; whomever had decorated this room did not put the mirror there. Which, considering the state of the top floors should hardly shock her; and she had never given the item much thought until now.

Blake eyed it curiously. However, a tapping on the window nearly made Blake yowl in surprise. She spun.

Movement on the terrace. Blake's paranoia, of which she was most renowned, was kicking in full throttle. Gambol Shroud practically materialized in her hands, with a motion as smooth as velvet. She slunk towards the wall, aura pulsing invisibly in the event of a sneak attack; the room was fairly bright, but her shadow wouldn't be visible from the terrace. A few heartbeats passed.

Tap tap tap!

Her ears fought against her ribbon, pivoting, pupils enlarging as she zeroed in on the motion. Some shadowy thing was rapping on the glass pane of the sliding door. Blake took a deep breath, but the only scents she detected were the stale musks of Beacon students two floors down, ancient dust, even more ancient books, and possibly spruce wood. No one save Blake had been this high in the library in at least two years; and there was nothing human or faunus on the terrace outside.

A Grimm? No.

Blake huffed in irritation, with herself and this mysterious intruder. She often wished at times she wasn't so skittish, despite the fact that her nerves and suspicion had saved her skin on countless occasions. A child doesn't reach adulthood outside the Kingdoms by being trusting, after all. Gritting her teeth, she decided to take a page from her partner's book and just charge out that door to face whatever thing dared to provoke her this early in her morning.

Inhaling, she dashed the door and yanked it open, glaring down in triumphant fury at…a bird. The bird didn't even look up at her. It croaked and dashed past, startling Blake as it flapped into the room. Blake habitually slid the door shut, unwilling to leave a door open behind her back as she spun once more to investigate this feathery jerk.

This feathery jerk was trapped in the room with Blake, because the door leading back into the Beacon museum of lost artifacts was closed as well. The bird, which was quite big, had invited itself to perch on Blake's chair, ebony feathers ruffled slightly as it gave her a baleful stare.

Another tap on the glass, this one much larger and less intentional. Blake glared at the sliding door to see one of the school's big brother drones bumping mindlessly against the pane, it's propellers spinning in dumb confusion. Blake did not like the drones, and apparently, neither did her bird intruder; it hopped down and hid behind the chair as the drone's mounted camera turned, trying to see into the room with her.

Creeped out by this behavior, Blake glared at the drone humming on the terrace and slid the curtain shut. After a few moments, the drone buzzed away. She turned back to her uninvited guest, and nearly jumped out of her skin once again.

There was no giant bird hiding behind her chair anymore. There was instead, quite absurdly, a human woman standing by the wall; one wearing a helmet that nearly caused Blake to shoot her out of it's similarity to Grimm masks. Said woman, much like said bird, was not interested in Blake and was instead picking up the mirror that Blake had thought was out of place; her guest was wearing red and black, with armored Mistrali gauntlets and a large sword with a Dust chamber.

"Um," Blake started, still taken aback by this nonsense. "Excuse me?"

The woman ignored her, turning the mirror upside down and cocking her head in a very familiar gesture.

"Hey," Blake tried again.

"Hm?" the woman hummed, turning mirror again. Blake was not sure that this was a response to her or not.

"Hey," Blake insisted, a small vibration in her voice as she took a step.

The woman sighed, a long, dry noise as the helmet focused on her; Blake could see crimson eyes in the slits of the Nevermore helm. They startled her briefly, because they did not remind her of a Grimm's stare, but of someone dear to her.

"What?"

Blake stared at the audacious person or entity before her.

"Um. Who the Dust are you?" she asked.

"Well who the Dust are you?" the woman tossed back at her.

Blake blinked at her voice and tone, off kilter. The woman waved a hand, going back to the mirror.

"See? Nobody cares. Go back to reading your book."

The woman had not drawn her weapon, and that was the only reason Blake had not shot her; she was still holding Gambol Shroud, completely at a loss. She felt that the mystery woman was not impressed by Gambol Shroud.

"Are you…hiding from the security drones?" Blake asked her after a moment.

"You aren't?" Nevermore asked dryly. "They're a little invasive for just a school, don't you think?"

Blake felt that was not the point, because she wasn't the one trespassing; at least, she didn't think she was. The Library technically closed at ten pm on the weekends; but she was a student, and at least had the right to be here. Maybe. Probably.

The Nevermore woman went back to ignoring her completely once again, and Blake could feel her temper rising; before she could potentially launch into an interrogation that would make Weiss Schnee proud, the Nevermore woman took the mirror under her arm and made for the door that led into the rest of the Library. Blake, despite all her better judgement, took that as an opportunity to block her.

"I can't let you take that," she persisted.

"Why?" drawled the Nevermore woman.

That was a good question, one which Blake had not really anticipated.

"Well because. It's school property?"

"No it isn't."

"…this is my room?"

"I was here first," the woman scoffed. "And no, it isn't."

Blake was growing frustrated. She was tired. She was confused. Had she been the Blake of yester year, she would have either shrugged and left or perhaps just watched the woman steal a dusty mirror and leave; but she wasn't the Blake of yester year, who fought for what was right while simultaneously running from her values. She was the Blake who had nosy friends, who saw strange things and did stuff about them; friends who chased after robot girls and stopped Dust robbers and killer Atlas machines on busy highways.

The woman didn't seem malicious at least. She sighed again, tilting her helmet; she was human, but she smelled very familiar to Blake. Under the perfume of Grimm smoke, spruce and tea, there was something Blake knew, something that was soothing her instincts despite the bizarreness of the situation.

"Go to bed, Blake. I'm not your problem, and I don't have time to fight with you."

Blake's ears nearly flattened as she felt a trill of alarm run up her back. How did she know her name? Perhaps this woman was with the White Fang after all? Torchwick had already proven that the Vale branch wasn't above working with human criminals. What if this stranger, who was potentially also a bird, was a part of that?

However, the Nevermore woman was too rude to answer any of these questions for her; instead she simply walked past her and into the aisles between the bookshelves, looking for something else while dispelling Blake's paranoid White Fang theory in an instant. Blake paused, before taking another page from her friends' books and following after her.

Nevermore woman ignored her, stalking purposefully through the aisles as she searched for something. Blake refused to lose her, completely at home in the dark. She padded after her, keeping her distance.

The woman brought a glowstick out, waving it over the dusty items as she crouched down, hunting fervently. Finally, her helmet swerved towards something, a carboard box; words were written on it with sharpie. The woman knocked over the box of comic books from nearly two decades ago, running armored fingers over the grain of the wood.

Blake, despite her caution, peeked over her shoulder. There was writing there; the woman took chalk powder from her belt and rubbed it into the grain, the carved words becoming apparent. The writing was familiar, yet Blake couldn't place it.

Aisle 15B.

Nevermore woman stood suddenly, taking off once more; Blake slinked after her, silent as a shadow. After several moments of fervent seeking, the woman came to a dead stop, having located the appropriate aisle.

It was one of the memorial aisles. Unlit candles lined the bookshelves, dried flower petals were scattered over the floor and shelving; peoples photographs, some even framed, had been set up on their own shelves. Toys, trinkets, incense, candy, love letters, all the forgotten gifts of love and grief filled the shelves, and even parts of the floor.

Blake came closer, glancing at the frozen frame of the woman who smelled damnably familiar now that Blake was done panicking; the woman's heartbeat had sped up. Then, after a deep breath, she stepped into the aisle carefully, her helmet pivoting as she inspected each shrine.

Blake had given the aisle a cursory inspection before, but had felt as if she had been intruding and not spent much time investigating it. Occasionally the woman would pause, stare closely at a photograph or artefact, before moving on. Blake would, after a polite pause, also look at the photograph.

One was a group of people, an entire team apparently, beaming happily and laughing as one of their teammates somehow managed to squat with them. Another was of a blonde woman in full, shining armor, glaring across a bar table at a man with dark skin and wild orange hair as he laughed riotously. Blake checked the back of the photos as the woman had done, and saw that names and dates were written on them like gravestones.

Team OBSN

Murt Thompson

Joan Arc

Blake jolted at the last name, pressing a hand to her mouth. Joan Arc. Jean's mother? She looked down the aisle at the Nevermore woman, who had paused once again in her search. Gingerly, Blake set the photos back down where they belonged, before approaching her. She was holding another photo; she looked stuck, like she wanted to put it down but couldn't.

Blake peeked at it, eyebrows raising in surprise at the contents, before the woman yanked it out of sight, glaring at her. Blake stared back, ears twitching. There was a pause.

"Don't you have classes or something?" the woman huffed.

"It's the weekend," Blake droned, cocking a hip.

"Oh."

She tried to turn away to keep looking, but Blake spoke up, arms crossed.

"You're Yang's mom. Aren't you?"

There was a brief hesitation that caught the woman's frame, a stutter in her body language before she could recover.

"Well. Aren't you nosy," the Nevermore woman drawled, walking away from her. Blake grit her teeth, brow furrowing.

"…Where have you been? She's been looking for you for years," Blake accused, feeling bleeding into her voice. "You have to have known that-"

"Shhh."

"Oh do not shush me-" Blake started, eyes squinting when she heard it too.

The gentle whirring of a drone. Blake hesitated, uncertain as to why she felt she should hide. Regardless, the drone was still far away.

The Nevermore woman was looking at the back of the photo, head tilting, before she glanced up. Blake noticed that the back of the photo had a simple arrow, pointing upwards. Blake mimicked her partner's long lost parent, acute vision spotting a trap door she had never noticed before. In fact, it had been painted over, and was practically invisible in the dusty dark of the Library.

Without so much as hesitating, the woman climbed up onto the aged bookshelves, giving Blake anxiety; the trap door was shoved away, and with several pats, another mirror was pulled out. Blake made a face, trying to understand why anyone would go through so much trouble for some mirrors; or why anyone would hide them to begin with.

The Nevermore woman cradled the mirrors in her arms like lost treasures, before briskly heading for the room again. Blake started after her, before coming to a halt. She could hear the whirring blades of the drones once again, and they were much closer; and while she had never much liked them, for some reason, they sounded so much more sinister than before. Making a quick decision, Blake darted back and grabbed the photo the Nevermore woman had been holding and pocketed it.

As the drones came closer still, Blake dashed out of the end of the memorial aisle just in time to see the woman duck into the secret room once again. Blake tried to follow. Yet all she found waiting for her was an open sliding door and a black feather floating to the ground.

She stepped out onto the terrace curiously. There was no one there, no one around on the entire school grounds. The only thing Blake could hear was the faint sound of wings growing further away with the rising of the sun.

Blake sprinted back towards their dorm, having hopped off the terrace to one of roof peaks nearby instead of risking the drones in the Library. There were drones on the grounds, too, far more than she had ever seen at one time since she'd come to Beacon. She didn't believe in coincidences, not after the things she'd been through.

Blake could smell a conspiracy from a mile away; and today it was quite apparent that some shady shit was afoot. Blake didn't know why, but somebody somewhere, maybe a lot of somebody somewheres, didn't want Yang to find her mother.

Her partner had been looking for Raven for half her life; and yet, every time Yang had ever gotten close before, it would be a dead end, someone would go missing, or it would even be a false trail. Even her own family hid the truth from her, stonewalling with uncomfortable glances and shutting mouths. Yang had told Blake all of this, hiding the hurt in her eyes by downing her soda and fussily picking at her sushi at three in the morning.

But today was different. It was different, because it wasn't supposed to happen. Blake wasn't supposed to be in some abandoned room in the attic of the forgotten, and now the door that had briefly opened was trying to slam in her face before she could skirt inside. Blake had to get to her partner before the trail went cold.

A drone up ahead, by the statue of the victorious Hunters. Beacon's layout was unforgiving for anyone trying to sneak about on the ground, likely to make it easier to fend off a Grimm attack. There were columns, the occasional tree and boulder, but no undergrowth. Yet, Ruby didn't call Blake a Dust damned ninja for no reason.

Brow furrowed, Blake dove off the main path; it was still early morning and shadows were everywhere as the sun kissed the buildings. Her Semblance allowed her several advantages, the most obvious being her clones; but another was the slight manipulation of shadow itself.

Well, manipulation was a strong word for an ability that Blake didn't really understand that well herself; basically, shadows liked her. They offered her things that they jealously hid from everyone else; and they concealed her when she needed their protection. Blake could be standing next to someone, but if she was engaging her Semblance, they would look at her and have a very difficult time discerning her features. Her edges would be indistinct, her size uncertain, her actual position in space hard to determine; shadows clung to her like an extra aura. They didn't only effect the sight and sense organs of living beings, either: both Grimm and electronic devices had a hard time detecting Blake.

She ducked behind a boulder, rolled, and darted low to the ground behind another small outcropping. The drone had risen higher in its search; Blake could hear its mechanical whirring, a high pitched whistling, and watched a strange Semblance glyph engage on one of its wings.

She squinted suspiciously. How many of those things had Semblance glyphs? What exactly did they do?

"They're a little invasive for just a school, don't you think?"

As a wave of green energy washed towards her, she panicked and blurred up into the trees. That stuff couldn't touch her, whatever it was. She huddled against the skin of the bark, the thin foliage providing minimal cover.

The drone tittered electronically, moving down the thoroughfare, scanning the world around it. Above, one of its brothers buzzed by, hunting her. Outrage at being hunted in her own home nearly made her growl, but she held it in.

Blake glared at the drones, before larger movement immediately caught her attention; she sighed in relief. Jean Arc's blonde head bobbed along the path, followed by the unmistakable crimson of Pyrrha. The partners were certainly up early, but Blake knew it was because they liked to train Jean secretly in combat basics. She knew that because she had accidentally seen them a time or two as she scoped out the campus. Regardless, they were both her unwitting saviors in that moment, because the drones immediately turned towards the oblivious couple.

Blake leapt silently to the ground, speeding like oil over water towards the dorms. She dodged, darted, and swerved; she could see the tree that conveniently grew right next to their window. She climbed the tree in a blink, and shimmied the window open with practiced ease, sliding inside and shutting the curtains shut.

Her teammates were still asleep, but Ruby's eyes had popped open, night eyes glimmering in the half light. Her half faunus leader could be surprisingly hard to sneak up on, at least when she wasn't falling asleep in class. Currently, Ruby was just squinting sleepily at her, half conscious.

"Yang!" Blake yelped, nearly frantic as she climbed the bunk. "Yang wake up!"

Yang had top bunk, and slept like the dead. On school days, they often had to utilize the Weiss Schnee Patented Princess Scream to get her up whenever she'd stayed up too late. However, as Blake shook her teammate, Yang burst into wakefulness, aura engaging.

"Huh wha Blake!? Are you ok?! Where were you-"

"Yang! Get up, we have to go!" Blake tugged, eyes wide.

Blake was very nearly incoherent, something that rarely happened to her; but her instincts were in over drive, and her mind was a bit more primal than normal, so words were just not happening as well as they needed to.

Ruby and Weiss were up now, making confused, concerned sounds.

"Blake? What on Remnant is the matter with you, did something happen?"

"Where are they?! We'll go fight them right now, just lemme get the holy water-"

Yang rolled off her bunk, aura still engaged as she started pulling clothes on.

"Hey, ok, what happened?!"

"Your mom, Yang! It's your mom, I met your mom! There's no time, we gotta get there!"

Yang's eyes widened, lavender deepening in color as a determined look settled over the blonde's face. Blake knew she sounded completely crazy at the moment, but Yang just kept pulling her clothes and gauntlets on, no questions asked. A bubble of affection for the blonde swelled in her chest, but was quickly burst by the resident ice queen.

"Blake? Not to be the voice of well, me, but you sound kind of crazy right now," Weiss helpfully pointed out. "Maybe you could take a breath and explain it better? Or like, at all?"

"There's no time!" Blake claimed in exasperation, but pulled the picture out of her pocket and showed them. "Look!"

Team RWBY, all in various states of attire and near drunken confusion beheld the photograph the Nevermore woman had been holding. Ruby made a little gasp, and Yang's mouth dropped slightly as she paused, one foot stuffed halfway in a boot.

Taiyang Xiao Long was dressed in a half tuxedo with the sleeves rolled up, pulling a tall, dark haired woman into a long kiss as they stood on the brow of a sailboat. Said woman was wearing an indigo dress, and kissing him back with a wry smile on her face, her hands threaded behind his neck. She looked like the anti-Yang, pale, dark and maybe a little devious, but she was clearly happy, as was Tai. Qrow was sitting on a folding chair, raising a toast to them with a laughing smile on his much younger face. He had apparently been throwing rice on the deck, or perhaps, bird seed.

"I was in the Library late reading, up on the top floor, and I'll explain more, but we have to get back there," Blake struggled, her tongue refusing to keep up with her. "Now! Right now!"

Ruby nodded promptly.

"Yep! Let's go!" their little leader declared. She was still in her pajamas, and had fuzzy Grimm slippers on instead of proper footwear.

Yang grabbed Blake's hand, Ruby snagged a weakly protesting Weiss, and team RWBY was out the door.

Blake insisted they try to avoid the attention of the drones, but once they hit the grounds once more, she realized with cold dread that there were hardly any about. She ran faster, getting ahead of the others until Ruby herself blurred ahead to catch up with her. Ruby looked back at her, and Blake waved her on with a yell.

"Go! Top floor, Aisle 15B!"

"Got it!" Ruby was a cloud of red, speeding ahead of them.

Yang and Weiss caught up with Blake, who lead them back to the route she had taken to get down from the terrace. Weiss, despite clearly thinking Blake was having a manic episode of some kind, made several gravity glyphs that led up to the terrace that the girls could leap up with ease.

Blake utilized her Semblance to climb even faster, a clone tossing her the last half of the way and assisting the others. They burst into the room, the door having been left ajar from Blake's escape earlier, before running into the still dim Library; but already Blake could feel her disappointment building. She could smell candlewax and burnt paper.

She skid to a stop, spotting the drooping, pajama clad shoulders of her team leader looking down the aisle. Blake cursed in protest, looking at the shelves frantically. The candles had all been lit and burned to nothing, which was impossible; there hadn't been nearly enough time for them to burn out. What was more, is that all the petals, the ones that looked suspiciously like Ruby's own if the wrong color, were gone; the offerings, and most importantly, the dozens of photographs, had all disappeared. They were now a coating of ash on the floor.

"What…what happened here?" Weiss asked in confusion. "Blake?"

Blake strode up and down the aisle, searching the ground, the shelves, shaking her head.

"Someone destroyed it all," Blake said, dazed. "But it doesn't make sense, they couldn't have been this quick!"

The smell of smoke was stale, but it wasn't alone. Blake took a deep, snuffling breath, ignoring the looks of her companions, trying to hunt it out.

There.

The faintest hint of coffee and aftershave, days old but brand new to her considering it hadn't been there before. Blake's eyes narrowed, recognizing the scent instantly. This was…a lot to process.

Blake stopped pacing frantically, and instead allowed herself to look up to see if the trap door was still there. Her eyes rounded, before she started climbing the shelves, a bright thread of hope tugging at her heart.

The rest of team RWBY gathered below her, watching her with various expressions concern. She pushed the door back, Yang and Ruby giving surprised gasps; her fingers scrabbled in the dark, hoping.

Come on, come on.

Typically, any place searched by Raven Branwen would have yielded absolutely nothing. However, Blake was different, because shadows liked her; and Raven had been in a rush to escape the drones and the glare of her daughter's partner. Blake pulled her hand out, a slim data stick clutched in victorious digits, as her friends stared up at her with wide eyes.

Author's Note: It's your kids, Marty! Somethings gotta be done about your kids!

Anywho, yea. Whoops. Lol. I hadn't originally planned for the kids to find the data stick instead of Raven, but it just sort of happened. So I'm gonna run with it. In terms of timeline in the canon, this is after Dance Dance Infiltration, but before Field Trip and the shenanigans that follow. Meaning I need to tweak a few things within IWNS to match it, but not much.


	27. Chapter 27

Fun fact: Branwen means bird, or raven. So just everyone is on the same page here, Monty and company basically named Raven and Qrow 'bird bird'. Inspired by this garbage silliness, Summer's tiger hooks, Sol and Mani, mean Sun and Moon; tiger hooks complement each other, and one is considered to represent the sun. And the other the moon.

One of Summer's tiger hooks is named… 'Moon Moon'. 😊 Ok I'm done.

Music Choice: Foundation by an Unkindness

Looking Glass

Chapter 27

Unkindness

 _Sometimes, I get overwhelmed by the hugeness of everything I find myself caught up in. The grand bigness of the world and all the plots and things that make it go; that drive it forwards, and backwards. That eat people up. It's terrible, and spectacular, and who the heck am I to think I can change any of it to suit me?_

 _Then I think of Qrow, and I have to smile. He never lets that fate and fortune stuff really get him down for long, even though he can see it more clearly than anyone else; if anyone has the right to be freaked out all the time, it's him, for sure. But he isn't. He just dances with the music, and believes that in the end, things are going to be ok._

…..

Summer grimaced as she regained her senses. Her back hurt, as did her chest; there was a ringing in her ears. However, her aura was active. Groaning, she blinked and pushed herself up, taking stock of her surroundings.

It was dark in the airship, but that wasn't a problem for her. Still, she cracked a few glow sticks from her belt to help her teammates. She smelled blood and her hackles rose.

Qrow was slumped over in the cockpit, moaning as he stirred. He had a head wound, and was bleeding freely; however, it did not seem very deep.

Raven had managed to glue them to the floor with her Dust, but the open hatch had allowed debris into the interior of the airship when they skidded into a snowbank; her girlfriend was completely unconscious, her aura was at bare minimum as it struggled to heal a variety of wounds. Summer stamped down any of the skittering panic she wanted to give into, looking quickly for her boyfriend and their captive.

Tai was not inside the ship, and neither was Harris. There was instead a golden, spinning portal buried beneath the snow. Instead of pursuing it immediately, Summer made sure that the scene surrounding her partner and Qrow was safe, wary of any sparking wires or potentially ruptured Dust crystals; Qrow was coming around, wiping the blood from his eyes as he called out for them.

"Here," she answered. "I'm here."

"Ohhh fuck, Summer, that really sucked," he growled, before noticing Raven.

Panic flickered across his eyes, followed quickly by guilt; he struggled to unbuckle himself from the cockpit. Summer was taking a quick inventory of Raven's injuries, reassuring herself that it was nothing life threatening; her breathing was stable. Nothing was crushed, punctured or bleeding uncontrollably. She did have some cuts, as well as a broken arm, however; the limb was swelling, twisted at an unnatural angle. They would need to set it before her aura healed it improperly.

Anger, with herself and with Harris, blossomed in Summer's chest.

" _Let's go play tag!" Really? What the Dust was I thinking?_

Summer took a deep breath as she grew more upset, forcing herself to cool, to be collected. Now wasn't the time.

"Qrow, I need to go find Tai and make sure he's ok," Summer started. "He's not in the ship."

Qrow glanced up at her, frowning; he opened his mouth to say something, before changing his mind.

"Be careful," he said. "I'm taking care of her, and then I'm right behind you."

Summer smiled at her friend and teammate before diving for the portal, Sol and Mani at the ready.

.….

Summer emerged onto an ice field, one cradled between gigantic mountain peaks; the glacial ice was so old it was blue in places. It was so cold it hurt to breath. Her aura channeled heat and healing through her limbs as she inspected the field, looking for Taiyang or Harris. She didn't have to look far.

Motion. A dark, limping figure stumbled down the ice towards a rocky outcropping; many meters behind it was the golden glow of a portal, and Taiyang's glowing, prone figure. There was a splash of orange that stood out nauseously over the snow. Summer dashed forwards, engaging her Semblance.

At this point, she wasn't focused so much on the fleeing form of Harris, but on getting to Taiyang. However, she never had the opportunity to reach him. The dark figure whipped around, shooting at her; a deep, ugly crack echoed through the mountains.

Summer dodged the bullet, but it was followed by another, and another; each one was getting closer than the last. Finally she shot upwards, materializing long enough to point Mani and Sol's small muzzles down at Harris, firing off two quick rounds.

Harris, despite his injuries, managed to hop out of the way. Then Summer was on the ground and swinging her hook blades at him. The other faunus snarled savagely as he blocked her strike. His tail whipped out and wrapped around her wrist, trying to break her hold on Sol.

Summer burst into petals, aware that her aura was too low to block one of his aural piercing rounds head on and could not sustain constant use of her Semblance. Harris's own orange aura was trickling over gashes and his twisted ankle; Summer went for the low blow, aiming a brutal kick at the injury.

It connected. Harris screeched animalistically, dropping into a roll; he popped up to all fours and leapt back. Summer stayed close to him, refusing to let him get any distance on her, pressing forward with glacial determination.

Overhead, several more Hunter vehicles were falling, trailing fire and smoke. Something immense roared, twisting between the clouds, but she never got the chance to look at it.

"Fine! You want to play ugly?! I can get ugly, you stupid bitch!" he snarled, his tail whipping out.

Summer blocked with her forearm, but hissed in pain as a knife blade dug in to the meat of her arm. She nearly dropped Mani, but hung on fiercely, bursting into petals once again before reforming.

"Nope! Come here!" he howled, and suddenly Summer couldn't move.

She looked down and saw orange slime had congealed around her legs. Her eyes widened, and her arms crossed defensively as her aura flared; the butt of his rifle swung into her white aura, once, twice, three times, before a fist crashed into the side of her face.

"You self-righteous fucking brat!" he spat, back handing her again as she tried to get free from his trap. "You think you have the right to judge any of us? What the fuck do you know about being a Hunter? You don't know a damn thing!"

Summer suddenly caught his fingers between her teeth , words having left her as she bit down viciously and twisted. Harris cursed blackly, his tail lashing out with its blade to drive into her throat; but she was petals again, finally having broken free from the orange nastiness.

Blood was running down her throat, from her nose, from her arm; she wasn't sure what was hers or what was his anymore. She spat two of his fingers onto the snow, red spatters decorating the glacial cliff like crimson petals.

Summer growled low in her chest, a brutal rumble as Harris' own beast black eyes stared into hers. His cracked lips were pulled back, baring yellow, ape incisors that wanted to tear out her throat. She licked the blood from her teeth intentionally, trying to intimidate him. They circled one another, wary of the others abilities now that they had both gotten a taste.

More explosions in the distance; a shadow blacked out the sky above the glacier, screeching as it sent hurricane winds over the ice. Another shadow, bigger, incalculable, twisted through the air after it.

"I know what a Hunter is supposed to be," Summer said after a heartbeat. Her voice was rough. "You're the one who forgot." 

"Oh I forgot, did I?" he spat. "Ok! You go do my job for twenty years and come find me. And _then_ we'll fucking talk."

Despite herself, Summer felt a brief wave of pity for the faunus in front of her. She could only imagine how hard it had been, getting licensed before the faunus uprisings; only to find himself trapped in such a corrupt system. It didn't surprise her that he was so bitter and mean, but that was no excuse for the things he was doing.

"You know I'm right. That's why you're so angry, isn't it?" Summer asked. Harris looked like murder incarnate. "Because we remind you of what you used to believe in."

He laughed. It was a grotesque sound, coming from a face that contorted with hatred.

"Dust kid, you want to know what really is a pisser? Is that you aren't going to live long enough to figure out how much of a fucking idiot you are," he smiled, a repulsively tender look. Then he was leaping towards her.

Summer was ready, her hook blades clawing to meet his strikes, her body dancing around his. Fighting this way was something her body was made for, but her heart was not. She still didn't want to kill Harris, believing it better to bring him before the correct authorities; this belief system continued to cause Summer to subconsciously pull her strikes. She focused on trying to trip him instead; if she could just get the son of a bitch off his feet, this would be over.

However, Harris was done playing around. He moved with all the violent energy of an adult faunus with his capabilities and experience. His movements and strikes were unpredictable, and his tail made things even more difficult.

That and his Semblance was a real pain; whenever she thought she had him, he would turn it around and nearly trap her once again. Fortunately, he had to be careful as well; his Semblance didn't discriminate, and more than once he had to gamble, getting caught in the sticky crystal along with her.

Suddenly, Summer felt the prehensile limb catch her leg, and before she could burst into petals, said leg was coated in a casing of hardened orange; then his knife was buried in her stomach. Summer had never felt such pain in her life, even when Becca fricking Forzani had burned her. She cried out, a surprised whimper.

Harris grinned at her, a laugh on his mouth as he opened it to mock her a final time; but he never got the chance to. One second his eyes were laughing at hers, and next second they were gone as his head burst wide open, a Dust round blowing his skull into strawberry jam. Summer dropped her hands, still standing barely as she looked up.

Qrow was lowering his scythe, the pistol mod disappearing as he reformed his weapon. The boy ran to her, catching her before she could fall over, face caught between stoicism and concern.

"Ok, you're ok."

Summer was not sure that was the case at all, but she gave him a pained smile regardless. Above them, immense, winding Grimm danced over the mountain peaks, raining fire and smoke across the wilderness.

"It's gonna be ok, Summer ."


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Notes: Hey have any of you ever seen that vine where the kid is in a tank, and his dad's all 'I am your dad, get out of the tank!' and kid is all 'No, I'm in a tank'? I'm really feeling that.

Also, for the sake of making sense in terms of world building, people who have healing Semblances aren't all made the same. There are different strengths and types of healers; some boost or restore a person's aura, others are healing a person's injury with their own aura, and some are a combination of both. Some can imbue their aura into a Semblance glyph, which then radiates that amount to assist in healing.

So yea, healers are a diverse lot and because of that, it is difficult to mass produce healing glyphs, products or the like. (especially outside a Kingdom) A hospital might have a range of healers, but still has to rely on medical methods to heal naturally; because there is no guarantee of what they will have access to. Somebody like Nate, who can whammy both a person's aura and their injury at the same time, is extremely rare.

Looking Glass

Chapter 28

Between the Panes

"That was easily the dumbest thing I've ever born witness to. And I have seen spectacular feats of idiocy."

Summer glanced up at Nate, whose glowing hands rested over her wound; the rest of STRQ was laid out in similar states of disarray in the Shi Yang's medical bay, save Qrow. His face was still covered in dried blood, like grizzly war-paint. Summer met his dusty eyes briefly before her teammate looked up at his adoptive mothers and shrugged.

"We're raiders. It comes with the territory."

Nate chuckled, meeting Summers eyes and winking. Summer tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Nwyfre was staring at Qrow with such desiccating dryness that it made Summer parched.

"Qrow?"

"Yes'm?"

"Shut up."

He rolled his eyes, folding his arms as he leaned against a door frame.

"You two aren't raiders anymore. You aren't pillaging a bunch of yokels who can't even hold a sword the right way. Law enforcement? Arresting rogue Hunters? Entirely different ballgame. If that's what you want to get involved in, then you can't go sprinting around making stupid fucking decisions like that and think 'oh, ya know, everything's going to be ok'," Nwyfre continued, her voice rising. "That is not how reality works, Qrow."

She had perched on a chair between Raven's cot and Summer's, but in her agitation had stood up. Raven was still unconscious, but her arm had been set by Ciara and wrapped to the nines in glyphs. Her cuts and gashes had all been patched and stitched as well. Nate had saved his Semblance for the more immediate task of preventing Summer from going into shock and bleeding to death; once that was done, he would see about Raven's arm.

Taiyang was set up on the other side of Raven, in much better condition than the two girls. He had been trapped in Harris's orange Semblance junk after portalling them both out of the craft before they could be engulfed by the ice and debris. Nwyfre had had to chisel him out with a very creative application of Dust, which ultimately resulted in a few minor burns but nothing drastic. Tai very wisely did not complain, considering Nwyfre almost left him in it.

"None of you have proper training in apprehending rogue huntsmen, or in making arrests. None of you are qualified to pull something like that off safely, effectively or gods help me, legally. And what would you have even done if you bleeding idiots had managed to detain him? Take him to the moot with us?" Nwyfre asked, looking ready to tear her dreads out at the sheer absurdity. Summer had never seen her so emotional, and it was frankly wigging her out a little.

"Dust, WHAT were you thinking?! Is this how you typically make executive decisions as a team? Just, whoopsie, here we go again! Good luck everybody else!"

"Ah yea, ya know. Essentially," Qrow drawled sarcastically. Tai smiled nervously, shaking his head at his partner.

Nwyfre spun to look at her son, face livid as she pointed at Raven.

"Gods fucking damnit, do you think this shit is funny?!"

Qrow shook his head slowly, glancing away. Summer winced in understanding.

"No. You know I don't."

"No I don't know that! Because you think you have to have gods damned attitude about it! But your friends and your sister could have died for no fucking reason, so you don't get to stand there and pretend to be a smartassed cool guy about it! You are better than that! Act like it!"

Qrow was still wincing and looking at the ground, shame faced. Tai shuffled anxiously on his cot.

"Your lives are already dangerous enough! Don't add to it unnecessarily by being morons! I pray, I fucking pray, that this clusterfuck taught you something!" she looked at each of them. Summer's ears wilted as they made eye contact. "But I am not confident whatsoever that it did! Because you still think this shit is a game!"

"Fre," Ciara hummed from where she sat by.

"I am extremely pissed at all four of you!"

"They know, dear. They got that part."

Nwfyre rubbed the bridge of her nose, clearly trying to contain her panicking dad emotions. Despite the ass chewing, Summer felt something for the older woman that she never thought she would in that moment: appreciation. Because there was no way she would be this freaked out if she didn't actually care.

"Then teach us," suggested Taiyang, sitting up on his cot.

Chips of orange still clung to his limbs, and Ciara was in the midst of tsking and tutting as she tried to remove it without taking any of his skin. His burns were glassy patches, slathered in healing ointment.

Nwyfre stared at Tai blankly. He gave her a sheepish grin.

"You were a witchfinger, right? I'm assuming you know how to do all that the right way."

"Why in the Dust green fuck would I do that now?" Nwyfre asked.

" I mean, let's face it. Despite our best intentions, with our track record? We're probably still going to get involved in other spectacularly dumb things, and be really just, amazingly stupid about it," Tai continued, wincing as Ciara pulled a chunk of orange gunk off his forearm, pulling the hairs. "Trouble finds us no matter what, that's kind of our thing. And Tournament dueling frankly isn't really going to give us the tools to deal with somebody say, involved in trafficking or taking illegal bounties. But you know the right way to go about apprehending rogue Hunters. So in the interest of saving our dumb hides, please teach us, sensei."

Nwyfre's face ran a gamut of interesting emotions, most of which gave her the appearance of having been the one to be stabbed in the stomach and not Summer. Qrow was giving his partner an impressed stare, but remained silent.

The Morrigan glanced at Summer, who had up until now remained completely quiet, even as Nwyfre cursed Summer's entire ancestral lineage while frantically scooping STRQ up onto the Nevermore. It would have almost been funny, if Summer hadn't felt like the embodiment of garbage and focused on not dying.

"Do not ever call me sensei again, you smarmy little shit," Nwyfre growled, looking back at Tai.

Nate chuckled very nervously, eyes widening as he focused on the task of keeping Summer's guts where they needed to be. He looked so uncomfortable while all this was going on; she felt bad. Nate needed a medal, or something, for all the good things he did.

"Sorry," Tai scratched the back of his head.

"That is not a word you get to use or make dumb jokes about."

"Yes ma'am."

Ciara shot her wife an exasperated look as she tried to peel the last of the orange catastrophe from Tai's arm. They had a couple conversation, the sort where no words were needed.

"However, your idea isn't entirely illogical. Considering your track record," Nwyfre sighed. She glanced at Raven and Qrow, shaking her head. "I'll consider it. But not right now. Because you four are all grounded."

"What?" laughed Tai, before yelping as Ciara pulled a chunk of orange off his neck. "How?"

"You're staying in this room until we get to the moot is how. Your meals will be brought to you."

"Ma, c'mon, we're not toddlers," Qrow started in protest.

"No, but you are a bunch of suicidal lemmings, leaping off of airships and getting stabbed by washed up huntsmen," Nwyfre droned witheringly. "I'm grounding you. And you. And when Raven wakes up, she's grounded. And Summer can't even move yet, but guess what? She's fucking grounded too. "

Nate laughed, until Nwyfre glared at him; then it was all business once again. Summer briefly stuck her tongue out at him when Nwyfre looked away. She wanted to fall asleep, but the adrenaline wouldn't let her.

"Ci-ci. Ci-ci, help," Qrow pled.

"Nooope, don't drag me into it. I am pissed off at you little buggers, too," Ciara hummed, waving a hand dismissively. "That whole scenario nearly gave me an aneurism. I think sitting quietly in here will be the best bet to keep us both from strangling the lot of you."

Qrow pouted. Summer had never seen Qrow legitimately pout before; however, it had no effect, as Ciara muttered colorfully under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll let you ground me, but only if you tell me a dad joke," Taiyang laughed.

"No."

"Oh well, guess I'm going for a walk later. Who knows what shenanigans I'll get into?"

Nwyfre's face was clearly contemplating homicide. Ciara shook her head, smiling as she pulled the nitrile gloves from her fingers, presenting the room with an orange-gunk free Taiyang.

"I've got one," Ciara beamed, dusting her hands. "How many tickles does it take to make an octopus laugh?"

"How many?" Tai asked immediately.

"Ten-tickles."

Tai guffawed, making Summer giggle; she immediately regretted that decision, wincing. Nate patted her head comfortingly.

"Hang in there, Lemming-Leader. You'll be laughing at shitty jokes here in no time," Nate chuckled.

Summer gave him a shaky thumbs up; the pain had diminished greatly, but she was still exhausted from the speed healing and loss of blood. She needed to sleep.

Taiyang scooted off his cot after thanking Ciara, navigating over to her; he was still smiling, but Summer could smell his anxiety and fear. He had been practically bathing the room in it until Nate got his hands on her, and even still was clearly distressed. The laughter and banter was a mask, one he'd been projecting to calm himself and perhaps the others. She was worried about him, and kept trying to get him to meet her eyes. Blue and silver met and he smiled again; Summer wanted to cry, but not so much for herself.

Nate finally pulled his hands back, giving Summer a thumbs up. The boy looked exhausted.

"Welp. Your aura can handle the last little bit; but do us a favor and stay in bed until then yea?" he drawled, wiping his forehead.

Summer nodded, thanking him as plodded over to an empty cot and lay down with a huff. Summer paused, glancing at Raven. The other girl was still unconscious, and it was worrisome. She'd had a concussion. What if she didn't wake up? Briefly she thought of her own nightmare from last night.

Has it really only been a day?

Ciara caught her eye and smiled reassuringly.

"Not to worry, dear. She's in there. Just give her a bit."

Taiyang moved around to the other side of Raven's cot, before carefully pushing the frame against Summer's. Nwyfre and Ciara watched him, a combination of bemusement and humor as he made sure they were next to each other, before climbing over to lay down by Summer gingerly. Qrow snorted, finally moving over to a deep sink to started washing the blood away.

"Naptime. Naptime hours," Taiyang insisted, cuddling up next to Summer. She could hear his heartbeat slowing, and it made her smile a little.

Nwyfre rolled her eyes, standing and heading for the door.

"I need to take care of things. I'll be back. Don't leave this room."

Ciara hummed, picking up an extra blanket before laying across all three of them with an amused look on her face. Summer sank back into the cot, closing her eyes as she listened to her teams heartbeats and water running soothingly in the sink.

Despite the leftover adrenaline and discomfort, she must have fallen instantly asleep; because when she opened her eyes once more, the room was dark and Raven was awake, sitting up next to her.

Summer squinted, Tai's arm draped across her chest as he breathed gently. At some point Nate and Ciara had left, while Qrow had laid down and fallen asleep as well.

"Raven?"

The taller girl started, turning towards her. She huffed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with her good hand as they watched one another for a moment.

"Well then. Today was a wild ride from start to finish," Raven observed after a moment.

Summer hesitated before smiling, a chuckle escaping. Raven smiled back, before looking around the room; she paused, brow furrowing slightly.

"What is it?" Summer asked.

"I can't hear the ship's engines. Can you?"

Summer's ears flicked and her eyes widened. She couldn't hear anything; no people, nothing.

"Man, you guys certainly look rough."

Summer didn't know whether she wanted to scream in frustration or jump out a window. Raven hissed, reaching for her sword which was propped next to her cot.

"Oh yea, that's very frightening love. A one armed girl and the embodiment of a lemming kebab trying to fend me off, I'm very impressed," said Set.

The cat was sitting on one of the empty cots across from them, cleaning his face with his paw. Neither Tai or Qrow had woken yet, but Summer took heart from the fact that they were there unlike in her previous dream encounter. That and this time she wasn't alone.

"And you're so very intimidating, trying to frighten a bunch of injured teenagers. I bet you even waited for Ciara to leave, like the timid pussy cat you are," Raven droned. "Go away, Set. We aren't in the mood for your shit, and you're going to have your guest right rescinded for harassing us like this."

Set gave them a bored stare before smiling.

"Relax. I'm just here to chat."

"We don't want to talk," Summer said. Her voice lacked its typical pitch, sounding low and emotionless. Raven shot her a concerned glance. "Leave."

Set's tail waved slowly as he grinned ever wider.

Dust he is so, so creepy.

"Very well. If you insist," he stood and stretched, arching. "But I guess that means you aren't really interested in having your questions answered."

Raven scoffed immediately, narrowing crimson eyes at the devious entity.

"OH, yea, I'm sure that's what you're here to do. You really must think we are fucking stupid."

"Well love, if the shoe fits," Set sighed, tail waving mockingly as he leapt from the cot and trotted towards a long mirror by the operating table.

As Raven opened her mouth to provide a scathing reply, Set cut her off.

"Anyhow, if you do change your minds," his head rotated one hundred and eighty degrees to grin at them. His eyes were glowing. "You know where to find me."

With that, he righted his head and stepped into the mirror as if it were liquid, disappearing from view. Sound returned, almost imperceptibly, as well as scents and other sensations. Summer blinked, before sharing a long look with her girlfriend.

"Soooo?"

"Yea, fuck no," Raven shook her head. "Not today."

"Thank goodness," Summer sighed, laying back down. "How is your arm? And your noggin?"

"Broken, and it hurts; but I've had worse, and Nate's the best healer we've ever had. I'm not worried about recovery," Raven replied, laying down closer to her and Tai. "What about you, what happened?"

"Ok so. Don't be mad," Summer whispered as Taiyang murmured and shifted his weight. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"That never makes me feel better when you say that."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I kinda got stabbed a little," Summer simpered.

Raven stared, eyes widening.

"How stabbed are we talking about?" she asked.

"Pretty stabbed. On a scale, I'd say like a ten," Summer smiled awkwardly.

"Oh. Out of what?"

"….A ten?"

"You got ten out ten stabbed while I was knocked out? By Harris?"

Summer nodded sheepishly.

"Yep, that about sums it up."

Raven glared venomously.

"I'll kill him."

"Weellllll Qrow already did, so yea. So much for arresting him I guess. Also, we are all grounded. Nwyfre grounded us."

Raven made a face at this information, before flopping back, cradling her broken arm to her chest as she stared up at the med bay's ceiling. Summer gave her a guilty look.

"I'm sorry. This was my fault," Summer said. "I let the idea that stuff usually works out for us go to my head, and made a crap decision."

A memory floated up, of their first few hours as partners; how she had charged in to the save the day, and how Raven had been forced to follow along, scolding her for being rash and putting her in a bad spot as her partner.

And I went and just did the same thing again. I really don't learn, do I?

"You weren't the only one. We all made that crap decision right along with you, and I'm the person who suggested we arrest him in the first place," Raven huffed. "It was a group effort in weaponized stupidity."

Summer hesitated before giggling a little; Raven raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry it's just…man. I can't believe he shook his nuts at us. I can't un-see that."

Or his head exploding that way. That one's gonna stick with me for a while.

Raven snorted, her face contorting as she tried to escape the memory.

"The image does burn, doesn't it?" she droned.

Summer hummed, glancing over at the still form of Qrow. Raven followed her gaze, brow furrowing.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

Summer didn't really know if any of them were ok right now, but didn't bring that up yet. Besides her, Tai snored lightly, his foot kicking imperceptibly.

"He's taking things kind of personally, I think. And Nwfyre chewed him out earlier for being too Qrowish."

Raven sighed, brushing hair behind her ear and cautiously climbing out of the cot. Summer watched curiously as Raven padded barefoot over to Qrow's cot. She paused, before shaking the bed with her foot. Qrow, who could be a heavy sleeper or not depending on where he was and if he'd been drinking, jumped up at the movement, reaching for his scythe-sword. Raven stared at him as he blinked groggily.

Neither twin said anything as Qrow sighed, letting the hilt of his weapon go. After a moment, Raven sat down next to him and pulled him into a half hug with her good arm. Qrow hugged her back, carefully at first, before holding his sister a little tighter. They sat like that for a long time.


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Notes: Man, we're finally fucking here. Lol. Thanks for reading and commenting, guys.

Music Choices: The First Hunter from the Bloodborne Original Soundtrack, The Call of the Mountains by Eluveitie, and Walpurgisnacht by Faun

Looking Glass

Chapter 29

The Moot

STRQ spent the remaining night and morning in the medical bay. It honestly wasn't so bad, considering they got to wash up, sleep and eat. Nwfyre came back to talk to the twins in the middle of the night, when Taiyang and Summer were sleeping; Summer woke to them having whispered conversation, one much calmer than before. She did her best to give them privacy, closing her eyes and listening to Tai as he slept.

Later, in the grey of dawn, Nate and Marcus snuck them some biscuits, bacon and coffee, in exchange for storytelling; apparently rumors were circulating wildly throughout the ship, and they wanted the details of STRQ's exercise in weaponized stupidity. Marcus was especially enthusiastic, and was thoroughly convinced that they were absolute madmen; which was, apparently, a good thing.

However, one of the more dangerous ideas that was making the circuit was that Taiyang and Summer were spies for the Hunters, and had led them to the fleet in the first place. Which wasn't that hard of a leap to make; it was at least comforting to know that both Ciara and Nwfyre were dispelling that rumor.

"Best as their able, anyways. Akara's camp is particularly stubborn about hating you," Marcus nodded wisely, cleaning his fingernails.

"He jealous," Nate grunted, taking a bite of biscuit and honey.

"Of my luscious locks and rugged good looks?" joked Taiyang.

"Yea, for sure."

The blonde had woken before Summer that morning, rising to check on Qrow and Raven; he seemed in a better mood than before, but Summer still wanted to talk to him at some point.

"No no, he's _totally_ jealous that you guys are with Rae-"Marcus started before Nate covered his mouth.

Summer's ears flicked up, glancing at her girlfriend. Raven was eating her breakfast, appearing completely unconcerned, save for her bright red ears. Qrow was rolling his eyes, taking a long sip of coffee. Marcus finally licked Nate's palm, who looked at the slobber in disgust before wiping it on his friends face.

"What? It's true," Marcus cackled, rubbing his face with his sleeve. "He's always liked you for some reason. I dunno why, considering you'll probably eat him and wear his skin as a leather cloak after the wedding. But hey, whatever makes him happy I guess."

"I'd only save that privilege for you, Marcus," Raven droned.

"But how?! I'm so stringy!" protested Marcus, flexing.

"I'd make it work."

"Aww thanks. That's so creepy."

Raven chuckled sinisterly as Marcus stared in mock concern.

"Is Akara going to be a problem at the moot?" Summer interrupted before the conversation could spiral into even more bizarre depths.

"Eh," Marcus shrugged. "Maybe? I know he wants to throw in his lot for the mantel of Barguest, so he'll probably be too busy for spilling tea."

"Don't underestimate him," Nate grimaced, rubbing crumbs from his chin. "He's half the reason ya'll have guards on your door. And his crew is small but…passionate."

Taiyang and Raven both frowned, sharing a look, before Raven spoke up.

"I'll talk to him," she grumbled. "Jealousy or whatever isn't an excuse for all that."

Summer glanced at her partner, a proud little smile tugging at the corner of her mouth that made Raven flush even further before focusing on cleaning her blade. The group let their conversation drift off to lighter topics once again, before Nate and Marcus were summoned for preparations for landing.

STRQ finished their simple yet filling meal, cleaning up as best they were able and talking to keep themselves occupied; they did weapons and supply checks. Tai reorganized the dimensional pockets in his cargo shorts. They inspected their injuries.

Summer's fancy new scar was a livid, warped line in the upper left of her stomach, on top of the much lighter scar tissue from her burn. The burn scarring had previously been much more extensive, but had since faded. At this rate she was going to have quite the collection before graduation.

"How's it feel?" Tai asked, scooting closer to her on the bed.

"Mm. Still tender, but way better than yesterday," Summer insisted, still holding up her undershirt.

Tai nodded, before kissing her tummy and Summer giggled. His stubble tickled.

At least it didn't hurt to laugh anymore. That was probably the worst part, in her opinion.

"Mwah. Yea, Nate's the best. I say we adopt him as our very large son."

"There you go with that bullshit again," Qrow drawled from his bed.

Raven chuckled, sharpening her blade with her good hand.

"Shuddup, I'm just saying he's saved my life, and Summer's life, and is like the mega-cleric. We should adopt him. He could stay at Beacon and apprentice with Amosa. Or be our fifth member."

Qrow snorted, tossing a Dust round up like a tennis ball and catching it as he lay on his bed.

"You just want him around in case you get wrecked again," Qrow grumbled.

"Why are you being so salty man?" Tai asked, folding his arms.

"I have a high sodium diet."

Tai squinted suspiciously. Qrow ignored him, tossing the round. Summer wondered if he was still upset from yesterday, and if he needed another hug.

"Hey? C'mon, what's wrong?" Tai asked, watching his partner.

"Nothing," Qrow said irritably.

Tai watched him knowingly.

"Well _that_ isn't true."

"What would you know? I can't just sit here?" Qrow snapped. "Do you need that much attention all the time?"

"Hey, woah," Tai's eyes widened. "Ok, I was trying to find out what was wrong man."

"Stop trying to fix my problems when I don't have any," Qrow groused, sitting up suddenly. "I'm fine, I just don't want to fucking talk."

Raven had finally stopped sharpening her blade, watching her twin and Taiyang without speaking. Summer considered trying to mediate, but realized this was a partner issue that the boys needed to resolve on their own.

"….Ok, whenever somebody says 'I'm fine' it's total horseshit. Did I do something? Like-"

Qrow looked like he was about to have an aneurism. Finally, the harbinger simply stood up, grabbed his stuff and simply strode out of the room. He spoke to the guards outside the room, before stalking down the hallway.

Tai gaped, before scrambling to follow after him before pausing. Raven was shaking her head at him, going back to her sword.

"What? You know something. What did I just do?"

Raven paused again, sighing and setting the whetstone on the mattress.

"You hurt his feelings."

Taiyang groaned.

"Ok, thanks Raven, I figured that much!"

"Don't get shitty with me for having to spell it out for you," Raven glared at him dangerously. "You're his partner. I shouldn't have to hold your hand and help you resolve your personal interactions, and frankly, you shouldn't expect me to. That's your responsibility."

Taiyang shut his mouth, looking at Summer for help; she gave him her best 'you got yourself into this mess face, you fix it' face. He exhaled.

"Alright. You're right, I'm sorry."

Raven watched him for a moment, studying him before coming to some conclusion.

"Dust, think. You keep giving him stupid 'good luck charms' and then going on about Nate, whose Semblance is considered praiseworthy and useful, instead of a potential liability."

Taiyang's eyes squinted.

"You know he's insecure about that. Then we just had a big team whoopsie, where I got wasted by his Semblance, once again, and Summer was nearly murdered."

Tai's eyes widened.

"He feels like I don't really want him as a partner because of his Semblance?"

Raven pretended to ring a bell, tilting her head sardonically.

"Ding ding ding. He got it, ladies and gentlemen."

Taiyang's face was caught between distress and bemusement.

"But! No, I never meant any of it that way though! I meant the opposite of that! Surely he understands that, right?"

"It doesn't matter if he _knows_ that. Feelings don't care about what you know," Raven huffed, before going back to her weapon. It was an awkward procedure with only one good arm, but she made it work somehow. "Just tell him directly why you value him as a partner. No cutesy bullshit, no joking, just be straightforward for once. And he'll come around, and realize he was being a baby."

Taiyang stared at her, mouth opening before he seemed to change his mind.

"Huh. You are surprisingly insightful about emotions," Tai observed after a moment.

"Wow, if that impressed you, you really _must_ think I'm some kind of sociopath," Raven drawled.

Summer hid her laugh, turning away.

"OH come on, not you too," protested Taiyang.

"Tai?"

"Yes?"  
"It was a fucking joke," Raven said without looking up.

Tai made a face at her, before heading for the door to find Qrow.

"The guards won't let you out," Raven hummed.

"What? But they let him go."

"Because they like him," Raven looked back up. "And probably owe him lots of money from poker."

Taiyang tossed his hands up.

"Oh that is donkey dick!"

Taiyang studied the door longer, clearly considering just knocking around whoever tried to stop him.

"He's not going to come back either! He's just gonna go be broody somewhere and then never want to talk about it again-"

Raven rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers. A black and red vortex burst open, filling the air with the scent of ozone. It made the hairs on Summer's neck standup, but in a good way. Tai made a face once again, before glancing down at Raven.

"Thank you."

"Whatever. You owe me," she shrugged as casually as she could with one arm.

He hesitated, before very cautiously reaching out and patting her good shoulder. Raven raised a single eyebrow slowly, before Tai had darted out of reach and into the portal. Raven shook her head, going back to her sword, a confused smirk on her face.

"Fucking weirdo," she snorted.

Summer smiled curiously, but kept any comments she could have made to herself. They'd figure it out themselves.

" _Go to your stations, all inflight and anchoring personnel. Man turrets five, seven, nine, and eleven; set full bore. The fleet will begin transiting Hel's Gates within fifteen minutes."_

"Hel's Gates?" Summer repeated curiously. Raven's face had lit up at the announcement; she sheathed her sword carefully, spinning the Dust cartridges habitually before turning to her.

"Come and see," she grinned at her.

Summer felt her heart skip a beat, following after her girlfriend as she made another portal. They jogged across the wasteland that stretched between Raven's portals; in the distance, Summer could see some great structure hovering like a desert mirage. Then they exited by the boys, who were currently in the midst of their feelings talk; Summer waved at them encouragingly, but didn't stop to interrupt them, instead climbing a ladder-well to the deck above.

Summer blinked as sunlight struck her eyes, but clambered up onto the cedar planks. All around them, Chen's people were scurrying, setting up along extra watch stations and establishing comms. Two burly pirates were hefting a monstrous looking Dust canon between them, grunting and cursing everyone who got in their way; they set up on the port side, expertly putting the weapon together.

Raven moved through the crowd, weaving until they found a clear area with a decent view. Summer leaned against the railing, ears perked as she stared into the distance. Two immense shadows suddenly swooped down from above, on either side of the fleet.

The Nevermore was a familiar sight by now, it's gigantic wings buffeting the deck even at a distance. However, the winding, scaly form of the Grimm that dove in and out of the cloud cover to starboard was unlike anything Summer had ever seen; a dragon type as long as several Nevermore wingspans, with a great horned head and pale mane. It didn't have wings, but flew regardless, like a serpent in the sea. It's face turned toward the Shi Yang at one point, and Summer could see the helmeted figure of Chen riding behind the Grimm's crest.

 _How do these people tame Grimm this way? It's clearly more magic or some other means, but it's crazy that no one else seems to know about things like this. Then again, who would believe them?_

A Grimm of that size and power might not be classified as a Settlement Killer, but it surely ranked alongside the Jotun and other mega types. It suddenly roared, a noise that shook the planks and her very bones. The pirates hooted appreciatively, creating an encouraging ruckus as Chen clearly showed off for her people. Nwyfre and the Nevermore did not engage in this showboating, but that was hardly a surprise.

Summer shook her head in wonder and disbelief as the Grimm and their riders continued to flank the ships, which had come together to create a narrow formation. On the horizon, they could see a mountain, one with immense spires of black, gold, white and violet Dust crystals bursting forth from the ground before it. Chunks of broken off land floated about, forming a moat of islands miles wide around the mountain and spires.

Occasionally, bursts of electricity would jump between the crystalline peaks or lash out at the floating rocks that came to close. Some electric currents were miles long, connecting complex, constantly fluctuating chains between the crystals and the metallic rocks.

So far no Grimm had targeted them, though the pirates were watching the skies and floating debris cautiously. The fleet's scouts were coming in closer to the ships as well, their gliders collecting beneath their vessels.

"You see how hard it is to approach the mountain? Between the gravity crystals warping space uncontrollably, and the electrical Dust constantly discharging, it's impossible to approach safely by air," Raven pointed out.

"Sooo why are we doing that?" Summer asked.

"Watch," Raven smirked, causing Summer to roll her eyes affectionately.

It was stressful to merely stand there heldplessly as the fleet approached the maelstrom. The hairs on Summer's neck were standing up once again, only this time it was due to her own nerves and the static that lay heavy in the air. She habitually reached for Raven's hand, but it was, of course, in a sling. So she settled for edging closer.

Finally, the Grimm riders took a hard left, guiding the fleet between two of the largest floating islets. Waterfalls poured off ancient cliffs and down into oblivion. Vines thicker than a soccer mom's minivan hung about the isles at various levels, some actually disappearing into a crevice that opened like a hungry maw beneath them.

Summer sniffed the air, hackles bristling. She spotted the dull glint of concealed weaponry, figures moving about on the isles and vines; from several dark burrows burst the buzzing forms of hundreds of hornet Grimm. The pirates tracked the entities but did not fire, even as the entire hive surrounded them.

Chen and Nwyfre reacted calmly, Chen's dragon forming a constantly moving, protective ball about her fleet. The Nevermore hovered, warbling, in front of the Shi Yang. Suddenly, a hornet Grimm of significant size and decoration, floated lazily up to the Nevermore. On its back was another helmeted figure, decked out to nines in patchwork armor and neon green warpaint.

"Yo. Where are these people getting ridable Grimm?" Summer whispered, leaning forwards.

Raven smiled mysteriously at her and winked. Summer shook her head, watching the interaction. She couldn't make out what was being said. However, after a few moments, the hornet rider lifted a staff over their head and the hive dispersed to a more comfortable distance. Then, the Nevermore screeched and dove down towards the black maw beneath them. The ships followed, at a slower pace, as Chen and the dragon continued to circle them protectively.

The crevice was at least half a mile deep beneath the soil. It was completely dark, however, Summer knew it was not empty. Shadows and scents would speed past, and she could hear things scuttling along the walls. She had the creepy feeling that they were being followed by a horde of monstrosities.

Lights flickered about, weaving like ghostfire. Summer shivered as it grew colder, her breath misting in silvery puffs. Bat wings fluttered overhead, and a flock of Hellwings screeched by, leaving them unscathed. In the dark, the Nevermore called again.

Suddenly, Summer could see a brighter, white light at the bottom of pit. The Shi Yang shuddered as her propellers slowed, sails shifting as the pilot and her crew slowed the vessel even further until they rested above the cavern's bottom. Stalagmites, or stalactites, jeered up at the fragile Mistrali craft, glowing with mosses and bacteria. Summer exhaled softly and the ship shuddered once again before sailing forward.

More Branwen had come up on deck, shifting about as they cradled their weapons and watched everything with wary, squinting expressions. The crew of the Shi Yang continued about their duties, unperturbed; the glowing lights of the fungi colored the deck in eerie, shifting lights. Summer spotted Akara and his fellowship leaning about, leering defiantly at the sky. She met the boy's eyes once again and he grinned nastily at her; she glared back defiantly, until with a smirk, the boy pointed upwards. Despite herself, she looked up.

Past Chen's dragon, the walls of the crevasse loomed. The bright speck of sky and sunlight was nearly blocked out by the black and white forms of thousands of Grimm. Summer had never seen anything so awesome or terrifying in her life; however, she refused to show fear. She looked back down at Akara, who had been studying her reaction and gave a cheeky shrug before turning away.

The ships continued, encased by the dragon as they flew between two carved pillars into a tunnel that could have fit Beacon in its mouth with ease. The pillars were decorated intricately, each as different from the other as imaginable; one was the very picture of nightmare, all snarling figures, faces and heaps of bones. The one on the right was beautiful, made to look like a living tree nestled with animals and entities that Summer had never before seen. Crystals, of the normal variety, grew naturally from it at intervals.

The tunnel walls were mostly bare. However, there were occasional statues dotting the perimeter. The first stood out the most, considering it was surrounded by a pool full of glowing wildlife. A woman in a cloak, cradling a scythe in one arm and reaching out with the other. Bright shrines surrounded the statue, covered in offerings and candles. Smaller statues of animals and entities hung protectively about her. Summer stared, a sudden pang in her heart that she couldn't name striking her. Her eyes were watering for some reason.

"You ok?" Raven whispered, startling her.

Summer nodded quickly, trying to dispel the unbidden tears.

"Yea, I just. I dunno," Summer looked back at the statue as the ship sailed slowly past. "I feel strange."

Raven tilted her head in concern.

"Do you know what that is?" Summer asked softly.

"Not really," Raven shook her head. "A goddess from the old religions I think."

"Hekate," came a reverent voice behind them.

Ciara had approached silently, nearly startling Summer. The woman was wearing loose, ceremonial robes, adorned in herbs and trinkets. Raven made room for her mother at the railing and the ginger sidled next to her daughter, her face uncharacteristically solemn. The girls studied Ciara for a moment, before looking back out over the immense tunnel full of ghostfire and tittering things.

"What do you know about Remnant mythology, Summer?" Ciara asked.

Summer pursed her lips in thought. She knew the myths of the Rindvallis clan, folktales of Saunus and Vacuo. However she had never heard of Hekate, or anything that referenced the things she had witnessed over the last few months.

"Not enough, apparently," she smiled ruefully.

Ciara continued to watch the tunnel and the ships progress before speaking again.

"Well, a _very_ long time ago, there were many religions. These days, there are but a handful; however they all originally evolved from one. And it currently tells of the creation of the world and its people, crediting it all to two gods. Two brothers. One of light, life and creation. One of darkness, destruction, and Grimm."

Summer nodded, having heard of the tale from her biological parents, and in her studies as a child.

"But that story, the one that remains in the Kingdoms and amongst the scholars in their books, has been edited. The myth of the two gods didn't originate in any Kingdom that remains on Remnant, you see? It started in the free tribes of the world. Our stories are passed down by the spirits, and those that work with them."

Summer felt her eyes widen, thinking of Set and the strange things she had seen in her dream that was not a dream.

"And they tell a different story, because they remember best the things that have been lost to us by time. And the machinations of man," Ciara sighed. She sounded tired.

"What's the different story?" Raven asked, curious now.

"Primarily, that the world didn't originally have only two major gods," Ciara said gently. "It had three."

Something whispered in the back of Summer's mind. She thought of silver.

"The god of Light. The god of Darkness. And the goddess that embodied the Balance between those forces," Ciara waved, gesturing to the statue they had passed. "The spirits claim that she governed the realms between, the doorways that connect our world and those that are more ethereal. She was a guardian, protecting travelers, spirits and the dead. While the gods created and destroyed as was their natures, she provided sanctuary and kept the peace between both sides. Nothing that lived was all darkness or light, after-all; only the Grimm or the god of Light's angelic creations could claim that mantel. In Hekate's realms, all things were considered sacred. And through her guidance, the world became a place where life, death, and the forces between could actually exist."

Summer and Raven shared fascinated looks, before Summer spoke hesitantly.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

Ciara sighed, shaking her head.

"No one knows. The spirits all claim different things, though, and that's the problem. One day she was gone. And both gods believed that the other was ultimately responsible. War broke out between them, of the world ending, apocalypse variety. Neither of them could actually best the other, obviously, but their creations suffered. Eventually, they came to their senses and seeing the horror they had wrought on the world they both loved, they left, believing that it was for the best."

Summer's ears drooped. She wasn't sure if the story was true or not; but it was certainly a depressing one. Raven's face set stubbornly but she didn't speak.

"But when gods go to war, it changes the very fabric of existence. And of course, there was all the baggage that was left behind," Ciara rolled her eyes. "There's more, naturally. But that's the lay of it."

Summer met Ciara's eyes as the ginger looked her way, smiling sadly. Summer had a thousand questions, but could only think of one to ask then.

"Cici, what are the aetheri?"

Raven's eyebrows rose, but she didn't interrupt. Ciara's eyes crinkled.

"Her children."

Summer felt her mouth drop before she closed it. Before she could ask anything else, ship shook, banking around a curve in the tunnel. The ceiling rose sharply, and she gasped.

They were underneath the mountain. Stretched out in every direction was a paradise of green, sheltered by huge juts of crystal. Light shone through from huge sheets of glacial ice, and blossomed from fungus that grew in mossy sheets from crystal and stone alike. Summer could smell flowers, fruit and old growth decay. Trees that were so old they were nearly rotting in their hearts reached and twisted towards the sunlight. Ruins of what was possibly a temple rested amongst the entwined vines and forest, crumbling in some places, yet still standing.

The Branwen and crew of the Shi Yang were making a ruckus as well, whooping at the sight as their scouts finally dropped away to glide off alongside their ships. The dragon Grimm sliced through the air, unraveling from its circle to fly ahead at last, a booming roar bursting from its mouth. It was promptly answered by a variety of forms that scattered the gargantuan cavern. The Nevermore was hovering over a field, where tents and a variety of buildings had sprang up. Summer could see small figures darting about, and the not so small figures of Grimm lumbered.

"Well, we made it. Again," Ciara exhaled in relief, straightening as she cracked her back. "You girls should finish getting ready. It's going to be a very busy, very loud couple of days."

Raven nodded briskly, taking Summer's hand with her good one and moving through the pack of exuberant tribespeople. Summer was trying desperately to stay present, focusing on the cool hand in her grasp, her anchor. Yet her mind was still so full of questions, and the ever present sound of silver.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Notes: Oof. Man. Notes at the bottom.

Music Choices: Blodsvept and Solsagan by Finntroll

Looking Glass

Chapter 30

The Moot Part II

The Branwen disembarked in mass, carrying their supplies, weapons and being rowdier than average as they scurried down the brow to finally set foot on land. Ciara was actually the first down the gangplank, followed by two robed assistants; the first thing they did was pour out libations, reciting something in a language Summer did not know.

She had watched in fascination as this ceremony was performed, standing with her teammates and trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. Once Ciara and her assistants finished, then the horde was unleashed and organized chaos resumed as per usual.

STRQ was promptly tasked by Breanna to assist unloading the tribe's essentials, along with Marcus, Nate and several others. The Branwen and the Red Flag's were apparently one of the last of the tribes to arrive, as the camp grounds had already been divided on a first come first served basis. Their camp was to made between the Black Dogs territory and ships belonging to the Red Flag's, as all the prime real estate had been claimed. No one seemed dismayed by this news, considering it meant they did not need to haul their gear very far.

They were quickly joined by members of the Black Dog tribe, who flooded into their campground in the midst of their setting up. The Black Dogs darted in, greeting old friends with wild abandon. The typically standoffish Branwen members were equally enthusiastic as the members of their sister tribe appeared, and work was temporarily forgotten as people laughed, rough housed and hollered.

STRQ worked at finishing their task dutifully, largely forgotten in hubbub. Qrow and Tai seemed to have settled their argument, as the boys were talking and joking with each other normally once again. Summer stayed close to Taiyang, somewhat to reassure herself as well as him. She was still shaken by the story Ciara had told, and his presence was always comforting. Raven and Qrow were working together to finish setting up the camp scullery for Nate, who was caught up with some of his Black Dog friends. Considering Raven was doing most of her work one handed, and Qrow's Semblance was occasionally acting up, it was admittedly taking some time.

The blonde kept telling her puns as he worked, hammering in the stakes that secured the tent they were setting up for the cook line. Occasionally he would glance her way, checking on her. He didn't fuss or ask if he needed to carry anything whenever Summer lifted something; but he did watch carefully, and sometimes hover a little closer when she did, waiting for her to ask for help. She appreciated that, that he trusted her to ask for help instead of assuming she couldn't do something; even if he was worried about her injury. It made her feel respected.

"Tai?" she asked after setting down a box of cutlery.

His head popped up immediately.

"What's up?"

"Are you ok? I wanted to ask earlier, but I didn't get to," she said, dusting her palms. "I know things were _really_ wiggy yesterday, and I just wanted to be sure. And it's ok if you aren't, you know?"

He hesitated, before standing and stretching. He had a tendency to stretch whenever he was stressed and trying to hide it.

"Honestly?" he asked after a heartbeat. "I'm…no. I'm not."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Summer offered. She didn't want to pressure him.

"Um. I mean, I was pretty freaked out about all that yesterday, yea. It was," he trailed off, looking around.

She waited patiently, giving him her full attention.

"…I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life, actually," he murmured after a moment.

Summer stepped closer to him, letting him pull her into a hug. He rested his head on top of hers.

"Everything went to shit so, so quickly, and I didn't _do_ anything. I couldn't do anything and you nearly…you could have died, Summer. Raven could have died, Qrow could have died, and I was completely fucking incapable of stopping it. It was fun and then it wasn't," he continued softly. "I never want to feel that way again, that – that fucking _useless_ -"

She pulled back so she could kiss him. Their kisses were typically playful, sweet and warm, the type that always filled her with light and giddiness; however, this was much more vulnerable. It made her heart hurt. He pulled away first tilting her chin so he could look at her.

"All I know, is that I don't ever want to lose you like that."

She wished she could promise him in that moment that he wouldn't; but the reality was, with the line of work they were in, terrible, unpredictable things could happen to any of them at any time. It was not a safe thing, being a Hunter. Particularly being a Hunter that was dedicated to actually changing the world for the better. She sighed, leaning into his palm.

"I'm sorry about what happened. We'll be more careful in the future, and try to actually use our noodles before leaping face first into gigantic messes. And you are in no way useless, Taiyang Xiao Long, you know that right?"

He nodded, kissing her again.

"Yea. But it's like Raven said, I guess. Feelings don't care about what you know." 

Summer nodded, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist. They held each other for a long moment, breathing together. There was, after too short an eternity, a cough behind them. Summer's ears flicked in irritation as she glanced up.

Akara was watching them, a very judgmental look on his face as his lips pulled back. Summer decided she would tell him to go soak his head in Ursa piss, but Taiyang beat her to it.

"Beat it, kid, we don't care about your opinion," Taiyang glared, sounding almost like Qrow. "Go jerk off with your buddies, I'm sure they miss playing dick touchies with you."

Akara's snorted in amusement, his face changing to a sardonic grin.

"I'm sure they can manage for a while without me," he chuckled. "I was just curious if either of you were going to be actually participating in any of the ceremonies?"

Summer kept her arm around her boyfriend's waist, turning towards their antagonist.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to wish you luck," he smirked. "It's tradition."

Summer did not trust the smirking boy before them, considering his agenda, and was not sure which ceremonies he was referring to.

"Yea, well, you did. So go away," glared Tai.

Akara's eyebrows raised at the blonde, before shrugging roguishly; his eyes widened barely as they drifted over Tai's shoulder, and Summer detected a familiar scent approaching them.

"We need to have a conversation," Raven said, stalking slowly around to Summer's side.

She met Akara's face with a neutral expression. Akara's eyes dropped to the sling where her arm, his face changing from wry condescension to something more serious.

"Oh yea?"

"Yes," Raven narrowed her eyes.

"I have a question, actually," Akara met Raven's eyes. "Why are you letting these people use you?"

 _Annnnd there we have it._

Summer tightened her grip around Tai's waist, mainly for her own benefit than to hold him back. Taiyang had tensed at the accusation, his eyes burning as his jaw clenched. Raven seemed completely unruffled.

"What's that supposed to mean, Akara?" Raven drawled. "Do you really think so little of me, that I can't make my own choices or know what I want?"

 _Oof, get him babe._

Akara did not seem put off by her reply, however.

"You know I don't. You are, without a doubt, the most capable person I have ever met. And you deserve so much more than half of someone's heart. Or incompetent leadership that is obviously going to get you killed."

 _Oh, oh ok buster_.

Summer opened her mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by Raven.

"My relationship structures aren't your business," she hissed. "Judging them makes you sound more like some Kingdom snob than a future Barguest. You call me capable in one sentence, and then insult my intellect in the next. I _wouldn't_ _follow_ an incompetent. So it seems to me that you do not know me as well as you claim. And you certainly don't respect me."

Warmth flooded Summer's chest, and Taiyang bit back a chuckle as Raven served some cold fucking facts to Akara. However, the boy shook his head, unperturbed.

"You're wrong. I do respect you. It's why I know you deserve better options," he shoved his thumbs in his belt loops, sneering at Summer and Taiyang. They glared back at him defiantly. "They're too cowardly enter any of the ceremonies. They're children. Worse, they're _niflings_."

Summer did not know what a nifling was, and neither did Taiyang, but Raven certainly did. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she stepped forward, between them and Akara.

"How fucking dare you-"

"How fucking dare I?! It's true!" Akara gestured. Other people were looking their way now, and Summer tensed. Some the looks Akara's lackies were sending them were blatantly hostile.

"They obviously can't be trusted, they don't have any tribal affiliations, and they led those huntsmen straight to us. They are deceiving you. And I'll prove it," Akara growled.

"Hey buddy, I don't know if you've noticed, but no one here actually gives a shit about you," Taiyang declared, folding his arms. "Take your self righteous punk ass out of here before I shove you up your own asshole."

Akara met Taiyang's eyes with a dangerous grin, as Raven shot Tai a warning glance.

"I seriously doubt you could manage that. How about you go worry about how impotent you are? Or are you the type of man that enjoys watching his girlfriends fight his battles for him?"

Taiyang moved suddenly, violently, before Summer could register what was happening. One second he was besides her, and the next he had swung around Raven. His aura coated fist swung into Akara's jaw.

Akara rolled with the hit, but his sabers sprang into his hands, coated with sparking yellow Dust. Taiyang wove under Akara's slashing strikes, kicking his knee viciously; Akara stumbled, trying to recover, but Taiyang had had enough of people's shit. The martial artist brought an elbow into Akara's stomach, lighting up the boy's violet aura. Akara couldn't get enough distance to bring up his sabers, largely because Taiyang would not give him the space or reprieve to do so as he pummeled him savagely. However, the young raider was hardly at his limit, and when Taiyang tried to grapple him, swung the blonde down into the dirt with him. This had all happened in the space of seconds.

"Whooo geddim!"

"Kick his ass, Kar!"

"Ahahaha, go Blondie!"

Summer knew she should intervene, but the boys were a blur of kicking, spitting and cursing on the grass. Qrow had run over from where he had been working, a bewildered look on his face; Raven, despite her arm, suddenly darted into the fray like a viper, grabbing Taiyang by the collar when he was on top of Akara and drug him back with her. Summer took her chance, blurring between the separated fighters, tiger hooks bared as Akara rolled to a crouch, blades at the ready.

Right as Akara was about to come at her, a voice cut through the commotion.

"Enough!"

Akara hesitated, looking up at the helmed figure approaching them. The Morrigan appraised the scuffle coldly.

"You are embarrassing yourselves."

Raven and Tai panted side by side, Raven still hanging onto Tai, Tai still raring to go. Akara spat on the ground.

"Morrigan, these people have no fucking right to be here," he declared loudly. The crowd of Branwen and Black Dogs muttered amongst themselves, looking between STRQ and Nwyfre.

"Is that so?" Nwyfre hummed. "That's funny. I didn't realize you were the chief."

Akara winced but stood his ground, climbing smoothly to his feet.

"You didn't even want to give them guest right. They blackmailed you, and it has endangered the entire tribe; frankly, that is unacceptable. Bringing them here is sacrilege."

"Strong words. Are you challenging me for the helm, boy?" Nwyfre asked calmly.

The entire camp had gone quiet. Summer moved over to her lovers, helping them to their feet as the drama unfolded. Akara met the Morrigan's eyes bravely.

"No. I'm declaring blood feud. As a raider and man of the tribe, I have the right to have my qualms settled traditionally. This is the moot and sacred ground; the gods and spirits will hear my claim."

Nwyfre cocked her head, appraising her young warrior. The Branwen were all nodding, approving of whatever gauntlet Akara was throwing down. Nwfyre didn't speak for several moments.

"You have the right, yes. But neither Summer or Taiyang have been initiated. For your claim to be valid that must happen first. Or they must declare champions."

Akara's eyes widened, realizing his blunder; but it was too late.

"I volunteer," Raven said immediately. Nwyfre tipped her head, accepting this.

Akara looked at Raven, his face unreadable. Taiyang was shaking his head angrily, and protested immediately.

"No. I don't accept that. He want's to fight me, I want to fight him. We can settle it"

"You're outgard, you can't-" Raven started.

"Then initiate me!" Taiyang snarled. "I have the lineage, right? I'm a Xiao Long, I've got the fucking tattoo."

"He is that," came the lyrical voice of Chen. The pirate queen had been drawn by the crowds apparently. She moved easily through the crowd, helm under arm as she beamed at lot of them.

"If he wants to fight for his honor, I say let him," Chen smiled. Summer eyed the pirate queen suspiciously, but the older woman merely winked at her.

"Tai," Raven whispered urgently.

"I can do this," Tai said stubbornly.

"It's not about that, this is what he _wants_. Please trust me, I know what I'm doing," Raven continued.

Qrow was nodding rapidly, trying to get his partner's attention.

"If she fights for you then you're just proving my point, nifling," Akara sneered.

Summer sighed as she watched her boyfriend come to a decision.

"I'll do it," Taiyang declared. And that was that.

Nwyfre stared at her daughter, the two of them having a wordless conversation. Then she turned towards the boys.

"Very well. Akara Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long, you have declared blood feud before the gods and spirits of your ancestors. It will be settled in the traditional manner. You have one hour to prepare yourselves."

Raven cursed blackly, spinning away and shoving through the crowd as Akara smiled triumphantly. Qrow grimaced, looking after his sister before approaching Summer and Taiyang as the crowds began to disperse, chattering excitedly.

"Well you sure did it, huh?" Qrow sighed.

Taiyang pushed his hair out of his eyes, dusting himself off.

"Yup."

"Tai. You don't understand man," Qrow shook his head.

"That's what people keep fucking telling me, but you know what? I don't care," Tai tossed his hands up. "I don't care if I don't understand. That kid is so out of line, and I'm gonna put him in his place."

Qrow groaned, laying a hand on his partner's shoulder and shaking lightly.

"Do you know what blood feud is? Or how it is settled on holy ground?" Qrow asked dryly.

"Well I'm assuming it isn't a tickle fight," Taiyang snarked.

"It's a fight to death, Tai," Qrow groaned. "No aura, no outside weapons, no Dust. You both start out with giant fucking hooks in your backs. You have to physically tear them out of your skin, and use them as your only weapons against each other. You can only draw if one of you surrenders, but nobody ever does. Because the person who dies is a sacrifice to the gods. They have no reason to surrender because it's a noble death. You are going to have to kill Akara with your bare fucking hands or die trying."

Summer gaped in horror. Taiyang had paused at this new intel, but he still looked very determined.

"Well. That's pretty metal, huh? Geez, Raven was willing to do that?"

"Yea, she was, you fucking idiot. She was trying to save both of you dumb motherfuckers but you just had to be a prideful son of a bitch, and now one of you is going to die over a dick waving contest!" Qrow exclaimed.

Tai opened his mouth, paused, and reconsidered.

"…I stand by my decision," he said at last. Summer bit back a distressed whine, ears pinning.

"Really? You're okay with killing someone like that?" Qrow asked skeptically. "Because he talked shit? I don't believe you."

"Well it's too late now," Tai said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll make him yield. I know how."

"Man, I hope so," Qrow brushed his hair nervously.

Summer felt like she was going to be sick. She took a deep breath and exhaled, meeting Tai's gaze steadily.

"What do we need to do to get ready?" she asked Qrow.

"Come on, I'll show you," he jerked his head. They followed him, Summer slipping her hand into Taiyang's, her fingers trembling but refusing to let go.

…

Author's Notes: Opinion time. So as I've written him, I've watched Taiyang struggle to overcome his more engrained beliefs and mature into the man he's going to be once RWBY roles around. But maturity and emotional wisdom don't just magically appear; a person has to go through a lot before they reach that point. And Tai still has his moments where he thinks there are certain things a man is supposed to be and how a real man is supposed to behave, particularly in relation to the women in his life. Considering his abusive father, it's a pretty hot button issue for him: to be called a coward, or seeing women put in violent situations where he feels helpless to assist them. Which is honestly all pretty understandable; but his pride is also tangled up in his trauma, and until he overcomes and heals from that, he won't be able to move forward. Anyways, sorry for being longwinded. Lemme know what you guys think.


	31. Chapter 31

Warning: Squeamish beans, hello. Please be advised, that there are squeamish things in this chapter. Namely hooks and some pretty gruesome injuries. Proceed with caution.

Music Choices: Elembivos by Eluveitie, Blodmarsch by Finntroll, Calling the Rain by Eluveitie

Looking Glass

Chapter 31

The Moot Part III

Summer and Qrow stayed by Taiyang as Ciara waved a burning bundle of herbs over his active aura, reciting a traditional rote in calm, carrying tones. Chen stood in the background, watching the ceremony with uncharacteristic sobriety. Nwyfre was apparently overseeing Akara's own preparation ceremony. Summer was not sure what that meant, or if she should read anything into that.

Ciara asked for the gods blessings, for Tai's ancestors to provide their guidance, and for the spirits to judge him fairly. She incanted several other phrases, most of which Summer didn't understand, before wiping a glyph on Tai's brow in black ash.

"Son of the air and son of the flame, your ancestors are now with you," Ciara continued. "Repeat after me. From Dust I rose-"

"From Dust I rose."

" _To Dust shall I return."_

"To Dust shall I return."

" _But my blood is flame, and my breath the sky."_

"But my blood is flame, and my breath the sky."

" _And dragons never truly die_."

"And dragons never truly die," Tai finished solemnly.

Ciara reached for a horn that Qrow carefully passed her, one full to the brim with wine. Ciara took the horn in both hands, reciting over it.

"Gods and Goddesses of old we hail you. Give your son your blessing in this hour of feud, and look kindly on his offering to you," she poured a small amount on the ground before passing the horn to him.

Taiyang held the horn cautiously, looking to Ciara for guidance.

"Now make an oath before the gods and spirits, one that you will not regret and will not break," Ciara continued seriously.

Taiyang looked down at the wine, mesmerized and biting his lip in thought. Finally he spoke.

"I swear before the gods to always strive to be a better man, a better friend, and someone deserving of your trust," he said softly, pouring an amount on the ground before draining the rest.

Summer tilted her head curiously as Ciara nodded in approval, before smiling gently at him, bringing out a vial of bright blue liquid from her kit.

"Very well. Drink this, and know that you won't be able to access your Semblance or Aural abilities for the next twelve hours. You will face your opponent on even ground, with only your own skills as a warrior and the gods to help you as they see fit."

Taiyang took the small vial, dwarfed by his callused hands, and downed it without hesitation. He promptly coughed, beating his chest fiercely as he turned red.

"That shit is awful!" he wheezed. "OOf!"

Ciara raised an eyebrow, making a wry but empathetic expression.

"That it is. Now then, let's get you painted up, and give ya a run down about the rules before you're brought into the circle."

Taiyang acquiesced, taking his armor and shirt off. Qrow had brought about two bowls of war paint, red and gold. Tai eyed the paint warily, as Ciara moved over to Chen to have a quiet conversation.

"Relax," Qrow muttered, shaking his head.

"I trust you," Tai laughed.

"Uh huh. Gotta admit, a guy running at you covered in screaming war dicks would be pretty terrifying though," Qrow tapped his chin in thought. "I'd be scared, anyways."

Taiyang chuckled in agreement, and didn't flinch away when Qrow began to paint. Summer kept watch as Qrow worked, eying the shuffling groups of Branwen, Black Dogs, Red Flags and other tribespeople. The sun had set above and fires had sprung up in the dark; the glowing fungi and other flora prevented the giant cavern from becoming anything but twilight.

Music echoed throughout, heavy and wild drumbeats that raised her own pulse and filled her with primal energy. It was all so surreal, but right then Summer doubted that anything but this place existed. It would be beautiful if she wasn't so terrified; and in the midst of it all, she still had not spotted Raven.

Qrow finally finished, circling his partner to inspect his masterpiece. Summer regarded Tai's face, impressed. She barely recognized him. Qrow had painted a snarling, draconic mask over Tai's normally friendly features. His arms and shoulders were covered as well, red and gold weaving together intricately and coming together on his shoulder blades as dragon wings. It was incredible.

"Whaddya think Summer?" Qrow asked, eying her.

Summer tried to muster up a smile, but failed miserably.

"Tai, I'm not going to lie. This is scaring the crap out of me," Summer said softly.

"Hey, it's gonna to be ok," Tai started, rising to his feet. "I can do this, Summer."

"It's not whether you can or can't, but _should_ you?" Summer asked, unable to hide the pain in her voice. "Tai, you're going to _kill_ someone. Not some random baddie, or someone in unavoidable self-defense, but a really stupid boy who isn't necessarily a bad person, just in love and really dumb! And I'm not naïve. My family, our people aren't exactly harmless snowflakes you know? We have similar things, honestly. But I'm scared that this is really bad for you and that you'll regret it."

Taiyang listened to her point, without growing angry or upset. He moved forward, carefully pulling her into his arms; she wrapped her hands around his waist so she wouldn't mess up his paint, and did her best not to cry.

"I love you," she murmured into his shoulder.

He kissed her between her ears, breathing softly into her hair.

"I love you too," he said, voice rough. "I'm not going to kill him, Summer, I don't _want_ to kill him. But I have a plan, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Obviously," she sniffed.

"Ok," he kissed her again.

She didn't let go until she heard Chen and Ciara approach, pulling away to subtly rub at her eyes. Chen was wearing her dragon helm, watching Summer through the slits before appraising Taiyang.

"Well, well. He certainly did you up, eh?" Chen said, obviously smiling behind the mask. "Are you ready, boy?"

"Yes," Taiyang replied, no nonsense.

Chen put her hands on her hips.

"I hope so. Blood feuds are always a fun way to start a moot off in my opinion," Chen waved lazily. "Gets the drama out of everyone's systems. But now that you've all had your goodbye kisses, let's go shall we?"

Chen spun on her heel, clearly enjoying herself as the procession followed after the swaggering Tianlung of the Red Flags. Summer stayed at Tai's side, flanked by Qrow as they made their way through the crowds. There was the expected jeering and cheering as they approached a clearing between the camps.

An arena had been marked out by fallen fossilized trees, creating a circle of stone branches and trunks; people sat on the trunks and branches, covering them like a band of Abus save where the tribes different banners hung. Torches lined the inside of the circle, flickering greasily and casting demonic shadows against the stone trees.

Drumbeats and several other instruments had started up as they made their way past the milling people, the drums talking to one another across the arena like commentators. Taiyang moved confidently, unflustered as several of Chen's people, all painted and a beating their weapons together began to flank them.

Chen raised her hands flippantly, inciting her people to make even more of a ruckus than they typically did. This they did with wild abandon, pushing, shoving and ramping up the hormones and adrenaline of every person in the vicinity; the energy was electric, palpable. It skittered over Summer's skin and the back of her tongue.

Summer scanned the crowds, her hands resting on her hilts. People were trailing after them, but kept their distance after Summer gave one man a warning snarl when he tried to slap Tai on the back. The man simpered and scurried out of the way. Qrow smirked at her, giving her a comforting nudge.

Her pupils were beast black by the time they reached the contenders post. It was an ugly thing, and left a cold pit in her stomach. Two hooks hung from long chains, glistening in the twilight viciously. The post had been coated in dried blood, but the hooks were fresh, silver things; each was larger than her hand, and far thicker than necessary. They were detachable, but one would have to use both hands to unclip them from their chains. Meaning that Taiyang would have to tear himself free before he could reach them.

 _Oh Dust, I'm going to be sick._

She took a deep breath through her mouth and exhaled through her nose, focusing, trying to sooth her nerves. She was no wimp, but the image her mind was conjuring was so, so ugly. Qrow threw a casual arm over her shoulder, trying to provide support as he talked Taiyang up. His partner was staring at the post with grim determination, unperturbed by the hooks.

"Once his endorphins kick in he'll barely notice, Sum," Qrow whispered bracingly. "I've seen it before, he'll be fine."

 _It won't be that fast, though. That takes time, and he's going to feel all of it._

"Where's Raven?" Summer murmured back, ears pivoting anxiously.

"She'll be here," Qrow replied. He didn't doubt it, either.

Chen circled the post, giving it a friendly pat as she joked with the audience and Taiyang. Summer hated that the woman was enjoying all this. She clearly thought it was all just a bit of sport. Ciara was speaking with Taiyang, instructing him on what was expected. Summer prayed she would be the one to do the piercings and not Chen.

Across the arena stood the majority of the Black Dogs and no small portion of the Branwen. Akara's posse was marching him up, creating a fierce racket that made her hackles raise. People were howling and barking like dogs, and quite a few raiders were dancing and chanting with one another; it was an unholy sound that some of them were creating, and several of the monstrous Grimm in the distance were echoing it instinctively. The rest of the circle were taking up the singing, if one could call it that, and the drums were a feverish tempo that made her head spin.

A quiet footstep from behind caught her attention immediately; Summer turned, tense and baring her teeth. Raven stopped, hesitating as she met her eyes. Summer's face fell, a flash of shame brightening her cheeks before Raven held out her hand gently and Summer took it. The taller girl pulled her into a quick, comforting hug, before sidling next to her as she watched the proceedings.

"I'm sorry," Raven said quietly. Her other arm was no longer in a sling, as she had apparently located Nate and persuaded him to assist in speed healing. She was favoring it, though no one besides Summer could probably tell.

Summer squeezed her fingers in acceptance, relaxing in the presence of her partner. There wasn't anything that needed to be said. Ciara had finished describing to Tai what was expected of him and stepped back.

Across the Arena, Akara and Nwyfre were having a similar conversation, Akara nodding fiercely as he glared unwaveringly at his opponent. His painted mask made him look like a snarling, black dog. Taiyang stared back, without the heat he'd possessed earlier when this had all begun; just steady defiance.

"It's time," Chen declared, her voice carrying despite the music and screams of bloodhungry wild people. "Warriors, kneel at your posts."

The screams grew even louder. Summer's ears pinned in distress, pupils shrinking to pinpricks. Her mind was humming, her skin was prickling. When Raven let go of her hand, Summer nearly panicked, watching anxiously as her partner moved towards the circle. Raven climbed over the barrier of fossil-wood, swinging her legs carelessly as she dropped down and strode confidently toward Taiyang.

 _What is she doing?_

"Qrow," Summer started.

Qrow narrowed his eyes in comprehension, but gave a roguish shrug of approval.

"She's setting the talons."

"What?" Summer's eyes widened.

"Well it's her or Chen, sooo. Raven won't let just anyone do it," he rasped. " _Especially_ Chen."

Summer was caught between having a panic attack and fainting. She settled for leaning on her teammate, trying to not kick herself for being a wimp. Qrow didn't mind, though, and kept giving her reassuring pats; she could hear his heartbeat, and deduced from that and his scent that he was pretty wigged out himself. They stood there, arm in arm, quietly wigging out together.

Chen and Raven stared at one another, before the pirate queen playfully handed over custody of the hooks with a bow, one which Raven returned formally. Raven held the hooks with near reverence, meeting Taiyang's face. Summer could not hear what they said to one another over the racket. However, Raven smiled at him with surprising gentleness, before moving behind him.

Summer gulped, fighting the urge to close her eyes. The tribes were in a frenzy, screaming with the music. The drums and hollow instruments were deafening in the cavern, and the howling echoed chaotically.

Raven moved suddenly, and Summer watched the first hook go in, ears flattened against her skull. The smell of blood hit her, and a rumble rose in her chest as she fought the instinct to blur into the arena and scoop them both out of there. Raven paused, checking with Taiyang, who was nodding in reassurance. Across from them, Nwyfre had set the first talon for Akara, whose friends were cheering wildly.

The next went as smooth as the first. Raven did not rush, but she also did not waste time. Each motion was precise, unwavering, and lasting no longer than necessary. After each hook, she'd rest a palm on the back of his head, speaking to him. Taiyang's jaw and fists clenched with each hook, but he never cried out in pain. Neither did Akara, who was actually laughing at something one of his friends had said. He slapped his pecs after each hook, whooping as he leered at Taiyang.

Being a middling veteran of the scene in Vale, Summer understood the principle behind pain and endorphins. As the body reacted to intense, properly applied stimulation, it flooded ones system with natural painkillers, helping you achieve a high or even to enter another headspace entirely. The same thing happened to people who got tattoos, or decorative piercings.

Pain was no longer pain after a certain point, and at times a person could feel like they were floating; some people even claimed it as a spiritual experience or journey, insisting that such a scene helped them connect and channel the divine. What might look terrifying to an observer without context could actually be an ecstatic experience for those actually involved.

Summer had witnessed more than her share of such things, and had even participated in activities that had attracted her; but applying that experience and knowledge to this situation was a struggle even for her. She understood this event had religious connotations in a warrior society, that it served a purpose for the people who participated in it; yet seeing Taiyang kneeling as his back was pierced carefully by his metamour, surrounded by all these bloodthirsty people, was a trial of another kind for Summer.

At last, Raven stood. Tai's back was bleeding freely as he breathed the pain out, blood flowing over Qrow's painting to create bloody, tattered wings. He pushed himself to his feet with an exhaling grunt, gritting his teeth. Raven stepped back, no longer allowed to assist him. The other girl said something else, and Taiyang grinned ferociously, glancing at her and then Summer. He gave her a thumbs up. Summer gave him one back, trying to fight off the shakes.

Across the circle, Akara was already standing, pulling against the hooks as he tested his limits. Tai began doing the same, acclimating himself to hooks as he leaned with his body weight against them, flesh straining without tearing. Nwyfre then stalked into the center of the arena, carrying a pole with metal attachments to each end, feathers trailing from her hip and ceremonial armor. She held a torch in her other hand.

Raven took a similar pole from Ciara, before striding out into the firelit ring to meet her mother in the middle. They circled one another, lifted the staffs and drove them into ground in unison, before taking cloths of black, red and gold and tying them to the center of the staffs. Nwfyre then took her torch, coating one end of the staff in an oily substance, lighting the tip before passing the torch to Raven, who repeated the action with her own staff. Mother and daughter appraised one another silently, before pivoting and returning to their respective sides. Raven hesitated at Taiyang's shoulder as she passed him, giving him an supportive touch on the arm before moving beyond the post and out of the arena.

Chen waited for each the Branwen women to exit the circle. With a flourish she lifted a twisted, black horn and blew, signaling the start of the ordeal. Akara flung himself forward with a beastly roar, echoed by his supporters. Taiyang stepped forward on his right leg, muscles straining as he began to pull against his own skin. He did not scream, shout or snarl, just pulled with increasing force. His side was quieter in terms of shouting, but in the crowd Summer could make out Nate's and Marcus's voices yelling savagely.

It was slow going and gruesome. Both contestants were physically strong, yet this wasn't so much a trial of strength as mental endurance. Akara was practically in a frenzy, throwing himself savagely against his restraints as his friends egged him on; they beat the ground with their hands, their weapons, taunting Tai. Summer, unable to standby in quiet agony any longer, started yelling her own encouragement. Then Qrow joined in, shouting along with her.

In the distance, the great Grimm were swaying, lifting their feet and stomping with thunderous rhythm. The entire cavern was quaking; Summer could feel the music shaking her bones, filling her with feral energy. She swore she could see strands of silver weaving throughout the air, connecting and dancing between the masses of people. Mesmerized, Summer realized she was howling, and didn't feel out of place in doing so for the first time in her life.

Akara pulled again. With a wet, meaty tear one of the hooks tore free. His side broke out into fresh waves of screaming as he whooped, beating a fist against his chest. Taiyang was drenched in sweat, gritting his teeth as he pulled resolutely forward.

"C'mon Vanilla! You gotta fucking **mean it**!"

"It's nothing, baby bear! Get that shit! Go!"

Summer's ears pinned as she watched him fight against himself; his skin was taught, close to the breaking. His brow was furrowed, teeth gritting in pain, chest heaving. But he wasn't as eager to get at his opponent as Akara was; or perhaps he was not as desperate to win.

"Taiyang Xiao Long, move your fucking ass!" Raven screamed suddenly, leaning over fossil-wood.

With a visceral, gut wrenching roar, Taiyang dropped to all fours and threw himself forward savagely, clawing the ground. A hook ripped free, right as Akara broke from his second. The other boy stumbled forward with a yell, turning to unclip the bloody hooks from the chains. Taiyang suddenly rolled, forcing his final hook to tear out with a grisly noise that physically pained Summer to hear. Blood flew across the dirt and the crowds screamed with abandon.

"GO! GOGOGO!" Qrow shouted frantically, shaking Summer's shoulder, Summer screaming along with him.

Akara was already moving towards the poles, staggering as he shook his head to clear it; blood drops shook to the ground like rain as he jogged. He was going to reach the staffs before Taiyang. Summer's heart was in her throat. If Akara got the hooks attached, he would have a weapon with a much longer reach than Taiyang; without aura or Semblances, Akara would likely have the advantage.

Taiyang rolled to his feet, his back a mess of blood, mud and paint. He saw Akara, looked at his own hooks and the chains attached to the post, and ran to the post instead.

"Yo, no what is he doing?!"

"Wrong way Blondie!"

"OOH he's runnin away!"

"What'sa matter, soft boy!?"

Summer squinted, before breaking into an understanding grin. Tai took the first chain in both hands, planted his feet on the post and applied twisting pressure to where the chain attached. He snapped it out of the wood, taking the spike that had secured it; with deft strength he twisted the spike through the links, creating a duel weighted chain weapon two and a half arm widths in length.

Meanwhile, Akara had taken a burning staff and attached a hook to the cold end before flipping the pole; he allowed gravity to coat the hook with oil, before lighting it and repeating the action with the other end. Once finished, he claimed and broke Tai's staff, tossing the splintered ends into the crowds with a cocksure grin. Akara spun his flaming hook staff confidently, twirling it in brilliant arcs as he accustomed himself to its weight. Tai held his chain, spinning the weighted end with his right hand and clutching the hook in his left.

The two warriors studied one another, moving resolutely forward over the dirt. The crowd was losing their Dust damned minds, screaming everything from profanities to war chants to sounds that were not human or faunus. Akara spat at the ground, spinning his hook staff before charging towards Tai, weaving to present a harder target.

Tai stood his ground, following Akara's movements as he swung the weight. As Akara leapt up into an overhead strike, Tai used his elbow and underarm to gain further momentum for his makeshift meteor hammer and shot it out. It smacked Akara right in the chest with a crack; the other boy landed off course, his staff leaving a small crater in the ground near Taiyang's left foot. Ashes and sparks burst outwards.

Tai reversed the chain, using his body, neck and elbow to direct his ranged weapon, creating a nearly impenetrable circumference of singing metal. To his credit, Akara recovered quickly, springing back up into a defensive stance out of range of Taiyang's attacks; but not without taking a handful of dust with him.

He threw the grit in Tai's eyes, syncing the motion with a flurry of burning strikes. Taiyang cursed as Akara's cheap-shot temporarily blinded him. The raider wove under Tais chain, and managed to penetrate his defense; a burning hook scored Tai's exposed ribs and hooked onto Taiyang's shorts, before Tai used his neck to reverse the chain again as he spun.

The meteor hammer wrapped around Akara's staff. Akara pulled himself closer to Taiyang, using his opponents weight to counterbalance as he kicked out at Tai's leg. However, Taiyang had a better sense of balance than Akara; he did not stumble, and instead utilized the hook end of his weapon to catch Akara's kick and twist it away, unbalancing his opponent instead.

Akara did not fight the redirection, instead spinning gracefully with the motion, dancing over the sand; he recovered, twirling the hook staff in deflective, burning circles. He knocked away one of Tai's chain strikes, then reversed his spinning staff and caught the deflected chain in one of the hooks. He twirled the staff fiercely, pulling with his bodyweight as he attempted to wrap the chain up and disarm Taiyang.

Taiyang suddenly flicked the hook end of his chain up into the air, before bringing it down in an overhead strike on top of Akara's head. Akara, realizing his mistake, dodged away, disarmed as Taiyang hurled his staff across the dirt with the other end of the chain; it crashed against the trunk of a tree by the Black Dog's, who were screaming fervently for their fighter.

Akara eyed Taiyang carefully, measuring the distance between them, before vaulting towards his weapon. Taiyang twirled the hook over his head once again, launching it out to attempt to ensnare Akara as he ran. Akara leapt up at the last moment, the hook end shooting out past his leg.

Taiyang leaned and with a flick attempted to wrap one of Akara's legs on the back swing, but Akara pushed off the ground the moment he touched it, backflipping with a confident smirk. The hook and chain hissed under him at lightening speed, ruffling his hair but leaving the raider unscathed.

Akara landed and reached the still flaming staff; he jumped and ran up the side of the particularly thick trunk, before kicking off. Rolling overhead, Akara landed in a crouch behind Taiyang, darting in low with a jabbing strike. Tai deflected the weapon with the hook, before dancing backwards, gaining distance between himself and the burning staff.

Several torches lining the ring were within Taiyang's radius as he retreated; he swung the weight intricately, before lashing out sideways and snaring one of the torches. He tightened his grip and pulled, sling-shooting the burning torch at Akara's face. Akara managed to catch it with a hook, spinning staff and acquired torch about to shoot the torch back at Taiyang. However, Taiyang snared the torch once again, bringing it up and whip-cracking down at Akara's feet. The sparks and ash obscured his opponents vision.

Taiyang snaked the chain out after relinquishing the torch, ensnaring Akara's exposed leg. With a grunt, he yanked and twisted, trying to get Akara off of his feet. Akara just managed to shake the chain loose, stumbling away. Qrow groaned in disappointment besides Summer, biting his lip as watched his partner intently; Summer patted him in consolidation.

The martial artist maneuvered his chain so that the weighted end was circling vertically; he flicked his wrist, kicking the chain and sending the weight out like a missile. Akara jumped over the weight again; but this time Tai flicked his wrist down and the weight smacked the ground before popping up. It struck Akara between the legs, and the arena groaned in sympathy as Akara stumbled to the ground.

With ill-advised sportsmanship, Tai let Akara recover, reeling his chain in. Akara's face was a painful grimace, and his friends were accusing Tai of all manner of things. However, the blonde did not react, remaining calm in the face of verbal abuse and accusations of 'unmanliness'. Akara finally began to circle once more, cautious now that he had learned his lesson.

Taiyang waited for his opponent to make the first move once more, patiently spinning the weight, as Akara wove over the dirt towards him; then Akara feinted left, and Taiyang raised his arm as if intending to lash out. Akara flipped, suddenly reversing his momentum and coming at Taiyang's exposed right side with a low strike.

Taiyang took a hit, then another, and another, before using both hands to entangle Akara's arms with chain; Akara let go of his pole, yanking his scraped hands out of the chain links, before grabbing the hook staff again. He swung the end of it towards Tai's face, and Tai got a cauterized scratch across his cheek as he barely dodged a hook to the eye.

The two warriors exchanged rapid, mind-numbing blows in quick succession; fists blocking staff strikes, chains bruising flesh, blood flying and burning as the hooks tore at the aura-less fighters, ripping and gouging. They stayed close to one another now, the minutes passing like hours as they fought.

Akara pressed Taiyang, refusing to let the blonde gain any distance so that he could use his chain attacks; however, Taiyang was not a long range combatant. He wanted Akara close to him, and he wanted Akara to be overconfident.

Taiyang suddenly rolled backwards, popping to his feet and going into a defensive stance more suitable for kicking someone's skull off than flinging a hook chain at them; Akara gave chase, excited by the multiple wounds he had inflicted on his enemy and the idea that Tai was fleeing before his onslaught. Tai had definitely taken more hits that bled than his opponent so far; he was covered in blood and mud, panting as blue eyes glared out behind a dragon's face.

Akara whipped his hook staff towards the left side of Tai's waist, intending to eviscerate. Taiyang moved like lightening, grabbing the staff, entangling it and snapping Akara's pole down the middle like a gunshot.

He did not give the boy another chance to right himself; his right fist, which was wrapped in chain like a knuckle duster, cracked Akara under the chin, sending blood and saliva flying. Then an elbow to the gut, and rapid jabs with his left fist; a shoulder grapple, and an leg locked behind his own, and Akara was taken down on his ass.

Akara's side was groaning and screaming as their champion was knocked down. But Akara refused to give up, even then; seeing an opportunity, he swiped one half of the broken, now extinguished hook staff at Tai's exposed leg. It caught Taiyang in the calf; Akara pulled and twisted viciously.

Tai gave a startled shout as he was pulled to the ground, and Akara snaked forward, trying to sink the other hook into Taiyang's exposed throat. Summer gasped, stepping forward automatically, preparing to fight off an entire horde if she had to; however, Tai's fist had snaked up and caught the half-staff.

Akara twisted the hook that was still sunk in Tai's calf, making him scream before Taiyang spun on his back and forced Akara to let go of the hook in his leg. They ended up in an awkward, bloody mess on top of each other, scrabbling to gain the upper hand.

Twisted arms, clawing strikes, kicking, biting. In the dirt cloud, it was hard to see who exactly had the advantage. Suddenly, Taiyang swung out from under Akara, wrapping the chain around the other boy's throat while pinning him in a submission hold; their legs were a tangle, one of the hooks still dangling from Tai's calf.

Tai pulled, relentless, against Akara's windpipe. The young raider was trying to get his arms free, but Tai had them pinioned. Akara face was turning purple. Summer leaned forward against the fossil-wood, mouth parting fearfully.

"Yield," Tai yelled over the commotion.

Akara still fought to get free, snarling as he refused to surrender. Summer's ears strained over the noise, which had abated as people watched the events unfolding.

"I don't want to kill you. Yield."

"Fuck! Yourself!" Akara wheezed.

Tai tightened the chain and Akara kicked uselessly. His struggles weakened as he ran out of air, before Tai loosened the chain again. The boy heaved air into his lungs, gasping and coughing.

"I don't want to kill you, and I won't. I can, however, keep this up all day."

"Stop being a coward and finish the fucking job!" Akara hissed, blood and saliva spattering the soil.

"No," Tai declared.

"You disrespectful, Ursa shit! You don't come into our home an make a mockery of our traditions!" someone from the sidelines screamed. "You don't take his honor like that! Finish the fight, or I'll fucking kill you myself!"

"Killing you won't benefit them," Taiyang continued, ignoring the hecklers. "It won't benefit _anyone_. It's just another waste of a life."

"What the fuck do you care?!" growled Akara.

"You want to be a leader right? You want to help your people, keep them safe? How are you going to ever do that if you die right now?"

Tai forced Akara's head up, making him look at his friends and the Black Dogs.

"Look at them. Look them in the face and tell them you'd rather die here out fucking pride than live to help them have better lives."

Akara coughed, angrily trying to free himself before finally pausing, looking at his people.

"How is being a sacrifice going keep _them_ alive, Akara?" Taiyang asked. "How's it actually going to make things better?"

Akara hissed again, furious.

"You know it won't," Tai said at last.

The boy stared across at his people, all of whom appeared equally distressed and helpless to assist him. He panted, dripping blood and sweat.

"Feud shouldn't end in surrender," Akara coughed finally.

"How about forgiveness then?" Taiyang suggested, nearly shrugging. 

Akara seemed to be considering Taiyang's point at least; however, movement by the crowd nearest the fighters caught Summer's attention. One of the heckler's, a member of Akara's traditionalist faction, was shoving people out her way and trying to get in the circle. Her friends were attempting to calm her down, but she suddenly shoved one of the Black Dogs to the ground and leapt into the ring.

"Oh boy," grimaced Qrow.

Summer tensed, preparing to intervene once again, when Qrow lay a calm palm on her shoulder.

"It's ok. The ah, _referees_ won't allow anyone to disrupt them."

A vortex sprang open between Tai, Akara and the sprinting, sword wielding lunatic. Before the would be avenger reached Tai, a black and red blur swept out of the vortex, slashing with red.

Raven knocked the assailant's broadsword from her grasp easily, before sweeping her legs out from under her; the wildwoman gaped up at her, flat on her ass and cradling a burned, bleeding hand, as Raven pointed her sword under her chin with cold menace.

Qrow chuckled as he watched his twin safeguard the combatants. People were booing the young avenger as her friends frantically hopped into the ring to drag her away from harm; Raven glared venomously after them, before sliding her blade home into it's sheath and stalking back through her vortex.

"Heh. She's lucky Raven got to her first," Qrow smirked at Summer.

Summer hummed in agreement, but she wasn't sure if he was referring to Nwyfre or herself. The two combatants had apparently reached an understanding despite the distraction, as Taiyang suddenly released his hold and stood up; he reached a hand out, offering to help Akara to his feet. For a brief moment, Summer thought of Harris that first day in the forest; a sharp current of fear ran through her, leaving the taste of copper on her tongue.

Yet in the end, Akara proved himself to be a better person than Harris. He let Tai help him to his feet, lifting his palms, declaring surrender and an end to his feud with Taiyang. There were some disappointed noises throughout the arena, but more people seemed relieved than angry. At Akara's final declaration, Chen blew the horn, bringing an end to the ordeal. Overall, from the moment of piercing, the conflict had lasted nearly half an hour.

Summer let out a huge sigh of relief, standing on her tiptoes as she attempted to see her boyfriend over the throng. She gave up on trying to be taller and simply burst into a cloud of petals, swarming around several startled barbarians before running over the bloodstained soil. Tai was panting, nearly doubled over as he shook Akara's hand, who looked equally exhausted.

Tai spotted her, straightened and held his arms out; Summer dove into them, careless of the mud, blood or sweat, kissing his face as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oof! Hahaha, hey there!"

"Don't you ever, ever, **ever** do that to me again! I get scared too you know!? she berated him between kisses. "Oh, your poor back, is it ok? I'm sorry!"

She hopped off of him, ducking around to inspect the damage. It was certainly gruesome, with flaps of skin that had been torn even more during the fighting. Yet they were no worse than previous injuries any of them had sustained. They were at least somewhat shallow, compared to the gunshot wound. Or the stab wound. Or their many, many other collective wounds.

"Hey, it's cool, I'm good," he laughed, catching her hands and bringing her back around. "I can't even feel it!"

Summer gave him a very skeptical look, one that would have made Raven proud.

"Yet anyways," Akara leered at him. "But, since neither of us is dead, then we should at least try to end this somewhat traditionally. So there's one last thing we have to do."

"Oh yea?" Tai asked carefully. Summer's ears flicked.

"Yea. We gotta get drunk together," Akara gestured cockily. "I mean, if you can handle that. I'd totally understand if you weren't up for it, old man."

Taiyang laughed, folding his arms.

"Who _are_ you, dude? Bring it on, sure. I'm pretty thirsty anyways."

Akara chuckled as his friends engulfed him, playing slapping his back enthusiastically before pouring a bottle of clear liquor over the weeping wounds; Akara stiffened and yowled, stamping his feet as his friends hooted and danced out of harm's way.

Tai made the mistake of laughing at his opponent's misfortune, summoning misfortune of his own. Qrow promptly appeared at his shoulder with a shit eating grin, holding out his hand. In it was his flask. Tai shook his head rapidly, but was ignored as Qrow dumped out something high proof all over the bloody rivets and Taiyang nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yooo, no, FUCK dude! Fuck, fuck, why?!"

"You gotta clean that shit out man," Qrow insisted.

"I can get water! Or something, agh ha ha shit me sideways that fucking burns," Taiyang protested, twisting to look at his back. "Ow ow **ow**!"

"Means it's workin," Qrow drawled, unable to keep the relief from his face. "You gotta keep it clean while your aura comes back."

"Ugh," Taiyang wiped at his face, making more of a mess than cleaning anything away.

Summer took Taiyang's hand insistently, then Qrow's, leading her people away from the hooligans and seeking somewhere less crowded; she sat Taiyang down on one of the smaller trees, pulled the team medical kit from his pocket, and set to doctoring his injuries without any patience for protest.

Taiyang gave up on arguing with her. He sat on the log meekly, covered in filth, as Qrow, Nate and Marcus badgered him about the fight. He was still wound up from the adrenaline, and occasionally his muscles would spasm as she cleaned. It took longer to patch him up properly than the fight had even lasted, and she did not like the idea of him getting plastered after all that blood loss. Once he came down from the high, he would definitely be hurting, especially without aura.

The smell of tea and spruce drifted over the scent of blood, and Summer looked back to pinpoint her partner. Raven came up behind the group, seeming even more cautious than typical. Her partner appraised the mess on Tai's back without comment; the blonde, who was in the midst of answering Marcus's many, many questions, finally noticed the other girl. He gave her a tired smile; she returned it hesitantly, holding out a bottle of ointment.

"To take the sting out, later. It'll get bad," she said, pressing the bottle into his hands awkwardly.

Summer watched the looks on her paramours' faces, suddenly tickled. They both watched one another bashfully for a few seconds.

"Thanks," he beamed. "Look um. Raven, I'm sorry. This was all completely avoidable, and I was a dingus. I should have trusted you and not gotten caught up with my own ego."

Raven stared at him stoically, before her lips twisted in a smile.

" _Was_ a dingus?"

"Ok, listen here you," he pointed, wincing slightly at the movement.

"…I'm listening?" Raven hummed.

His face lit up in a cheesy grin.

"Why did the toilet paper trip while crossing the street?"

Raven rolled her eyes as Qrow sighed.

"Why?"

"It got stuck in a crack," Tai said cheekily.

Qrow facepalmed, while the others made faces. Raven shook her head, hiding a smirk as she turned to walk away again.

"You shouldn't drink tonight. You're delirious if you think that's funny," she called over her shoulder.

"Psh, I know I'm funny," Taiyang wiggled, wincing again. Summer patted his head, and he blew a raspberry at her. " I am."

"Sure, ok babe," Summer giggled.

Taiyang pouted childishly, and she smiled, feeling relieved beyond measure that he had managed to resolve the conflict without taking someone's life. She didn't want that spark that made him so Taiyang to disappear. Remnant needed more Taiyang's; it made the world so much brighter.

"Funny in the head maybe," droned Nate. "You people are nuts. I feel sorry for your healers, if this is the type of stuff you get up to back home."

"You wound me, papa bear."

"Get your girlfriend to kiss it better, then."

Which one, Summer thought impishly.

"Yo, you guys are way more fun than what I thought Kingdom snobs would be like!" Marcus exclaimed, rubbing his palms enthusiastically. "Now! Let's you get you kids good and drunk! It's time to show you how raiders party!"

Summer shared an apprehensive look with her teammates, before allowing them to be swept up in the festivities. There would not be much sleep that night; but frankly, Summer didn't want to sleep much anyways.

…..

Author's Notes: Welp, that was the most metal thing I've ever written. Lol. Thanks for the love and encouragement kids, and JamieSabriel and WhatOtherPlanet for being literal cheerleaders for this ridiculous fucking story. Ya'll should check their stuff out.

Also, I've been contemplating making a RWBY poly fic discord, for writers, artists and readers alike. There's a surprising amount of good stories out there, and networking is fun and good for creative fuel. I'll get back to ya'll on that. Anways, Friend out.


	32. Chapter 32

Music Choices: Same Dark Places by JR JR

Looking Glass

Chapter 32

The Moot Part IV

Marcus had not been exaggerating when he said that they would show them how raiders party. The boy and several other Branwen had promptly gang pressed Taiyang and Summer into the Branwen campground, which was already alive with rowdy wild people of multiple affiliations. Taiyang and Akara had been encircled once more as their friends summoned unholy amounts of alcohol forth, enticing them into a drinking competition.

The two bloody and bruised warriors guzzled dark beer, often having to share the same mug as someone else took one of theirs to refill it. They exchanged banter, trying to rile each other in that competitive manner guys had, but were laughing more than anything. It was a relief to see, and seemed to be putting them in a better mood.

Summer and Qrow, refusing to be left out of this particular trial, also drank copious amounts of beer; this became a point of challenge by the different raiders of the band, who had decided to introduce themselves properly now that they had participated in their customs. Breanna, the Morrigan's lieutenant, was the most enthusiastic of the lot, dragging over newcomers to introduce to the free Hunters.

Summer, who was still a people person at heart, found herself smiling, laughing and joking freely with the previously aloof Branwen. They asked her many questions, without much sense of what was appropriate and what was not; but it was certainly better than the sneers and glares of the past week.

The Black Dogs were also a prevalent force in said festivities, and Summer found herself caught up in a posse of them as they giddily jogged back to their camp to acquire several barrels of ale. They were a strange lot, stranger even than the Branwen, and arguably some of the most diverse people Summer had met yet. For starters, at least half of the little war party Summer had been inducted into were also faunus, mostly canine in heritage. Several of them peppered her with questions as they ran, laughing as they dodged tent stakes and cooking fires.

"Say, aetheri! Who are your parents?!" asked on person, whose gender was not immediately apparent to her. Their name was Kindling, and they had a fluffy fox tail that they had braided shiny things in that jingled as they ran.

"I'm actually adopted," Summer admitted, weaving around a grumbling bear faunus carrying a crate.

"Ah! But do you know their names?" chirped Jan, a dog faunus with adorable floppy ears that Summer was a teensy bit jealous of. They were just so darn cute.

"Fenrir and Keridwen Rose," Summer answered. She nearly ran into Kindling's back as they skidded to a stop, spinning exuberantly. Kindling's eyes were bright gold and sparkled as they grabbed her shoulders eagerly.

"Rose!? **Rose** rose?!" they yelped. "We've got Roses too!"

Kindling was dancing on their toes, a motion that Summer instinctively copied as she smiled.

"Really? I've never met any other Roses," she beamed. "Do you think I could meet them some time? Maybe we're related-"

"Of course you are!" exclaimed Kindling. "Oh my Dust, I can't even – gah, c'mon!"

They grabbed her hand, immediately veering off from the pack of alcohol hunters, Summer and Jan close on their jingling heels.

"Oh my goodness, this is the best, oh! They might be talking with some of the other chiefs," Kindling paused. "That's ok! They'd love to meet you anyways!"

"Uh, Kin?" Jan started, shooting a cautious look at her friend and Summer. "Maybe we should wait?"

"Nah, it's fine," Kindling continued resolutely, pointing into the air. "She's family!"

Summer and Jan shared a look, but it was too late. Kindling had found the tent they had been looking for and promptly shoved their head inside, shaking their butt with a jingle.

"Hey! You guys busy?"

"Kin," Jan whispered, scandalized. "KIN."

"C'mon," bubbled Kindling, smiling happily as they looped their arms with Summer and Jan and tugged them into tent.

The smell of incense and food was heavy in the air, as was the musk of faunus, human and other living things. Summer felt herself grow duly shy as she was ushered inside. A group of people were sitting on futons, several of them wearing the helms and face masks Summer was coming to recognize as denoting tribal leaders. She gulped, before letting Kindling sit her down on an empty futon on the outside of the ring.

A faunus man who was not wearing a helm, and had immense, curving antlers decorated in silver and other tokens was watching them from where he knelt by a huge cat faunus with a half mask. Several other people were in attendance, but they were clearly the center of the conversation. Other than those two, one other person stood out immediately to her.

A human woman wearing a decorative skull mask was seated across from her, separate from the proceedings. While the other people gave Summer and the interlopers cursory looks before continuing their conversation, this woman was blatantly staring at her. Summer tried not show any discomfort, kneeling politely on her futon.

"I think that about wraps things up," said the antlered man with a soft smile. "Considering the outcome of the feud earlier, I suppose all we can do at this point is wait, see who attends the choosing and watch how it plays out. Akara did well, if the rumors that his opponent was a huntsman are true. And he already has blood ties to us."

"I see," rumbled the cat faunus. "I'm not so certain about him, Cern. He's too…well, I suppose I cannot judge."

"Nor should you," hummed another cat faunus, a beautiful, dark haired woman who was also not wearing a mask. "I think he has good potential, all things considered. He just needs a bit of guidance."

"We shall see," said Cern lightly. "Now then, Kindling, my oh so enthused child, why have you stormed the tent in the midst of our hosting our guests?"

"I found a lost cousin!" Kindling exclaimed immediately. They were obviously not embarrassed in the least; Jan, who had seated herself by Summer, gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh ho?" Cern laughed, looking at Summer. "And who might you be?"

"A Rose!" Kin all but shouted, giddy as their bells. "Isn't she adorable?!"

The tent went silent, and Summer simpered as she found herself the center of attention. Cern blinked almond eyes, his mouth parting.

"Rose?" he questioned.

"Um. Hi?" Summer smiled. "I'm Summer."

Cern stared, smiling in wonder before standing slowly and approaching her. Summer smiled nervously, ears flicking, as Cern crouched gracefully in front of her.

"That you are," he said. "Hello, Summer."

He held his hand out and Summer shook it, sniffing slightly. He smelled familiar; it reminded her of memories of a childhood that had been ripped from her all too soon.

"I do believe that you are my niece," Cern continued, still smiling radiantly.

Summer found herself at a utter loss for words. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Cern pulled her into a hug; in her shock at finding family so far away from home, tears sprang to her eyes and Summer let herself cry.

…..

"I can't believe we found you here," Cern said.

The group had dispersed, save for the cat faunus's, Cern and Kindling. Someone had been generous enough to bring them food, and five sat comfortably on the futons in the glow of the fire embers. Summer had forgotten her embarrassment at crying earlier, too happy to dwell on such as she ate rice, beef and something delightfully spicy from a bowl.

"Well it's a bit of a crazy story," Summer laughed, ears perking.

"Of that, I'm sure."

"I just love this," the cat faunus, whose name was apparently Kali, purred. "Happy coincidences are my favorite things. It makes you believe in a greater good."

Her mate, whose name was Ghira, nodded heavily. He was still wearing his mask, but seemed like a nice enough guy. Kali and Ghira were a part of the White Fang, a larger faction made of several tribes that consisted of faunus that had coalesced at the end of the faunus and human war that had waged until a few years ago. They had apparently been offering the Black Dogs a place among them, as they strove to create a better world for faunus kind in the aftermath of violence.

"Summer, you said you were from Vale?" Ghira asked. "What is the climate there, currently? Towards faunus I mean?"

"Oh Ghira, don't interrogate her," Kali swatted her mate playfully. "She's catching up with family!"

"I wasn't interrogating her," he protested, mouth pouting.

"Mhm," Kali shook her head, ears flicking in disbelief. "Ok."

"It's ok! I don't mind," Summer gushed. She hadn't been around so many faunus is such a long time. She felt so relaxed, like being back in the dorm at Beacon, or cuddling with Raven and Taiyang. It was different, obviously, but the distressed walls she had erected over the past few weeks tumbled down immediately in what she felt was a safe space.

"Vale is…well it has problems," Summer admitted. The burn scar on her side was a testament to that, certainly.

Kali and Ghira bobbed in unison, both unsurprised by this news; they gave each other sheepish glances, realizing what they had done. Yet the smile they shared was adorable.

"But I don't think that they are insurmountable," Summer continued, raising a finger. "Change has been coming in small increments, and I think it has real potential in the coming years. The huntsman academy, Beacon, has definitely been making strides with the faunus population; we even have afterschool programs to help out with some of the kids at one of the elementary schools! And more faunus students have been applying to Beacon than ever!"

Kindling was hanging on to her every word, their chopsticks missing their mouth more often than not as they grinned at her. Summer felt that Kindling and Sigyn would get along splendidly.

"That is better than I had hoped, actually," Ghira muttered, holding his chin in thought. "I didn't realize Beacon was allowing many faunus students; Atlas has certainly been dragging their feet on the subject, and Haven keeps going back and forth with the politics of the time; but until the Hunters accept faunus as their peers and equals, the Kingdoms will continue to try to repeal the measures we have been fighting to enact."

"Well, if things go according to plan for once, perhaps we'll have an academy of our own hm?" Kali beamed at her mate.

Summer's ears shot up and she nearly dropped her chopsticks at this news, while Cern chuckled at her expression.

"Where?!"

"Menagerie, hopefully," Ghira pounded his fist into his palm. "That's the idea, anyways. But we have a long ways to go before that can ever happen. Namely, we need a functioning city first and not a refugee camp."

"If you build it, they will come," Kali hummed sagely, quirking her head.

"So. Menagerie?" Summer started. The young couple smiled at her. "What's it like?"

"Well-"

"You see-"

They stopped, giving each other amused glances, before Ghira nodded towards Kali to speak.

"Menagerie has problems," Kali admitted, humorously. "But, it gets better every day. People arrive from all over Remnant, ready to help build, to help heal, it's incredible really. We have, oh, _some_ logistics issues. However, we certainly aren't lacking in spirit!"

"Spirit won't feed hungry mouths, though," Ghira sighed. "The continent is, well, it went mostly uninhabited for so long for a reason. Farming is harder even than in Vacuo, and the wildlife and Grimm are an absolute pain. Fishing has been our primary recourse for food. And we certainly don't have enough Hunters for a population as dense as ours."

Summer listened intently, fascinated by a society was comprised solely of faunus. Something like that had not existed on Remnant in what was likely hundreds of years.

"Wow. So…the White Fang is a peace keeping organization?" Summer asked hesitantly.

The pair nodded in sync once again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your group doing here, then?" she continued. "Um, no offense, it's just I don't understand the connection?"

Ghira appraised her quietly for a moment, glancing at Cern, before speaking.

"To put it simply, we have roots with the free tribes," Ghira said. "Our faction is made of faunus from every corner of Remnant; and while we may be working to create a Kingdom of our own in Menagerie, we still want to maintain our relationships with the free people. Most of the tribes here have family and kin amongst us; especially the peoples in Vacuo and Anima. Many of them understand what we are working for, even if some do not agree with the idea of us establishing a Settlement."

"They've also all struggled with the same problems we have," Kali said, tilting her head. "Atlassian and Mistrallian armies, slavers, Hunters acting under political influences – we are deeply connected in that regards."

"That's actually pretty cool," Summer smiled.

Ghira's chest puffed slightly, and Kali giggled behind her hand at her mate.

"I like to think so," he said. "As things continue to improve for Menagerie, it is likely I will have to cede leadership of the Fang to another and focus on running the city properly. But for now, we remain a happily entwined mess."

Summer was duly impressed by the pair's accomplishments. They were likely only a few years older than she was, and had already accomplished so much in making the world a better place. It was a little intimidating, to be honest, but she was more inspired than anything.

 _If I can do a fraction of the good they have, I would count myself lucky_.

"Now then," Cern set his bowl down gently. "How about sharing some of your story with us, if you don't mind? How exactly did a huntress from Vale wind up at the tribes moot under guest right of the Morrigan of all people? I know that you were adopted by Fen's partner after my sister's and his passing, but I'm shamed to say I know little else of your life."

Without further ado, Summer launched into her bizarre tale, starting with the fall of Mountain Glenn. The more she told, the more she realized how far they'd come. She felt she had lived a lifetime in the span of a few months. As she came to an end, her audience stared.

"So…you came here with your team?" Cern asked, blinking.

"Yep."

"Who are all human, and two of which you are in a relationship with? And one of whom is the Morrigan's likely heir?"

"Thaaat is correct, yes," Summer beamed.

"Ambitious," Kali purred, her face alive with humor. Her amber eyes were twinkling impishly.

"Kali," Ghira whispered, scandalized.

"What? I love it. You go girl," Kali waved, smiling. Summer blushed, pleased. She liked the Belladonnas. She felt they could be friends.

"Speaaaaking of which," Kindling popped their head back in the tent, having stepped outside at their friend's summoning. "I think your girlfriend is here? Tall spooky? Has a neat sword? Glares a lot?"

"Kindling," Cern sighed in reproach. Kin wiggled, bobbing in a mannerism that Summer recognized on an instinctual level.

"Oh whoops," Summer's ears flicked. "I did sorta disappear on them."

Raven had probably been having a fit looking for her. Summer would have to make it up to her, with many kisses and a few booty jokes; and a back rub. A back rub that was not an excuse for more sexy times.

"We won't keep you longer then," Cern apologized, still smiling. "But please, after some of the opening ceremonies, come and visit again? We have a lot of catching up to do."

Summer smiled radiantly, hugging her long lost uncle and bidding farewell to the Belladonnas and Kin. She bounced out of the tent, unable to contain her enthusiasm as she bounded into the arms of her partner. Raven gave her a half hearted glare, one that was meant to be reproachful, but lacked any real heat.

"I see you weren't kidnapped, then," Raven sighed as Summer promptly wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Psh! Only person who can kidnap me is you, my most beautiful bandit princess," Summer declared.

Raven scoffed, her ears turning bright red. Summer smooched them immediately.

"You are so full of it," Raven muttered, holding her thighs as Summer refused to let go. "What, I can't walk like this."

"Yeh. Just as planned. I've got you. Now you are trapped," Summer proclaimed dramatically.

"Oh? Am I?" Raven asked dangerously.

"Yes. Completely. "

Raven huffed, before suddenly swinging Summer up onto her shoulder; Summer gave a startled squeak, before laughing merrily, as she waved at the people sticking their heads out of the tent. Raven chuckled as Summer continued to giggle as she was kidnapped once again. Kali smiled and waved at the pair as they rounded the corner, heading back to the Branwen camp, laughing all the way. They did not notice the woman in the skull mask, watching silently from the trees.

…

Author's Notes: Kali out here like 'Yas, girl, yas. Live your best life.' Lol.


	33. Chapter 33

Music Choices: Cue shitty recorder cover of mission impossible. Lol All This Could Be Yours by Cold War Kids

Looking Glass

Chapter 33

The Moot Part V

Summer snuffled, kicking as the fragments of a dream disappeared beyond her memory. The camp was suspiciously quiet; meaning it was likely that magic hour or two that preceded the dawn. She snuffled again, before opening her eyes. She was currently half draped around Raven, face buried in her chest, one arm and leg wrapped around the taller girl's waist and legs. Their shared sleeping bag was kicked back around their feet. Raven was sound asleep, breathing gently beneath her.

Summer blinked groggily. It was too early to be awake –and stop. Someone else was in the tent. Her ears perked, mental cogs slowly grinding to a halt before jumpstarting again. A very warm arm was laying across both girls, a very warm arm which Summer knew belonged to one Taiyang Xiao Long.

She smelled his breath, which may as well have been straight alcohol, and did the math: the girls had gone to bed before him, Tai had found the tent they had set up together, saw Summer in the dark while plastered, and lay down in his befuddled state. But he had laid down on the wrong side, and was now spooning Raven, who was likely unaware of this development. In fact, it was shocking she hadn't woken up to begin with.

Summer didn't know what to do. They had all cuddled after the great stabbing fiasco, yes; but Summer had been the divider and Tai and Raven had not been touching. Tai had also comforted Raven after the great biting fiasco, but supporting a distressed friend and drunkenly crawling in bed with them was not the same thing. Raven did not like surprises, and as far as Summer knew, would be especially displeased to wake up with an intoxicated Taiyang spooning her; it could in fact trigger a panic episode accidentally, which would be absolutely terrible for all parties involved.

There was only one thing she could do, considering Raven was holding her and would notice if Summer suddenly barrel rolled across her chest. She would have to wake up Tai, without waking Raven. This would be challenging to say the least, if not completely impossible.

Summer reached out slowly, eyes flicking between Raven and Tai, and poked his nose. No response. She pinched his cheek. Nothing. Raven murmured, and her arm wrapped tighter around Summer's back, who froze. When she stilled, Summer tried tickling Taiyang's ear; he had very ticklish ears.

Tai frowned in his sleep, shuffling closer to Raven, which was the opposite of what was needed. Summer's eyes widened in panic as Raven sighed. She pinched Tai's nose, and he snorted, rubbing his nose. This wasn't working.

She frowned, trying to put her leader cap on. Tai slept like the dead even when sober. Sometimes at school, if he had been up half the night hanging with Evan, they had to resort to drastic measures to get him up in time for class. It usually involved food, but Qrow had discovered a sure fire method for waking up Taiyang; he hated it, and it typically ended an argument, but this was for the greater good and to save him from possible dismemberment.

Summer took her index finger, licked it, and poked it in his ear. There was not an immediate result, but after a few seconds Tai's eyes flew open in outrage.

"Qrow, what the fuck-"

Summer put a palm over his mouth, eyes wide. He stared at her, befuddled, making faces. She tipped her head, eyes pointing at the sleeping girl in his arms. He blinked, face flushing as he realized his peril. Summer withdrew her palm, shushing him.

He nodded frantically, removing his arm from where it was draped over Summer and Raven. However, somehow, his other arm was trapped beneath Raven. They shared a moment of dire silence together, before Taiyang attempted to slowly, ever so slowly, free his pinned left arm.

"Mmph," Raven whined in her sleep.

He froze, terror sketched over his face. After a minute past, he valiantly tried again; Raven huffed, and her eyes opened, half conscious. Summer met her eyes, and Raven gave her a confused, sleepy smile that was completely adorable. Then she realized that there were too many arms and legs about, and her eyes widened surprise.

"Heeeey sweetie," Summer smiled awkwardly. Raven turned slowly, meeting Tai's panic stricken face. They stared at each other. "There was a bit of a goof, aannnd um-"

"I thought you were Summer, please don't kill me," Tai gushed as the other girl's face ran a fast gamut of emotions.

"Ugh, you reek of beer," Raven grimaced, turning away. "Seriously, Taiyang?"

"Iamsosorry-"

"Honestly," Raven grumbled. Even in the dark, Summer could see that her face was red. "You're lucky I know you're a fucking cinnamon roll."

Taiyang looked as though he he'd had a near death experience and had somehow emerged unscathed.

"….I'm a cinnamon roll?"

"Why are you still talking, Vanilla? Go back to sleep," Raven muttered, still holding Summer. "It's too early. I'll yell at you or whatever tomorrow."

Summer bit back a giggle, glancing impishly at her boyfriend's gob-smacked expression.

"You…ok," Tai lay back down.

Summer snuggled closer to them, surprised at well that had gone. Raven ran her cool fingers through her hair and Summer closed her eyes in contentment at the sensation. Then a very soft whisper to her left made Summer giggle snort uncontrollably.

"Yay, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of Grimm, I shall fear no evil-"

"Tai?" Raven growled.

"Yes'm?"

"…You're a dork. Shut up."

"Psh. Nuh uh. You are."

Summer patted his face as Raven huffed again.

"Shh, sleepy times. Go sleeps."

Taiyang muttered something else, incoherent as he shuffled to get comfortable again. Summer smiled, listening to their hearts beating together in the dark as she drifted off to sleep once more.

…..

The camp woke several hours later. Raven was summoned by Ciara at dawn, slipping out of the tent to attend to some duty. The sunnier side of STRQ slept in, until Taiyang grew too uncomfortable laying down; his injuries were aching fiercely, even as his aura trickled back to full capacity. Summer got up to help him put ointment on, remember the bottle Raven had brought him; he hissed before sighing in relief as the medicine began to work its magic. His other injuries, particularly the one in his calf, were equally painful and it was several minutes before he could walk properly.

Finally, they emerged from the tent together; the camp was surprisingly orderly considering the chaos of the previous evening. There were still people laying about, some dealing with a nasty hangover; but most of the Branwen and company seemed relatively bright eyed and bushy tailed.

Summer set to finding out the itinerary for the day, locating Nate near the cooking line. The Branwen boy told her about the various opening ceremonies, particularly enthused by the choosing of the next Barghuest, the Dust wielders show, and the skin shifters selection.

"Skin shifters huh?" Summer repeated, thinking of Ciara as Nate checked the fried eggs. They smelled delicious, and her mouth watered.

"Mm," he nodded, banging the grease off his spatula. "It's a big deal. Skin shifters are our best scouts and some of our best weapons. The Jiani and the tribes magic workers decide who has the best propensity for it and then perform the rites together. Gotta be together to pull it off, takes a lot of umph. It's gotta be hush hush, too, it's why they only do it rarely, in Hekate's sanctum. And you need an invite to attend the rites. Magic workers, skin shifters, Jiani, aetheri – they're powerful, yea, but they're also vulnerable to bigger predators. We have to protect them, if we can."

Summer frowned slightly, accepting a bowl of fried eggs, bacon and fried rice.

"Predators like Set?" she gambled, stirring her rice.

Nate's normally dour face tensed, glancing about suspiciously, before shaking his head.

"He ain't the one you gotta be afraid of, Summer," Nate insisted quietly, eyes serious. "There's a lot worse shit out there than him. And _you_ need to be more careful."

He looked at her eyes pointedly, before going back to cooking.

 _Well that's horrifying to know. And I'm curious as to how Nate would know all that, when Raven and Qrow only know about us much as we do._

Taiyang came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he planted a kiss to her head. She felt herself relax, leaning into him automatically.

"You guys look so serious. What's up?"

"Just talking about the many spooky things in the world," Summer kissed him. They could go into it later. "How's your back feeling?"

"Terrible," he said cheerfully, reaching for a breakfast bowl. "But better than what it was at least."

"Your scars will look good," Nate grunted in approval. "Feud scarring always impresses the ladies. Or the dudes. Or whoever, really."

"Oh yea? What do you think Sum? Am I impressive yet?" Tai wiggled his eyebrows.

"Extremely. I have the vapors," Summer fanned herself.

"That's what I like to hear," Tai laughed. "I mean, I am pretty _steamy_."

She snickered, trying to swallow her food without choking.

"Gotta be careful standing next to me, ya know? Or you might reach your _boiling point_."

"Stoooop," groaned Nate, banging his spatula again. "You're not funny."

"Aw c'mon Nate, you don't have to be so _condensing_ about it," Taiyang chuckled, taking a bite of bacon.

Summer turned at a familiar scent, waving her girlfriend over to join them.

"It's too late now. He isn't going to stop," drawled Raven, reaching for a breakfast bowl. "You have damned yourself to eternal shitpuns, until you stop giving him attention."

Nate groaned miserably, making a face like a depressed bulldog. Summer patted him consolingly.

"Aww, c'mon Raven, stop being such a wet blanket."

Raven took a calm bite of egg, raising an imperious eyebrow.

"Tch. Go soak your head."

Tai's eyes crinkled around the edges.

"With a tone that dry, I think you could absorb way more than I ever could."

"So you're saying that you're oversaturated?" Raven smirked.

"Water you talking about, Rae? I'm just going with the flow of the conversation," Tai shot finger guns at her.

"That's not shallow or anything."

"Please help me," Nate pleaded, looking at Summer. Summer set her empty bowl down, smiling impishly.

"I'm sorry you've gotta wade through all these terrible jokes, Nate. I know they can be hard to fathom, but you can dew this."

"Ayyyy," Taiyang held his palm out and Summer slapped it immediately. Nate gave up, promptly walking away from his cooking and the three of them.

"Aw, papa bear come back!" Taiyang laughed. "I'm sorry! I have an addiction!"

Nate didn't turn around, simply extending a middle finger as he disappeared into his tent. Raven shook her head, trying to hide her smile.

"This is why we don't have friends," Raven observed, slowly finishing her food.

Taiyang shrugged unrepentantly, giving Raven a strange look as she took over cooking for Nate. Summer helped put away the dirty bowls in the scullery, cleaning as she went. Taiyang fidgeted. Summer watched her metamours as surreptitiously as possible, whistling innocently as she cleaned.

"Hey, um. Thanks for the ointment. It really helps."

Raven glanced at him.

"You're welcome."

"And uh, you know, the whole hook thing. I know that was kind of intense, but you know, I'm glad it was you."

Raven didn't look up, shoveling eggs into a raider's bowl who grunted thankfully, squinting blearily in the aftermath of a hangover; the woman shuffled away, sighing happily as she ate.

"Nothing I haven't done before."

"Oh," Tai scratched the back of his head, then grimaced at the motion. Raven cracked more eggs and poured them into the skillet.

"I've had training with mom," Raven continued. "Ciara and the other magic workers use similar techniques in spiritual healing and warrior rites, and I've assisted before. Any future leadership in the tribes needs to know how to set talons safely and effectively. Chen could have done it correctly, but she likes to test her initiates and might have reseated them once or twice to tease you."

 _I spy a jelley bean_.

Summer giggled to herself.

"Ah," Taiyang shuffled closer. "Well thanks. Dooo you want help with this? Since I'm the one that kinda drove Nate away?"

"And because I can't cook very well?" Raven drawled.

"I didn't say that! I mean, it isn't cookies or anything, so I didn't want to assume-"

"Tai?"

"Yea?"

"I'm fucking kidding," Raven huffed. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Summer snorted, earning a crimson look; she grinned innocently, waving sudsy hands at her girlfriend.

"I'm not being weird, your face is weird."

"Thanks, I try."

"Yea. Yea you do."

Summer giggled again, and they both looked at her; Tai looked like he had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, while Raven was simply suspicious. She bounced around, putting away cutlery.

"I think Summer is making fun of us," Taiyang whispered loudly.

"We probably deserve it then," Raven smirked. "Here. Be useful. I have to find my brother."

She handed him the skillet and spatula, washed her hands and stalked off again in search of Qrow. Taiyang watched the other girl for a second before looking at Summer, who promptly started laughing at him.

"What?" he laughed.

"Oh nothiiiing," Summer sang.

"Sum. Hey. Hey c'mon."

"That was just, heh, really smooth on your part," Summer giggled, shaking her head. "Good job."

"Ok look," he set the skillet down. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Why?" Summer smiled at him. "It doesn't bother me."

He watched her carefully, flipping eggs.

"You're sure?"

"I would be a big ole hypocrite if it did," Summer replied, scrubbing a pan. "I don't mind you pursuing other people, so long as you're honest and upfront about it."

"I know, and we've talked about that, but isn't she like…that really doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"Why do you think it would?" she asked patiently.

"Because, you two are kinda your own little thing, _and_ you're partners, and _we're_ already dating. So I guess I'm just worried I'd disrupt that – like, not intentionally obviously, I just don't know what I'm doing and I really don't want to mess things up for any of us," he trailed off. "I know that isn't really logical, I'm just concerned? And I don't even know if she'd appreciate that anyways, she's so hard to read."

 _Not as hard as you think_.

"Tai, this isn't a hierarchal relationship," Summer said after a moment. "I love both of you, and I value each of our relationships. You bring me so much joy, and I love what we have. Raven and I have a different dynamic, and our relationship has progressed at a different speed than yours and mine; but that's because each situation is unique. I don't love her more than you, and I don't consider her 'off limits' because she's her own person, and people aren't things to be hoarded. If you and Raven develop something, I'd be perfectly ok with that, especially if it made you two happy. It would just mean some things would change, and that we'd have to communicate more than we already do, which I don't foresee as an issue."

Taiyang stared, a warm smile blossoming on his face. Summer felt herself blush.

"Man you're amazing. And smart. And beautiful. You know all that right?"

Summer stuck her tongue out, dancing a little.

"Duh," she beamed, pleased.

"OH, ok," he laughed again. "I see how it is."

They started teasing one another back forth, speeding the work along with dumb jokes, lost in a world of their own.


	34. Chapter 34

Looking Glass

Chapter 34

The Moot Part VI

Qrow appeared like a puff of hungover smoke at the crack of noon. Raven had found him much earlier, but had returned to Summer and Taiyang with a bemused grumble, muttering about 'fucking pirates'. She had refused to elaborate.

The moot had in the meantime exploded into a hive activity once more. Summer and Taiyang wandered the camps, sight seeing and trying to not get into more trouble; people selling everything, from weapons, armor and gear, to artwork, Semblance glyphs, artifact finds and even fortune telling. Certain areas had been sequestered for the magic workers like Ciara to perform healing, readings and even excising negative energy and mental blocks for the people who came to her.

Qrow had set up a spot near the center of the Branwen camp and was inspecting lucky items, determining if they were actually effective or not; he was also peddling every tiny dick trinket Taiyang had put in his things, and people were buying them at an astounding rate. Taiyang was extremely pleased about this.

Finally, Summer rounded up her metamours, insisting she introduce them to her long lost uncle in the Black Dog camp. The three of them were given a few looks from the tribe, but none of them were hostile. Akara's posse spotted them from where they performing a warrior's rite for a raider who had lost his hand and wanted help overcoming a spiritual block; Akara was leading the rite, talking the man through his ptsd as he tested himself against several of his fighters. He nodded at them briskly, spotted Raven, and smiled; Raven returned the gesture briefly, before he returned to his duties.

Kindling swooped down on them the moment they passed into the camp proper, introducing themself as Summer's long lost cousin.

"Ooh, you're just in time too!" they exclaimed, dancing on their toes.

"In time for what?" Summer smiled.

Kindling looked about animatedly, before leaning in conspiratorially.

"The skin shifter rite," they whispered. "The Jiani is picking who has the potential right now!"

Raven's eyebrow rose a fraction.

"I thought that wasn't until later?" she asked.

"Well it won't be performed until they've rounded everyone up," Kin bobbed. "But this way, we get good seats and you get to talk to dad before he's busy!"

"Don't we need an invite?" Summer asked uncertainly.

"You already have like a pass, goofy," Kin waved, tail jingling. "And he can be your plus one!"

Taiyang smiled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ok let's go!" Kin declared, looping their arm in Summer's and leading the way.

The group veered into an alcove lit solely by glowing fungus and green lanterns. A partition had been set up between two gnarly trees that looked thousands of years old; a dog faunus with black and white face paint and a red Dust axe stood guard, eying all of them warily as they approached. Kindling strode right up to him, hands on their hips.

"Hi, Jerome!"

Jerome grunted a hello, sniffed suspiciously at the three newcomers, before nodding them through.

"Take your shoes off at the door," he said gruffly. "And no weapons in sacred space. Put them in the chest. You may retrieve them after."

Raven acquiesced after a brief hesitation, unstrapping her sword and laying it in its sheath by Sol and Mani, before following Summer, Tai and Kin through past the skins that acted as a curtain. The inner sanctum was dark, smoky and smelled like burning herbs. Summer glanced about, following her cousin as they trotted over to the figure of Cern.

Her uncle was adorned in ceremonial garb similar to Ciara and the other magic workers. His face was painted as well, in the appearance of a deer skull. He was seated by the woman with the skull mask, who was smoking something from a long pipe.

In the center of the space was a figure that made Summer's hair stand on end, draped as they were in black and green mossy covered netting; burning red eyes glared out from beneath hood, and spires of white bone curved out of their frame at odd angles. A drum sat next to them.

"Summer," Cern smiled warmly. "Enjoying the festivities?"

"It's incredible," Summer whispered, taking a seat by him. Raven and Taiyang knelt besides her, giving the figure in the center of the space careful glances. "There's so much to see and too little time see it all."

"Ha, that's how it goes," Cern beamed easily, offering them each a cup of wine. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm glad my niece has found such good friends."

Tai's eyebrows shot up at this declaration, giving Summer a quick look, before speaking.

"Wow, so you're really her uncle?" he asked quietly.

"It would seem so, yes," Cern smiled kindly.

"That's crazy," Tai chuckled. "How did, um, how did you get here? Have you always been with the Black Dogs?"

"No, not always. After my sister's passing I wandered, trying to find answers," Cern tipped his head, antlers jingling. Kindling sat next to their father, taking an exuberant gulp of wine. "My travels led me to cross paths with them, and well, the rest is history."

Summer felt a pang in her chest, sharing a look with her metamours. Raven's fingers found her own, and Summer squeezed them gently.

"How um. How did she pass, if you don't mind my asking?"

"She was killed during the war," Cern said softly. "She and Fen both. Supposedly for trying to stop the fighting."

Summer had had an idea about her parent's deaths, but Tormund had always avoided going in depth about the topic.

"Supposedly?" sniffed the skull woman. Summer nearly jumped when she spoke. "Extremists did not kill an aetheri, Cern. Not one like Fenrir."

Summer's ears shot up, her heart pounding. The hollow eyes of the skull mask stared back at her.

"You knew my father?" Summer asked, heartbeat skipping.

"Children of Hekate always find one another," the woman admitted mysteriously.

"Reaper here is one of the oldest of your kind's generation," Cern tipped his antlers. "An accomplishment in and of itself these days."

'Reaper' snorted. Summer could almost here her rolling her eyes.

"You're telling me?"

"…what was he like?" Summer asked after a pause.

"Stubborn. Loud. And too kind of a man for this world," Reaper admitted. "His loss was deeply felt among the spirits. You should have seen the havoc they wrought after he fell, we were cleaning up the mess for months. You carry his weapons now, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. They'll protect you."

Summer opened her mouth to ask a flood of questions when a bell chimed, one that invited silence. The space grew immediately quiet. More people had entered during their conversation, and she was surprised to see Qrow, Ciara and Nwfyre had joined them. Qrow sat down with the rest of his teammates, while Ciara and Nwfyre sat near the figure in the center.

The bell rang again, solemnly. The mossy mound moved, a black, clawing hand revealing itself as it reached for the drum by its feet. Summer's skin broke out in goosebumps; whatever was under that cloth was not human or faunus. She was not entirely sure it was Grimm, either.

The figure took the drum in hand, and began to beat a rhythm, one which was echoed by several other assistants with drums. Ciara and Cern had moved to be closer to the strange entity in the middle of the room, moving rhythmically to the beat that engulfed the space. Ciara began to sing, or chant something that was no language Summer recognized; Cern followed, his voice deep and melodic. Their voices entwined, dancing around one another as they moved, entranced.

The room dimmed as attendants shuttered lamps, and the only light came from the entities fire and glowing fungus that grew in copious amounts from the trees. Summer's hackles were bristling, her pupils wide as she listened, mesmerized. Her teammates were in similar states of attentiveness. Reaper had set her pipe down, her head bobbing slightly to the rhythm. Kindling was the only one who seemed completely at ease, but remained respectfully silent.

The figure let out a heavy hiss, their head shaking as they beat their drum; then they began to sing, a throaty rasp that reminded one of all the dark secrets held beneath the soil. It wasn't pretty, but Summer did not think it was meant to be beautiful. The chanting continued, growing louder as the figure led whatever spell they were weaving, supported by Ciara, Cern and several of the attendants.

At last, the figure set the drum down, reached out and tossed engraved bones on a decorated mat. The entity stared at the bones, a long black claw tracing invisible lines in the air, studying a pattern she could not see. Then, after a long silence, the figure spoke.

"Twin black birds, forever torn by duty and love," they hissed.

Raven tensed besides her.

"A bear, guardian of the weak."

"A hound of war, to lead the pack. A stag, king of the forests."

Silence, save for Ciara and Cern softly singly and circling one another around the circle.

"Would you know yet more?"

"Yes," spoke Nwyfre immediately. The Morrigan was kneeling respectfully on her mat, dipping her head.

The figure shook suddenly and the lights in the space grew even darker; the very flora grew dim. Whispering winds tugging at beads and cloth throughout the space. People watched anxiously, faces serious. When the entity spoke again, their voice had changed completely, as if another person was speaking; or several.

" _And she shall be born in the coming dark, she who walks between the realms and unites all in her passing. The eternal spirits know her. The dead love her, and the Grimm shall lay themselves at her feet and bare their throats for joy. Dusk approaches. The witch and warlock grow afraid in their towers. For the hour of the mantel thieves is nigh."_

Summer felt her hand tighten around Raven's as she stared, transfixed.

" _Companion of queens, sister of dragons, child of the wolf's song, she returns. Dusk approaches. And her passing is crimson."_

The entity shook again, exhaling and slumping beneath their mossy cloak. The whisperings ceased as the space grew brighter once again. Ciara and Cern finished their singing, dispelling the energy that they had called down before returning to their places. Those gathered remained solemnly quiet. Nwfyre's face was unreadable, but she kept shooting Summer inscrutable glances.

"Gather the chosen," the figure rasped, bright eyes glaring out from beneath their hood.

Several attendants left the tent, while Ciara approached the twins, a gentle smile on her face. Raven and Qrow exchanged serious glances, before standing in unison. Summer hesitated, before finally letting go of Raven's hand; her girlfriend gave her a reassuring smile, before following Ciara and Qrow to a partition in the corner of the space. Taiyang watched his partner and metamour go anxiously, shooting Summer a worried look, before Kindling spoke.

"Don't worry," they whispered kindly. "This is a huge honor. They're going to be fine."

"What's happening?" Tai whispered back.

Reaper shook her head.

"Tch. Tourists."

Tai gave her a salty look. Reaper smiled mischievously. Summer had the impression that this Reaper woman, despite her appearance as a badass, was kind of a little shit. She had pulled out a bag of nuts and offered some to them playfully; Taiyang cautiously accepted a handful of cashews. Summer declined, to involved in the proceedings to consider eating.

It was several long minutes before more people entered the space. The attendants were followed by three individuals, two of whom were familiar faces: Nate and Akara. They were stripped to their waists, and wore pelts over their backs. Summer met Nate's normally baleful eyes, and saw a tremor of fear there. He put on a brave face, one much older than he, and she smiled kindly at him. He gave her and Taiyang a small wave, kneeling before the figure next to Akara.

Akara had eyes only for said entity, unwavering but respectful, his palms up and placed on his knees. The attendants were waving burning herbs over them both; one woman had taken a bowl of Grimm ink to paint markings and glyphs over their bare skin.

The third was a young man with antlers, his chest scared similarly to Raven's mentor, Deidrick. He wore the colors of a Valish tribe, green and yellow, and his dark skin had been painted in pale gold glyphs. He did not speak, but watched the proceedings calmly.

More magic workers entered the tent, wearing the colors of their representative tribes. There were at least a dozen total; human, faunus, multiple genders and races, transgender and cisgender, all wearing ceremonial attire. Summer watched the company with wide silver eyes, surprised when each of them gave herself and Reaper respectful nods and greetings as well as the entity in the center. She tried to not make a fool of herself, greeting them in turn with Reaper.

At last, Qrow and Raven reemerged from behind the partition, adorned in glyphs and Nevermore feathers spreading from their heads and down their bare backs. The twins took their seats besides Akara and Nate, looking so stoic and proud it made her heart hurt. She caught Raven's eyes, and the girl smiled wryly at her; Summer felt herself relax.

Ciara and Cern joined the other magic workers as the space grew quiet and smoky; some people were beating drums, a few whispering quiet words under their breaths. Nwfyre hovered on the outskirts, circling silently as she watched over her children. The bell chimed once again.

"Children of the wilds," the entity hissed. "Your ancestors speak to me."

The five bowed their heads solemnly. The drums talked quietly, a variety of gentle rhythms that raised Summer's heartbeat.

"They fear for you, and the trials you must face in the coming dark."

Nwfyre circled past, silent as a shadow.

"Your fates and the fates of your people are bound in silver. The destiny of one affects the destiny of another. And the mantel thieves schemes shall entwine you all."

Soft voices, repeating the entity's words, singing them. The drums were rising.

"This gift of your ancestors shall bring you protection, as it will bring you danger. The witch and warlock hoard magic jealously, covetous cretins that they are; they shall hunt you, ensnare you in their plots, and strive to twist your wills to match their own," the figure rasped. "But these are not their gifts to give or to take. And one cannot tame that which is truly free."

The magic workers rocked, sang, chanted. Besides her, Reaper was humming under her breath, a tone that lit up the back of Summer's mind; she felt she could see the entirety of the space around them, for what it truly was, where currents of energy swirled like a vortex. The edges of her sight were fuzzy, as if several images and places had overlapped one another. They were in the sacred grove, and yet they were on a heath, surrounded by toppled granite stones; they were on a plain beneath a million stars, in a field surrounded by fireflies. She considered that she could be hallucinating from whatever was burning in the tent; yet somehow that did not seem right.

"So it is," the figure hissed. "So it has always been. Do you accept the gifts of your beloved dead?"

"Yes," the five echoed.

"So it shall become. Let us begin," the figure stood at last, and Summer nearly gasped aloud.

The mossy cloak had drawn back, revealing a creature that her mind had difficulty grasping. It's legs were like those of some shaggy, hooved animal, but were twined in roots that were clearly a part of it; Grimm bone and black matter spread up the being's chest, meeting with human and animal skin, scales and fur. Spires of bone and wood grew at intervals, spiraling at odd angles. The entity was an amalgamation of all that lived on Remnant, Grimm and mortal, animal and plant.

"Ancestors of a shattered realm, we hail you," intoned the entity, waving a crooked staff in intricate patterns over their head. The magic workers repeated the gesture and words, in unison and yet each was different in their own manner.

 _Ancestors of a shattered realm, we hail you_.

"Lost children of the Dusk, we hail you and remember your song."

 _Slain children of Twilight, we remember your sacrifice._

"Spirits of Remnant, we call to you. Gods and Goddesses, light, dark and forces between, we are your kin, and we do not forget."

 _Bless us your children, who seek to claim our blood-right._

"Guardians of the paths between, watch over your servants; grant now your champions this gift, to treasure and protect, as they treasure and protect us all."

 _Guardians of the old ways, treasure us as we treasure you._

The five chosen were transfixed; all around them, Summer could see currents of light, twisting and scattering figures and shadows that were there yet not. Besides her, the hollow eyes of Reaper's mask were glowing silver. From Taiyang's stare, Summer gathered that her own eyes were doing something similar.

"Elder spirits, raven, crow, bear, stag, and hound, lay claim to your chosen; give them your protection in the coming darkness, and guide them along the treacherous paths that stretch before them. Give them eyes to see in the shadows, hearts that shall not quake, wings to soar, fangs to rend, and hooves to trample. Bless them with your wisdom, and may they never fail you."

 _Eyes to see, wings to soar, fangs to rend, hooves to trample, and hearts to guide them when all seems lost._

The grove had grown dark once more, filled with invisible, tittering things that made Summer's flesh crawl; shadows hovered behind each kneeling person, and none were human. Summer's heart was in her throat, but Taiyang's fingers were wrapped around her own, firm and grounding. She realized she had been growling. Nearby, Kindling was singing so passionately it seemed to pull the very light around them.

The chanting, singing and music continued, rising as it repeated once more, and once again. The edges around each person was blurred by the influx of light, and the superposition of the spirits that grew ever brighter as reality shifted. As she stared, Summer could no longer tell the difference between where each person began and where the entities they were calling down ended.

 _Prepare us your servants for the coming of Dusk, that we may aid her, follow her and lay down our lives, as she has again and again_.

Summer's head swam as the figures took concrete shape, kneeling in a vortex of light and song. Conscious thought finally left her; and all that remained was silver.


	35. Chapter 35

Looking Glass

Chapter 35

The Moot VII

 _I think I'm being followed._

 _I've gotta give them credit, though, they're very good. I only occasionally get glimpses, and sometimes, I think it is because they want me to. Sometimes I see a man in crowds in town, on the street, at malls; a man with a rabbit tattoo under his ear. He's never looking at me, or anywhere at us directly if it is a family outing. But he's frequently in my periphery, and I don't believe in coincidences anymore. If I see him in a crowd again, and I'm alone, I'm going to approach him._

 _I worry about going home sometimes, because I'm afraid that I'll bring home whoever…whatever is killing off the other investigators. The house is veritable fortress of glyphs and other measures at this point; I doubt anyone unwelcome could get in easily, but. Something in the back of my mind insists that there are eyes in the woods, watching us. Waiting for something._

 _Patch has always felt eerie to me, after you left. Like a hole in the air is leaking dark winds into the landscape, bleeding in slowly, quietly._

 _Is this how you felt, when you left, Raven? This constant creeping dread? It happened so, so suddenly. We went off for a short hunt, the first in months because we didn't want to leave you alone after what happened. You said you were ok, that we were being ridiculous, the usual Raven tirade. You_ had _been doing better; you were sleeping better, you were having fewer panic attacks._

 _Yet something in my gut was screaming the entire time we were out. And we came home, early even, and…you were gone; it was just Qrow and Yang. Qrow said you had called him to come to the house. Your voice had apparently been strange, but it had been your voice; you told him you were leaving, right then, that you were going back to Anima. But the thing that still stands out to me, is that you didn't open a portal for him to get there immediately. You just called his scroll, forcing him to fly there. It took him two hours._

 _I look back on that day a lot lately. At the time, Tai and I were too hurt, guilty and scared to put things in the right order, to really piece things together. He doesn't like to talk about it, either; he believes you had a breakdown again, one you couldn't pull yourself out of and did the best thing you could manage and called Qrow. And after you went back to the tribe, that maybe you took on a role that made you feel powerful, and finally safe._

 _Maybe that's true, but I really don't think that's it anymore. I never really bought that, and honestly I don't think Taiyang, deep down, really believes that either: that you would leave_ _ **Yang**_ _, alone, in an empty house for even a second. You hovered over her so much those first few months; every little noise you would check on her, staying in her room twenty four seven, until_ _ **I**_ _made you stop. That first week you would hardly put her down, and Dust help us if we tried to take her from you._

 _I never took you for the coddling, overbearing type; because, well, you aren't. You believe with all your_ _ **soul**_ _that that's a poison, taking so much power and independence from someone without their consent. And Yang, goddess bless her, is already both those things; was those things from the moment she was born. Dust, she was born with active Aura and a Semblance for gods sakes. She was such a tough, silly little cookie from day one, she hardly even cried; she was too busy being happy to cry. And you were so, so_ _ **proud**_ _of that. But you were still so watchful for something; at the time we tentatively attributed it to the trauma. I wish I had paid better attention to your behavior._

 _What were you really checking for, Raven? When you'd go into her room in the middle of the night? When you'd go outside and circle the house, and thought we didn't notice? I never sensed anything magical in the area, never saw anything suspicious at all; nothing that belonged to the domains I was familiar with. But I fear now that I wasn't looking in the right way._

 _I keep seeing this shadow in my periphery, and I keep seeing the facts as they were and I don't think you left because of what_ **had** happened _. I think you left because something_ happened _, something happened after we left that day. I think that dread you were feeling, that was eating you up, that was waking you in the middle of the night over and over and over as you cried and we held onto you for dear life…I don't think it was fear for yourself, your physical safety, anymore. I think you were terrified that something was going to follow you home to us, and these days, I am afraid that it did and we had no idea._

 _Raven, what was in the house with you and Yang that afternoon? Why did you call Qrow, but not open a portal for him to get there faster? Was it so you could get away without saying goodbye? Or was it because, whatever it was, was still in the house with you? And you knew it would kill him and us with him?_

… _I don't get a lot of sleep these days._

…

Summer and Taiyang sat in the tent, staring. At their feet were two black birds, one a little bigger and glossier than the other, who was currently strutting and flapping his wings as he tried to fly. Summer and Tai exchanged glances again, fighting the smiles on their faces.

"…My time has come," Tai said, nodding sagely. "Today marks the beginning of an era."

"Oh no," Summer giggled.

"From this moment on, all things are bird puns. At all times. Forever"

Qrow cawed in irritation, flapping his wings as he tried to hop up onto a table. Raven leapt onto the table smoothly, croaking and tilting her head at him. Qrow cursed her in birdese. Raven preened.

"This is literally one of the best days of my life," Tai whispered to her. "Summer. They're fucking birds."

"Yes, I did notice," Summer nodded impishly.

"Not just named after birds. Not even birdlike. They are literal Dust damn birds. They have reached an even higher plane of trashpigeon and become their actual namesake."

Raven made a funny little noise, and Summer had to stop herself from having a conniption. They were just…so friggin cute. She had to physically keep herself from trying to hold them, because that was weird, very weird, but they were so adorable. Qrow pecked Taiyang's boot suddenly, and Summer started laughing.

"They can understand you, you know," Summer blew a raspberry at Tai. "Don't be mean."

"Listen here, garbage gull, cut it out."

Qrow cawed again, flapping his wings in frustration.

"What? Are you hungry?" Tai pulled something out of his cargo pocket. It was a handful of birdseed. Summer did not know where he had gotten birdseed of all things, and realized that he had brought it from home.

"There ya go, feather head. Since you're feeling peckish."

Tai tossed the handful of seed on the ground, smiling at his own joke. Qrow squawked in insult and bit Tai's exposed leg. Raven made a funny noise like water droplets, a warbly, plucking noise. Summer thought that meant she was laughing.

"Hey! Ow! Dude, it's funny! You know it's funny-"

Qrow flapped away and actually managed to get some air before hopping awkwardly to ground again.

"I think he wants outside?" Summer guessed.

"Cici said you guys gotta stay in here until you get the hang of things. And you don't have the hang of things, you cantankerous fucking feather duster."

"CAW!"

"Don't shoot the messenger," Tai lifted his hands in defense. "You can't even fly yet, what if a dog or something tries to eat you?"

Raven croaked skeptically, but spread her wings and pushed off, coasting to the other side of the room gracefully. Qrow glared at his sister by the secured tent exit. She croaked, flapping her wings to incite him to try. Qrow sprang up, flapping drunkenly and nearly crashed into a table. Raven warbled at him, and he grumbled.

"I think there are too many obstacles in here, is the problem," Summer said after watching Qrow sulk. "He needs a chance to, like, practice without worrying about crashing into the furniture."

Suddenly, Qrow was no longer a crow, bursting into humanness with a speed that made both herself and Tai jump.

"Exactly!" he declared, before pausing. "Oh hey, I have hands again."

He threw a handful of scattered seeds at Taiyang's head, who ducked, laughing all the while.

"Fuck you, Tai."

"I was trying to be considerate!"

"I'm filling your fanny pack with tiny dicks," Qrow groused. "See how considerate that is."

"You can't put your tiny dicks in my fanny pack. I do not consent to that. Tiny dicks can't even look at my fanny pack's general direction without get a restraining order fired up-"

"Ok, I didn't want this imagery," Qrow drawled waving his hand to clear the air.

"What? You don't like thinking about my fanny pack? Well it's too good for you anyways, pal."

"Stooop. Stop it. What is wrong with you?"

"I've been hanging around her too much," Tai laughed, pointing at Summer. "Her devious think-ways have worn off on me."

Summer giggle snorted, trying to look innocent as Qrow sent her a dry look. She smiled sweetly. Raven croaked, shaking her head. Tai gave Raven an amused look.

"Hey trash pigeon, you gonna change back?"

Water droplet sounds. Raven flew to the ground and stood there; then she started walking around, circling. She flapped.

"…Are you stuck?"

More flapping. A frustrated variety of noises.

"Hey, it's ok! You can be birb for as long as you need to birb," Summer said, leaning forward. "There's no rush."

Summer was also thrilled to be able to say 'birb' as much as she wanted and for it to now have acceptable context.

 _Birbbirbbirbbirbbirb-_

"Haha, karma," Qrow blew a raspberry at his sister. "That's what you get for being fucking smug earlier-"

Raven squawked and darted forward to peck his foot; Qrow laughed, pulling his limbs out of peck range as he stood on a chair.

"Oooho, look! I've got thumbs! Who needs to fly, when you've got these bad boys?!"

Raven popped up, flapping and kicked at his chest; startled, he stumbled off the chair and knocked over a stand that had glasses on it. They broke. Loudly.

The twins stared at the broken glass furtively. Raven croaked, solemn.

"Yeaaa, maybe we should go to the forest and find a clearing?" Qrow scratched the back of his head. "Fore we break anything else in here."

"Did you just break your mom's glasses?" Tai tsked, looking at the mess.

"Yep. Shit, I feel bad, it's really hard to keep glass anything in good shape in the tribe."

Raven shuffled guiltily on the rug, her feathers poofing every now and then.

"Um. I might have a set?" Taiyang opened his cargo pockets, huffing. "See, this is why the fanny pack is better, it's easier for me to organize and I can actually take it off without taking _my pants_ off –"

"It's not a big deal, we can buy some from a vendor probably. Wait, why would you have glass china?"

"I dunno. I got all kinds of shit in here man, you wanna a bunch of soy sauce? Orrrr an unseemly amount of rainbow paper clips? A crate full of puppy chew toys? Got those, got so many of those. Aw, I miss Yin, Sigyn better be taking care of her."

"She is, she's fine," Summer reassured him. Sigyn had so much energy in fact, that Yin was probably worn out from having too much fun every day.

"I'm starting to think you're secretly a hoarder, old man," Qrow observed.

"Naw, I just buy in bulk because it's cheap and much easier to locate big boxes in the warehouse that is my fucking pants – hang on. Yup. What color?"

"Whaddya mean, what color?"

"What color glass would she like, dude? I've goooot green. And pink, and I got some blue. Oh, I've also got a tea set."

Raven croaked, hopping on one foot and then the other in an adorable little dance; Summer knew it was probably rude to say so, so she settled for putting her hand in front of her mouth and making muffled, high pitched noises. Taiyang stared at bird Raven.

"…Are you freakin dancing right now?"

Raven shook her head, warbling. She danced again.

"She says 'The tea set. Cici loves tea'," Qrow folded her arms.

Summer paused.

"Wait…you know what she's saying?" she asked, her smile huge.

"Duh, I speak bird now. Or corvid anyway," Qrow tapped his chin. "It's actually a really complex, evolved language system; there are even several dialects."

"They have words for things like tea set?" Tai laughed.

"Surprisingly, yea."

Taiyang fished the tea-set out of his cargo pockets, which was still boxed, while Qrow cleaned up the shattered pieces; Raven chased after a piece that had gone under the table, and brought it over to the dust pan. Summer struggled to not literally die.

"So, grassy clearing?" Tai suggested after they had cleaned up.

"I've got the perfect spot in mind," Qrow grinned, leading the way out of the tent.

Raven hopped after them, still very much a birb. The trio paused to look at her; she poofed at the attention.

"Dooo you need assistance?" Tai asked.

Bird Raven shook, trying to follow them. It was quickly apparent that she would not be able to keep up with their much longer people legs. Qrow stopped, lowering his forearm; Raven croaked stubbornly. Qrow said something back in bird. After a few seconds, Raven cautiously stepped onto his arm and he stood up. Both Summer and Tai stared.

"What if she suddenly changes back?" Tai asked after a moment.

"Well, then, I guess I'm dropping her," Qrow laughed. Raven glared, shuffling up his arm so she could stand on his shoulder. It was a pretty funny image, Summer had to admit.

STRQ navigated the Branwen camp, mostly ignored; the vast majority of people did not know about the twin's new abilities. Not that the Branwen would likely tell anyone even if they did; they were the tersest, most standoffish bunch of the tribes so far.

After several minutes, the teens reached the nearly fossilized forest, the ancient trees and flora luminous in the twilight of the cavern. Summer could smell so many new, or rather, extremely old scents it nearly gave her a headache trying to categorize them all. She wondered what Barty would say, if he had a chance to explore a place like this? The green haired whiz was a conspiracy enthusiast, yes, but he was also extremely well versed in history and archaeology. This sanctuary was likely the only one of its kind, the last pocket remaining of the world that was before Remnant was, well, a remnant.

They found the clearing after a few minutes, and Raven promptly sprang into the air, gliding across to one of the trees several meters away. Qrow cracked his neck, shook his hands out, and suddenly collapsed into a literal crow. Taiyang and Summer sat on the moss covered stump at the edge of the clearing, watching as Qrow tried to fly.

He hopped up, flapping, and managed to get some air before veering off to the side and being forced to land. He cawed, trying again, and then again. Raven circled the clearing a few times, going from gliding to actually soaring; she would bank past him, trying, in Summer's opinion, to show him proper form. It seemed he struggled with using his tail feathers properly.

After about thirty minutes of this, he finally seemed to get the hang of it. He could go from the ground, to tree level, and then circle the clearing; his wingspan was shorter than Raven's, and he struggled to glide for longer periods of time. Finally, he dropped down into the clearing and sprang into human form again, panting. He flopped back into the grass.

Raven landed next to him, still a bird. Summer wondered what the trick was, to go from human form to bird and back. Qrow was smiling, giving a thumbs up.

"Flying is hard," he said at last, chuckling. "Really fun. But hard."

"Well I think you're doing great," Summer beamed.

"Thanks, Sum."

Raven flapped, turning in a circle, trying to change back. She fluffed up, frustrated.

"You're over thinkin it," Qrow said, sitting up.

Raven croaked.

"Yea, you are. Don't _think_ human, just _be_ human."

Raven stared at him. She continued to be a bird.

"Think about something that makes you comfortable being a person, and just like…embody that headspace."

Summer felt her mouth part at the words, thinking how her own mind worked as a faunus. She took that for granted, the ability to slide back and forth between thought and primal instinct. Raven turned and looked at her for a moment; and then, just as suddenly, was human once again, sitting on the grass next to her twin. He smiled at her triumphant expression. Taiyang applauded, earning a huffy look that he chuckled at.

"It's harder than it looks," Raven grumbled.

"I mean, your natural state is trashpigeon, so I can imagine-"

"Yea, yea, whatever," she smirked and lay back on the grass, staring up at the icy dome far above.

Summer and Tai joined the twins, laying in the grass and staring up at the sky that was not a sky. They didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other's company. It was the peaceful Summer had felt the entire time they had been at the moot.


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Notes: So after this one, we got two more chapters before the end. Thanks for all the comments and encouragement guys, and for your patience, since I know this story has been a long time in the making. However, this is just the start of things, really; the series has a long ways to go. I've got a lot going on in my life right now, trying to get out of the military and get myself seen about. So the next story might take time, too. But I promise to keep writing. Anyways, thanks again and feel free to message me anytime.

Music Choices: Color Green by New Politics, Vidar by Fuimadame, Ain't No Devil by Andrea Wasse

Looking Glass

Chapter 36

Closing

 _I spoke with Ozpin the other day._

 _We haven't gotten along much since your disappearance. I think he resents that he no longer can keep tabs on you, and that we don't tell him your whereabouts. He never says so, obviously. But sometimes, I see the question hanging from his mouth, before he changes the subject. We hear stories in the news, sometimes, about the tribe. The reports are concerning, but I also know you wouldn't do something that you didn't believe in one hundred percent; I just hope you're staying safe._

 _He's gotten closer to Qrow, too, more than he was before. That worries me, but I couldn't tell you why. Qrow's been going on more of his missions lately, for longer and longer periods, spying on Salem's agents; keeping tabs on the Maidens in his service. It's dangerous, yet that's not what bothers me. It's like…Oz's doing it to spite you, not to benefit his actual cause. At least that's what it feels like to me. Maybe I'm wrong. I know I'm biased._

 _I also think he resents me for not using my aetheri abilities the way he wants. I try to heal the Grimm, at least the ones who were never meant to become what they were, when I can see the difference; and he thinks that's dangerous. That anything under her influence needs to be completely destroyed and prevented from simply recycling into her service once again._

 _But that doesn't make sense to me. They're just people, right? Lost, suffering people who died horribly and it isn't their fault what's happening to them; it's not their fault the world is sick. Some of the spirits say he can't abide that which doesn't align with his idea of 'order', and I'm honestly beginning to believe them. Oz wants a world that's safe, yes, but safe for who I think is the question that needs to be asked._

 _One of his students, a girl who came into too much power far too soon in her life, has been buckling under the pressure. She's a Maiden, and it is a mantel that is clearly crushing her; the poor thing is struggling so much already, and that added to it, the knowledge that comes with it…I don't envy her. He wants me to try to mentor her, on how to find balance, and I find that deeply ironic. However, I agreed, of course. I start tomorrow. Combine that with regular hunting and my own investigations, I barely have any downtime, or time with Tai and the girls._

 _I wonder if he's just trying to keep me busy._

…..

The tribes moot continued in all its rowdy, mysterious glory for a week. They stayed busy, each day passing in a blur of color, excitement and sounds. When there wasn't an event going on, Taiyang would bring Nwfyre several choice alcoholic beverages and sincerely ask her to teach them about apprehending rogue Hunters. Much to Summer's own surprise and amusement, Nwfyre actually did take the time to show them some moves from her repertoire; it mostly involved putting them through takedowns, talking about strategy and talking shit about how bad they were. However, her skills her were undeniable; and they really did learn some new moves.

When STRQ wasn't getting their butts handed to them by the Morrigan, they attended the festivities like everyone else. Several events stood out, besides the skin changer ceremony, and they were all interesting in their own way; if less bizarre, and if less adorable results.

The Dustfire show was, for obvious reasons, the most explosive. A group of people from every tribe, their most apt fire Dust wielders, were chosen by the people running it. Raven and Ciara actually got to represent the Branwen, while Kindling and Jan represented the Black Dogs, and so on. In the end, there twenty four volunteers total; Summer was certain they were going to burn the sanctuary down.

The arena where they performed was bigger than the one where Tai and Akara had fought, and on the outskirts were people tasked with the safety of the performers and the crowds. Several were armed with ice and earth Dust crystals, others with buckets of water, fire proof blankets and medical knowledge.

Summer and Taiyang had taken up in one of the ancient trees surrounding the arena to watch, and were later joined by Qrow. The ceremony started with one of the lead preformists creating fire whips from her gauntlets, utilizing some kind of Dust spray that ignited with her aura, and painting huge swaths overhead, making them sparkle, explode or paint images. Then things got really crazy.

Each of the preformists wielded some variety of Dust weapon that had been modified for ceremonial use more than actual combat. They each had partners, and in concert with them, danced with the spirit of fire, which was apparently what the ceremony was ultimately dedicated to. Some were high energy, all about acrobatics and mock combat; others were slower, showcasing control and finesse, or even mock skits or comedies with partners chasing after each other. They split the ceremony into twelve, one group going first and then the other; even in their tree, it had been pretty toasty. The sheer heat generated by all the fire Dust was impressive.

Raven and Ciara had been in the second group. Summer hadn't really known what to expect, but found herself surprised and more than a little mushy; because it hadn't been mock combat or anything like she had expected. It was Ciara 'showing' Raven how to wield fire, Ciara performing a motion and then Raven copying her; and from that, Summer got this intense image of a little Raven carefully and precisely learning some knew thing from her parent, trying again and again until she got it perfect.

Each woman was wielding two poi, which were essentially two short ropes with fiery balls coated in Dust at the end. Every repetition grew more and more elaborate, until finally each one was combined in sequence as parent and offspring moved in concert around one another; like small stars orbiting each other. It grew faster and faster, to the point that Summer was nearly surprised; she wasn't sure how they weren't hitting each other, considering how close they were as they wove in concert.

However, they never did, and with a final flare, Ciara extinguished her poi and Raven repeated the entire sequence. She was a firestorm, crafting a vortex of Dust and fire in rhythm to the drumbeats without ever losing control of the situation; and when she finished, she extinguished the poi, and bowed to her parent. Ciara hugged her daughter, beaming, and the two bowed again to the crowd before walking off together. Qrow had sniffled a bit at the end, trying to be discrete as he pretended not to be teary. Both Summer and Taiyang hand very, very pointedly not commented on that at all; even if Summer thought it was very sweet.

Another ceremony of note that week had been of a more serious nature, where the new Barghuest would be chosen. It was overseen by the heads of each tribe, and one of the Jiani, the strange entity who had bestowed the skin changer abilities. Contenders from the White Fang, the Branwen and the Black Dogs were allowed to compete; it was a trial by combat, once more, but one in which weapons and Semblances were allowed.

Each contender was coated in paint and glyphs, and fought one on one, two pairs at a time. Fighting to the death was permitted, but considering these were mostly the different tribe's best fighters and strategists, they did not encourage such. The winners from each round would continue, until finally there was only two left. At last, it was only Akara and a faunus man from the White Fang.

Summer wasn't certain why the Black Dogs had wanted Akara as a potential Barghuest. She was certain that leading a tribe was more than simply being strong, or fierce, or really suspicious of other people's motives; you needed some amount of wisdom surely, and she had up until that point not perceived him as being particularly wise.

The Black Dogs were also mostly faunus, at least eighty percent so, and why they'd want a human with a disposition like him running things hadn't made a lot of sense initially. Until Summer realized that Akara was not human; he was a hybrid, and the last person he would be challenging would be his faunus father.

Kali Belladonna had been the one to share this gossip with her. The Belladonna's had invited Summer and her teammates to sit with them to watch the fights, commenting on the politics involved and the different contenders from their camp. Kali was not fond of the faunus who was Akara's father, claiming he was of a rather extreme faction in the Fang who often caused them issues. He had fought in the war, and believed the White Fang should be far more aggressive towards human intolerance. His thoughts on the matter were apparently growing more popular, and Ghira was struggling to keep things in hand at times at times. If he gained control of his own tribe, he would be even more of a problem for the activists.

At last, the final conflict arrived. Akara and his father, an immense bull faunus with impressive horns and a vicious looking disposition, entered the ring for their fight; the boy was smaller than his father, but no less serious. In fact he looked even more Grimm and determined than usual. There was no chest beating or howling for this fight, and Akara's friends were hovering anxiously in the crowds.

As the White Fang supporters cheered for their man, Summer leaned forward, watching. The Jiani waved its staff to signal the start of the fight, and the arena exploded into action. Akara's Semblance was apparently a blue, ghostly fire that trailed over his body and could drain the aura of his opponent. He utilized his sabers to direct swathes of blue fire out to keep his opponent on his toes; his father's Semblance was not immediately apparent, until he took a hit from the flames.

The faunus's aura illuminated in red, before exploding outwards; the ground shook, and debris flew into the air. Every time Akara's father took a hit, he could redirect the energy and turn it into a literal explosion, reminding Summer somewhat of Tormund's ability to manipulate kinetic energy. The faunus's abilities completely lacked precision, however; he just exploded like a bomb at every opportunity, and yelled a lot.

Akara had to keep his distance from his father because of that ability, however; his father's weapons were his fists, protected by large, gnarly gauntlets with spikes. As they continued their fight, Taiyang watched the boy he had feuded with, an empathetic expression on his tan face. Summer slipped her hand in his, and Raven kept shooting him brief glances.

The fight lasted a long time, longer than any of the others so far. Eventually the combatants were clashing with their weapons and Semblances with blinding ferocity, their auras lighting up constantly with blows and slashes. Suddenly, Akara was flung back by and explosion, and his father charged after him like a train, screaming bloody murder. Akara dodged the crushing stomp to his skull, spinning away with a snarl on his face. His father howled, trying to grapple him; and then Akara dodged, bringing a glowing saber up and down, hamstringing one of his father's legs.

He didn't hesitate when the faunus stumbled, raining a flurry of blows all over him until his aura broke, and driving a hilt into his face; his father fell like a sack of potatoes, unconscious and bleeding on the arena floor as Akara shook, panting above him.

The arena had fallen silent. Then someone howled, causing goosebumps to break out on Summer's skin. Another person took it up, and another, and the entire Black Dog camp was howling for their new Barghuest. Akara stood up, tall, and lifted a fist in the air as the crowd went wild. The Jiani waved the staff, and that was the end. Akara strode, limping, out of the arena, leaving his father on the ground. There would be another ceremony where he would take up the helm, but it was for the chiefs of the tribes, and not something Summer would get to witness.

"I have to say, I'm relieved," rumbled Ghira. "I was afraid Aurochs was going to kill his own son there for a minute."

"Would he really have done that?" Summer asked, feeling horrified at the idea. She knew the answer, but it was still such a hard thing to grasp. She had always been fortunate to have family that loved her, she knew; but the idea that a person could hate their own child was something she had difficulty grasping.

"Yes," Kali glared at the arena. "He is a despicable person, and hated Akara for leaving him. I worry for his other son at times. We would never tolerate abuse in the camps, but I think Auroch's is still a bad influence on him. He's just a child at the moment, though, barely three years old. Perhaps this will be our chance to provide better caretakers for him."

Taiyang said nothing to this at the time. Later, however, the blonde approached the other boy and congratulated him on his victory. There had been an understanding between them in that moment, in their eyes; and Akara had accepted the congratulations sincerely.

The last real ceremony of note was the closing, where the chiefs of the tribes would renew their pledges to one another and their mantels, in view of their people and the gods; it was held at the statue of Hekate, and a procession was led through the cavern by Reaper.

To Summer's surprise, the other woman had approached her and asked that Summer walk with her; and Summer had very nervously agreed. Reaper then took Summer under her wing, the older aetheri showing her what to wear, what to say, and what would be expected of her. Their ceremonial attire was hooded cloaks, much to Summer's own comfort, which Reaper pulled out of a trunk in her small tent.

"Now," Reaper said, looking Summer over in her robes. "How much experience do you have consciously using your abilities?'

"Um. None," Summer smiled awkwardly.

Reaper gave her a bewildered stare, before sighing and shaking her head.

"Alright. We need to fix that, but one thing at a time," she said dryly. "You can see the strings yes?"

"Sometimes? When there's a lot of spooky stuff going on?" Summer drew out. "Or uber Grimm trying to chow down?"

"Ok, well first, it's not spooky stuff; it's the manifestation of conflict between opposing forces, when the intentions of the universe for a certain outcome is most concentrated. What you're seeing is everything that led to that moment, and how it is all connected," Reaper waved her hand. "But your squishy meat mind is translating it into something it can actually comprehend. You aren't seeing fate, mind you, or fortune, but the present becoming…aware of itself."

Summer blinked, trying to process what she meant.

"I know, it's hard to grasp at first. That's how my mentor explained it, and he was terrible with words."

"Um. Then why does that affect Grimm?"

Several raiders walked by the tent, and Reaper waited for them to be out of earshot before answering.

"Because most Grimm aren't aware of themselves; when you manipulate that energy, you are making them aware, you are bringing their conscious minds into the here and now and interrupting the curse that is preventing them from doing so. You are jamming the signal, essentially."

Summer still didn't really understand, but the mention of a mentor had perked her interests.

"So, as for the rest of it-"

"Wait, you got a mentor?" Summer interrupted.

Reaper sighed through her nose, nodding.

"Yea."

"How do I get one of those?" she asked, meeting Reaper's eyes seriously.

Reaper gestured irritably.

"We're talking about ceremony stuff, stay on target."

"I am totally on target," Summer replied, her tone heavy. "But Reaper, I'm not dumb. I know I need one, because I keep attracting all kinds of shenanigans and I have no idea how to deal with it, or what is going on, and at this rate I'm either going to get killed or get my team killed; and that is not an option. How do I get a mentor?"

Reaper stared through her mask. Summer wondered what the woman looked like underneath it.

"I mean Set especially worries me. He keeps finding us, and even pulled me into an astral plane or something in the middle of the night and it was a complete nightmare. And apparently," Summer looked around the sparse tent, noticing several mirrors oddly placed. "He isn't even the worse thing I need to be concerned about. I need to know what I'm getting into, and the risk I'm exposing my-"

 _Family._

"Friends to. So if you know someone, or what I should do, then please tell me. Because I need all the help I can get."

Reaper folded her arms, her head tilted as she considered what Summer was saying.

"Set is…well, he's a tricky son of a bitch, but ultimately the things he does helps aetheri," Reaper grumbled under her mask. "He cares about the aetheri. The people who hunt us, well, he hunts _them_ back and they typically don't survive the encounter. He isn't your enemy. Why he's taken an interest in you, I couldn't say; but it's likely because he knows something and is actually trying to assist you. In his own fucked up little way. He's never what he seems or what he presents himself as. But, he can be very fucking annoying, as I very well know. As for finding a mentor, well, it's typically a family member."

Summer felt her ears droop. Her father was dead. He couldn't teach her. Reaper stared at her dejected expression, her body language growing louder; for a moment she reminded her of Raven.

"But that isn't always feasible, especially for novices," Reaper admitted. "I was lucky. I had my parents when I was young, and then I…well, I had your father."

Summer froze, eyes widening as she stared into Reaper's mask.

"Fen taught you?"

Reaper snorted, her mouth twisting in a wry smile.

"Yes. He saved my butt in the spirit planes once, and then we kept meeting. I was further along than you in my training, but I was also very, ah, stubborn and had a habit of biting off more than I could chew. And your father had the very annoying habit of showing up right when I needed help the most. Or an ass chewing."

Summer felt herself smile.

"Frankly, I never would have lived this long if it wasn't for him, but don't tell him that," Reaper admitted drolly. "And I suppose this is his idea of how I make good on my debt and pay him back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. There are no coincidences with aetheri and the people who come into their lives. I'm going to be your mentor," Reaper tipped her head.

Summer fought the urge to wiggle. It was difficult. Instead, she broke out into an even wider smile and enthusiastically hugged the other woman, who coughed in surprise.

"Thank you!"

"Yea, yea, yea," Reaper patted her back awkwardly. "Now, can we focus on getting you ready?"

"Yes!"

Summer bounced back, listening intently as Reaper explained what they would be doing. After several hours of discussion and practice, it was finally time. Reaper led the way from her tent, wearing her dark cloak and mask, twin weapons in hand. Summer followed after, hood up and her face painted like a wolf skull; personally, she thought she looked extra spooky, but kept her comments to herself. Sol and Mani were heavy in her hands.

The tribes had gathered at the mouth of the cavern entrance, and were surprisingly solemn. The chiefs were all adorned in their own ceremonial attire, helms painted in bloody glyphs. None of them stood before the others, all of them standing side by side, their weapons in hand as well. The Jiani had gathered nearby, all twelve of them; they still gave Summer the willies, though she noticed some looked like armored people more than the one from before.

Reaper strode past the chiefs and Jiani, stopping before the cavern mouth and Summer nervously took up besides her. It was dusk, and cavern was darker save the luminous plants and fungi. There were no torches lit.

A bell rang, its voice deep and melancholy, then again; and then Reaper began to hum, lifting her right hand and the weapon it held. Summer's eyes widened as a current of silver light began to manifest, vibrating in concert with Reaper's voice. After several seconds of this, Summer joined her, hesitating at first before relaxing and growing louder.

The light grew, brighter and brighter, pulsing out from them; before in the distance, a tone answered them. A string of silver light burst from the dark cavern and met them where they stood, enhancing their own light. Summer's hair was standing on end, because she could hear music coming from the cave, entwining with their own, welcoming them. Then Reaper began to stride forward, and Summer moved in concert with her.

The two aetheri led the way into the dark, silver light washing out over the cave floor, their footsteps trailing silver as the tribespeople followed after them. Over a thousand people, walking silently along the illuminated path. Summer could see things in her periphery, shadows and shapes that were there but not, overlapping. Sometimes she felt as if things were touching her, brushing fingers through her hair, or along her cloak. However, she didn't stop; and the cord that was pulling them along grew ever brighter as they approached their target.

After what felt like an eternity, they reached the statue of Hekate and the two aetheri parted ways; Reaper went right, as Summer went left, touching their glowing weapons to the strange glyphed torches that encircled the statue. At her touch, each one would burst into silver flame and one of the tribes would come to stand by it, claiming it as theirs.

The chiefs entered the circle once Reaper and Summer had illuminated the entire circle, trailing one after the other up to the statues feet. Reaper and Summer had come to stand at the statue and knelt in concert, flanking it as they faced the crowd. Summer could see her paramours and Qrow by the Branwen torch, watching with anxious eyes.

Each chief approached the statue of Hekate, laid their weapons at her feet and knelt on one knee, before repeating their vows. Vows to serve the free peoples of the world. Vows to fight back, to protect, to spill blood when necessary, to bring balance, to honor the spirits and the dead. Each one was different, but all the themes were the same; and at the end of each vow, the light that pooled at the statues feet, pulsing in rhythm to Reaper and Summer's voices, would reach out and touch the chiefs' weapons, reestablishing their vows and their connection to the sanctuary.

The Morrigan actually went last, kneeling quietly at Hekate's feet. Summer glanced at the older woman, though she did not look at her. Nwyfre's sardonic voice was intense, serious as she spoke.

"Hekate, a friend comes to you once again, to renew my vows and my pledge to serve your people. I see things in the coming dark, and know your hour approaches. I swear to assist you in making your will manifest, I swear to protect the Branwen and your children, and I swear to sacrifice what I must in order to so. Guide me in the hour of your coming, use my blades as yours and impart on me your wisdom, that I may always see the path."

Summer felt her eyebrows raise, but said nothing as the light touched the green Dust katanas, causing a brief flash. Then Nwyfre bowed her head, took up her swords and stalked away towards her people. Reaper began to trail off, allowing her voice to soften, and Summer's followed suite; and then the silver faded into the dark. However, each of the torches was still alive with silver fire, and each chieftain took up their torch and led the way for each tribe out of the tunnel.

The procession remained silent until they entered the sanctuary, before making their way to the largest gathering spot. The chiefs strode into the clearing, taking their torches and lighting a bonfire in the center; it burned silver, casting odd shadows around the arena. The tribes gathered, some drumming, others talking amongst themselves.

Summer rejoined her teammates, feeling self-conscious even as they smiled at her and her face paint. They didn't speak, just huddled close and watched the proceedings. Summer felt Raven take her hand, and then Tai slipped is own warm palm in hers.

The chiefs stood in a circle, nodding to one another. One of the Jiani had joined them, the one from before; a bell rang again, and silence fell in the arena. The Jiani spoke.

"Free people of Remnant, our time together ends once more. But we go into the wilds, the hills, the tundra and plains, and our bonds are stronger than ever. Our enemies are many, and they grow more numerous by the day. But so do we."

Assents and shouts in the crowd.

"Wherever you go, you are never alone. Your fight is our fight, your fight is our ancestors fight, and the spirits remember. You are warriors. You are healers. You are freedom in all her terror and beauty. Know this, and fear nothing."

More shouts, drumming and raucous, joyful screams.

"You are all the goddess's children, and she lives in each of you. Remember that in your darkest hour, you burn the brightest of the people of Remnant. And know this, free children: that that which is free-"

" _CAN NEVER BE TAMED!"_

And the people howled.


	37. Chapter 37

Looking Glass

Chapter 37

What Large Teeth

 _One last thing. I hesitate to write this even here, even in the language of my forefathers. But in the event something does happen, someone has to know._

 _I found it, Raven. I didn't mean to, but as Reaper would have said, it was meant to be; nothing that happens related to aetheri is ever really coincidence after all. I was forced to move it, because certain agents were getting too close for comfort and the spirits insisted. So I hid it once again. I am not the one meant to bear it, I know that. I fear, I fear terribly, that I know who is._

 _I've left instructions how to retrieve it, but only an aetheri will actually be able to do so. Raven, I need you to promise me that you will protect her. I know you will try, but if she is supposed to bear the mantel, then she is more danger than I ever was or will be. Help her, help her get the knowledge she needs. I wish I could take this from her, because it is so, so unfair; and hopefully, I am wrong, and she will live a normal life surrounded by the people who love her best._

 _But I fear I am right. And if by some twist of fate she reads this, then Ruby. I love you more than the air I breathe. I would do anything to keep you and your sister safe. I am so, so sorry, baby, that I wasn't there. But please understand, even if I am gone from this life, that I will always be there for you. When things are at their darkest, I will be there; all you have to do is listen to the music._

…

 _Present_

Team RWBY sat gathered in their dorm room as Blake scrolled through the data sticks files on her laptop. Yang peered over her partner's shoulder, staring at the words on the screen; none of it was in a language she knew. Blakes ears were laid back in thought, as she picked out words and mouthed them quietly under her breath.

"So…this is all in Old Vacuon," the faunus said at last. "I recognize some of the words, but I don't speak enough of it to make sense of a text this extensive."

Weiss made a surprised sound from where she sat, prim and proper even on the floor. Ruby scooted closer, squinting at the screen.

"Ok," Yang nodded. "So we find someone who can read Old Vacuo. Who do we know that's a bigger nerd than you?"

Blake huffed, shooting her a bemused look and Yang smiled innocently. She had to tease her a little, even in the midst of such mysterious revelations.

"Jean speaks it fluently," Weiss said.

The three looked at the ice princess in the room, and she glared.

"How do you know that?" Yang asked, surprised.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"He tried to impress me with it a few times," she admitted. "His mother was from Vacuo and taught all his sisters, apparently."

"Perfect!" Ruby chirped, popping to her feet. "JNPR is definitely still sleeping in, we can just go ask if he would mind translating!"

"Wait," Blake shook her head.

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"What? Jean's the perfect guy for the job, especially if Weiss asks him to do it."

"Hey!"

"What?" Yang shrugged, smirking. "You know I'm right."

"I don't like taking advantage of people's emotions for my benefit. It is an ugly method to get ones way," Weiss insisted, crossing her arms.

Yang raised her hands placatingly.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with flirting with people to extract information."

Blake snorted, shaking her head.

"Maybe not to you," Weiss huffed.

"You guys are missing my point," Blake interrupted before Yang could reply. "I think the fewer people involved, the better."

"You always think that," Yang pouted.

Blake rolled her amber eyes, and Yang followed the motion. How could she even make eyerolls so pretty?

"We don't know what's going on, Yang. Your mom was clearly trying to get a hold of this and it looked like she was taking a risk to do so. Not to mention all the other, I guess, evidence was destroyed minutes after we left. We don't know what's on here. It could be anything," Blake insisted. "We need to be very careful."

Yang quieted, frowning slightly. Her mom…had been here, right here, and she had missed it. What was going on? Why didn't Raven want to see her, or Ruby. She remembered her dream from a while back, the one that was like a memory but couldn't be.

 _Babies, it's not safe here…_

' _Just what is going on, mom? What are you hiding from?'_

"I think we should tell him," Ruby said quietly.

They glanced at their leader, who was still peering at the words on the screen; her sister looked so serious, older than her fifteen years.

"You said there was a photograph that had his mother on it, yes? Near the one with Dad and Raven?" Ruby asked, turning to Blake.

Blake nodded quietly, her face pensive.

"Then maybe, I dunno, it's about her? Wouldn't he have the right to know?"

They fell silent, the four girls staring at the foreign language that glowed softly back at them.

"That's as possible as anything else, I guess," Blake admitted. "I don't know. It's your call, guys."

Yang met Ruby's eyes, and the sisters came to a conclusion together.

"Yea. Let's go see JNPR."

…..

Yang knocked heavily on the door to JNPR's dorm room. There was a brief pause, then a sudden burst of chaos.

"I GOT IT!"

The door flew open, and there stood Nora in all her pj'd glory. The rest of her teammates were either still sleeping or lounging about, sans Pyrrha. Pyrrha was the only dressed person in sight, and looked as if she had already hit the gym. Nora beamed at them.

"Morning gang!" Nora exclaimed. "Come on in, you're just in time for pancakes!"

Yang hesitated before being bodily pulled into the dorm room, followed by the rest of her team.

"We aren't trying to bother you guys," Blake started awkwardly.

Yang hid a smile, even as Nora waved Blake's comments away.

"Nonsense! The RWBY clan is always welcome in case de JNPR!" Nora put her hands on her hips.

Pyrrha was smiling apologetically from her desk and waved at them.

"Hello! You guys are up early, aren't you?"

"We actually have a bit of a project that we're working on," Ruby started, letting Nora usher her to a chair. "And were wondering if Jean could help us? If it's not too much to ask?"

Jean, who was still under his covers, popped up at the mention of his name; he seemed to surprised at this invasion, but smiled at them, his eyes lingering over Weiss briefly. Weiss did not make eye contact.

"Sure! Just let me ah, get dressed?" he looked about for pants, his face turning a bit red.

Yang did her best to keep her mouth shut; Blake, who had tied her bow back on, was glancing at her knowingly. Yang lost the battle nearly instantly.

"Caught you with your pants down, huh?" she laughed.

"Yea, well, what can I say? It's my natural state of existence," Jean shrugged with a chuckle.

Yang's smile widened as Pyrrha pointedly looked away, ears red. Nora giggle snorted, while Ren sighed and got up to help her; or to keep her from making a mess.

"Oh yea?" Yang asked. "Gotta watch out for this one girls-"

"Oh come on," he groaned, reaching for his jeans.

"He's a real panty dropper."

"Dust damnit, Yang," he shook his head. He was smiling though, so she knew he wasn't uncomfortable; Yang didn't like making people uncomfortable. She just liked getting them out of their shells.

"What? I'm just saying, if you got it? Flaunt it. Why hold back?"

"Hush, you," Weiss interrupted. "Stop being uncouth in other people's homes."

Yang laughed, turning to her teammate. Weiss stared back, unflinching. There was a twinkle there, however, betraying Weiss's amusement.

"Is that permission to be uncouth everywhere else?" Yang laughed.

"I didn't realize you needed my permission," Weiss sniffed. "If I had known, I would have rescinded it ages ago."

Blake chuckled as Yang made a face.

"Ok, listen here you."

"Yes? I'm listening?" Weiss tipped her head mockingly. She had been more playful recently, which was a nice change from when they had first met.

"You're just jealous of all my natural charisma," Yang declared, folding her arms.

"Oh yes. Extremely," Weiss declared. "Every day, I ask myself, why _I_ can't be more loud, vulgar and messy like Yang Xiao Long? You truly have a talent."

"Yes I do. I'm glad you understand that," Yang nodded, grinning.

"A talent for being an utter Boarbatusk."

Yang made a face of mock hurt, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Why do you wound me like this, Weiss?"

"Because. I'm the ice queen," Weiss sniffed haughtily, tossing her hair. Ruby giggled from where she was sitting in the chair, watching them warmly. In the kitchenette, Ren and Nora had set to making breakfast; Jean meanwhile had gotten dressed, still looking embarrassed but amused.

"You guys are something else," Jean declared finally. "So what's this mystery project that you come seeking my wisdom for, huh?"

The girls shared a look, before waiting for Ruby to speak. Ruby leaned forward, looking surprisingly serious. Meanwhile, the others decided to sit down, posting up around the dorm room.

"Well, this morning Blake found something," Ruby started, meeting Jean's eyes. "That we think is related to the search for Yang's mom."

A clatter in the kitchen as Nora dropped something. There was a pause, before Ren and Nora peeked into the dorm room.

"Your mom?" Jean asked Yang, turning to her.

Yang nodded, the humor that normally adorned her face slipping as she grew more sober.

"Yea. She's been missing for a long time, and I've been looking for her for…"

 _Years and years and years_.

"A really long time. I know she's alive, but. Finding her or any trace of her has been nearly impossible."

"Ok," Jean nodded slowly. "Well, what did you guys find?"

"I found a data stick," Blake chimed in. "In the library. Her mom, well. She was there, looking for it. When we opened the files, we realized it was written in Old Vacuon. And Weiss says that you know the language."

Jean looked around the room, before meeting Weiss's gaze. Weiss almost shuffled guiltily, if the ice queen was capable of shuffling.

"Alright. But wait, what was your mom doing in Beacon's library of all places?" he asked.

"That's what we need to find out. It was extremely strange circumstances," Blake admitted.

"Did she say anything to you?" Ren asked from the kitchen. Nora's face was running a gamut of bizarre expressions.

"Um, a little. Mostly I think she wished I wasn't there," Blake's bow twitched. "She was in a hurry to get away from the drones, mostly. There was an ungodly amount of them on campus this morning, it was weird."

Ren hummed pensively, as Nora opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish.

"Well, that sounds suspicious," Pyrrha frowned by her desk. "No offense, Yang."

"None taken. I'm pretty sure she's caught up in something shady, but I wouldn't know," Yang muttered. Blake gave her a sympathetic look, and Yang smiled.

"Anyways, Jean, would you mind translating some of the files?" Ruby asked kindly. "It would really help us out."

"Of course!" Jean proclaimed. "Let's see it."

Blake passed her laptop over to the boy and he sat on his bed, opening it in his lap. Yang could feel her pulse quickening as she stepped closer. The others scooted closer, waiting. Jean opened the first file, mouthing quietly under his breath as he read. His expression changed from gentle curiosity to shock after several minutes. Yang swallowed, feeling uncharacteristically nervous; Blake edged closer to her, brushing against her arm. The contact soothed her instantly, but couldn't get rid of her nerves.

"Ok. Ok, I. Oh man."

"Well, what does it say?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"It…Ok, hold I actually have a program for translating big texts, I used to use it for homework -hang on," he said, typing a bit frantically.

"Jean?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

"Hang on, one sec."

Several moments passed. Yang took a deep breath and let it out slow.

"Ok," Jean looked up finally. "So first things first, I don't know if we should be reading this."

Yang's eyebrows rose as Blake tensed besides her; Ruby got up from her chair and walked over to the bed, her face still so serious. It was wigging Yang out, a little. Ruby was always smiling.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

Jean hesitated, before meeting her eyes.

"The contents seem…Alright, screw it. Ruby?"

"Yes, Jean?" Ruby nearly whispered.

"Your mom wrote this. She wrote all of it."

Silence reigned in the room, until Nora dropped something else; a plate had fallen out of her hands as she looked into the room, eyes wide. Ruby stared, swallowing.

"What does it say, Jean?" she asked. Her voice cracked a little, and Yang nearly hugged her right then.

"It," he sighed. "Well there's a lot of it, but most of it seems to be about…an investigation she was conducting. W-when she was on the Baiting Task Force. She seemed to think she was in danger, that someone was taking out the other investigators. So she was writing this as a security measure, in case…"

"In case she died," Ruby finished for him. It felt as if all the air had gone out of the room, as if gravity was drawing Yang down to a point in her stomach, crushing, brutal.

"In case someone killed her," Jean said softly, staring at the screen in shock. "Most of this seems addressed to your mom, Yang. A lot of it was really…really personal stuff. But it seems like she wanted her to finish what she was working on, if she couldn't."

Yang could feel ice in her veins. Ruby took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened them, looking teary but determined.

 _What the fuck is going on?!_

"Let me see it, please."

"Guys, I think we should turn this into the police," Jean protested suddenly. "My mom, she, she was on the force. She died too, in a break in when I was a baby. But Summer mentions her, I. I think something really, really bad happened."

"No police," Blake insisted suddenly, fiercely. "They could be complicit."

The others stared at Blake in shock, but her partner didn't waver.

"Wha, Blake what are you saying?" Weiss asked. "If this was, Dust help me, if this is evidence of a crime committed against Ruby and Jean's mothers, we have to alert the proper channels!"

Blake shook her head, passionate.

"Why didn't Summer tell them then? She writes this all down and then hides it in a hole in the library, for Yang's mom to find? Why would she do that, if she trusted the people she was working with?" Blake insisted.

"Maybe, I don't know, she was trying to do it alone?" Weiss suggested uncertainly. "It is very…concerning."

"No pigs," Nora suddenly chimed in. "Never a good idea. Blake's right on this one."

Weiss looked unconvinced, but stayed silent, thoughtful.

"Well, if it was meant for Yang's mother, perhaps we should find her and give it to her?" suggested Pyrrha.

Everyone looked at the red headed huntress, surprised. She looked equally serious.

"What, I'm from Mistral too, you know," she said sheepishly. "Even I know you don't trust Kingdom police when conspiracies are involved."

Nora gave her teammate a thumbs up, as Ren sighed.

"How though!?" Yang tossed her hands up. "I've been looking for Raven for fucking years! If she doesn't want to be found, then she won't be!"

Nora and Ren exchanged looks at this comment.

"We ah. We may know a guy, that knows a guy?" Nora wheedled after a moment. "Who knows a place, where we can leave a message that will find its way to your mom?"

"If it's the dive in town, you can forget it," Yang sighed, brushing her hair. "I already tried there."

"No, no no. You're asking the wrong people, Yangarang," Nora insisted. "Your mom isn't affiliated with Kingdom thugs, she's ah. She would require another channel to reach her."

Yang paused, suspicious, as she turned to the two partners who were still hovering near the kitchen; Ren looked stoic, more so than ever, and Nora was literally vibrating with nerves and electricity.

"How do you know that, Nora?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm.

The others stared at them. Nora grinned anxiously, before deflating comically.

"Don't be mad."

Yang's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't know, like, that you were looking for her, I had no idea-"

"Nora."

"And it's not like we can ask _questions_ of the Morrigan, especially about something this high up, it ha, you don't get it-"

"Nora."

"And we're sworn and we owe them so much, I really _couldn't_ have-"

"Nora," Ruby said quietly.

Nora fidgeted, staring as she rocked on her heels. Ren took a breath and spoke for her.

"We know her. Everyone who lives in south Anima knows of her, actually," he said calmly.

Yang's mouth dropped slightly.

"What are you saying, Ren?"

"We have tribal ties to the Morrigan," he said. "Your mother, that is her official title. She's the chieftain of the tribe that rescued and ultimately adopted us, when we were orphaned and trying to survive. And we are here to become Hunters who protect the free people under her instructions."

Silence once again, until Jean yelped.

"What?!"

Ren nodded once, solemn. Nora nearly looked on the verge of tears. Yang stared at the two of them, as if she had never really seen them until this moment.

"It's true. We weren't trying to deceive you, but we were under instructions to be very careful who we told of our intentions. The tribes have many enemies."

Pyrrha looked particularly shaken by this revelation about her teammates, and she stood, staring openly at them.

"You're with the Branwen? That's who she is right?" Pyrrha asked firmly. "Yang's mother leads the Branwen?"

Ren nodded again, and Nora had literal tears on her cheeks. Jean was glancing between them all, clearly confused.

"Please don't hate us, Pyr," Nora shook. "You're our friends, I promise! We're just trying to help, we – it's so hard for them, with the baiting and the slavers and everything! They need good Hunters who will protect them, and how could we say no after everything they did for us?! We never would have made it out there!"

Pyrrha appraised her teammate solemnly, before striding calmly forwards and pulling them both into a hug. Nora was stock still.

"Of course I don't hate you," she said firmly. "I wish you had said so sooner. But I could never hate either of you. We are a family."

Nora sniffed, hugging her teammate back fiercely. The three of them stood there for a moment, before Jean joined them and they held one another. Yang sat down, still in shock. The rest of RWBY looked equally shaken.

 _Slavers? Baiting? What on Remnant was going down in south Anima?_

Ruby stared at the abandoned laptop, her face grim, before picking it up gently and setting it her lap. Jean glanced back at her, eyes worried. Ruby looked at Yang, her face determined, and she started to read aloud.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Notes: Well. Here it comes. Trigger Warning for ptsd flashbacks, references to torture and violence. More at the bottom.

Music Choices: Dark Matter by Les Friction, Visions by Guilhem Desq

Looking Glass

Epilogue

...

 _I am the Keeper. I am the Secret. I am the Answer. I Am. The End._

...

 _Seventeen years previously..._

Raven coughed, grimacing as consciousness bled back into her skull. Her eyes cracked, bleary. Darkness, black crystal and blood splattered granite walls; a grisly, abstract painting, and she was the medium.

Shackles clinked above her, grabbing her attention as the cuffs about her wrists grated against her skin and her sanity. She took a deep breath, coughing violently again from the pain.

The room was swimming. Raven wasn't sure if it was due to the aura suppressants they kept dosing her with, or due to her own panic. There was a very high chance that it was both.

 _Breath. Stay here._

Salem's servants were extremely skilled in the art of torture. Mostly because they could inflict what her body believed was extreme duress without physically lifting a finger to do so; the majority of the damage was applied to her psychically.

Not that she could tell the difference when it was happening; she had felt herself dying over and over again, only to wake back up and start the ride over once more. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the black citadel, but it was surely months at this point; and that was not the worst part of this scenario.

Her body ached again, and her eyes darted down to her abdomen, panic rising. A swell, one that had grown over the weeks, revealed to her gleefully by one of the human servants of Salem.

 _I am such a fucking idiot. How could I not have noticed?_

Raven stared at her abdomen, grief and rage welling in her chest. It had been a stupid mistake that had landed her in this situation to begin, all because she had been determined to fly too close. Her second skin had never failed her before, after all; she hadn't even passed the magical wards or alarms that coated the countryside, dispelling magic and preventing most people from activating their Semblances. However, one of Salem's servants, a potential Maiden, had spotted her and taken her down before she even knew what the hell was going on; and her mistake was going to cost her more than her own life, at this rate.

 _No. No fuck that._

Raven grit her teeth, feeling the past trying to drag her into its embrace once again; like a well of gravity that she was always tumbling down towards, unable to fully escape.

 _A fist crashing into the side of her face, telling her to shut up. Stubble scratching her cheek, nausea, the smell of sour dough-_

Raven literally bit her own arm with a snarl, forcing herself back into the present as blood welled into her mouth. She spat furiously at the wall. She would stay here, right the hell here, aching and bleeding and dying on this stupid fucking slab in the pits of hell; because she absolutely had to be mentally present to find a way out.

 _Hang on, sweetie. We're not going out like this._

The doctors had told her years ago that she would never be able to get pregnant. It had been at Beacon, actually, during one of her annual physicals. A healer had taken one Semblance assisted glance at her inner workings, to check for cancers or the potential for such, and gently claimed that she was infertile due to the damage inflicted as a child.

She hadn't been surprised by the news, but it had still, for whatever reason, shaken her deeply. She never told anyone about that day, how she had actually cried in a bathroom stall after history class, hiding from Summer and Tai for hours. Qrow had been the one to find her, and they'd sat together on the tile floor, crying.

However, it seemed that the little life inside her did not care whatsoever what doctors or anyone else had to say about the matter, and had determined that it would live; and it would live right the fuck now. It's timing couldn't be worse. It was a miracle that she hadn't had a miscarriage from all the stress.

Dust, it was a miracle that she was pregnant to begin with; and sometimes, during the bouts of torture, when she felt on the verge of shattering into a million, irreparable pieces, she could feel a wave of energy coming up from within her. Strengthening her, healing her, and raging with absolute fury against the terror that was being inflicted on them both. Raven wasn't sure if it was all in her head or not, but somehow, it gave her the strength to keep going.

Movement in the darkness, and Raven stilled. She felt like a rabbit looking out of its cage into the woods and finding the fox grinning back at her. Not that Salem ever grinned.

A pale face, both beautiful and horrific, had appeared nearby, staring placidly at her. Raven had known that Salem was terrifying, much like she knew Atlas was a Kingdom on the map; but experiencing a place in person was different from reading about it, and experiencing Salem was so, so much worse than simply hearing about her.

Salem flowed over the dried blood, her eyes pinning Raven more efficiently than the shackles. Her aura invoked dread, a terror more potent than anything Raven had ever known possible; being in her presence long enough, when she came with her hair down so to speak, could even cause Raven to hallucinate wildly. However, Raven was, if anything, used to hallucinations; so she grit her teeth so hard it pained her, and forced herself to stay present.

Salem watched her, close but not touching, never touching. Salem never hurt Raven herself. That was for the Grimm or her human pets; she had, however, killed in front of her. A man from her menagerie of servants had betrayed some oath or order, or who knew really, and Salem unhinged her jaw like fucking Taijitsu and literally bit his face off; like taking a bite out of a smore.

Her Grimm had finished the work, dragging bits of the body away to play with, while her living servants cowered and prayed and groveled. Raven had forced herself to watch, not screaming, not saying anything; just enduring the horror.

She was in her personal space now, right by her shoulder. Raven was past the point of outright defiance, so tempting as it was, she didn't spit at her. The little light growing her womb meant she needed to be very, very careful that she did not provoke anything.

"...Your past must have been very dreadful," Salem said at last.

Sometimes, she did this, would talk to her; like making small talk in a grocery store about the weather or troubles with her car. She never sounded angry, or malicious; just calm, almost content.

Raven didn't reply, she focused on her breathing, on grounding herself; her wrists burned, her stomach rolled, and she was riding a wave of terror.

"I suppose I can empathize," Salem tilted her head. She nearly sounded surprised by that fact. "My past was certainly much worse than my present. It likes to creep up on me, too. Carry me away with it."

Raven watched the dark form at her shoulder, biting back a cough.

"I suppose that's a good thing, though. Because then one can go through life knowing that the worst is behind you," Salem tapped her chin. It was a human gesture, one that did not match the entity performing it. "For most people, _this_ was the worst for them, which I find to be very, very irritating. People in this generation are so sheltered, you know? It really isn't fair."

Raven did not want to know what the world had been like to think that, somehow, it was a safer place than it used to be.

"I haven't had many guests over the years, considering how long I've been here, but I've had enough of them. They always spilled their secrets and their fears to me, in, ha. Minutes? Seconds? I have a different grasp of time, now. But it was still so quickly. _Too_ quickly. And all their little terrors and nightmares, were so...basic. Pain, spiders, decay, old age, death. Such a waste of energy, really."

 _Easy for you to say_.

"Is it?"

Raven's brow furrowed in confusion; perhaps she had faded out and missed something.

"Why is it easy for me to say? That I don't find these things frightening?"

Raven's eyes widened, as she stared ahead, trying to breath.

 _Shit, did I speak aloud?_

"No, you didn't," Salem circled around, out of sight. The shadows in the room seemed to follow her, watching their mistress. "You don't need to."

Raven could feel her brow break out in cold sweat. Salem could hear her thoughts. Of fucking course she could hear her thoughts.

"I asked you a question, Raven," came the voice at her shoulder. Raven forced air into her lungs, her stomach cramping as her wrists burned like ice.

"You. You don't fear those things, because _you are_ those things," Raven hissed, fighting to stay in the moment.

Salem flowed back into view languidly, smiling slightly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," the witch said. "But, you aren't wrong, really. And why fear that which you are?"

She raised a hand, inspecting her fingers; black matter veins decorated them, like every other section of her porcelain white skin. She almost sounded wistful.

"You should embrace yourself. It is only natural, after all. And all the gods creations have a purpose, no matter how frightening they might be to the small minded vermin infecting this planet," Salem hummed, letting her hand drop. "You know what that's like, don't you?"

Raven bit her tongue. She didn't want to talk to her.

"I know you do. I can see your whole history, painted out in all it's bloody, violent glory. Punishing the weak willed, the people who close their eyes when their brothers commit atrocities in the name of 'order'. Because it made them feel safe to do so, like children hiding under a blanket. And then, for whatever daft reason, you tried to change yourself," Salem tsked, peering at her. "Who was it who told you needed to do that? Ozma?"

Raven opened her mouth and shut it, confused about what she meant. Raven hadn't changed herself.

"Oh, yes you did," Salem laughed lightly. "And, hm, no. Not Oz I see. Haha, you hated him! Isn't that funny? Why work for the man then, if you didn't trust him?"

Raven's brow furrowed, beaded with sweat, anxiety. She had worked for Ozpin because she needed to know what they were up against. She needed to see the source for herself. Salem smiled at her knowingly.

"Ah. Well then. Now we know. Don't we?"

Raven tried to center herself as the flashbacks got worse, cresting and then withdrawing. In the moments where she had been absent, Salem had gotten closer, staring curiously at her wrists; watching something with quiet fascination.

"You never answered my question," Salem finally shook her head.

"Yes I did," Raven swallowed, panting. Her chest was constricting.

"No no, the other one. Why did you change yourself?" Salem asked again.

In the distance, Raven could hear clicking; it made her hair stand on end, her skin break out in goosebumps.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Raven grit, edging away instinctively.

"Someone comes into your life, and you changed. I can't actually see them physically in your memories, meaning if they aren't Ozpin, then they are an aetheri. And I am...very _fond_ of aetheri," Salem smiled, all predator.

Raven was going to be physically ill.

 _Dust, no, no, no-_

"Oh, don't worry," Salem waved a hand, chuckling at her expression. "It's not like I'm going to simply hike up my skirts and go sprinting across the continent to hunt down some two bit aetheri with no face. I'm just curious as to why you went along with it, considering your nature? What was it? Love? Obsession? A lapse in will?"

"People change. It's part of being alive," Raven said. The clicking was growing closer, as a floating, black shape drifted into the room; her entire body went cold.

"Ah. The first one then," Salem sighed, shaking her head. "Isn't it always? But that's such a farce, you see? Because if someone actually loved you, they would love all of you. Monstrous pieces and all."

Raven wasn't paying attention anymore, staring at the Grimm in the room, floating ever closer. What was the point in torturing her, if she couldn't keep any secrets to begin with? To prove a point?

"Oh, it has a purpose," Salem said, pulling away. "I always have a purpose. Don't think of it as torture, dear, that's so banal. Consider this a...chance to get back to your roots. A hard reset, if you will."

Tendrils at her neck, and Raven bared her teeth defiantly. The Grimm's feelers could tap into her nervous system, streaming whatever nightmarish concoction it had planned right into her head. Salem watched her face, before drifting away, waving lazily.

"I look forwards to working with you, Raven Crom Cruach."

Raven wasn't sure when she started screaming.

...

Sound. Shadows. Movement.

"-aven?"

The huntress groaned, her eyes bleary from tears and gods new what else. Suddenly she was aware, and lurched violently against her restraints, desperate to get away from the shadow next to her.

"Raven?"

"Getaway," she snarled. She barely sounded human. Her entire body was a brilliant spot of agony, and the memories and images that had been tormenting her still swirled in her head. "Don't touch me, get the fuck away!"

"RAVEN."

She knew that voice. Her eyes widened, focusing on the figure next to her. Long dreads, decorated with sharp bits and beads, like starlight. Nwyfre was hovering at her shoulder, her face tight with fear; Nwfyre never looked scared.

"Sweetheart," her mother whispered, reaching out. Raven flinched. Nwyfre couldn't be here. The citadel was a magical fortress, swarming with Grimm and watchdogs. Even the most mad rogue in all of Remnant couldn't break in.

"You aren't real-"

"I am, I am," Nwyfre continued. "I'm going to take these off-"

"DON'T."

"It's ok," Nwyfre continued, hushed. "I'm here, it's ok."

Her fingers reached out, grasping the shackles; in her hand was Dust blade. Raven flinched again as Nwyfre cut through the lock like a knife through butter. Then the other, then the ones at her feet.

Raven slid heavily from the slab, her limbs quaking; Nwyfre caught her and lowered her to the ground gently. She realized she was crying as she cradled her middle; part of the session earlier was still burning in her mind and her body, and fear was paralyzing her. She had felt that thing cut her unborn child from her very womb. Bile rose in her throat.

"Is..is it alright?"

Nwyfre paused, looking her over with serious grey eyes.

"Is what-"

"Is my baby still there," Raven choked out. "Is it ok? I thought they killed..."

Nwyfre froze, focusing on her stomach. Carefully, she pulled her glove loose and ignited her green aura, laying her palm over her stomach; Nwyfre was not as astute in the healing arts or aura reading as Ciara was, but she was good enough.

A long moment drew on, and Raven whined. Finally, a golden burst of aura lashed out defensively from Raven's navel, wrapping around Nwyfre's entire arm and hand like a serpent trying to strangle its prey. Nwyfre made a gentle noise, shushing, muttering, and just as suddenly, the little solar flare suddenly relaxed; bursts of golden light flowed like plasma over Nwyfre's own spiky green, curiously.

"She's perfect, Raven," Nwyfre smiled at last. "She's absolutely perfect."

"S-she?" Raven repeated. Tears were falling freely now. "She's a girl?"

"Yes she is," Nwyfre laughed softly. "And she _burns_ with life. Hello, little dragon. Haha. Hi there. Look at you, hm?"

Gold danced over scarred fingers, like a child playing with an adults hands.

"Aren't you magnificent?"

Plasma whirled in agreement. Nwyfre gently pulled her hand away, and gold retreated reluctantly. Raven wiped at her face, trying to get her bearings; she barely sit up.

"Mom, how? How did you get here?"

"No time to get into it," Nwyfre insisted, her tone grim. "I'm going to inject you with aura boosters, and then we need to get you out of here."

Raven noticed that her mother wasn't wearing her typical raider garb, and was instead dressed in witchfinger armor; she was also carrying a literal arsenal, bandoleer, shotgun, pistol, hunter killer arrays.

"They have my sword," Raven admitted, grimacing.

"Then it's a good thing I carry two, now, isn't it," Nwyfre hummed, pressing the hilt of one of her blades into Raven's hand.

Then she drew out a hypodermic needle and vial, quickly injecting Raven in the thigh; Raven hissed in pain and then relief as crimson aura sparked to life, flooding her system with endorphins, strength and healing. She was still a far cry from baseline, but she would be able to walk. Nwyfre held per pull clothes on with deft fingers, her body radiating with alertness. At last, she pulled Raven to her feet.

"Let's get you home," Nwyfre said. Raven nodded, still leaning on her as they made for the iron door that led from the dungeon.

...

The Branwen women were shadows in a black fortress, moving urgently through the passageways. Nwyfre had brought dozens of Semblance glyphs, many of whom still worked inside the citadel's oppressive walls. Ciara and the other spiritworkers had woven enough magic into Nwyfre's clothes and weaponry that she was resistant to Salem's own magical wards, at least for now. However, the citadel's aura would continue to corrode her defenses; they were on a time limit.

Raven could not access her Semblance or magic yet, but Nwyfre had hung a whammied pouch of herbs and magic around her neck to prevent interference and counteract Salem's own workings on her. Once they were clean of the citadel, Raven would be able to change her skins and fly free; and engage her Semblance to portal to her paramours and Qrow.

The Semblance glyphs Nwyfre had brought allowed them to move unseen, invisible to magic to and enemy Semblances. Still, they were cautious as they proceeded. Salem's servants were many and their abilities unknown.

They passed a doorway guarded by several Wendigo, misshapen antlered Grimm that chilled Raven to her core; memories of what those things were capable of danced in her mind, causing her to falter as they crept by. One of the Wendigo snorted, it's skull face menacing as it leered about.

Nwyfre took her hand, guiding her silently passed; and then they were at the stairs that led up to the main hall. As they began the climb, Raven could hear the ominous clicking of the floating Grimm above her. She halted again, her limbs going numb. Her chest was constricting, vision tunneling wildly.

Nwyfre turned back, placing both palms on Raven's shoulders gently.

"Look at me."

"I don't-I don't know if I can do this," Raven whispered. She had never been so scared in her entire life, and she was no stranger to the sensation. But this? This was something else entirely.

"You can, and you will," Nwyfre hissed urgently. "Remember who the fuck you are. Think about them, think about your bun in the oven, and dig deep. You are a raider, you are a huntress, and fear is not your master. You eat fear for breakfast. Now fucking dig, Raven."

Raven took a breath, focusing on the little light burning within her and dug. She took a step; and another, and another. And soon, they had reached the end of the staircase, peering out into the macabre hall filled with floating Grimm.

Her head swam sickeningly, but she breathed, pushing through the paralysis as she followed her mother past the tentacled pods of Grimm. They floated lazily through the air, content as they clicked and clacked. Several floated between them, and Raven froze, barely daring to inhale as the tentacles passed overhead. Nwyfre never took her eyes off her.

Finally, the Grimm passed and the two women made it to the end of the hall. They had yet to encounter any of Salem's servants and proceeded cautiously. Nwyfre pushed the door open quietly, peering out and then grabbed Raven's hand and continued.

They trotted silently down the steps leading from the fortress into the courtyard. The horizon was a sickening vermilion, and violet spires of Dust tore forth from black mountains in the distance. Grimm flew overhead, hundreds of them. Some circled the courtyard, everything from Manticores to several Nevermore.

As they neared the base, Nwyfre froze, tossing a hand back for Raven to freeze. Below them, one of Salem's people was loping up the steps; a rabbit faunus in a tattered tophat. The faunus paused nearby, his haggard face making a silly expression; hetero-chromatic eyes focused lazily on a patch of crystals next to them.

"What a beautiful day," he sighed at last, smiling eerily. "Isn't it lady?"

Neither of them spoke. Nwyfre's head tilted, calculating the distance between him and them.

"I do hope you aren't here to steal the good china? We need that for tea, see?" he scratched an ear. "What, won't you say hello?"

He crouched by the crystals, before slapping himself in the face.

"Ah! I'm talking to ghosts again. You aren't here now, are you? Oh well," he popped to his feet, grinning like a loon. "Better let the others know."

He spread his hands to clap them together, and Nwyfre _moved_. A garrote wire had manifested in her gloved hands, one crafted of Jorogumo webbing, and she entwined the faunus about the neck. The webbing ate through his aura easily, before severing his arteries. His eyes bugged out comically as he gurgled, choking on his life's blood; then Nwyfre snapped his neck, and he fell like a broken toy.

Then they were running, Nwyfre all but dragging her towards the gates. More sounds behind them, shouting. Footsteps thundering over the granite from multiple directions as Raven panted, sprinting desperately after her mother.

"Carmine! Hector, Viscera! Intruder! Seal the gates!"

Groaning metal. The immense gates were springing closed, a swift affair considering how huge they were. Grimm were screeching overhead in a black, spiraling mass. Raven huffed, her legs burning as she ran. They weren't going to make it.

Then Nwyfre changed directions, veering left away from the gates. Raven followed suite, trusting the Morrigan. Several Grimm were leering down from the walls, including a Nevermore that nearly blacked out the skies with its wingspan; it screamed, deafeningly.

The Nevermore swooping down towards her. She met her mothers eyes, and saw that she was smiling; in that moment, she finally noticed that Nwyfre was not wearing her helm.

"Wait - WAIT NO!"

The jaws clamped down around her, blacking out her vision.

 **It's ok. I'm right behind you**.

...

Nwyfre Donovan watched as the Nevermore took instantly to the skies, blending in with the flock of Grimm above the citadel. She could feel its course, its strength and speed as it flew desperately for the border. At that rate, it would make it in ten minutes or so.

She smirked, turning away from the walls. The gates had crashed shut, Salem's henchmen were flooding the courtyard. It was time for a distraction.

Calmly, she deactivated the glyphs that had been concealing her presence. There were fifteen of them, and upon spotting her, had fanned out. She picked apart their stances, body language and armaments immediately: two healers, ten ex-hunters, and three people with Grimm enhancements.

One woman, a redhead with a large, bloody naginata that was clearly compensating for something, strode forward. She leered at Nwyfre, amber eyes alive with malice; from her aura, Nwyfre deduced she was likely a magic user, possibly a Maiden.

"Fancied a stroll, did you, love?" the redhead asked mockingly. Her lackeys chuckled roughly, their faces alive with dark delight.

Nwyfre smiled hungrily back at them. That was not the reaction they had been expecting; a current of anxiety wavered through them. The Grimm were squawking and yelping nervously, circling without approaching.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're smiling about? But I'm going to enjoy wiping it off your pointy mug, grandma," scoffed redhead.

 _Grandma...Hahaha. Who would have ever guessed?_

Nwyfre beamed at the phrase, delighting in how it unsettled her opponents; then she allowed the two vials in her hands to hit the ground, slapping a decorated free breather over her face. She had trained her body ages ago to be resistant to Myhellium spores, but she still took the precaution; and it made her look like she had a snarling mouth of Grimm teeth.

The white cloud dispersed rapidly over the courtyard, and Nwyfre bee-lined for the healers first, engaging her Semblance. Her copies began to dart about, causing chaos as she went to work for the final time. She engaged a Semblance glyph, and her opponents lit up in the fog, their heat signatures burning in the dark.

The first was a healer, his aura flared as he tried to fight off the hallucinatory affects of the Myhellium spores. He was shouting, trying to get directions from his leader, buffing himself as the spores drained his aura.

Nwyfre raised her gauntlet, firing a strand of Jorogumo webbing attached to a blade, ensnaring his legs; she twisted, bringing him to the ground as he cried out. A Semblance shook the ground, but she compensated, entwining the man quickly. He was cutting himself to bits as he struggled; a kick to the head, and then he was unconscious, bleeding to death in silence.

 _One._

A figure was charging her to her left, a halberd swinging as the man tried to cleave her head off. A copy darted into his field of sight, and he swung towards it instead, confused; it didn't make contact, and he twirled, off balance. Nwyfre darted in, striking under his arms at pressure points; his arms froze, locking up. Nwyfre shoved a pistol under his jaw, firing an aura piercing round at point blank. His head burst apart like a melon.

 _Two._

She dropped two more vials of Myhellium, darting away into the fog. The last healer was trying to buff her comrades, screaming and swatting the air at hallucinations as she tried to focus; a copy charged her head on, and she tripped backwards into Nwyfre's waiting embrace. The girl froze, rigid, while Nwyfre's half masked face beamed down at her.

"Carmine-"

"Three."

Webbing across the throat, and her scream died with her. Nwyfre severed her head with her blade, before tossing it at the feet of one of the ex-hunters, the one who kept causing mini-earthquakes. The hulking figure of the man froze as he stared at the terrified eyes of his comrade, clearly unsure if he was hallucinating or not. He raised his hands and spires of rock and crystal burst forth, charging towards Nwyfre's direction.

Nwyfre triggered her Dust blade, clearing the spires and swooping overhead, landing behind the ex-huntsman. She showered several brutal slashes across his weakened aura, and the man roared, trying to pummel her. She spun her pistol into his face, firing.

 _Four_.

She had moved on before the body hit the floor. A huge gust of wind had picked up, coming from the direction of the likely Maiden; the fog was being cleared away. Nwyfre pulled a Dust grenade from her bandoleer, rolling it towards the redhead. Yellow and Black Dust exploded, crackling with lightening and waves of rolling gravity. The Maiden was knocked clear across the courtyard. Nwyfre did not give chase. She would focus on her last.

Two last vials of Myhellium sprang into her fingers and she threw them to the ground. In front her of her, two ex-hunters were swinging their weapons at her copies and their nightmares, cursing wildly.

Nwyfre pulled her shotgun from her back, aiming lazily and firing; a round of Jorogumo webbing burst across one man's lower half, wrapping his legs and eating into his aura and flesh. He fell to the ground, screaming bloody murder, as his partner ran to him.

"Hector, get up!"

"Fuck, oh gods, **gods** , get it off!"

Nwfyfre fired her gauntlet at the blue haired partner, grabbing her line and directing it around the man's waste. He stared at it in horror as she jerked, engaging her aura; her gloves were coated in a resistant resin, preventing the line from eating her own hands.

With a horrible sound, she cut the man in half, dragging his severed corpse into the dark. Then she swung it at one of the women who was closest.

"Carmine, get eyes on her for DUST SAKE!"

"I can't! Her emotions are cloaked, it has to be a Semblance!"

"Bullshit, she's not on the white list - Oh fuck!" the woman screamed as Nwyfre slammed the severed torso into her. She stumbled to the ground, screaming like a little girl.

 _Tch. Pathetic_.

Nwyfre stalked towards her, watching as the woman raised her hands defensively. A field of force clamped down on her body, crushing her fiercely. Nwyfre hissed, her fingers wrapped around another grenade.

"I've got her! Hurry, for the love of fuck hurry!"

"Where are you?!"

"Here you fucking idiot-"

Nwyfre pulled the pin with extreme effort, and allowed the grenade to fall; it rolled forward, bumping against the woman's boot. Panicking, the girl let go of Nwyfre, trying to scurry backwards. Nwyfre engaged her aura, digging her blade into the ground. The grenade explode. Black Dust welled up, before shrinking inwards, dragging the fleeing ex-huntress into its inescapable maw. Her body crumpled into pink papermache.

 _Seven_.

A black tentacle lashed out of the darkness, and Nwyfre deflected it, triggering her Dust blade; a searing swipe of wind severed the clawed enhancement and its owner screamed in inhuman rage. A man stumbled out of the fog, half his face black and white, his eye a searing red. Nwyfre's copies charged him, but he would not be distracted as he charged her with a roar.

His remaining arm was a blade of white bone, and it crashed against her own sword. His strength made her arm shake. They exchanged several ferocious blows, before she drew her pistol and shot him in the legs. He stumbled, still standing, before she took his head off; fortunately, Grimm enhancements prevent aura from protecting the body. In fact, they almost made her job easier.

 _Eight._

Nwyfre decided to find the other two Grimm hybrids. Luckily, they were of the same mentality as she was, and at the scream of their fellow came running out of the fog. They danced around one another, parrying, slashing. One tripped her, and she rolled over the ground, springing to her feet and dropping two more grenades; with a swipe of green Dust she disappeared into the fog. A flash of red and blue lit up the courtyard, blowing bits of Grimm matter and human gore in multiple directions. Blood showered her like rain.

 _Ten_.

An electrified whip shot out as the remaining four humans tried to engage her simultaneously. The Maiden was still trying to fight off her demons, apparently, and kept sending spirals of random flame up from where she had been blasted earlier. Nwyfre fired her gauntlet, entwining the closest ex-hunter and pulling herself towards him; she danced over the weapons fire of his compatriots, wrapping the webbing under his legs before disengaging the webbing shot from her gauntlet. She took the free end, entwined it with a grenade and sprang towards one of his friends.

She didn't bother looking at the explosion behind her, tearing into the remaining three with wild abandon. She was a hurricane, her Semblance swarming about them in concert. Their eyes were glassy with fear, and she would be a liar if she said it was not extremely gratifying.

A mace slammed into her aura, once, twice, as its desperate wielder tried to force her to the ground; instead, Nwyfre's hand popped into his face, gauntlet expelling a gout of venom she had harvested from a Deathstalker, blinding him. He screamed as the venom sizzled into his sockets.

His skin was pure, hardened silver, an aspect of his Semblance. But it didn't change his eyes; and she sank her green blade in deep before kicking off his chest energetically, pulling her sword free with her momentum.

She landed on her feet, crouching. The remaining two, a man and woman, exchanged terrified looks, before trying to actually run away. She paused, incredulous, before drawing her shotgun and shooting them both in the back; the webbing tore into their spines, and they fell to the ground, shuddering in unison.

 _And then...there was one_.

She turned towards the Maiden, who was a literal tornado of fire and electricity, burning like a star as she hovered over the killing field; the fog was dispersing, allowing the Maiden to see everything Nwyfre had wrought while she had been screaming uselessly at the things that haunted her. Nwyfre calmly tapped her glyphs, and they disengaged, allowing her to see with her own eyes.

The magic Ciara had woven into her aura and clothing was feeling thin. At this rate, her Semblance and glyphs would soon be completely useless. However, the piece of her soul that was fleeing the citadel, carrying its precious cargo, would quickly be clear of potential pursuit. Nwyfre just needed to last a few more minutes.

"You fucking bitch," the Maiden growled overhead. "You think this means anything?!"

Nwyfre stared at the girl above her, someone who really was probably younger than her own children, and felt not an ounce of pity or regret. Her free breather hissed in amusement.

"I'm more than enough to take you!" the Maiden screamed, magic flaring.

Nwyfre raised her fingers contemptuously, gesturing for the little girl to come on; and the Maiden did so, blazing with all the fury of a meteor.

...

Raven crouched in the dark, the beak of the Nevermore cradling her gently as its great form tore through the skies. It banked suddenly, and she fell over, too afraid to be disgusted as she wiped her hands on her pants.

They had to be close to the barrier, and once they actually passed it, she would be able to engage her Semblance; and create a portal to Nwyfre, and her family, allowing them both to escape to safety.

 _C'mon, fly faster. Faster damnit!_

She focused, feeling for her bonds; they were there, for the first time in what was likely months. Bursts of static on a channel that had been dead to her, beyond her reach.

 _C'mon, c'mon!_

...

Nwyfre dodged again, a leaf in a fiery storm, as the Maiden tried to roast the flesh off her bones. She had expended most of her aura suppressants, but not all of them. However, she knew she needed more than that to take a Maiden down. She had a few hypodermics, but needed to get in close to apply them; and getting close to a literal furnace was quite difficult.

"I'll fucking kill you, bitch!" the Maiden raged. Nwyfre rolled her eyes at the tirade, dodging another gout of plasma.

Nwyfre appraised the Grimm that had encircled the courtyard; a few had gotten in the way of their flaming skirmish and been reduced to ashes, thus the remaining masses hesitated to get any closer. She prayed Reaper had pulled through on her favor.

With a burst of wind, Nwyfre tore towards the anxious crowd of Grimm. The entities were barking and snarling, beating the ground. A few charged towards her, their jaws slavering. Nwyfre drew several small mirrors from her belt, ignoring the heat baking her back, and tossed them into the air; they paused, inches above the ground, illuminating in silver as she dropped to the ground.

"Hekate, a friend and servant calls on your aid one last time," she muttered under her breath, drawing her palm over her blade. She planted a bloody slick across the remaining mirror in her grasp, and a chain of silver light erupted between the spinning mirrors. The Grimm froze, hesitating as they yammered nervously.

The light swelled, a dome of music and silver engulfing the entire horde of Grimm and Nwyfre with it. The Maiden came to a blazing halt at the edge of the silvery field, eyes wide. The light faded.

Where there had been Grimm, there now stood a wild menagerie of entities, blinking at their newly restored independence. Nwyfre remained kneeling, palms up. A manticore, gold and red instead of the corrupted black, stepped forward, its eyes pinning the Maiden; a deep, melodic rumble filled the air. Several spirits immediately broke away, fleeing the citadel; others faded into the spirit realms, while several dead people gaped at each other in apparent confusion.

"What..what the fuck?" whispered the Maiden. She stared at the menagerie in horror, before making the dire mistake of lashing out.

A burst of flame erupted against a Wendigo turned golden stag, and the entity cried out in pain as it fell. The manticore snarled furiously, and charged forward, a wave of magic cresting before it as it led a charge of spirits towards one of its previous master's servants.

Nwyfre stayed stock still as the spirits thundered past, before slowly coming to her feet, grasping her hilt. The courtyard had erupted into magical chaos; reality was warping as the veil separating the realms grew thin. The manticore was reigning magical lightning down on the surprised Maiden, as one of the Wendigo summoned black roots from beneath the ground, binding her limbs. Another entity, some sort of vengeful gheist, was spreading its fingers at the Maiden, allowing a swarm of insects to flood forth and engulf her; they caught fire in the halo of flame surrounding her, but did not relent.

Nwyfre injected herself with aura boosters, watching the show patiently. The spirits were tearing the Maiden to pieces, raining hexes and hellfire down upon her as she shrieked in terror. Nwyfre considered shooting her, but decided she didn't deserve a swift demise; death was a gift, and this girl did not deserve gifts. She had been the one to capture Raven in the first place.

" **Salem**! Salem, help me!" the girl screamed, the vines tearing into her.

Nwyfre turned, her eyes resting on the queen of the dark. Salem had finally arrived, deigning to grace them with her presence. An aura of nauseating horror was waving out before the immortal, and Nwyfre felt it wash over her. Salem met her eyes. Nwyfre could feel the entity's mind trying to clamp down over her own. Smirking around her free breather, Nwyfre raised her pistol and shot the Maiden between the eyes; the spirits, realizing the creature that had enslaved them to begin with had arrived, fled promptly.

Salem did not move. She did not give chase, or rise up to strike Nwyfre down. The moments passed, and Nwyfre felt no sudden surge of power, meaning the Maiden had not had her in her final thoughts; the powers would pass to someone else.

 _Ah well. It wouldn't have made a difference anyways_.

Salem continued to try to bind Nwyfre's mind, before realizing that she had been magically protected. Her face changed to one of calm curiosity. Nwyfre felt her Nevermore in the distance, its wings beating frantically towards freedom; it would reach the border in a minute.

 _One minute then. Well...let's try to make it two._

"Those are very difficult to replace," Salem finally observed.

Her voice made Nwyfre think of crypts and bloody bone, despite the sound. Something in eyes.

"Decades of work. Of grooming and recruiting," Salem continued, chin tipping as she observed the killing field that was Nwyfre's offering. "And you reduce it all to ashes in minutes."

Nwyfre took her breather out, letting it fall to the ground easily. The moments ticked along with her heartbeat, and Nwyfre felt each and every one, knowing they would be her last.

"Well, you've raised my standards at least," Salem's mouth twisted in a mockery of a smile. "I'd almost ask if this was how you placed a job application, if the circumstances were different. I don't suppose you have a name?"

 _Thirty seconds..._

"Morrigan," Nwyfre said after a dramatic pause.

 _That's right, dear, let's keep up the foreplay._

"Ah. Come to rescue your downed fledgling, I see," Salem laughed gently. "You know, I do think she was crying for you, at one point. But alas. Mommy didn't get here in time, did she?"

 _She doesn't know she's gone_.

Nwyfre took a slow breath, still wearing a bloody smile. Salem's eyes narrowed, still trying to burrow past Nwyfre's defensive wards.

"What's the matter, little bird? Cat got your tongue?"

Nwyfre sneered at the title, a wave of rage cresting through her. A memory of a very annoying young blonde man suddenly came to her, and Nwyfre chuckled aloud, almost hysterical. Salem's aura pulsed with restrained fury. The mantel thief was not used to being mocked to her face, apparently.

"What did the ruler say to the carpenter square?" Nwyfre asked suddenly.

Salem blinked; Nwyfre hadn't known that thing needed to blink.

"...What?"

"Get bent," Nwyfre snorted at her idiotic joke.

Salem's face contorted with horrible, gut wrenching rage; and Nwyfre charged right at her, engaging her Semblance. A violet summoning glyph exploded open at her feet, and dozens, hundreds of clawing hands burst out, tracing her movements. She dodged, moving with a furious speed, faster than she ever had in entire life; Nwyfre leapt, trying to bring her sword point down on the creature's head.

Tendrils lashed out of Salem's back, binding her instantly, crushing her joints; her sword fell from her grasp, clattering uselessly to the ground. Salem reeled her in, teeth bared. Nwyfre snarled right back, eyes alive with chuckling defiance.

"Your efforts amount to nothing, Morrigan," Salem hissed into her face. "You think you are the first to come here to her death? I will rebuild. I always do. This time, I'll start with your poor, broken little girl. Don't worry. I'll tell her all about your futile demise."

Nwyfre stared into death's face, grinning like a coyote. Salem's eyebrows rose incredulously.

"Just what is so funny, I wonder?" Salem growled.

Nwyfre hummed, pleased, as she felt the Nevermore break through the barrier in the distance; Salem's eyes suddenly widened, sensing the breach.

"Dusk approaches, mantel thief," Nwyfre whispered into Salem's ear. "And her reckoning shall _always_ be crimson."

Jaws unhinged before her, as the entity howled in unspeakable hatred; Nwyfre let her thoughts drift home, a satisfied smirk on her face. She barely even felt the teeth sinking into her throat.

...

A shudder, a burst of green light, and Raven was suddenly falling through the air; she felt her bonds spring to life, only to immediately feel one perish. She cried out in pain, still grasping her mother's sword as she twisted in midair.

Above her, Nwyfre's Nevermore was burning in green aura. Raven stared in horror even as she fell, trying to comprehend - no, she knew what was happening, but she couldn't comprehend it.

Feathers rained down, burning in emerald flames. With a final, deafening warble, the Nevermore burst into green sparks, dissolving. The Morrigan had fallen.

Wind tore at her hair, her arms, her clothes. The horizon was rising up to meet her, black spires of rock and Dust, reaching out with eager arms. Raven twisted again, trying to get her bearings.

 _No, nonononono_ -

She couldn't focus. She could feel her bonds, and not all of them were good. One was a black spot in her mind, full of terror and anguish, roaring out at her as it tried to overwhelm the others.

A portal sprang open, leading to Salem. Raven collapsed it forcefully, gritting her teeth. Desperate, she reached for her second skin, praying feverishly.

With a scream, she shifted into her second skin, her wings beating the air furiously. Another portal opened, this one against her will. She shut it.

 _Get away, I have to get away!_

She soared over the mountains and the anguished cries of Grimm, welling up in unison. Salem knew she was gone, and was hunting her; Raven could feel her mind trying to wrap around her, stifling, oppressive with the weight of sheer dread. The magic pouch containing her mothers' protection was alight, blazing against the darkness. It was being corroded by the sheer will of the entity miles away; Grimm were flying up out of the dark, screaming as they flooded the skies.

Raven flew. Another portal burst open to her right, black claws stretching out of it towards desperate wings. She severed it, but just as quickly another opened, and then another, too many of them. They were draining her aura, and Raven felt her fragile aura break as a claw raked over her.

 _NO!_

She pushed down the pain. She pushed down the dread. She focused on gold and silver. More portals burst across the skies, dozens of them, all leading to her; Raven was about to fall unconscious, her very life force being drained as her Semblance continued to be used against her consent. As her vision began to black out, and her wings went limp, a sudden, overwhelming surge of aura burned through her. Raven opened her eyes, and all she saw was gold.

A claw raked out of a portal nearby, snaring her wing. She screamed, shifting back into human guise as she tried to slash through it; the force of the pain welled through her body, burning like magma, then translating to power and sheer force. Raven tore the clawing, black matter apart with her bare hands, and it crumpled.

Then she was falling again, a blazing comet, swarmed by portals, claws and the wings of Grimm. Raven stared at the ground, at the halo of gold blazing around her, and exhaled.

 _Hey buddy! Holy frick, did you see me?! That was awesome!_

A portal opened in front of her, and Raven hit the ground in a tumble, the red desert sand greeting her. She wasn't even aware of springing to her feet, of the power surging through her body as she sprinted desperately for home. Raven didn't look back.

Then she was through the other portal, and she collapsed, frantically closing the portal behind her as she laying panting on the living room floor. Her mother's sword fell from her trembling fingers as she looked up. Summer and Taiyang were staring at her, already moving to her side. Arms wrapped around her, voices, their scents engulfing her. Arms and voices and scents she never thought she'd feel or see ever again.

"Raven?!"

She didn't speak, her body finally shutting down as the golden aura retreated once more; in the safety of their arms, Raven, quite selfishly, let the dark take her.

...

Author's Notes: So this chapter was finished, only to be eaten by the gods of angry and dismayed hard drives. After much despair and money, I bring you epilogue 2.0. I think this one turned out better, despite everything. I've had this chapter in my head since I started writing, and I'm glad to finally be able to put it out there.

Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story. I appreciate all the encouragement and feedback, it definitely motivates me. The next installment will be _Eclipse_ , following STRQ's second year at Beacon and their participation in the Vytal Festival in Vacuo, and will return to Raven's POV. There will be chapters that continue in the 'present' timeline, as the series approaches the point where team RWBY will take the lead.

Anyways, thanks again, and always feel free to drop me a line. Until next time.


End file.
